All that jazz
by Satai Nad
Summary: Post S02. Après une longue séparation, Elizabeth Keen retrouve Raymond Reddington, qui lui propose une mission sous haute tension...
1. All that Jazz

_Nouvelle fic, nouvelle aventure ! Elle m'a été inspirée pendant l'écriture de Praetorius. Je voulais la mettre de côté pour plus tard, mais elle ne voulait plus me lâcher. Alors… Elle ne devrait durer que quelques chapitres._

 **Chapitre 1 : All… that Jazz**

" _Come on, babe_

 _Why don't we paint the town?_

 _And all that jazz_

 _I'm gonna_ _rouge_ _my knees_

 _And roll my stockings down_

 _And all that jazz_

 _Start the car_

 _I know a whoopee spot_

 _Where the gin is cold_

 _But the piano's hot!_

 _It's just a noisy hall_

 _Where there's a nightly brawl_

 _And all that jazz"_

oooOOOooo

Après sa garde du corps, Elizabeth Keen pénétra à son tour dans le club déserté à cette heure et descendit par un escalier sombre vers la salle principale, où un orchestre de jazz répétait sur la scène. Dans la pénombre, elle chercha des yeux Reddington sans le voir. Carole « Grizman » Clark, à présent accoudée au bar, lui indiqua du doigt avec un sourire l'endroit où le criminel se trouvait.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Red, assis au piano, avec son traditionnel gilet noir, les manches de sa chemise blanche relevées aux coudes, un cigare aux lèvres, en train de jouer avec entrain le _Swanee River Boogie_. Surprise, Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux. Visiblement, le Concierge du Crime s'éclatait et faisait une _jam_ improvisée avec les musiciens du club qui étaient ravis d'avoir un pianiste amateur comme camarade.

Elle s'installa à une table près de l'estrade et l'observa. Les muscles des avant-bras du criminel jouaient sous sa peau alors que ses doigts volaient au-dessus du clavier avec une dextérité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le morceau choisi était entraînant et faisait la part belle au piano, en alternant les accords. Inconsciemment, au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à taper du pied et à dodeliner de la tête.

Ravi, le contrebassiste fit un signe à Reddington en l'enjoignant à jeter un œil vers la salle. Ce que le criminel fit. Red croisa le regard d'Elizabeth et le rictus qui tordait sa bouche autour du cigare s'élargit. Il ressemblait tellement à un vieux flibustier arrogant que Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire qui fit apparaître ses deux adorables fossettes.

Des sifflets admiratifs s'élevèrent parmi les musiciens et Elizabeth secoua la tête, gênée de cette soudaine attention. Avec ce sourire qu'il savait irrésistible, Reddington posa le cigare près de son verre de scotch tout en continuant à jouer d'une main. Puis, il enchaîna quelques mesures de transition, avant d'entamer le thème de « _Who's making love ?_ » du Christian McBride Trio, que les musiciens reprirent tous avec des hochements de tête appréciatifs.

Plus intimiste, la partition s'adressait clairement à un pianiste confirmé, à l'aise dans les variations et les changements de rythme, et Red n'eut aucun mal à faire vivre la musique, jusqu'à se faire plus discret et céder la place au contrebassiste pour l'accompagner sur les dernières mesures.

Quand le morceau toucha à sa fin, les musiciens poussèrent immédiatement des cris d'allégresse tout en s'applaudissant les uns, les autres. Chaleureusement, Elizabeth et Carole se joignirent à eux. Reddington se leva et alla frapper dans les mains de ses partenaires en les remerciant vivement et en plaisantant avec chacun d'entre eux.

Elizabeth les regarda faire et envia une fois de plus à Red, cette faculté qu'il avait de se lier avec de parfaits inconnus et d'être à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Sur un signe de son patron, Carole s'approcha de la scène et lui tendit une grande boîte en bois, sans doute des havanes que le criminel se procurait sous le manteau. Red la prit, puis la donna au contrebassiste, leader du groupe. Elizabeth n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais la banane jusqu'aux oreilles de Red et son accolade virile lui en dirent suffisamment long pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils étaient de vieux amis… L'homme en face connaissait aussi parfaitement la musique que lui jouait le criminel.

Reddington descendit avec souplesse de l'estrade avec son verre et son cigare, pendant que les musiciens quittaient la scène dans un joyeux brouhaha et les laissaient seuls. Tout sourire, il rejoignit Elizabeth à la table.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de se décrasser les oreilles ! » Dit-il en venant déposer spontanément un baiser sur la joue de Liz.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quand ils étaient ensemble en Europe. Elizabeth respira avec plaisir son eau de toilette aux senteurs marines, mêlée aux effluves de tabac et de whisky, un mix de fragrances qui lui allaient comme un gant. Elle se rendit compte que cette simple marque d'affection lui avait terriblement manqué. Mentalement, elle remercia l'éclairage intimiste de la salle qui masquait son rougissement.

« Vous faites ça souvent ? » Dit-elle, en désignant la scène pour dissimuler son trouble.

« La dernière fois, c'était à la Nouvelle-Orléans, lors d'une soirée privée où il y avait de vraies jumelles qui dansaient en s'enroulant langoureusement autour d'une barre. Helena et Vanessa faisaient des contorsions dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à les leur voir faire… »

Le regard du criminel se perdit dans le vague et il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il revoyait la scène dans son esprit. Le sourire coquin qui accompagna sa brève absence, en disait long sur la façon dont la soirée en question s'était sans aucun doute terminée. Ils avaient dû pratiquer à trois les positions les plus improbables du Kâma-Sûtra, pensa Elizabeth.

« Reddington, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour me parler de la souplesse de deux strip-teaseuses ? »

Red sortit de sa rêverie momentanée et se concentra sur la jeune femme.

« Non, en effet… Ce soir, je vous convie à un dîner un peu particulier. »

« Un dîner un peu particulier ? Avec vous ? Je crains le pire… »

Son ton était clairement sarcastique. Red ne s'en formalisa pas et eut un sourire de conspirateur.

« Bien sûr, il y aura quelques personnes qui partagent avec moi les mêmes penchants criminels. »

Malgré les évolutions positives qui avaient résulté de leur fuite ensemble, Red et Elizabeth conservaient une certaine distance dans leurs relations, peut-être ou à cause de ce qui leur était arrivé et de ce qui les avaient rapprochés de façon forcée. Chacun d'eux s'était retrouvé fortement exposé au regard de l'autre, vulnérable, fragile, et très vite, leurs pudeurs naturelles avaient dressé des barrières invisibles entre eux pour les protéger.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient été préparés à une telle promiscuité. Chacun avait eu peur de reconnaître ce que l'un représentait _réellement_ pour l'autre, au-delà de cette affection qu'ils éprouvaient manifestement. Tous ces silences, ces regards, ces gestes qui en disaient plus que les mots... Ils n'étaient pas prêts. C'était un terrain miné sur lequel aucun ne voulait s'aventurer, de peur que tout leur explose à la figure.

La jeune femme observa le criminel un instant et elle se décida.

« Notre accord n'inclut pas de dîners pour socialiser, Reddington. »

« Connaissez-vous Werner Darcy ? »

« Le milliardaire excentrique ? »

« Oui, celui là même. »

« C'est un dangereux criminel ? »

« Darcy ? Non… » Red éclata de rire à cette idée qui lui sembla farfelue. « … Il est désespérément droit et ennuyeux dans ses affaires. En revanche, il est plutôt inventif lorsqu'il organise des soirées orgiaques à thème, qui sont réputées dans un certain milieu et sont l'occasion de rencontres surprenantes... »

« Je m'en doutais… » Elle se leva, prête à partir. « … Trouvez-vous une autre escorte… »

« Bien qu'elles soient hautement éducatives, ces soirées ne sont définitivement pas orientées selon mes goûts… » Il eut un sourire rassurant et la pria d'un geste de se rasseoir. « … Lizzie, il s'agit d'un dîner tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire entre gens de bonnes compagnies. Werner a aussi l'habitude d'inviter des personnalités originales, là encore autour d'un thème… »

« Et quel est-il ce soir ? »

« Les tueurs professionnels. »

Elizabeth considéra Reddington comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Des gens de bonne compagnie, hein ? Ne me dites que ce type a invité des assassins à sa table ? »

« Si, c'est exactement ça. »

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas votre passe-temps favori, même si vous laissez des cadavres derrière vous comme s'il en pleuvait… »

Reddington ne releva pas la pique et tenta plutôt d'adoucir la jeune femme.

« Vous savez bien que je ne touche jamais à des innocents et que je ne tue pas pour le plaisir… »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous y aller alors ? »

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Gregory Handsen ? »

« Non. Qui est-ce ? »

« Le _Moriarty_ du crime… Lennard Denton, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il poursuivit :

« Mallory Flanders ? Andrea Wilson ?... Non ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ce sont les tueurs professionnels les plus habiles que je connaisse, tellement doués qu' _ils n'existent pas_ … Et pourtant, Werner les a tous invités. Il les a appâtés et ils seront tous présents ce soir. »

Une alarme résonna dans la tête de Liz et elle fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Elle _détestait_ quand il se mettait en danger.

« C'est vous l'appât, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas cette fois. »

« Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il invité ? »

« Il ne m'a pas invité, Lizzie… C'est _vous_ qu'il a invité. C'est _vous_ , l'appât. »

oooOOOooo

« Moi ? »Demanda Elizabeth Keen avec surprise. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous intriguez Darcy parce que vous êtes la seule femme sur la liste des dix criminels les plus recherchés par le FBI, votre ancien employeur. Le fait que vous soyez soupçonnée d'être un agent infiltré au service de la Russie est aussi un plus. »

« Oh, Seigneur… »

Elizabeth ferma un bref instant les yeux et se frotta les tempes, sentant poindre le début d'une migraine. Voilà qu'elle était devenue un monstre de foire qu'on exhibait… Reddington hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Lizzie, il est important que vous identifiiez ces personnes et que vous les rencontriez. »

« La Cabale a fait appel à leurs services pour nous atteindre ? »

« C'est fort possible, mais ils ne tenteront rien ce soir. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

« Une prudence excessive, voire maniaque, caractérise ces professionnels. Ils planifient toutes leurs opérations jusqu'aux moindres détails. Tous pensent qu'ils sont les seuls invités à un dîner privé et tous savent qu'ils vont vous rencontrer. La curiosité a été la plus forte. »

« Une curiosité malsaine. »

« Pas tant que ça, si vous les connaissiez... Lizzie, je ne vous exposerai pas ainsi si je pouvais faire autrement, mais il est vital que vous connaissiez les différents visages de l'ennemi. Et qu'ils sachent à qui ils ont affaire par la même occasion. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête à son tour, sachant combien il lui en coûtait de lui faire une pareille proposition. Depuis qu'ils avaient fui ensemble, Reddington était obsédé par sa sécurité. Elle se souvenait encore de son regard torturé quand il avait dû la quitter quelques semaines plus tôt pour aller secourir Dembé, alors en fâcheuse posture…

Cela la renvoya à ce qu'ils avaient vécu après le meurtre de Tom Connolly. Pendant les trois premières semaines, elle avait évolué dans un brouillard nébuleux, se reposant sur Red, et s'était cachée, allant de planques en planques, d'abord avec lui tout seul, puis accompagnée de Carole Clark, un ancien pilote d'hélicoptère des Navy Seals et sa garde du corps attitrée, qui la suivait maintenant comme un chien fidèle.

Depuis le départ de Reddington, partout où elle allait, Elizabeth était entourée des hommes du criminel qui veillaient jalousement sur elle. Régulièrement, Monsieur Kaplan appelait et donnait des nouvelles, en même temps que des instructions qu'elle devait suivre à la lettre. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Red pendant près de cinq longues semaines mais elle savait que la réplique contre la Cabale avait été sanglante et violente. Il suffisait de parcourir les journaux et de lire entre les lignes.

Et voilà que Red reprenait contact avec elle, la faisant revenir à une réalité qu'elle assumait à présent, tout en essayant de la surmonter tant bien que mal, avec des hauts et des bas.

« Et si c'était un piège ?... » Reprit-elle. « … Darcy pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups en nous faisant arrêter tous les deux, ou mieux, en nous livrant à la Cabale. »

« Non, Werner a toujours refusé de travailler pour eux. Sous ses airs excentriques, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui refuse la contrainte et les menaces, et ne veut pas avoir à rendre des comptes… » Reddington but une gorgée de whisky. « … Savez-vous qu'il est l'un des principaux actionnaires du _New York Times_?... Il a ses propres sources d'informations. A ses yeux, tout ce qui vous est arrivé, est trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Il sait…»

Reddington confirma en hochant la tête.

« Disons que son instinct lui crie que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Il soupçone aussi qu'un de ces reporters poursuit la piste que je lui ai donnée et fouille. Il le laisse faire et attend. »

« Et il veut juste satisfaire sa curiosité en me rencontrant ? »

« Oui. »

Elizabeth sentit des picotements lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, un signe qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître au fil du temps. Elle observa le criminel attentivement. La lueur d'amusement avait disparu de ses yeux. Ou il était réellement inquiet, ou il se préparait à faire quelque chose de dangereux.

« Ces personnes présentes ce soir… font-elles partie de votre liste ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Même si la liste noire n'avait qu'un intérêt secondaire ces derniers temps, il s'était engagé à poursuivre ses activités avec le FBI et le groupe de Ressler, au travers de Dembé, ne serait-ce que pour occuper l'unité spéciale et éviter des poursuites à l'encontre d'Elizabeth. Ressler avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre et avait accepté de jouer le jeu de Reddington. Une situation de statu quo provisoire qui leur convenait, jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent mieux pour la jeune femme.

« Elles pourraient toutes potentiellement y figurer. »

Le visage de Reddington se ferma. Elizabeth reconnut les signes.

« Red, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce important pour vous ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il soutint calmement son regard. Elizabeth sut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il termina tranquillement son verre et jeta un œil vers Carole qui surveillait les accès, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Madeline Pratt sera là aussi ce soir. Je lui ai demandé de nous accompagner pour veiller sur nos arrières. »

Elizabeth encaissa le choc et essaya froidement d'écarter l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour la voleuse. En vain.

« Vous lui faites encore confiance après qu'elle vous ait livré aux Kings ?! »

« Non, je ne fais pas confiance à Madeline, mais il se trouve que nous avons un intérêt commun. Le business passe avant les considérations personnelles. »

« Red… Cette femme… »

« Je sais, Lizzie. C'était de bonne guerre et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. On ne piétine pas l'amour propre d'une femme amoureuse sans en payer le prix un jour ou l'autre. »

Pour le coup, Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru vous entendre dire ça. »

« Quoi ? Que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me venger ? »

« Non, que vous admettiez qu'elle soit une de vos faiblesses… »

 _Une de mes faiblesses…_ pensa t-il avec ironie _. Oh, Lizzie, sais-tu seulement que tu es l'unique que je m'autorise réellement ?_ Il eut un petit sourire ironique et décida de la titiller un peu.

« Maddie et moi partageons une histoire mouvementée, et au demeurant, je l'aime plutôt bien… Ça ne vous a pas échappé que j'entretiens des rapports cordiaux avec toutes mes ex ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de rapports cordiaux avec Madeline Pratt ! Elle a essayé de vous faire tuer ! »

« Oh ça !... »

Red balaya l'argument d'un geste, comme si c'était une peccadille.

« … Une simple mésentente ! Mais tout est arrangé maintenant… Le truc avec les anciennes conquêtes, c'est qu'il vaut mieux leur laisser des souvenirs agréables. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait… »

Le feu insidieux de la jalousie brûla Elizabeth qui cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, déstabilisée par l'intensité de sa réaction. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, essayant de surmonter le choc initial et de se raisonner, mais le mal était fait. Dans son esprit, Red avait renoué avec la voleuse de façon intime.

Un sentiment d'amertume laissa peu à peu la place au doute qui la rongeait. Après tout, qui était-elle pour s'insinuer dans sa vie sociale ? Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Elle n'en aurait probablement jamais. A quoi bon se faire des illusions ? Il était insaisissable.

Elle releva finalement les yeux et tâcha de ne lui montrer que de l'indifférence car il l'observait, tel un chat aux aguets.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, j'aurai Madeline à l'œil. » Dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Ce n'est pas d'elle dont viendra le danger. Mais j'attends avec impatience de la voir se montrer à son avantage… »

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… » Commenta Elizabeth, avec un peu trop de rigidité.

« Oh, Lizzie… » Red secoua la tête et mit à rire doucement, en décidant de mettre fin à son petit jeu. « … Vous n'avez pas idée combien je trouve votre jalousie charmante… »

Elizabeth aurait pu être blessée par son amusement mais elle eut simplement un pincement au cœur. Ce rire aussi, ça lui avait manqué terriblement. Il était redevenu lui-même et était à nouveau en contrôle. Le voir ainsi en chair et en os la rassurait immensément et lui fit prendre conscience à quel point elle voulait le protéger, elle aussi. Mais il y avait une limite qu'elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre, qu'il l'empêchait de franchir. Il était quantité négligeable et refusait de la voir s'impliquer pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas que cette barrière qu'il dressait, lui était devenue insupportable à présent.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire en cet instant, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Derrière son air détendu, il maintenait une distance de convenance, tout à ses affaires et à son rôle de criminel. Elle aurait aimé lui raconter les changements de résidence, les voyages, les longues journées passées à attendre de ses nouvelles… à l'attendre, lui, les incertitudes et la peur qui en résultaient... Mais il n'était jamais revenu vers elle. Elizabeth avait alors pris conscience avec une terrible acuité combien son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui, combien elle dépendait de lui… et à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui. Quelque chose qu'elle avait été forcée d'admettre, balancée entre espoir et angoisse… Surtout quand elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés, encore maintenant.

A cette idée, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation des dessins de la nappe et Red s'aperçut de son changement d'humeur. Au cours des semaines passées ensemble, il avait appris à lire dans ses silences, mais il se méprenait encore sur leurs origines.

« Lizzie… »

Elle releva les yeux et se força à sourire. Il avait repris son sérieux. Spontanément, il tendit la main vers elle.

« … Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. »

Sans réfléchir, elle avança la main et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, comme lorsqu'ils se réconfortaient au début de leur cohabitation forcée, quand ils n'allaient pas bien tous les deux. Sauf que cette fois, ce geste avait été dicté par le désir de le toucher, de se reconnecter avec lui, et non une véritable volonté d'être rassurés.

« Je sais. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il y eut un silence que rompit Elizabeth d'une voix assourdie par l'émotion.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Il encaissa l'aveu et déglutit visiblement. Elizabeth hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer à le dévisager, de peur de trahir ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était une torture, cette restreinte qu'elle s'imposait, de peur d'essuyer un rejet. Jusqu'à quand pourraient-ils repousser l'attirance manifeste qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Reddington se mouilla les lèvres, prêt à dire quelque chose et se ravisa. Il détacha lentement sa main de la sienne et prit un air indifférent et absorbé. Voilà pourquoi il était parti loin d'elle. Parce que maintenir un semblant jour après jour était devenu de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus insurmontable, surtout quand il la voyait, essayant d'être brave et de faire face à la tempête courageusement, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Il n'avait qu'une envie alors : la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer follement contre lui, comme pour absorber son incertitude et son désenchantement.

Finalement, il préférait quand Elizabeth était en colère contre lui. Au moins, quand elle était furieuse, elle le bombardait de son mépris et le traitait comme il le méritait. C'était douloureux, mais pas autant que de la voir désormais le regarder avec ses yeux emplis de compassion, comme si elle ne le comprenait que trop bien… Tout avait changé en elle le jour où elle avait tiré sur Tom Connolly et s'était souvenu. Elizabeth croyait alors que c'était lui qui avait tué son père, alors qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à la protéger de l'horrible vérité. Ironie du sort, maintenant, il passait pour un saint aux yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission... Il avait échoué, bon sang !

Tous les deux avaient vécu des moments difficiles qui les avaient rapprochés, des moments où il avait baissé sa garde, épuisé physiquement par sa blessure à la poitrine et ruiné émotionnellement par la découverte d'Elizabeth sur son passé. Et la jeune femme avait vu au travers de lui, elle s'était précipitée comme une morte de faim pour s'emparer de sa douleur et oublier la sienne. Elle avait fait passer son bien-être à lui avant le sien, en se sentant redevable de lui. Un transfert dont elle n'avait pas même eu conscience et qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de repousser, trop étonné par sa réaction… trop flatté aussi. Son égo avait jubilé, jusqu'à ce que la honte le ramène à la raison.

Il ne méritait pas son attention, ni sa sollicitude. Elle croyait le connaître mais ne savait rien de lui, rien de l'être exécrable et manipulateur qu'il était devenu au fil du temps, rien de l'âme perdue qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Il avait vu bien trop d'horreurs, en avait commises encore plus, pour être sauvé. Personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Pas même elle.

Il n'avait qu'une peur : qu'elle vienne le chercher dans son enfer personnel, qu'elle se damne pour lui, qu'elle lui offre sa vie pour le ramener parmi les vivants. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie. Si elle faisait ça, il s'était promis qu'il l'obligerait à regarder en arrière, tel Orphée marchant devant sa bien-aimée Eurydice, afin qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était réellement et afin d'être à nouveau englouti dans les ténèbres.

Sa résolution de retour, Reddington éprouva le besoin d'un seconde verre. Il se leva et se rendit au bar où il se servit tout seul. Il reposa la bouteille et se planta à côté de Carole, puis lui parla doucement, sans la regarder :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle fait aller. »

« Encore des cauchemars ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Elle refuse d'en discuter. »

« Carole, je t'ai chargé de devenir son amie et sa confidente. »

« La loyauté ne s'acquiert pas sur un claquement de doigts, tu le sais... Elle n'a confiance qu'en toi, de toute façon. »

« Dis-moi ce qu'elle fait. »

La femme lui décrivit en détail le déroulement de ses journées – course à pieds, promenades, dessins, sieste, piscine ou close combat, dessins ou lecture, cours de cuisine…

« Cours de cuisine ? » Demanda t-il, surpris.

« Elle a insisté auprès de Rosetta, qui est ravie, bien entendu. »

« Elles se comprennent malgré la langue ? »

« Apparemment. Elle est en train d'apprendre le portugais. »

« Autre chose ? ».

« A part qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ?... Non. »

Reddington tourna la tête vers Carole et la dévisagea, les sourcils levés. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part de la garde du corps.

« Tu m'as demandé, Raymond, je te réponds. »

Il eut un soupir exaspéré et but une gorgée de whisky. _Ce n'était pas bon._ Jamais il n'aurait dû écouter la petite voix égoïste qui lui soufflait de la revoir, une fois encore…

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… » Reprit-elle, doucement, sachant que le sujet était délicat.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Grizman. » Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

« D'accord… » Elle haussa les épaules. « … Mais tu devrais lui parler. »

« Carole… »

La garde du corps leva les mains pour signifier qu'elle laissait tomber. Il y eut un silence entre eux.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de Reddington et il jeta un œil en arrière vers Elizabeth qui semblait elle aussi, perdue dans les siennes. _Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Pouvait-il encore faire marche arrière ?_

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Carole.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi la traites-tu comme ça ? Elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part. »

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ? » Demanda t-il, cette fois d'une voix aux intonations clairement hostiles.

Il adopta une posture menaçante, qui d'habitude, refroidissait même le plus enragé de ses ennemis. Mais la femme à ses côtés se contenta de le regarder calmement, sans ciller sous son regard. Elle le connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour se formaliser.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu reculer devant un obstacle, quel qu'il soit, et là, tu fais tout pour l'éviter. Depuis quand le grand Raymond Reddington se dérobe t'il et a t'il peur ? »

L'expression du visage de Red resta imperturbable et il continua à la fixer sans rien dire en espérant lui faire baisser le regard, ce qui finirait par arriver inévitablement.

Ce fut le bruit du verre brisé qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Elizabeth se leva et s'approcha du bar. Reddington regardait sa main droite, avec surprise. Il la secoua pour en faire tomber les morceaux de verre et déjà, le sang coulait et gouttait sur le comptoir.

« Raymond… » Commença Carole, avec reproche.

Elle contourna le comptoir pour lui apporter un torchon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Elizabeth, inquiète.

Reddington s'apprêta à répondre quand Carole lui prit la main et commença à la tamponner.

« Il a voulu me montrer un tour que lui a appris un illusionniste. Sauf que Monsieur a oublié que les verres à whisky ne disparaissent pas comme ça… »

Elle n'insista pas quand, agacé, Red se dégagea pour le faire lui-même. La garde du corps secoua la tête en le désapprouvant.

« … De plus en plus immature… »

« Grizman, ça suffit… »

« Après tout, débrouilles-toi. Ce sont tes bêtises. »

Carole Clark reprit sa place sur le tabouret et continua sa surveillance des entrées de la salle, comme si de rien n'était. Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, Elizabeth les regarda alternativement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte que ces deux là partageaient une histoire, mais aucun ne s'en était ouvert devant elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Reddington qui appuyait le torchon contre sa paume pour absorber le sang.

« Faites-moi voir. »

« Ce n'est rien, Lizzie… C'est ma faute. »

« Faites-moi voir, je vous dis ! »

A contrecœur, et parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, Reddington s'exécuta et exposa sa main blessée.

« Il y a encore des morceaux de verre, vous voyez ? Je vais vous les enlever… »

Elizabeth se concentra sur sa main et retira un petit bout qui dépassait.

« Vous me dites si ça vous fait mal… »

Elle dit encore quelque chose mais Reddington ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et il sentait son estomac se contracter délicieusement à cause de la proximité de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle aurait levé les yeux en cet instant vers lui, qu'elle aurait vu un homme perdu, subjugué, en proie à une émotion profonde.

Totalement ensorcelé, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il observa les mèches de ses cheveux courts qui revenaient vers ses magnifiques yeux bleus la façon adorable dont elle fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur sa tâche le grain de sa peau qu'il mourait d'envie de caresser pour éprouver sa douceur la courbe de son cou contre lequel il avait envie de poser ses lèvres…

Elizabeth sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, le regard intense que Reddington posait sur elle. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur… de peur de quoi ? De briser la magie de l'instant ?

Le silence entre eux devint pesant.

Reddington déglutit et ferma les yeux, en proie au tourment le plus délicieux et le plus terrible qu'il ait jamais connu. Lizzie mettait son contrôle à rude épreuve et il ne devait absolument pas écouter la petite voix qui lui susurrait de la prendre dans ses bras. Que devait-il faire ? Il sentit une vague soudaine de panique l'envahir. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Il se dégagea alors qu'Elizabeth émettait une protestation. Il l'ignora et ouvrit le robinet en passant sa main sous l'eau froide. Il avait besoin de réfléchir clairement, et ce n'était pas en restant si proche de la cause de son désarroi que ses idées allaient s'éclaircir.

« Fichue tête de mule… »

Red revint à la réalité quand il entendit Elizabeth murmurer ces mots. Il jeta un regard vers elle et vit qu'elle se retenait visiblement. La colère n'était pas loin. Bien. C'était mieux ainsi. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table, prit son sac, pendant que Carole se tournait vers lui et lui adressait un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude. Mais il s'en moquait.

En passant près d'elle au moment de partir, il lui glissa froidement :

« Sois sur tes gardes ce soir, Grizman. »

Le tout accompagné d'un regard significatif et menaçant. Le message fut parfaitement compris.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ça, c'est le Reddington que j'aime, à la fois en contrôle, sûr de lui, séducteur, le criminel avec toujours trois coups d'avance, la façade sympathique et létale… et aussi l'homme vulnérable sous sa carapace, dès qu'il s'agit de Lizzie, qui doit gérer ses contradictions en jonglant entre ce que lui dicte la raison et les sentiments qu'il éprouve et qu'il tente d'étouffer, en pensant agir comme il le faut pour son bien-être à elle._

 _Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-il maintenir l'équilibre ? Et Lizzie n'a-t-elle pas son mot à dire, dans les choix qu'il fait à sa place ? A mon avis, son rapport à Elizabeth sera tout l'enjeu de la troisième saison pour lui. Et la clé, ce sera elle._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires._

12


	2. All You need is Love

_Maintenant, on entre dans le vif du sujet avec ce second chapitre où chacun se livre à de délicieuses joutes verbales. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi, à l'écrire…_

 **Chapitre 2 : All… You need is Love.**

" _There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

 _Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

 _There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

 _It's easy_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need"_

 _(John Lenon)_

oooOOOooo

« Elizabeth ! Enfin, vous voilà ! Je me faisais tellement de souci… »

Un petit homme jovial d'une soixantaine d'années l'accueillit à l'entrée du salon comme s'il la connaissait de longue date. Werner Darcy – il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui – se pencha et lui fit un baise main élégant en la dévorant des yeux, mais Elizabeth Keen ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui répondit aimablement et comprit qu'il faisait le show pour deux des invités déjà présents dans la pièce : un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, très séduisant, qui la dévisagea avec curiosité et Madeline Pratt, qui lui fit un sourire de convenance, démenti par des yeux vifs malicieux.

Comme un parfait hôte, Werner Darcy la félicita chaudement pour sa mise et sa beauté, puis se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Raymond, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. »

Le regard que lança Darcy envers Red était clairement celui d'un homme énamouré. Red lui avait fait comprendre que Werner était plus intéressé par la gente masculine que féminine, mais Liz fut néanmoins surprise par le marivaudage flagrant du maître de maison. Elle fut encore plus étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Reddington lui sourire chaleureusement et le serrer dans ses bras, en répondant _outrageusement_ sur le même mode à son flirt.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Werner. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour cette somptueuse soirée à Hong-Kong… »

« Tut-tut-tut, mon cher Raymond, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Quelle soirée mémorable ! Mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me parler de votre prestation in-cro-yable au moment du feu d'artifice. Je dois dire que vous avez surpris tout votre monde. »

« Je ne conseillerais à personne de refaire ce que j'ai fait. »

Elizabeth les dévisagea tous les deux, en les interrogeant du regard.

« Raymond ne vous a pas raconté ? Il a sauté du cinquième étage pour plonger dans la piscine qui se trouvait sous ses fenêtres… Votre petit jeu aurait pu mal se terminer, mon ami. »

« Ce cher Raymond… » Commenta Madeline en les rejoignant. « … a toujours le chic pour se distinguer…"

« Madeline… » Red passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un léger sourire. « … J'avais trop bu et j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un dragon dans ma chambre. »

« Je suis sûre que ce dragon devait avoir de longues jambes et une poitrine volumineuse. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Lizzie, qui se contenta de sourire poliment.

« Comment allez-vous, Elizabeth, depuis notre dernière rencontre ? » Lui demanda Madeline Pratt, le plus innocemment du monde.

« Remarquablement bien… » Elizabeth passa son bras autour de celui de Reddington, qui ne trahit pas sa surprise de la voir agir ainsi. « … Raymond et moi avons dû nous éclipser rapidement, mais c'était pour une bonne raison… »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Red afficha un sourire narquois et dévisagea Elizabeth, amusé par son comportement soudain possessif, qui sous-entendait que la nuit après leur fuite de l'ambassade de Syrie s'était terminée de façon… horizontale. Si la jeune femme voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, la soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Pendant ce temps, le second invité s'était approché du petit groupe et Werner Darcy lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

« Raymond, Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous présenter Lennard Denton… Lennard, voici Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington, qui ont eu la gentillesse d'accepter mon invitation. »

L'homme enveloppa Elizabeth Keen d'un regard de braise. Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui adressa, révéla des dents parfaites. Elizabeth n'hésita pas à lui retourner un large sourire, où ses deux adorables fossettes apparurent.

« Mademoiselle Keen, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Un plaisir partagé, Monsieur Denton. »

« Lennie, je vous en prie… »

« Appelez-moi Liz, alors… »

Surpris, le tueur eut un petit rire agréable. Sous sa main, Elizabeth sentit le bras de Reddington se raidir.

 _On dirait que vous n'aimez guère le bellâtre présomptueux, Monsieur Reddington…_

Toujours souriant, Denton se tourna vers le criminel, qui affichait une neutralité de mise.

« Monsieur Reddington, j'ai bien évidemment entendu parler de vous. Je suis _ravi_ de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

L'homme lui tendit la main, et resta penaud, quand Red ne la serra pas en retour. Le bras de fer était engagé.

« J'ai également entendu parler de vous, Lennie… Je peux aussi vous appeler Lennie ? Dans nos métiers, les réputations sont vite établies. La vôtre repose malheureusement sur quelques exagérations qu'il serait de bon ton de corriger. »

Si l'homme sembla déstabilisé par les propos insultants de Reddington, il n'en montra rien et sourit doucement.

« Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'on dit de moi. Si exagérations il y a, elles ne sont pas à mettre à mon actif, mais à celui des personnes qui m'ont employées avec succès, semble t'il. »

Madeline Pratt se mit à rire devant cette petite joute verbale.

« Le Concierge du Crime a des critères de sélection très élevés, Lennard. L'excellence est un standard difficile à atteindre… » Elle se tourna vers Red. « … Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années, comme le peut en attester Elizabeth… » Elle regarda le tueur à nouveau, lui prit le bras et lui fit un sourire. « … Vous avez donc toutes vos chances de rentrer dans son carnet d'adresses… un jour prochain. »

Une exclamation et un rire de gorge rauque explosèrent avant que Reddington n'ajoute quelque chose, et tout le monde se retourna vers la cause d'une telle animation.

Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, grande et mince, magnifique dans sa robe cintrée jaune, venait d'entrer. Elle prit le bras de Werner Darcy et se laissa guider par son hôte, qui lui offrit une coupe de champagne en la complimentant en italien.

Avec un sourire, Reddington se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers elle. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle poussa un cri de surprise, ravie, et se jeta avec enthousiasme dans les bras du criminel.

« Raymond ! »

« Andrea, cara mia ! »

« Raymond, mio dolce _muffin_ ! »

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et Madeline étouffa un rire. _Son doux muffin !_ _Sérieusement ?…_ Elle préférait encore _Reddie Bear_ , le surnom que lui avait attribué le Dr. Lauren Kimberly, qui lui allait comme un gant, du moins, pour le côté nounours affectueux. Pour le reste… La jeune femme préféra en rester là et eut tout de suite en horreur la belle Italienne bronzée, qui devait cultiver sa ressemblance avec Sophia Loren, aidée en cela par la chirurgie esthétique.

« Méfiez-vous d'elle… » Lui glissa Madeline discrètement avec un sourire. « … C'est un véritable scorpion... »

Cette mise en garde émise par une vipère comme Pratt ne la rassura pas. A dix mètres d'elles, Red continuait de déverser des flatteries qui faisaient _littéralement_ se pâmer d'aise Andrea Wilson. En retour, la tueuse professionnelle touchait familièrement en permanence le criminel comme si ce dernier lui appartenait. Une main sur son épaule, une autre sur le devant de son smoking, le bout des doigts sur son col… Elizabeth sentit de la colère monter en elle et respira profondément. La soirée promettait d'être longue, elle devait conserver son calme et sa lucidité.

Reddington tourna la tête vers Elizabeth et leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Elle comprit à leurs expressions qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe du manège de l'Italienne, même s'il entrait dans son jeu de séduction. Son exubérance était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'en avait dit Red, et elle comprit les mises en garde visuelles du criminel. Andrea Wilson se cachait sous un masque de séduction et d'ingénue excentricité. Elle était en fait extrêmement dangereuse.

Le regard d'Elizabeth fut ensuite attiré par l'entrée d'un autre convive. Gregory Handsen observa lentement l'assemblée présente. S'il était mécontent et avait le sentiment d'être pris au piège, il n'en montra rien. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris tirés en arrière et aux yeux froids et pénétrants. Il dévisagea Reddington et les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

Werner Darcy interrompit ce duel silencieux et accueillit le nouveau venu avec réserve. L'homme ne devait guère lui inspirer de sympathie. A aucun moment, l'assassin ne se départit de son impassibilité et ne sourit. _Celui-là est un animal à sang froid_ , pensa Elizabeth en le profilant involontairement.

Handsen s'avança, tel un chat aux aguets, salua de façon neutre Lennard Denton, et s'isola dans un coin, près de la cheminée. De son emplacement, il pouvait surveiller toutes les entrées et voir tous les mouvements dans la pièce. _C'est un solitaire, un homme sur ses gardes en permanence, qui ne laisse rien au hasard,_ continua t'elle de noter, _maniaque, précis, avec des habitudes bien établies, probablement paranoïaque…_

Il croisa le regard d'Elizabeth et lui fit un simple hochement de tête. La jeune femme frissonna involontairement devant l'inexpressivité de ces yeux calculateurs et froids, qui lui rappelèrent un autre assassin qu'elle avait croisé, Michael Logan, un tueur en série. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête et se rassura en voyant que Carole Clark ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Malgré sa nonchalance, Grizman était en alerte.

Raymond Reddington s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui apporta un verre de champagne. Ils trinquèrent avec un sourire détendu, mais les propos échangés étaient de toute autre nature.

« N'acceptez aucun verre des autres personnes présentes dans ce salon. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont essayer de m'empoisonner ? »

« J'en ai fait la triste expérience à Hong-Kong. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Handsen m'a drogué et j'ai sauté dans le vide. Je ne dois la vie qu'à cette fameuse piscine. Quand Dembé m'a sorti de l'eau, je délirais complètement. Il a dû m'assommer et me ligoter pour m'empêcher de commettre de grosses bêtises... C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté, car je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Vous avez donc un différend avec Handsen. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, bien sûr. »

Elizabeth posa sa main sur le bras de Reddington.

« Ne commettez pas de folie, Red. »

« L'occasion est trop belle, Lizzie… » Il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et la rassura. « J'ai pris des dispositions. Et j'ai toujours un plan B, vous devriez le savoir… »

Elle retira sa main, soudain déçue par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi pour l'attirer ici et vous venger de lui. »

« Non, je ne vous mettrai pas en danger de cette façon, Lizzie. Handsen est une trop grande menace. Méfiez-vous de lui. »

« Il manque encore quelqu'un, non ? Mallory Flanders, c'est ça ? »

Reddington consulta sa montre.

« Mallory n'est pas du genre à être en retard. Elle ne devrait plus tarder ou alors je crains qu'elle n'ait été victime d'un malheureux accident. »

« Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver ? »

« Elle a dû croiser le chemin d'une de ses trois charmantes personnes. Ils ont une façon bien à eux de se débarrasser de la concurrence. »

Elizabeth observa les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés. Denton flirtait avec Andrea Wilson, pendant que Madeline discutait longuement avec Carole Clark. Toujours seul, Handsen se perdait dans la contemplation des bulles de champagne dans son verre, pendant que Darcy donnait des instructions à son maître d'hôtel.

« Quelles sont leurs spécialités ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Tout comme Andrea, Denton séduit ses victimes, homme ou femme, gagne leur confiance avant de les tuer, puis il disparaît. Mais pas systématiquement. Il est plus patient et joue sur son relatif anonymat. Il n'en est pas moins efficace… Andrea se montre plus prédatrice parce qu'elle sait que le temps joue contre elle. A l'approche de la cinquantaine, elle commence à penser à sa reconversion et aimerait épouser un homme riche, bien plus âgé qu'elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle se jette à votre cou ? »

Reddington fut plus amusé par sa remarque que blessé, et il poursuivit sur le ton de l'humour.

« Malgré mon âge _vénérable_ , Lizzie, je suis encore trop _actif_ pour elle… Par ailleurs, je serai bien incapable de la supporter toute une journée. »

« Le grand Raymond Reddington à court de patience ? J'aimerais voir ça. »

Surpris par son ton enjôleur, il la dévisagea intensément, alors qu'elle l'observait avec malice. Cette nouvelle Lizzie, plus détendue, séductrice d'un soir, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il ne devait pas oublier le danger qui les entourait.

« Je prends beaucoup sur moi, mais ne me demandez pas l'impossible. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous énerver non plus. Comment faites-vous pour rester toujours aussi calme ? »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Lizzie. »

Elle se pencha et lui souffla doucement, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'audace.

« J'aimerais voir se fissurer la façade que vous maintenez pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps d'apercevoir le Raymond Reddington réel qui se cache derrière le Concierge du Crime… »

Red fut agréablement surpris de l'effet qu'eurent les paroles de la jeune femme sur lui. C'était comme un baume apaisant sur son âme endolorie. C'était si bon qu'il n'avait pas envie de la repousser ou de combattre son instinct de conservation qui lui criait de s'éloigner d'elle, avant qu'il ne succombe à ses charmes. Il murmura :

« Vous l'avez déjà vu maintes fois, Lizzie. Vous savez que cet homme-là vous appartient corps et âme. »

Sa voix était tombée d'une octave. Red vit la jeune femme se figer, les pupilles dilatées, manquer une respiration et nettement frissonner. Il oublia lui-même de respirer tellement elle était belle et désirable en cet instant. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il l'aurait immédiatement entraînée dans une autre pièce, pour la couvrir de baisers et lui démontrer à quel point il disait vrai. Le tiraillement en lui recommença et il dut se forcer à ne pas bouger, à ne pas la toucher.

Werner Darcy frappa tout à coup dans ses mains et la magie fut rompue. A côté du vieil homme se tenait la dernière invitée, Mallory Flanders, un verre à la main, souriante, qu'il présenta à la cantonade, avant d'annoncer que le dîner allait être servi dans la pièce voisine.

Avec soulagement, Reddington alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'arriver et à qui il fit la bise. Le criminel avait parfois fait appel à ses services et l'avait conseillé à certains de ses clients. Il l'appréciait pour son humeur égale et sa discrétion. Petite chose précieuse, Mallory était aussi tout le contraire d'Andréa Wilson, question caractère. Mais là encore, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Son corps était une arme bien huilée et elle maniait les lames fines et aiguisées comme personne. Red s'entretint avec elle pendant de longues minutes, sur un ton affable et purement formel.

Au bras de Darcy, à qui elle parlait depuis le départ de Red, Elizabeth rejoignit la salle à manger. Après tout, elle était l'invitée d'honneur du milliardaire. Handsen attendit Reddington à la sortie du salon. Carole Clark rejoignit Mallory Flanders et laissa son patron discuter avec le tueur professionnel.

« J'aurai dû savoir que vous étiez derrière tout ça, Reddington. » Lâcha l'assassin quand ils furent seuls.

Le criminel haussa les épaules.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, Handsen, c'est l'œuvre de Darcy. Vous connaissez ses excentricités... »

« Vous vous imaginez que je vais avaler ça ? »

Red se mit à rire, clairement amusé.

« Je devrais être celui qui vous en veut, Handsen. Après tout, vous avez cherché à me tuer à Hong Kong, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un travail pour vous. »

« Alors vous avez préféré vous en prendre au commanditaire... »

« J'ai rendu service à beaucoup de monde. Feu Monsieur Chang ne causera plus jamais de problèmes. »

« Et à ses intermédiaires… »

« Fu-Jeng et Charlie Wong n'ont pas été regrettés non plus… Qui sait ? Au gré des événements, vous pourriez être le prochain sur la liste et là encore, personne n'aura à s'en plaindre… »

La menace implicite n'échappa pas à Handsen qui eut un rictus de dédain, comme pour défier Reddington de tenter quelque chose contre lui. Red décida d'enfoncer le clou, quitte à se mettre en danger. Un frisson d'anticipation l'envahit.

« Vous savez quoi, Handsen ?... Vous devriez être plus rigoureux dans le choix de vos clients. L'argent ne fait pas tout. Malgré la puissance toute relative du groupe qui vous emploie, vous ne fréquentez pas les personnes les plus recommandables… »

« Recommandables ? Vous me faites rire avec vos grands airs, Reddington. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous habillez comme un gentleman que vous en êtes un. Vous avez autant de sang sur les mains que moi, sinon plus. »

Red pencha la tête sur le côté et le sourire courtois disparut.

« Je vous conseille _vivement_ de ne pas me manquer la prochaine fois, car vos nouveaux amis ne vous le pardonneront pas… Et moi non plus... »

Si l'assassin se croyait à l'abri grâce à la Cabale, Red savait qu'il venait d'ébranler sa confiance. Fidèle à lui-même, Handsen resta impassible malgré l'intimidation. Le tueur savait pourtant que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air de la part du Concierge du Crime.

« Pour votre information, Handsen, un gentleman ne se reconnait pas à sa façon de s'habiller, mais à ses manières et à ses principes. Ce sont eux qui définissent un homme... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma compagne m'attend. »

Il venait de lâcher l'information la plus importante. Handsen saurait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher non plus à la tête d'Elizabeth Keen sans encourir ses foudres vengeresses. Avec un dernier sourire, Reddington laissa l'assassin et rejoignit sa place à la droite de la jeune femme.

oooOOOooo

Malgré la nature des huit convives et les tensions sous-jacentes, le dîner fut plaisant. Les mets et les spiritueux furent appréciés. Werner Darcy était un excellent hôte et un habille entremetteur. Avec Andrea Wilson, Madeline Pratt, et Raymond Reddington, ils animèrent la soirée, et les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser, au rythme des histoires plus ou moins authentiques, plus ou moins exagérées, des uns et des autres.

Ces messieurs allèrent ensuite fumer un cigare dans la bibliothèque, tandis que les dames échangeaient autour d'un dernier verre. Andrea Wilson finit par rejoindre le groupe des hommes pour fumer un cigarillo et surtout, se mettre en avant.

Clairement amusée, Madeline Pratt resta aux côtés d'Elizabeth Keen.

« Quelle étrange assemblée ! Que d'égos et de faux-semblants réunis en un seul lieu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez l'air d'y nager comme un poisson dans l'eau, Madeline. »

« Comme une anguille, je louvoie parmi les requins. Et vous ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai plutôt l'impression de me trouver dans un panier de crabes, où chacun essaie de sauver sa peau. »

« Je vois parfaitement de quoi vous parlez. Vous et moi avons plus d'un point en commun. »

« A part Reddington, vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui. Comme vous, Raymond m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris les règles du jeu… Nous avons mutuellement profité l'un de l'autre. »

« Jusqu'à ce que vos chemins divergent. Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

« Moi ? Non, voyons ! Je laisse ça à d'autres. »

« Comme quand vous attirez votre _ancien_ amant dans un piège pour le livrer aux Kings ? »

Elizabeth appuya délibérément sur le mot « ancien » mais Madeline ne se départit pas de son calme, but une gorgée de champagne, puis se mit à rire.

« Les Kings n'étaient pas une erreur. Raymond avait tout organisé, depuis mon enlèvement présumé jusqu'à sa capture... Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était votre intervention. »

Madeline Pratt disait-elle la vérité ? Sans doute que non. Elizabeth était plus encline à croire Reddington, même s'il n'avait jamais évoqué clairement le rôle exact de la voleuse dans l'histoire et n'avait commis aucune exaction à son encontre. La jeune femme reprit pour préciser :

« Mon apparition et celle du Général Yaabari... Si je n'étais pas revenue le chercher, Red serait mort. »

« Vous êtes vraiment naïve, Elizabeth… » Madeline Pratt eut un sourire moqueur. « … Raymond doit trouver ça charmant et rafraichissant. Profitez-en bien avant qu'il se lasse, ou bien avant que cette dévotion qu'il a pour vous, le mène à sa perte. Dans les deux cas, vous le perdrez. Si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, vous devriez prendre les devants et ne plus le revoir. »

« Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'il me laisserait partir, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? » Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de rire. « … Qui est naïve à présent, Madeline ? Vous ignorez la nature de notre relation. Je pense même que vous n'arrivez pas à concevoir une seule seconde sur quoi elle repose… »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un moyen pour une fin. Il vous manipule, ex-Agent Keen, pour obtenir quelque chose de vous. »

« Est-ce ainsi qu'il a procédé avec vous ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous lui en voulez tant… »

La cambrioleuse marqua un silence et lança un regard acéré à Elizabeth. La jeune femme décida de pousser le bluff un peu plus loin.

« Red a déjà obtenu ce qu'il désirait de moi, et pourtant, il reste... Et moi aussi, car pour partir, il faudrait encore que j'éprouve _l'envie_ de le quitter… » La jeune femme continua à sourire. « … Allez-vous demander à l'un des invités présents ce soir de me supprimer ? Vous tenez là une occasion en or d'écarter définitivement une rivale. Et en même temps, vous savez que Red ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Dans les deux cas, Madeline, vous le perdez… Echec et… mat. »

La voleuse se mit à blêmir et serra les dents. Elle détourna les yeux et observa Reddington qui parlait avec leur hôte en les guettant de temps en temps. Elizabeth l'examina aussi et le trouva flamboyant dans son smoking.

« Raymond n'est pas l'homme d'une seule femme. Vous devriez vous mettre ça dans la tête avant de croire que vous avez conquis son cœur. »

« Je ne fais pas cette erreur, Madeline. Je peux vous assurer que je sais exactement à qui j'ai affaire. »

Comme s'il se doutait que les deux femmes parlaient de lui, Reddington s'excusa auprès de Werner Darcy, puis se dirigea vers elles en souriant.

« Tout va bien, mesdames ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Merveilleusement. »

Red les regarda tour à tour, en levant un sourcil ironique, absolument pas dupe de la prise de bec féroce à laquelle se livraient la voleuse et l'ex-agent du FBI.

« Deux harpies se disputant un bout de viande ne se comporteraient pas d'une autre manière. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en offusquer ou en être fier. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier le parallèle, Raymond. Je vais rejoindre une proie bien moins _faisandée_ et certainement plus à mon goût. »

Beau joueur, Reddington s'inclina en riant doucement et la laissa passer en lui montrant le chemin. Madeline rejoignit Lennard Denton qui l'accueillit avec un sourire soulagé, puisqu'elle le libérait visiblement de la bien trop sémillante Andrea Wilson.

« Vous vous amusez bien, Reddington ? »

« Pas vous ? »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Ça me fatigue, à vrai dire. »

« Madeline a essayé de vous miner le moral. Elle déteste perdre la face... Même si j'ai mon idée sur la question, laquelle d'entre vous a remporté cette manche ? »

La jeune femme le dévisagea comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant immature. Le sourire du criminel s'élargit.

« Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ou bien estimez-vous que notre représentation n'est pas encore terminée ? »

« Si vous souhaitez vous en aller, je vais en informer Werner Darcy… » Reddington avait repris son sérieux. « C'est le moment d'être sur nos gardes, d'accord ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et Red se dirigea vers Carole Clark pour l'informer de leur départ imminent. Quand il jeta un œil vers Elizabeth, il manqua un battement de cœur : Gregory Handsen était aux côtés de la jeune femme et lui parlait d'une façon pour le moins invasive.

A voir son dos raide, Elizabeth était sur la défensive, mais elle ne se laissait pas démonter. Elle répondait aux menaces explicites du tueur en ne lui montrant aucune peur et en refusant de reculer. Fier d'elle, Reddington approcha lentement, avant de s'inclure dans leur conversation. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien, Lizzie ? »

« Oui. Monsieur Handsen nous souhaitait une bonne fin de soirée. »

Red aperçut le regard ombrageux et hostile d'Elizabeth. Il était clair que l'homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir, mais elle le congédiait néanmoins avec aplomb.

« Vous partez ? » Demanda Reddington.

« Oui. J'ai un avion qui décolle de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Transmettez mon bon souvenir au Directeur. La dernière fois, je lui ai laissé _sur la langue_ un goût amer. Je crains d'être resté sur une _mauvaise impression_. »

Handsen le regarda suspicieusement, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, mais il ne releva pas et ne chercha pas non plus à nier son implication avec la Cabale. Il se contenta de hocher calmement la tête et se dirigea vers Werner Darcy pour le remercier. Elizabeth souffla de façon audible.

« Ça va, Lizzie ? »

« Il m'a menacé... »

Elizabeth vit Reddington suivre froidement Handsen des yeux jusqu'à ce que le tueur sorte de la pièce, après un dernier regard en arrière dirigé vers lui. Alors que Red se détachait d'elle, elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« … Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Un exemple... »

Le criminel rejoignit Carole Clark. Ils eurent quelques mots en aparté, puis le pilote quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

« Lizzie, le moins vous en savez, le mieux c'est. »

« Et pour les autres ? »

Red se contenta de lui sourire énigmatiquement, avant de changer d'expression.

« Et si on dansait ? »

« Red, il n'y a pas de musique… »

« Ça peut s'arranger… »

Reddington produisit un claquement de doigt en direction du maître d'hôtel qui accourut immédiatement. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'homme hocha la tête et sortit une télécommande. Aussitôt, un panneau de la bibliothèque glissa et l'éclairage baissa, à la surprise de tous. Un magnifique jukebox Wurlitzer multicolore, copie de ceux des années cinquante, apparut. Le bras articulé à l'intérieur alla chercher un disque laser, et quelques secondes plus tard, le « _Can't help Falling in Love_ » d'Elvis Presley s'éleva doucement.

Elizabeth roula des yeux alors que Reddington lui tendait la main en souriant, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils se mirent doucement à évoluer sur la piste de danse improvisée, les yeux dans les yeux.

En quelques secondes, comme par magie, Elizabeth oublia totalement où elle se trouvait. Red la dévisageait avec intensité, d'une façon tellement tangible qu'elle avait l'impression que son regard la supportait. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du criminel, en même temps que sur celui de Liz, qui le regardait avec une adoration sans bornes…

Le criminel se noya dans son regard azur. Il nota distraitement les pupilles dilatées, la couleur rosée de ses joues, son souffle court, les lèvres partiellement ouvertes, comme une invitation à un baiser délicat… Seigneur, qu'Elizabeth était belle ! L'aura de danger et de séduction qui avait entourée la jeune femme toute la soirée, cet adrénaline à laquelle Red se droguait littéralement, l'excitation qu'il ressentait à présent, tout culminait en cet instant glorieux. Il fit taire la petite voix de la raison qui lui disait qu'il jouait avec le feu et s'immergea dans le bonheur de la serrer fugacement contre lui.

S'ils s'étaient détournés à cet instant, ils auraient aperçu Madeline Pratt, aussi pâle que sa robe crème, qui dardait sur le couple un regard empli de jalousie et de désespoir… La voleuse ignora l'invitation de Lennard Denton et préféra quitter la pièce plutôt que de continuer à les observer.

Complètement immergés dans leur monde, Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington entendirent à peine l'hélicoptère décoller dans la nuit.

oooOOOooo

Le casque à vision nocturne sur les yeux, Carole « Grizman » Clark ne tarda pas à repérer la voiture de Gregory Handsen qui s'était engagée dans les virages de la route de montagne.

A un moment du repas, elle s'était absentée et avait posé un mouchard sur la Porsche du tueur à gages. Grâce au signal émis, l'hélicoptère avait rejoint tranquillement et discrètement le véhicule. A sept cent mètres, Carole actionna la visée de tir pendant que l'ordinateur de bord prenait en compte un ensemble de paramètres comme la vitesse de la voiture, sa distance, la vitesse de l'armement, le temps d'impact précis sur la paroi rocheuse qui surplombait la route, etc… Elle attendit et, concentrée, elle tira la roquette alors que la voiture continuait d'avancer à allure modérée. Son propriétaire ne soupçonnait rien.

La roquette explosa et des tonnes de roche se détachèrent soudain de la montagne avec un grondement sourd, de la fumée et de la poussière. Les rochers atteignirent la petite sportive alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une épingle à cheveux, exposée et vulnérable…

Carole Clark suivit les événements sur son écran de contrôle. D'abord stoppée, bousculée, puis écrasée, la Porsche fut finalement emportée dans le ravin en contrebas et explosa dans une gerbe de flammes. L'hélicoptère s'approcha et continua de filmer la scène apocalyptique avant de repartir vers le manoir de Darcy, sa mission accomplie.

 _A suivre…_

 _J'avais promis une situation explosive ! Voici la première, car la seconde, comme vous vous en doutez, va arriver dans le chapitre suivant. Le temps est à l'orage, c'est normal, c'est de saison…_


	3. Eclipse

_Pour commencer et pour changer, petit coup de gueule. Pour l'amour du ciel, les Lizzington français, manifestez-vous ! Je consulte mes stats et je sais qu'on me lit ! Un petit mot de temps en temps ne coûte rien et c'est la moindre des choses. C'est déjà compliqué de ne pas se savoir nombreux (ses) dans la communauté, mais là, c'est carrément le désert ! Heureusement que je suis motivée et que je me fais plaisir en écrivant ! Sans vouloir me vanter, je ne crois pas être dans la catégorie nulle à chier ou ennuyeuse. Et heureusement que ce plaisir est totalement égoïste, parce que franchement, l'absence de retour n'encourage pas à continuer à écrire._

 _Personnellement, je traverse une crise d'identité avec cette série sur laquelle je suis devenue très, très critique. Elle est pleine de défauts que je ne vais pas lister ici, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour y faire un procès. Malheureusement, les aspects négatifs sont en train de prendre le pas sur le plaisir, notamment toutes ces incertitudes qui deviennent lassantes à la longue. Je suis pourtant une personne patiente, mais là, je suis fatiguée ! Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas et ceci explique peut-être le désamour que connaît The Blacklist, et dont sont conscients les auteurs, à en juger par leurs twits qui essaient tant bien que mal de relancer l'intérêt. J'espère qu'ils trancheront rapidement et désigneront un couple (j'en suis au point où je me fous de savoir avec qui Lizzie va finir, même Hudson ferait l'affaire) sinon il est certain que je ne continuerai pas à regarder._

 _Et même la présence de Wonderful James n'y changera pas grand chose. Ce qui me renvoie au thème de ce chapitre : je déteste me séparer de ceux que j'aime, mais parfois il le faut…_

 **Chapitre 3 : Eclipse**

" _All that you touch_

 _All that you see_

 _All that you taste_

 _All you feel._

 _All that you love_

 _All that you hate_

 _All you distrust_

 _All you save._

 _All that you give_

 _All that you deal_

 _All that you buy,_

 _beg, borrow or steal._

 _All you create_

 _All you destroy_

 _All that you do_

 _All that you say._

 _All that you eat_

 _And everyone you meet_

 _All that you slight_

 _And everyone you fight._

 _All that is now_

 _All that is gone_

 _All that's to come_

 _and everything under the sun is in tune_

 _but the sun is eclipsed by the moon._ _"_

 _(Roger Waters)_

oooOOOooo

Reddington la trouva à l'entrée du salon, seule, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, un verre de champagne à la main. Selon toute vraisemblance, Madeline Pratt attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas et vienne à elle.

Red ressentit le frisson d'anticipation suscité par le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel ils se livraient tous les deux. Ses règles avaient peu évolués avec le temps, mais par contre, ses enjeux avaient fini par atteindre des sommets où le moindre faux-pas était désormais mortel.

Ces dernières années, Madeline était devenue une adversaire à sa mesure, intelligente et séduisante, formidable dans son ingéniosité à le défier ou à contrecarrer ses plans, pleine de ressources et surtout, imprévisible. Cambrioleuse de talent, elle aimait le danger autant que lui et il savait d'expérience qu'elle éprouvait le même plaisir à repousser les frontières de leur étrange relation.

Madeline Pratt n'avait pas peur de lui. Et c'était regrettable, car la peur était selon Red, le sens le plus précieux qu'un être humain puisse posséder. Ça, bien sûr, et du bon sens pour se rendre compte que, quand l'enjeu devenait trop élevé, il valait mieux reculer…

Dans leur duel, il y avait encore autre chose que le criminel savait et que la voleuse ignorait : il était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. A l'image d'un astéroïde filant à vive allure vers la Terre, le choc final entre eux serait inévitable et dramatique.

Il allait probablement gagner.

Mais il n'en sortirait pas indemne non plus.

oooOOOooo

Red s'approcha de Madeline tranquillement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'expression que la voleuse arborait en cet instant, le pli amer de sa bouche et sa tristesse qu'elle cachait sous un sourire qui sonnait faux. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une conversation à laquelle il ne pourrait guère échapper.

Alors qu'une nouvelle musique s'élevait dans la pièce voisine, Reddington tendit la main vers Madeline Pratt en un geste de conciliation, mais aussi pour l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta et ils commencèrent à évoluer avec élégance, même s'il la sentait un peu trop raide contre lui.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Inutile de s'interroger sur qui était ce _elle_ … Red se contenta de dévisager calmement sa partenaire. A quoi bon lui répondre, d'ailleurs ? Aucune réponse, positive ou négative, ne la satisferait.

« Maddie, cela fait près de deux ans que nous avons une relation plus qu'épisodique, toi et moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais promis fidélité et exclusivité… Je suis au courant pour ton prince indien. »

« Amal… » Elle se mit à rire. « … Amal n'est qu'un passe-temps agréable. »

« Il est riche et puissant. »

« Et il a déjà une dizaine d'épouses… »

« Maddie, tu es belle, audacieuse et désirable. Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes à tes pieds si tu le souhaitais. »

« Il n'y en a qu'un qui m'intéresse, et c'est toi… Depuis le premier jour, ça a été toi, Raymond. Tu l'as toujours su, même quand tu faisais semblant de l'ignorer. »

« Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que nos modes de vie ne nous permettent pas de filer le parfait amour. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience en ayant perdu trop de proches… » Concéda t-il doucement. « … Maddie, si j'étais resté auprès de toi, j'aurais attiré l'attention de mes ennemis sur ta personne. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. Cette idée m'est insupportable… Je ne peux plus permettre que cela arrive, tu comprends ? »

« Et sur Elizabeth, tu ne pointes pas une cible peut-être ? »

Red eut un sourire amusé.

« Elizabeth n'est qu'une agréable distraction. Comme pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une victime collatérale à cause de mes actes. »

« _Une_ _agréable distraction,_ hein ? Tu as une façon de détourner la vérité… Ou alors, faut-il comprendre qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, le Grand Raymond Reddington serait tombé amoureux et refuserait de regarder la réalité en face ? »

Comme à son habitude, il esquiva la question en souriant.

« Ce sont les femmes qui tombent amoureuses de moi ou qui finissent par vouloir me tuer… » Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. « … Parfois les deux en même temps... »

« Quel malheur pour toi… » Murmura-t-elle ironiquement. « … Tu vas me faire pleurer… »

« Ce seront seulement des larmes de crocodile, Maddie... »

« Cruel… Fais attention aux cœurs que tu brises. Leurs éclats pourraient te couper. »

Red se mit à rire.

« Même si un cœur est brisé en milles de morceaux, il y a bien quelqu'un qui viendra un jour et qui le percevra comme des centaines d'étoiles brillantes au centre de magnifiques constellations. »

« Joli. C'est de qui ? Toi ? »

« Dembé. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu essaies encore de noyer le poisson, comme à ton habitude. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Reddington attendit l'attaque suivante.

« Elizabeth est persuadée que tu ne partiras pas. »

Il secoua la tête devant cette incongruité.

« L'optimisme de la jeunesse nourrit des rêves inaccessibles à la lueur de la réalité… »

Madeline l'observa attentivement. Bluffait-il ? Elle le connaissait trop bien pour lire au-delà du masque impassible qu'il affichait. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux et avaient toujours maintenu les apparences, en refusant de se livrer et de montrer ainsi des faiblesses exploitables par l'un ou par l'autre. Ce qu'elle voyait ne la rassurait pas. Lui, si vivant, si plein d'énergie, essayait de se couper de toutes émotions.

Pourtant, c'était pour son humanité qu'elle l'aimait, pour ce qu'elle devinait parfois derrière l'arrogance, les fanfaronnades du criminel machiavélique et impitoyable. C'était cet homme brillant et généreux qu'elle avait essayé d'atteindre et de toucher en rivalisant avec lui… Le jeu n'avait servi à rien apparemment.

« Tu n'as toujours voulu me montrer qu'une facette de ta personnalité, Raymond... » Reprit Madeline avec une sincérité qui l'étonna elle-même. « … Crois-tu que je prenais pour argent comptant cette façade de criminel invincible que tu maintenais en ma présence ? »

« Je ne ferai pas injure à ton intelligence, Maddie. Jamais. Mon choix de vie impliquait des sacrifices que j'ai acceptés de faire depuis longtemps. L'amour en est un. »

« Raymond Reddington, jamais je n'aurai cru te dire ça un jour, mais tu es un idiot. »

Il cligna des yeux, clairement surpris par son affirmation.

« Un idiot ? »

« Et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais tant pis… »

Red fut soudain tendu et la serra un peu plus contre lui en lui murmurant :

« Non, Maddie, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit, pour avoir cette discussion. »

La voleuse ne se laissa pas distraire par le ton urgent de Reddington et la mise en garde qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« Ta position est encore moins enviable que la mienne finalement, et même si je devine que tu détestes ça, je te plains. Dans ton omnipotence, tu t'imagines qu'Elizabeth serait plus heureuse sans toi ? »

« Je ne pense qu'à sa sécurité. C'est la seule chose qui importe. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu fais autour de toi en croyant prendre les bonnes décisions, n'est-ce pas ?... Crois-tu que j'étais heureuse quand tu me quittais au bout de quarante huit heures de plaisir et de frivolités ? A chaque départ, c'était la même douleur, l'incertitude de ne plus jamais te revoir, l'angoisse que tu ne reviennes jamais vers moi… »

« Maddie… »

« C'est aussi ce qu'Elizabeth vivra si tu l'abandonnes, pour soi-disant la protéger de tes ennemis. Est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites pour elle ? »

« Peu importe ce que je souhaite. Au moins, elle restera en vie. »

« De quelle vie parles-tu ? De celle d'une esclave enchaînée à son maître, qui attend, soumise, son bon plaisir quand bon lui semble ?... J'aurai mille fois bravé la mort pour vivre à tes côtés, si tu m'avais seulement laissé une chance de pouvoir t'aimer… »

Red avait pâli devant la dureté des paroles de la voleuse. Cette fois, il s'arrêta de danser, lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait remarqués.

« Je suis désolé, Maddie, je croyais que tu appréciais ces moments d'évasion dans nos vies compliquées pour ce qu'ils étaient… juste des instants volés. Jamais tu n'as dit que tu voulais plus... »

« Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais immédiatement mis fin à notre relation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un silence qui sonnait comme une admission.

« Mon bonheur passait par le tien... » Reprit-elle d'un ton affectueux, mais elle eut un sourire triste. « … Je ne t'ai jamais vu heureux, ni avec moi, ni avec d'autres… »

« Dans une vie différente, ma femme et ma fille comptaient plus que tout et j'étais heureux avec ce que j'avais. Quand je les ai perdues, mon ticket pour le bonheur est arrivé à expiration. »

Dans un flash d'intuition, Madeline comprit soudain son comportement en assemblant dans le bon ordre les pièces du puzzle qu'était Reddington. Au fil du temps, même si les indices avaient été minimes, elle avait deviné des fractures et des déchirures profondes chez lui. Ses silences en réponse aux questions qu'elle posait en disaient parfois plus longs que les mots…

L'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée était donc vraie. Pour une raison inconnue, on lui avait arraché les siens et la blessure n'avait jamais cicatrisé. La souffrance liée à la perte des êtres aimés l'empêchait de s'impliquer dans une relation parce qu'il avait peur de perdre à nouveau ceux qu'il aimait, peur de souffrir encore… C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à aimer.

« Raymond, est-ce que tu te punis parce que tu te sens responsable de leur disparition ? »

Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un tic agita son œil gauche et elle sut qu'elle venait de faire mouche. Si elle en doutait, la vérité s'étalait devant ses yeux. Madeline ne l'avait jamais vu autant ouvert et expressif. Elle secoua la tête, leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Madeline. Je suis un salaud et un meurtrier sans foi, ni loi. Si tu savais les horreurs que j'ai vues, celles que j'ai commises… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

« Je sais seulement ce que je vois, et pour moi, tu es l'être le plus décent, le plus honorable que je connaisse. J'ignore tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as traversé pour devenir l'homme que tu es, mais je sais qu'ici… » Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur. « … Il y a quelqu'un de bien qui se soucie des autres et qui a un sens de la moralité élevé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi _humain_ que toi. »

« Non, Maddie, tu te trompes. Nous sommes ce qui nous définit. Aucune bonne action ne rachètera jamais une mauvaise… »

« Pourquoi ce besoin de te punir pour tout le mal que tu as fait volontairement ou involontairement ? Personne n'est parfait. Même le grand Raymond Reddington est faillible, capable de faire des erreurs... Si l'orgueil ne t'aveuglait pas, tu t'en serais rendu compte il y a des années… »

« Madeline, arrêtes, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Non, toi, arrêtes ! Arrêtes de te cacher dans les ombres de ton passé ! Arrêtes de t'appesantir sur tes souvenirs et sur tes actes. Le passé est le passé. Enterre-le ! Accepte de te _pardonner_ , parce que c'est la seule façon de repartir à zéro, d'être à nouveau toi-même et de te sauver ! »

« C'est impossible. C'est le passé qui nous forge. Je ne peux pas oublier… »

La voleuse n'en avait pas fini avec lui visiblement. Elle lui prit le bras et l'obligea à pivoter sur lui-même, puis lui indiqua Elizabeth en pleine discussion avec Andrea Wilson et Mallory Flanders dans la pièce voisine, totalement ignorantes de la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Regarde-la ! Ça me fait un mal de chien de l'admettre mais tu veux vraiment lui faire subir ce que j'ai vécu ? L'attente, la peur, la douleur… Une vie perdue à chasser quelque chose qu'elle ne peut avoir ? Veux-tu la détruire définitivement et te perdre par là même ?... Si tu l'aimes vraiment, pense à elle, à ce qu'elle a besoin, saisis aussi ta chance et embrasse le bonheur quand il se présente à toi, au lieu de fuir encore et encore... »

Red tourna la tête vers la voleuse, complètement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Madeline Pratt, l'égoïste par excellence, l'individualiste qui ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau, puisse entrer dans cette catégorie de femmes prête à tout sacrifier pour voir l'être aimé, heureux, ne serait-ce que dans les bras d'une autre femme…

« Je t'ai mal jugé… »

« Non, Raymond, tu m'as parfaitement cerné et tu en as tiré avantage comme il se devait. C'est moi qui ai été aveuglée par ton aura et qui me suis leurrée pendant toutes ces années en imaginant naïvement qu'un jour, quand tu en aurais assez de ta vie d'aventurier, tu reviendrais vers moi et tu resterais… »

Madeline secoua la tête et tenta de sourire mais ses yeux brillaient trop. Elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Red déglutit et lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

« Que vas-tu devenir ? » Demanda t-il enfin, d'une voix sourde.

« Comme d'habitude, je me débrouillerai seule... » Répondit-elle avec ironie. « … Mais je te remercie de te soucier de moi. »

« Maddie, je ne peux pas… »

« Quoi ? Tu as des scrupules ? Depuis quand ?... Raymond, ton problème, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Tu devrais aussi débrancher ta conscience… »

« Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples… » Ricana-t-il.

« C'est toi qui compliques tout avec tes machinations ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Faux. Révise tes priorités. »

Il secoua la tête, à nouveau en contrôle.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je mène un combat contre un ennemi implacable. Il est prêt à toutes les extrémités pour me détruire et abattre ceux qui m'entourent… Ecoute-moi bien, Madeline, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, contacte Dembé. Quel que soit l'endroit, quelle que soit l'heure, je viendrais. »

« Non, Raymond… C'est terminé tout ça. »

« Maddie, ne me fais pas ça… Ne m'oblige pas à te faire promettre... »

Red s'entendit la supplier. Madeline Pratt sentit des larmes lui brûler à nouveau les yeux, mais elle les retint courageusement. Elle ne lui ferait pas porter un fardeau supplémentaire.

« Nous sommes quittes, Raymond. J'ai été ravie de faire des affaires avec toi, mais à l'avenir, je te demanderai de ne plus faire appel à mes services. »

« Madeline… »

« Nous avons eu des bons moments ensemble, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… » Elle essaya de sourire. « C'est pour le mieux, crois-moi... Jusqu'où serions-nous allés pour nous faire du mal ?… »

Le masque du criminel glissa enfin quand il accepta la réalité de leur séparation et toute sa tristesse apparut. Madeline posa une main sur sa joue droite et déposa un long baiser sur celle de gauche, avant de le dévisager silencieusement, comme pour graver une dernière fois dans son esprit, les traits de l'homme qu'elle aimerait toujours.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, ému et tenta de lui sourire… _Imprévisible Madeline, plus sage qu'il n'aurait cru…_

« Toi aussi. »

Reddington la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Werner Darcy pour lui signifier son départ. Le criminel se fit la promesse de veiller sur elle de loin, même s'il savait que Madeline ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile. Il était inconcevable qu'elle le quitte définitivement, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Une page venait de se tourner. Red resta seul à méditer. C'était un peu de lui-même qui venait de s'en aller avec la voleuse, une part de son humanité qu'elle avait emportée avec elle. Il ne se sentait définitivement plus le cœur à badiner et ressentit la fracture en lui, le vide qu'il était fatigué de combler inlassablement. Certains soirs, le poids de son infamie et de sa solitude pesait plus lourd sur ses épaules et le dégoût de lui-même devenait trop envahissant pour qu'il continue à faire semblant.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et se versa un Yamazaki, et pas n'importe lequel : c'était un vintage malt japonais de 1980. On pouvait reprocher certaines choses à Werner Darcy, mais pas le fait qu'il était un vrai épicurien. Ce serait encore une longue nuit, passée en tête à tête avec une bouteille de whisky… _Autant la commencer en bonne compagnie_ , pensa Red avec un faible sourire.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha. Il se contenta d'écouter le rapport de Carole Clark sans rien trahir, puis raccrocha : il avait au moins une source de satisfaction ce soir, Handsen ne représenterait plus une menace. Demain, il ferait envoyer les clichés et le film de l'attaque au Directeur, après avoir pris soin - une nouvelle fois - de pirater son réseau personnel et de lui laisser d'autre surprises…

oooOOOooo

Reddington posa la mante sur les épaules d'Elizabeth, adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme, mais il était clairement distrait. Depuis le départ de Madeline Pratt, Liz avait remarqué la distance avec laquelle le criminel la traitait à nouveau. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais elle devrait attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

Werner Darcy s'avança vers eux, le front soucieux, et prit Reddington à part. A voix basses, ils échangèrent quelques mots. Du coin de l'œil, Elizabeth vit qu'Andrea Wilson observait attentivement le criminel. Quand elle tourna la tête vers elle, l'Italienne avait disparu.

De retour depuis une dizaine de minutes, Carole Clark attendait près de la porte. Reddington fit signe à Lizzie de le précéder, et le trio sortit sur le perron, accompagné d'un serviteur chargé d'éclairer leur chemin dans la nuit.

« Nous ne prenons pas la voiture ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Non, il y a eu un éboulement. La route est impraticable. Werner met un hélicoptère à notre disposition. »

Elizabeth accepta ses explications sans broncher. Elle se sentait lasse et avait mal aux pieds. Elle maudit l'inventeur des escarpins, l'homme devait détester les femmes – y compris sa mère… surtout sa mère – pour avoir créé de tels engins de torture… d'autant qu'ils devaient encore marcher avant d'arriver sur l'aire d'envol.

« Un souci, Lizzie ? » Demanda Reddington, qui la voyait marcher en claudiquant légèrement.

« Juste mes chaussures… Je ne rêve que d'une chose : les enlever… »

« Nous allons traverser une pelouse. Vous pourrez marcher pieds nus. Dans l'hélico, je vous ferai un massage comme vous n'en avez jamais reçu. C'est une thaïe qui m'a appris à les faire, vous allez adorer… »

« C'est comme ça que vous négociez vos services, Reddington ? Vous emmenez vos clientes en soirée pour ensuite vous rendre indispensable en les cajolant ? »

« Lizzie, êtes-vous en train de me prendre pour un _gigolo_ ? »

Elizabeth crut qu'il était offusqué, mais aperçut la lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

« Vous qui cherchiez une reconversion il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'en est une comme une autre, non ? » Continua-t-elle en le taquinant.

Il sembla considérer la question avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Vous croyez que j'ai toutes mes chances auprès des vieilles rombières ? »

« Même si vous n'avez rien du gendre idéal, votre avenir est assuré, _Dolce Muffin_ … »

« Oh, vous êtes dure avec Andrea… »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire, heureuse de susciter cet aveu spontané chez lui.

« N'empêches, la cruauté des femmes m'étonnera toujours… Et auprès des petites quadras et des trentenaires, vous pensez aussi que ça peut marcher… ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le demander… _Reddy-Bear_ … »

« Tss-tss… » Il secoua la tête, résigné. « Je savais que ce surnom n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde… »

« Dembé est au courant ? »

« Oh, pitié… Il ne va plus me prendre au sérieux si vous lui dites. »

Elizabeth se mit à rire doucement. Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'ils étaient revenus sur un mode amical et détendu. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit qu'ils avaient atteint l'herbe. Elle s'appuya sur le bras de Reddington et ôta ses chaussures avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils reprirent lentement leur marche, bras dessus, bras dessous, et traversèrent un bosquet d'arbres, où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, dans la pénombre.

Le serviteur et Carole Clark ne les avaient pas attendus. Ils avancèrent à pas mesurés, en prenant leur temps, profitant de l'air doux et de l'intimité des buissons autour d'eux, sans prononcer un mot, juste contents d'être ensemble… lorsque, tout à coup, trois ombres jaillirent autour d'eux et les attaquèrent…

Ce fut tellement soudain qu'ils réagirent instinctivement, chacun avec leur entraînement réciproque. Moins à l'aise avec sa robe, Elizabeth se retrouva à terre et frappa son assaillant avec le talon pointu d'une de ses chaussures. Elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre un grognement sourd. Elle donna ensuite des coups de poings et des coups de pieds désordonnés, parvint à s'extraire, avant d'être à nouveau plaquée au sol. Mais elle n'était pas à son avantage et l'inconnu fut plus brutal. Il l'empêcha finalement de bouger. Déjà, des mains gantées lui enserraient la gorge. Elle cria, en proie à une panique croissante.

« Red ! »

Elizabeth essaya de respirer mais les mains la serraient de plus en plus. Rapidement, elle sentit sa tête bourdonner sous la pression sanguine, et des petits points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle allait s'évanouir… Elle tenta encore de se débattre, mais rien n'y fit. Les poumons en feu, le sang battant à ses tempes, elle suffoqua désespérément et se sentit glisser vers les ténèbres…

« Lizzie… Lizzie ! Ouvrez les yeux ! »

La gorge en feu, Elizabeth toussa, puis avala de grandes goulées d'air avec un sifflement qui n'avait rien de bon.

« C'est ça… Inspirez… expirez… »

Reddington était agenouillé à côté d'elle, le visage pâle. Elle aperçut le devant de son plastron couvert de sang, et porta instinctivement la main vers sa poitrine en essayant de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il comprit son geste et la rassura.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon sang. Je n'ai rien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Réussit-elle finalement à dire d'une voix étouffée qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« Nous avons été attaqués par deux hommes et une femme… Andrea Wilson a cherché à vous tuer. Sans l'intervention de Mallory, nous ne serions sans doute plus de ce monde… »

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers la blonde qui attendait en retrait et hocha la tête dans sa direction en guise de remerciement.

« Raymond, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là… » Intervint Carole. « … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? » Continua t'elle en indiquant du menton, les trois cadavres qui gisaient grotesquement au sol.

« On les emmène avec nous et on les larguera au dessus de l'océan... Mallory ? Ton arme, s'il-te-plaît, elle disparaît avec eux. »

La jeune femme obtempéra sans protester. Red déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je te revaudrai ça, Petite Souris. Merci pour ton aide. »

« Je peux surveiller Denton si vous voulez, Monsieur Reddington. »

« Fais attention à toi et ne te fais pas remarquer surtout. »

« Vous me connaissez… »

La blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et disparut dans la nuit aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

A trois, ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à déplacer les cadavres. Finalement, épuisés et en nage, ils embarquèrent à bord de l'appareil qui n'avait rien d'un hélicoptère civil. Elizabeth s'en étonna à peine, et observa d'un œil las, sa belle robe de soirée déchirée, salie et ensanglantée, puis la chemise autrefois blanche de Reddington, froissée et couverte de sang…

Il défit son nœud papillon, ouvrit largement les premiers boutons de sa chemise, alors que l'hélico décollait, et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Quelle soirée désastreuse, hein ? »

« Je ne veux même plus y penser… Je veux juste prendre une douche et dormir… »

Red se pencha vers Elizabeth et considéra les marques qu'Andrea Wilson avaient laissées autour de son cou. A part mettre de la crème pour les contusions et lui donner des antidouleurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Cette peau de vache ne vous a pas fait de cadeau. »

« Quand je l'ai vue, c'est moi qui ai eu envie de l'étrangler… »

« On devrait toujours suivre ses instincts… »

Il chercha la pharmacie sous son siège, la prit et fouilla à l'intérieur. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il lui tendit deux comprimés d'ibuprofène et de l'eau.

« … J'aurai dû la liquider il y a vingt ans. Au lieu de ça, j'ai couché avec elle… On paie toujours ses erreurs cash un jour ou l'autre. »

« C'est la vie… »

En guise de toast, Elizabeth leva ironiquement vers lui la bouteille qu'elle venait d'entamer pour soulager sa gorge en feu et avaler les antidouleurs. Mais Red n'avait pas envie de rire. Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie, j'ai sous-estimé le danger. Jamais je n'aurai dû vous entraîner dans cette histoire. »

« Au moins, vous avez identifié et éliminé l'un des pions de la Cabale. »

« Le second est aussi hors jeu. Mais d'autres viendront. »

Elle soupira.

« Red, je sais sur quel chemin je me suis engagée depuis le jour où j'ai tiré sur Connolly. Si ces quelques semaines seules m'ont appris quelque chose, c'est que ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur soi-même. C'est que vous avez fait, c'est ce que je dois faire aussi. Alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Il se mit à frémir et secoua la tête.

« Non, Lizzie, pas si je peux vous épargner du mieux que je peux… »

« Vous ne m'épargnerez pas parce que ce n'est pas ce que _je_ veux. Je veux être à vos côtés pour combattre la Cabale. Je veux que vous m'appreniez tout ce que vous savez pour qu'on puisse tous les deux aller de l'avant et être sur la même longueur d'onde… Ensemble, on peut le faire, vous et moi. »

C'était le moment que Red redoutait tant. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il la quittait à nouveau. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de lui parler. C'était au dessus de ses forces, ce soir, après le départ de Madeline. Il voulait encore profiter de la présence d'Elizabeth, il voulait la savoir saine et sauve avec lui, quelque part en sécurité. Demain, il lui dirait… Oui, demain.

Red regarda en bas, en essayant de distinguer l'endroit qu'ils survolaient, puis il se recula dans son fauteuil et s'adressa au pilote dans son micro.

« Grizman ? Temps estimé d'arrivée sur le site de largage ? »

« Six minutes, Raymond. »

Reddington se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pensées. Elizabeth le dévisagea, consciente qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même quand elle avait prononcé le mot _ensemble_. Son cœur se serra quand elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait toujours pas d'elle et qu'il ne changerait probablement jamais d'avis. Elle détourna les yeux, alors que coulait une larme sur sa joue qu'elle essuya furtivement.

Peut-être que Madeline Pratt avait raison finalement ? Peut-être devrait-elle s'en aller avant qu'il ne la fasse trop souffrir, en refusant de s'ouvrir à elle et en la rejetant systématiquement. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se débrouille par elle-même ? Peut-être, comme Red l'avait suggéré une fois, pouvait-elle rejoindre Tom, disparaître et repartir à zéro ?

Ils larguèrent enfin les cadavres et se dirigèrent vers la villa que Reddington occupait de l'autre côté du golfe. Le reste du vol de retour se déroula dans un silence de cathédrale. Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de la vie d'Elizabeth.

 _A suivre…_

 _Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, sinon que le prochain chapitre va être à la fois plus léger et plus anxieux que jamais… Ceux qui le souhaitent, vous savez quoi faire… Merci d'avance._


	4. Absence of Fear

**Chapitre 4 : Absence of Fear**

" _Inside my skin there is this space_

 _It twists and turns_

 _It bleeds and aches_

 _Inside my heart there's an empty room_

 _It's waiting for lightning_

 _It's waiting for you_

 _And I am wanting_

 _And I am needing you here_

 _Inside the absence of fear"_

 _(Jewel)_

Plus tard dans la nuit, un bruit sourd réveilla Elizabeth, un bruit qui se reproduisit, suivi de grommèlements étouffés, indistincts. Elle chercha son arme sous son oreiller et se leva, pour se poster à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle écouta attentivement. Plus rien. Lentement, elle tourna la poignée, puis jeta un œil dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre avant de s'y engager. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée et elle avança silencieusement jusqu'au palier. Là, elle se figea.

Le Concierge du Crime était dans le bas de l'escalier et montait péniblement les marches.

« Reddington ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sa voix rauque lui parut totalement distordue. Dans le silence ambiant, Red sursauta violemment en l'entendant et leva brusquement la tête. Dans le mouvement, il perdit l'équilibre et partit en arrière avec un cri. Il ne réussit pas à se rattraper à la rampe et dévala les dernières marches.

« Red ! »

Elizabeth descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, affolée.

« Red ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'intéressé grogna sans faire l'effort de se relever et Elizabeth eut soudain peur en voyant son visage crispé par la douleur.

« Red ! Parlez-moi ! Bon sang ! Répondez ! »

« Lizzie… »

Il avait du mal à fixer son attention sur elle et Elizabeth se mit à craindre une sérieuse commotion. Elle lui prit le visage à deux mains et regarda ses yeux injectés de sang et ses pupilles dilatées.

« Hé, Red ? Ça va ? Combien vous voyez de doigts ? »

Reddington resta un moment hébété, puis il éclata de rire brusquement. Un rire qui se termina en grimace alors qu'il se tenait les côtes du côté droit. Elle craignit pour sa blessure…

« Red ? Vous pouvez vous relever ? »

« Aucune… idée. »

Elle sentit son haleine qui empestait l'alcool.

« Vous avez bu ? »

Le criminel eut un rire étrange, puis se mit à marmonner quelque chose sur la faculté extraordinaire des femmes à sortir des lapalissades, tout en essayant de fixer son regard sur elle. Il resta là un moment à la contempler, les yeux finalement dans le vague, un sourire doux sur le visage, comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment… Il devait se croire dans un rêve.

Même aux pires moments de leur cohabitation forcée, Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu Reddington dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé. Elle décida de le secouer en lui donnant quelques petites gifles sur le visage pour attirer son attention.

« Red, allez, Red… Vous me regardez. C'est moi… C'est Liz… »

« Lizzie… Tu es belle, ma Lizzie… »

 _Oh la !…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il en tient une bonne.._.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, Red. On essaie plutôt de se mettre debout, d'accord ? »

« Toutes les choses… que j'ai envie… de te… te dire… »

« Vous choisissez bien votre moment… »

« Toutes celles… que j'ai envie… de te …faire… »

Il grommela encore indistinctement quelque chose à propos de son corps. Elizabeth s'impatienta et sentit que l'agacement commençait à prendre le pas sur la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt. Elle se força au calme et le tira par le bras.

« Reddington, levez-vous… »

« Je suis debout ! » Protesta le criminel, toujours assis par terre.

« Bon sang ! Aidez-moi ! Faites un effort ! »

Tant bien que mal, Elizabeth parvint à le mettre debout. Il s'appuya sur elle, le bras passé autour de son épaule. Elle se demanda brièvement comment ils allaient monter l'escalier quand il posa un pied sur la première marche.

« On y va… ma belle ?... »

Avec un sourire, il déposa un baiser maladroit sur la joue de Liz, puis commença à descendre dans son cou. Elizabeth tenta bien de le dissuader de poursuivre mais il se tenait sur elle. Exaspérée, elle parvint à le repousser.

« Reddington, je vous préviens, si vous continuez, je vous assomme… »

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai !... Raymond !… »

La voix de Carole Clark venait de retentir dans le dos d'Elizabeth qui éprouva du soulagement en l'entendant. Rapidement, le pilote arriva aux côtés du criminel, passa son épaule sous l'autre bras de Reddington, qui la regarda, clairement surpris.

« Hé, salut, Grizman !... Tu te joins… à nous ? »

« Raymond, je t'en prie… »

« Un plan à… à trois !... Vous allez… adorer ça, les filles ! »

« Comme si tu étais en état de faire quoi que ce soit… »

« Hé, Grizman ! Je ne… te… te permets pas… de mettre… en doute… Je vous ai déjà raconté… ma nuit de folie… avec… »

« Raymond, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Avec les… Comment elles… s'app… s'appelaient déjà ?... Ah oui !... les sœurs Paaaarker... »

Il éclata de rire et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Cindy et… Jasmine… m'ont tué… »

« Monte et ferme-la ! »

Ils commencèrent tous les trois à gravir cahin-caha les marches. Red dodelinait de la tête en marmonnant et en riant parfois. Ils parvinrent au trois quart de l'escalier quand il refusa d'avancer.

« Lizzie ?… Lizzie !... Tu es là, mon cœur ? »

« Oui, Red… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que… je… je te… trouvais… appétissante ? »

« Je l'avais compris à vos regards sur ma personne. »

« Si tu savais… Si tu savais… »

« Savais quoi, Red ? »

« J'me sens… pas bien… »

« Oh merde, il va vomir… » S'écria Carole. « … Raymond, bouges-toi, ça urge ! »

Ils accélèrent le mouvement et réussirent à atteindre le palier, sur laquelle se trouvaient les toilettes. Carole ouvrit précipitamment la porte et traîna Red devant la cuvette, dans laquelle il renvoya in extremis le contenu de son estomac.

Elizabeth le regarda avec désolation. Autant elle adorait Reddington pour son intelligence, son appétit de vivre, autant elle le détestait quand il se mettait en danger ou quand il succombait à l'autodestruction latente qu'elle pressentait chez lui. De plus, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le lendemain matin, il s'en voudrait qu'elle l'ait vu dans cet état, totalement hors contrôle, vulnérable.

« J'espère qu'il ne va rien se rappeler… »

« Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus. »

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Raymond tient bien l'alcool. Il lui en faut beaucoup pour en arriver à une pareille cuite… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? »

Carole haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il acceptera de vous le dire ? Mais j'en doute… Ne le jugez pas trop sévèrement, Liz… »

Un grognement s'éleva des toilettes. Carole aida Red à se relever. Blanc comme un linge, il ne semblait pas aller mieux et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher… Je vais le mettre sous la douche froide, ça va le dégriser. »

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Si vous l'entendez râler, c'est que ça va mieux… Allez, viens, Raymond, je vais te mettre au lit… »

« Oh-Oh !… Tu viens… me border, Grizman ? »

Il se mit à rire, en secouant son index dans sa direction.

« Toi… Toi… Toi… »

« Par pitié, Raymond, tais-toi… »

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner vers la suite de Red.

« Grizman ?... Je t'ai déjà dit… que tu… étais… la… la meilleure ? »

« Oui, Raymond… »

« Je t'aaaaime, Carole !… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… »

« Et toi ?… tu m'aaaaimes… aussi, dis ? »

« Oui, oui… »

La porte de la chambre se referma sur eux et Elizabeth n'entendit plus qu'un murmure de voix. Elle resta un moment désœuvrée, avant d'éteindre les lumières dans le couloir et de retourner dans sa propre suite.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit un chapelet de jurons tout aussi exotiques les uns que les autres…

Cinq minutes plus tard, la voix irritée de Reddington s'éleva et ce fut le silence. Il y eut le bruit d'une porte qu'on refermait, puis les pas de Carole Clark qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Envahie de mille pensées, Elizabeth ne ferma pas l'œil du reste de la nuit.

oooOOOooo

Pourtant, au matin, ce fut le son d'un piano qui réveilla Elizabeth qui avait fini par s'endormir. Quelqu'un jouait dans le salon. Elle consulta son réveil, il était tard. Elle s'habilla, puis descendit. La mélodie était douce, poignante, quand elle approcha de la porte entrebâillée et elle la reconnut… « _Nothing else matters »._

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Red était assis devant le grand instrument laqué, en chemise blanche et tournait le dos à la porte. Ne voulant pas le perturber, la jeune femme resta en arrière à l'observer et l'écouta jouer. _Metallica_ était un choix surprenant de sa part, mais il y mettait une telle profondeur et un tel désespoir qu'elle en eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'interrompit tout d'un coup. Elizabeth crut que c'était parce qu'il avait senti sa présence dans la pièce. Elle se prépara mentalement à recevoir un sarcasme… qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, elle le vit se pencher en avant et poser son front sur son avant-bras droit, appuyé sur le piano. En proie à une belle gueule de bois ou perdu dans ses pensées, elle le voyait contempler le clavier noir et blanc.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta de la position défaitiste de ses épaules. Inconsciemment, elle avança vers lui sans faire de bruit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il se redressa. Quand il aperçut le reflet de la jeune femme dans le vernis du piano, il se tourna vers elle.

« Lizzie ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je me demandais quand la Belle allait sortir du Bois ! »

La voix enjouée de Red était plus rauque que d'habitude, plus… chaude, mais marquait aussi la fin de son instant de vulnérabilité. Le Concierge du Crime était redevenu lui-même... ou presque… Avec des yeux bouffis et des traits davantage marqués, il avait évidemment une tête de lendemain de fête mais il se leva néanmoins en souriant.

« Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Vous devriez grignoter un morceau. »

« Non, merci. Le dîner de Darcy était pantagruélique. »

« Werner sait recevoir. Saviez-vous que les gens se bousculent pour être invités à toutes ses soirées ? Il s'y passe toujours quelque chose de savoureux ou de dramatique. »

Elizabeth croisa les bras et le considéra. Les jambes croisées, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le piano à queue noir. Sa chemise blanche était largement ouverte au col et laissait deviner un torse puissant. Les deux coudes posés sur la caisse de résonnance, ne faisaient qu'accentuer la largeur de ses épaules. C'était un de ces moments où le Concierge du Crime exsudait une force et un charisme extraordinaire. Elizabeth comprit le message : il voulait l'intimider par sa présence et la légèreté de ses propos, parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans un moment de vulnérabilité.

« Comme hier soir… » Lui fit-elle remarquer doucement. « … Et vous l'expliquez comment votre troisième mi-temps ? Vous fêtiez quelque chose ? »

Sa voix toujours enrouée, lui parut plus froide que d'habitude. Reddington ne laissa rien paraître mais ses yeux perdirent leur éclat amical. Il hocha juste la tête.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement déplacé cette nuit, Lizzie. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. »

« Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Il se détacha du piano noir en un mouvement fluide et se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, montrant clairement que le sujet était clos. Machinalement, Elizabeth le suivit, curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Reddington ? »

« Connaissez-vous les Indiens Yanomami, Lizzie ?... Non ?... Ils peuplent une grande partie du continent sud-américain et sont menacés par les… »

La jeune femme marchait derrière lui alors qu'il s'expliquait mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Dans son sillage, elle était distraite par le parfum de sa coûteuse eau de toilette qu'elle respira le plus furtivement possible. Cette fragrance était éminemment masculine, littéralement ensorcelante…

Elle faillit le percuter.

En se retournant, Red fut surpris de la voir si proche et fronça les sourcils. Gênée, Elizabeth recula un peu pour sortir de sa zone de confort. Intrigué par son attitude, il fit un pas en avant, rentra à nouveau volontairement dans la zone de confort de la jeune femme et inclina la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire.

« Lizzie ? Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Bien sûr… Les Indiens Yanomami au Venezuela, les orpailleurs illégaux, votre associé… euh… Un accident… et euh… »

Reddington laissa le silence se prolonger, puis il la dévisagea en se délectant de son inconfort. Elle finit par déglutir sous son regard scrutateur mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Je reprends. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai perdu un de mes associés au Venezuela. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour le remplacer mais hélas, il semblerait qu'il se heurte à des difficultés continuelles de la part d'orpailleurs qui sévissent sur le territoire qui appartient aux Indiens Yanomami. La semaine dernière, il a échappé de justesse à un nouvel _accident_. J'ai donc décidé de me rendre moi-même sur place pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Je pars ce soir… »

Pendant qu'il se détournait d'elle et lui indiquait une pochette posée sur la table, elle resta interloquée pendant quelques secondes. _Il partait_ … Elle l'entendit à peine continuer.

« C'est pour vous. Nouvelle identité, nouvelle vie. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que vous soyez conduite dans une de mes villas dans le Maine. Bien évidemment, Carole se chargera de tout sur place et veillera sur… »

« Laissez tomber, je vous accompagne. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Il la considéra quelques secondes et se mit à sourire doucement.

« Lizzie, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi… Je pars en pleine forêt amazonienne, à quatre jours de marche de toute civilisation. »

Elizabeth croisa les bras et soutint son regard.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si je dois être enterrée quelque part, autant que ce soit dans un vrai trou perdu au milieu de nulle part ! »

« Très drôle, Lizzie… »

« J'en ai assez d'être baladé à droite et à gauche, sans voir personne, sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je ressens. Le seul avec qui je peux partager, c'est vous… et vous n'êtes pas là. »

« Je sais, Lizzie, mais vous savez bien que si je reste avec vous, j'augmente considérablement notre risque d'être capturés tous les deux. »

« Le Venezuela n'a pas d'accord d'extradition avec les Etats-Unis. Qui irait donc nous chercher là-bas ? »

« Ce ne sont pas les autorités américaines qui m'inquiètent, c'est la Cabale. Il n'existe pas un endroit où nous serions à l'abri de leurs machinations. » »

« Vous m'avez dit une fois que vous pouviez faire disparaître vos clients en soixante secondes si nécessaire… Ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant ? »

« Libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez finir dans une boîte en sapin… » Répondit-il froidement.

Elizabeth leva les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il impliquait.

« … Mais ne comptez plus ensuite pouvoir laver votre nom. »

Il y eut un bref silence inconfortable entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi important pour que vous alliez là-bas ? »

« J'y vais pour étudier un spécimen de latrodecte particulièrement létale. »

Elizabeth le dévisagea en croisant les bras.

« Latrodecte ? »

« Une veuve noire si vous préférez… »

Il eut un sourire en voyant qu'Elizabeth perdait patience.

« Elle s'appelle Felipa San Castillo et commande un groupe d'orpailleurs qui a envahi ma petite concession et se livre à des exactions contre les Yanomamis. »

« Vous avez une concession ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, au travers d'une de mes sociétés. Je reverse une partie des profits réalisés aux indiens. J'ai fait construire une école et un hôpital de campagne, tout en respectant leur mode de vie. C'est un bon accord avec une charte éthique que je respecte. Les orpailleurs ont détruit cet équilibre. »

« Tout ça pour de l'or ? »

« Des diamants. »

Elizabeth ouvrit des yeux ronds et brillants.

« Des diamants ? »

« Décidément, ce mot magique a le même effet sur toutes les femmes du monde entier… » Il se mit à rire. « Si vous êtes sage, je vous en ramènerai un. Vous verrez, ce sont des cailloux qui n'ont l'air de rien, mais croyez-moi, c'est absolument tout… »

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous, Red, je pourrais vous être utile… »

« Lizzie, vous ne connaissez pas la forêt et ses dangers. De plus, une splendide femme au milieu de soudards sans foi, ni lois, qui n'ont pas vu de femelles depuis six mois, va attiser des tensions dont je souhaite me passer... »

« Red, je vous promets de me faire toute petite et de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis. »

« Non, Lizzie, c'est trop dangereux. »

Elizabeth décida de jouer son va-tout.

« Si vous refusez de m'emmener, je vous jure que je disparais et que vous ne me reverrez plus jamais… Et je suis sérieuse. »

« Je vous retrouverai. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Dans vos rêves, Reddington. »

« Elizabeth… »

Le ton de la voix de Red était dangereusement bas et menaçant. Ils se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et la tension entre eux augmenta sensiblement, d'autant qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

« … Que cherchez-vous à faire ? »

« Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de me traiter avec condescendance et que vous me laissiez décider ce qui est bien pour moi. Là, vous êtes borné, et… »

« Je suis borné ? »

« Oui. Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je vous dis et vous ne suivez que vos idées. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je sois avec vous ? »

« Parce qu'une femme comme vous n'a pas sa place au milieu de la forêt tropicale. Avec tous les dangers qui rôdent, vous n'avez aucune raison d'y être… »

« Si, j'en ai une excellente ! »

Et sans entrer dans de longues explications, elle s'appliqua à l'en convaincre… en l'embrassant.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre, ni trop appuyé. Ce fut un baiser impulsif qu'elle vola sur les lèvres du criminel, trop surpris par son geste pour réagir... Quand elle se recula en s'humectant machinalement les lèvres, elle le regarda en réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire et se figea...

Red devait penser la même chose parce qu'il la dévisageait, muet d'incrédulité…

« Désolée… » Finit-elle par dire. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Oubliez… »

« Désolée, vous ne l'êtes certainement pas... Quant à oublier, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible… » Il la regarda avec un sourire et des yeux qui brillaient. « … Mais je pourrais vivre avec… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête, autant pour s'éclaircir les idées que pour chasser l'image de l'homme séduisant qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Le silence s'éternisa.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous venir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, doucement.

« Vous me manquez… » Répondit-elle d'une voix sincère. « … Pas seulement votre personne, c'est votre présence rassurante à mes côtés, le son de votre voix, nos conversations, votre rire, vos histoires… Toutes ces attentions que vous avez toujours pour moi… Il a fallu que vous ne soyez plus là pour que je me rende compte de tout ce que vous m'apportiez… Et notamment, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, l'apaisement et l'équilibre... »

Reddington déglutit et la considéra un instant en silence. Ce qu'il semblait lui donner était exactement ce qu'il ressentait quand Elizabeth était auprès de lui. C'était ce qu'il appelait sa quiétude, un point d'ancrage dans sa vie mouvementée. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle éprouvait la même chose le bouleversait au plus haut point.

Elizabeth lut dans ses yeux la bataille à laquelle il se livrait et toutes les contraintes qu'il s'imposait. Elle ignorait à quel point il se retenait pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à son tour.

« Vous ne voyez que les aspects positifs de notre relation, pas le chaos que j'engendre et qui me suit partout. Si nous restons ensemble, je vais finir par vous détruire, Lizzie… Je vais irrémédiablement vous détruire. »

« Comment pouvez-vous croire une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité… »

« Non… »

Elizabeth secoua à nouveau la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il ne laissait que destruction et douleur dans son sillage ? Elle était la preuve vivante qu'il suscitait de l'amour autour de lui. Et Dembé, Monsieur Kaplan, Carole Clark… Tous les trois pouvaient l'attester aussi car ils voyaient au-delà des apparences. Ils l'aimaient à leurs façons, souvent silencieuses, au travers d'une loyauté sans failles. Fidèles, ils étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour lui. Même si Red ne l'acceptait probablement pas, il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Etait-il encore persuadé qu'il ne méritait l'attention de personne, qu'il ne méritait aucune compassion ? Qu'il était trop corrompu, trop endommagé, trop perdu pour être sauvé ? La colère envahit Elizabeth mais elle tenta de garder la tête froide. Ces réflexions faisaient échos aux idées noires qui l'avaient traversée pendant ces longues semaines de solitude. Pensait-il qu'elle avait été épargnée par les derniers événements, qu'elle était encore pure et qu'il pouvait par sa simple présence, éloigner les démons personnels qui la hantaient ?

Elle fit quelques pas pour se calmer.

« Qu'y aurait-il d'autre à détruire qui ne l'ait déjà été ?... Red, il faut arrêter de me mettre sur un piédestal et de vous imaginer que je suis innocente comme l'enfant qui vient de naître… Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai tué mon père. Des tas de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi et j'ai entraîné mes plus proches amis dans ma chute. Je suis comme vous. Moi aussi, je suis un poisson hideux qui se cache dans les ténèbres... »

« Lizzie, non… »

Elizabeth entendit la plainte d'agonie qu'il produisit involontairement et regretta aussitôt de lui avoir renvoyé dans la figure son plus bel échec et sa plus grosse crainte. Le visage et les yeux de Red reflétaient toute sa détresse, exactement comme ces quelques semaines passées. Elle se mordit la lèvre et étouffa un cri de rage. Voilà que tout recommençait. Avec un frisson d'angoisse, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, peut-être de l'anéantir en quelques mots.

« Pardon, Red… Je ne voulais pas… Oh, Seigneur… »

Elle hésita, puis finalement s'approcha de lui pour le serrer contre elle et pour se faire pardonner. Il l'accueillit avec raideur mais la laissa faire. Finalement, il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ça va aller, Lizzie… »

« Comment pouvez-vous me laisser vous dire des horreurs pareils ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je comprends ce que vous traversez en ce moment. »

« Ça ne me donne pas le droit de vous traiter comme ça. Je n'ai pas à vous faire payer mes erreurs… »

Il soupira, se détacha d'elle et tenta de sourire.

« Je suis votre mangeur de pêchés, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Je ne veux plus que vous le soyez. Je ne supporte plus l'idée de vous faire souffrir par mes actions… »

« Lizzie… Ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Bien sûr que si ça en a ! Parce que c'est vous qui me protégez tout le temps, je me sens doublement coupable ! »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être… C'est moi qui ai choisi ce chemin, pas vous. »

« L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Ça me déchire de vous voir comme ça, meurtri… »

« Ça va aller, Lizzie… Ça va aller. »

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous... S'il-vous-plaît ?… »

Red baissa la tête silencieusement. Elizabeth sentit battre son cœur dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle espérait positive de sa part mais il se contenta de tourner les talons. Le monde d'Elizabeth s'écroula.

Le criminel retourna dans le salon où se trouvait le piano, passa derrière le bureau, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en retira un petit attaché-case qu'il ouvrit après avoir composé une combinaison.

Elizabeth l'avait encore une fois suivi, en se préparant à lui faire ses adieux le plus calmement possibles. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il se moquait bien en cet instant de savoir où elle irait.

Le contenu de la valisette l'intrigua cependant. D'un côté, il y avait une sorte de pistolet, deux microcapsules et un kit médical avec des seringues et un flacon. De l'autre, deux téléphones portables satellites.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des puces de localisation… Relevez votre manche… »

Glacée, Elizabeth s'éloigna soudain de lui en comprenant. Avant son départ pour l'Amérique du Sud, Red voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaitrait dans la nature. Il voulait contrôler sa vie, même à distance. Il n'en était pas question. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était couper les ponts avec lui, définitivement, pour l'oublier et reconstruire sa vie.

« Non. »

« Elizabeth, c'est indispensable. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous perdre… »

« Partez ! Fichez le camp dans votre forêt ! Disparaissez de ma vie et ne revenez jamais ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir ! Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Red fronça les sourcils, clairement confus.

« Lizzie, vous voulez venir avec moi ou pas ? »

Elle le regarda, perdue à son tour. Se serait-elle fourvoyée ?...

« Vous acceptez que je vienne avec vous ? »

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je préfère garder un œil sur vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Red hocha la tête. Un sourire miraculeux apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Nous ne partons pas en vacances, Lizzie. Pourchasser des trafiquants et cette femme ne sera pas de tout repos. »

« De l'action, parfait ! C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour me changer les idées… »

« Je vous préviens. Vous devrez faire exactement tout ce que je vous dis et ne pas vous lancer dans des initiatives dont vous seule avez le secret… »

« D'accord… Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir ce truc sur moi ? »

« Si vous vous perdez en forêt ou si vous êtes enlevée par ces malfrats, il me sera plus facile de vous géo-localiser. »

« Oh ?... Ok… Attendez ! Je le fais, si vous le faites aussi... »

Quand elle le vit relever les yeux vers elle avec une drôle d'expression, elle s'expliqua :

« … Je demande à être traitée d'égal à égal. Tout ce que vous exigez de moi, je l'exige de vous. Pas de cachoteries, de faux-semblants, vous jouez cartes sur table avec moi. Vous me sauvez la vie, je sauve la vôtre. »

« Lizzie, ça ne vous suffit pas de savoir que je ne vous mens pas, que je ne vous ai jamais menti ? »

« Vous me cachez des choses. »

« Et il continuera d'en être ainsi tant que j'estimerais que des révélations vous mettront en danger… »

« Vous le ferez uniquement pour me protéger ? »

« Oui. »

« Si je découvre par la suite que vous m'avez entourloupé comme vous l'avez fait avec Tom, je vous jure que je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux, Reddington… »

« Puisque vous faites preuve d'honnêteté avec moi, je ferai preuve d'honnêteté avec vous. Je vous promets de vous révéler ce que je sais, à la condition de ne pas vous _compromettre_. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Evidemment qu'il jouerait avec les mots, pour ne pas se mettre en situation précaire. _Quid pro quo_ … Donnant-donnant.

« Et pour le reste ? Vous me laisserez aussi vous protéger ? »

Il fit clairement une grimace qui montra combien il détestait cette idée.

« Pas si cela met votre propre vie en danger. »

« Red, c'est une position intenable. »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Elizabeth. »

Il y eut un silence. Red s'étonna de sentir son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine dans l'expectative de sa réponse. Et si elle n'acceptait pas le marché ? Et si elle décidait de partir elle aussi, comme Madeline l'avait fait ? Son estomac se serra. Il serait incapable de supporter son départ et de continuer à vivre sans savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il sentit presque le gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Après une longue minute de réflexion, Elizabeth releva sa manche et lui présenta son bras.

 _A suivre…_

 _Quand on commence à faire des compromis, c'est qu'on cherche un terrain d'entente. Tout se négocie entre eux, mais le manque de communication est encore flagrant et leurs perceptions de l'un et de l'autre toujours faussées par les non-dits. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils avancent, surtout que vous avez quand même eu droit à une petite cerise…_

 _J'avoue que j'avais envie de voir Red se prendre une méga cuite depuis longtemps… Pour moi, il n'a pas l'alcool méchant ou mélancolique, mais certains « penchants » auraient tendance à ressortir. Il avait deux bonnes raisons de boire mais je laisse à chacune d'entre vous le loisir de choisir entre Madeline et Liz, ou peut-être les deux. Il y a encore 2 ou 3 choses que j'aimerais le voir faire, et pas nécessairement ce à quoi vous pensez, esprits mal tournés !_

 _Complet dépaysement dans le prochain chapitre puisque nous nous retrouverons au Venezuela… Bon voyage et bonne vacances !_


	5. Wicked Games

**Chapitre 5 : Wicked Game**

 _What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way._

 _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

 _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

 _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

 _And I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you._

 _(Chris Isaak)_

oooOOOooo

 _« Maddie… »_

 _« Oui, Red ? »_

 _« Vérité… Que feras-tu quand tu mettras un terme à ta carrière de cambrioleuse ? »_

 _« C'est encore bien loin tout ça… »_

 _« Allez, joue le jeu, réponds… »_

 _Madeline Pratt remonta légèrement le drap sur sa nudité. Elle enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller en contemplant le dais en soie colorée au dessus d'elle et eut un geste vague de la main._

 _« Je vivrai probablement à Bali, passant mes journées à siroter des jamu kunyit Asam près de la piscine, entourée de beaux garçons qui seront à mon service jours… et nuits. »_

 _Couché sur le flanc, la tête appuyé sur un coude, Red l'observait, un brin moqueur._

 _« Menteuse… Tu t'ennuieras trop, et surtout, tu ne supporteras pas l'idée d'être loin de moi… »_

 _« Tu crois ça ?_

 _Elle se redressa dans le lit et imita la position du séduisant quadragénaire en lui faisant face, une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

 _« Et toi ? Que feras-tu quand tu seras un vieil homme ? »_

 _« Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'être vieux. »_

 _« Tiens donc ? Raymond Reddington est-il si au dessus du commun des mortels qu'il compte rester jeune éternellement ? »_

 _Red se mit à rire, et aussitôt le miracle s'opéra sur les traits de sa compagne. Madeline adorait par-dessus tout son rire de gamin insolent… En fait, il savait que la jeune femme aimait beaucoup de choses chez lui, comme le fait de moduler sa voix sensuellement, comme à cet instant... Il en usait et en abusait à volonté._

 _« Maddie, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne mourrai pas dans mon lit. »_

 _La cambrioleuse fit une moue dubitative et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant plus que suggestivement._

 _« Action… Veux-tu que je me sacrifie ici et maintenant pour commettre l'irréparable avec toi ? »_

 _La voix de Madeline Pratt était devenue à son tour plus rauque. Red se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec ardeur en suscitant un gémissement de la part de sa partenaire. Il la renversa en arrière et commença un lent trajet vers le sud, ponctué de commentaires coquins et de baisers brûlants. Maddie se mit à rire, avant de gémir bientôt sans retenue sous les caresses expertes de son amant…_

…

Reddington ouvrit brutalement les yeux en sursautant et mit quelques secondes à se situer. Les berges du fleuve défilaient et étaient couvertes de végétation luxuriante... Le Venezuela… Elizabeth et lui étaient en route vers Rodès, la petite ville située sur le fleuve, dernière étape avant la concession de diamants.

Il chercha la jeune femme des yeux et la trouva, endormie sur un tas de cordages à quelques mètres de lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux matelots, mais tous semblaient concentrés sur leurs tâches et se souciaient peu de leurs passagers.

Il détestait les climats tropicaux. Avec la chaleur lourde, il se sentait las et s'était assoupi quelques minutes. Il se leva et fit quelques pas sur le pont étroit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Même sa tenue de brousse en lin léger n'empêchait pas l'humidité de lui coller à la peau. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau dans son sac et la vida d'une traite. Il aurait aimé boire un scotch mais il s'était fait une promesse solennelle : il ne boirait plus une goutte d'alcool tant qu'Elizabeth serait à ses côtés.

Sans parvenir à chasser le souvenir qui l'obsédait, il observa la rivière couleur de boue, dont les remous formaient des tourbillons tumultueux, à l'image de sa relation avec la cambrioleuse. Une quinzaine d'années auparavant, le jeu entre Madeline et lui avait commencé ainsi, en jouant tout bêtement comme des enfants à _Vérité ou Action_ , et les défis avaient toujours été plus élevés au fil du temps. Tous les deux avaient adoré ces rendez-vous improvisés qui mettaient du piment dans une relation qui n'en était pas une, mais qui leur donnaient un semblant de normalité.

Avec le départ de Madeline, il manquerait désormais quelque chose d'important à sa vie, mais son ancienne partenaire avait raison sur un point : il devait passer à autre chose et enterrer le passé. Ce qui l'avait forgé, cette faculté extraordinaire d'adaptation qui l'avait aidé à survivre jusqu'à présent, devait lui servir maintenant à aller de l'avant, pas à regarder en arrière avec regret ou rancœur.

Des ordres en espagnol furent criés dans son dos. Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'Elizabeth était réveillée. Après soixante douze heures de voyages inconfortables en petit avion et en bateau, de sommeils difficilement trouvés et entrecoupés à cause de la chaleur, la jeune femme semblait groggy. D'expérience, il savait qu'il fallait plusieurs jours pour s'habituer à dormir dans des hamacs. Mais ce soir, ils feraient une bonne nuit dans de vrais lits à l'orphelinat de la petite ville de Rodès, dirigé par le Père Joachim.

Né Armando Orsini, le Père Joachim était l'ancien aumônier d'un pénitencier fédéral de Virginie. A près de soixante ans, il en avait vu passé des détenus et remis des âmes sur le droit chemin. Fatigué de conduire des condamnés dans le couloir de la mort, il avait décidé d'aider les enfants défavorisés et d'en tirer de nouvelles joies. Il s'était exilé au Venezuela et c'était là que Red l'avait croisé dix ans plus tôt.

Le criminel était impatient de retrouver _le colosse de Rodès,_ comme il l'appelait. Il aimait à penser à Joachim comme à un chêne solide et imperturbable, dont la chaleur et la générosité étaient sans bornes. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Joachim et lui avaient de vives discussions sur la nature humaine et sur la foi, sur l'espérance et sur la valeur de la vie. Opiniâtre, le prêtre ne désespérait jamais de réconcilier Raymond Reddington avec son Dieu.

Le criminel aperçut enfin les berges dégagées qui annonçaient le débarcadère. Comme à chaque nouvelle arrivée de bateaux, des enfants se trouvaient là, attendant de voir ce qui allait être déchargé. Les plus grands aidaient pendant que les plus jeunes couraient dans tous les sens, surexcités.

Elizabeth vint s'installer à ses côtés et posa ses coudes sur la balustrade. Red constata qu'elle avait une mine affreuse.

« Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu, Lizzie ? »

« Je suis restée en alerte entre deux sommes. »

En ancien marin, Reddington connaissait le sommeil polyphasique. Il en était même devenu un expert, à tel point qu'un sommeil ininterrompu était devenu un luxe pour lui. Dans les moments d'intenses activités, Il pouvait ne dormir que quatre heures par jour en étant en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, physiques et cognitifs. Cela demandait de la discipline et un peu d'accoutumance à un rythme particulier.

« Nous sommes arrivés à Rodès ? » Reprit-elle, en apercevant les premiers bâtiments.

« C'est la dernière étape du voyage. Il restera une journée de 4x4 et de marche. La concession est un campement sommaire, perdu au milieu de la forêt à deux heures d'un village Yanomami. Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de travailler, les pieds dans la boue, dans des conditions pénibles et dangereuses. »

« Le gouvernement vénézuélien veille jalousement sur son or et ses ressources naturelles. Comment avez-vous réussi à obtenir une concession ? »

« Les fonctionnaire sont corrompus à tous les niveaux. Comme j'ai un accord avec la population locale, je ne reverse au gouvernement qu'une petite partie des bénéfices, au lieu des cinquante cinq pour cent officiel. »

« Et comment êtes-vous sûr que les mineurs que vous employez ne vous volent pas ? »

« D'abord, ils touchent tous un salaire régulier, ce qui est exceptionnel ici, et ce dernier est plus élevé que la moyenne des autres orpailleurs. Ensuite, en fin d'année, en fonction de leur productivité, ils touchent aussi des primes. Leurs familles ont un accès gratuit aux soins du dispensaire et les enfants sont inscrits à l'école où tout leurs frais sont pris en charge par ma société. »

« Et vous parvenez encore à gagner de l'argent avec tout cet altruisme ? »

Le sarcasme n'échappa pas à Reddington qui eut un sourire.

« C'est un investissement sur le long terme, Lizzie… En réalité, je n'ai pas besoin des diamants pour m'enrichir davantage. »

« Vous vous achetez une conscience, alors ? »

« Il y a un peu de ça… » Admit-il. « … Si je ne le faisais pas sous ces conditions, un autre le ferait en exploitant la misère de ces gens. »

Elizabeth le considéra, dubitative et inclina la tête, en l'imitant inconsciemment.

« Raymond Reddington, bienfaiteur de l'humanité… J'ai un peu de mal avec le concept… »

« Moi aussi… »

Il se mit à rire doucement. Cette fois, elle secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Le sourire irrésistible du criminel faisait des ravages dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de le susciter…

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

« Il y a du pétrole au Venezuela et ça, c'est beaucoup plus rentable qu'une petite mine de diamants... En me montrant généreux là où il le faut, j'ouvre des portes. »

« Une faveur pour une faveur… Vous utilisez vos connections pour élargir votre sphère d'influence. C'est ça le secret ? Toujours se rendre indispensable ? »

« Lizzie, mon travail est fondamentalement de mettre en relation des gens pour qu'ils se rendent mutuellement service et que chacun en retire un maximum d'avantages. Je possède le réseau illégal le plus précieux au monde, celui qui permet aux criminels de faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils en ont envie. Il n'y a aucune limite à leurs demandes et à ce que je peux fournir. Plus c'est insensé et dangereux, plus le challenge est excitant et rentable… »

« Vous êtes devenu le Concierge du Crime parce que vous aimiez relever des défis délirants ? »

« En partie… Oui. Si ce n'est pas amusant ou si je n'en retire pas un avantage certain, je ne le fais pas. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous avez autant de tordus sur votre liste. »

« Je suis moi-même un spécimen rare, vous en conviendrez… »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme vous sinon le monde courrait à sa perte… »

Redevenu sérieux, Red la dévisagea un instant en silence, puis tourna la tête vers la rive.

« Sait-on jamais ce que le destin réserve à chacun d'entre nous ?… Oh ! Regardez, il est énorme celui-là… »

Red lui montra du doigt un caïman qui se dorait le cuir au soleil. Elizabeth eut un frisson involontaire.

« Je les préfère définitivement en sacs à main… »

Red la considéra avec ironie sous son panama.

« Réaction typiquement féminine… Laissez-moi vous conter une petite histoire, Lizzie… Il était une fois sur les bords du Nil, un crocodile qui avait enlevé le fils d'une pauvre femme. La mère affolée supplia le crocodile de lui rendre son enfant. L'animal lui répondit que sa demande lui serait accordée si elle répondait _avec justesse_ à la question qu'il lui poserait : _veux-tu que je te rende ton fils, oui ou non ?_ La femme soupçonnant que le crocodile, animal perfide, chercherait à la tromper, répondit avec douleur : _Tu ne veux pas me le rendre !_ Et elle réitéra sa demande, comme si elle avait deviné la véritable intention du crocodile. Le monstre lui répondit : _si je te le rends, tu n'as pas dit vrai. Et je ne puis te le donner, sans que ta première réponse ne soit fausse. Ce qui va à l'encontre de notre accord_. Et il dévora l'enfant. »

« Le crocodile a posé la question de façon à ce que la mère se méfie et tombe par là même dans le piège qu'il lui a tendu. Elle n'avait aucune chance. »

« Le B.A BA du sophisme et des raisonnements fallacieux et faussement rigoureux... »

« Quel rapport avec vous ? »

« Si l'on pousse les choses à leur extrême, à la limite de l'absurdité, peut-être que le monde avait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi ? De quelqu'un qui fait le travail dont personne ne veut et qui se salit les mains de la façon la plus cruelle et la plus destructrice qui soit ? C'était sans doute ma place dans le grand schéma de l'univers… »

« Red, vous n'étiez pas destiné à devenir un criminel… Personne ne l'est. »

« Lizzie, j'ai embrassé cette part sombre qui est en moi, je l'ai laissée s'exprimer parce que _je_ le voulais… Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté l'être que je suis devenu… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« … Mais si je me penche sur les possibilités qui se sont présentées à moi à certains moments importants de ma vie, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais eu ce libre arbitre… Tout m'a été dicté par des circonstances extérieures, des contraintes involontaires qui m'ont mené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, qui m'ont obligé à réagir et à tirer le meilleur parti de la situation… »

« Le retour en arrière était impossible ? »

« Examinez votre cas personnel. Est-ce qu'un retour en arrière vous semble possible quand vous n'en maîtrisez pas les clés ? »

La jeune femme comprit et secoua la tête douloureusement.

« Qui sait ? Si j'avais choisi une autre voie, j'aurai pu accéder au plus haut de l'Etat, peut-être même devenir Président des Etats-Unis, engager le pays dans des réformes, améliorer le quotidien des citoyens, œuvrer au bien de l'humanité, tout en trompant mon prochain par de sombres manipulations en coulisses qui auraient satisfait mes instincts les plus bas… »

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots, Red, jamais vous ne me ferez croire que vous êtes un sale type à la base… Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'au fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qui a été obligé de mal tourner pour survivre. »

Il eut un rire amer.

« Lizzie, votre naïveté est touchante et tellement simpliste. »

« Ah oui ? Alors dites-moi pourquoi je suis là, à vos côtés ? Pourquoi je suis au centre de votre vie depuis vingt cinq ans ? Pourquoi vous m'avez sorti de cet incendie cette nuit là ? Vous avez passé votre temps ces deux dernières années à me prouver que vous vous souciez plus de moi que de vous-même... Si vous étiez un criminel sans scrupules, vous m'auriez arraché le Fulcrum sous la torture et vous m'auriez tué depuis longtemps. »

Reddington ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la dévisagea, incapable de détacher son regard du sien, captivé malgré la peur qu'il ressentait soudain.

« … Je représente quelque chose pour vous que vous ne voulez pas voir disparaître : votre humanité. Vous avez besoin d'espoir et de bonté, vous en avez besoin pour continuer à faire ce qui doit être fait, le sale travail, comme vous dites, même si c'est au prix d'actes impardonnables et de souffrances incommensurables. Vous ne voulez pas laisser la bonne personne en vous mourir lentement et inexorablement, sous le poids de la culpabilité… »

La conversation prenait un tour un peu trop inconfortable à son goût. Il déglutit, pris au piège.

« Lizzie… »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour le rassurer, pour lui transmettre la force qu'elle prenait de lui. Le cycle devait être bouclé.

« Tout va bien, nous sommes pareils tous les deux, même si vous essaierez de me convaincre du contraire. Mais maintenant, je vous connais. Et je serai tout le temps là pour vous rappeler qu'il y a un cœur vaillant qui bat dans cette poitrine, une âme généreuse et chevaleresque, entachée par des péchés, mais qui ne demande qu'à se racheter... Et ne me dites pas que c'est trop tard… Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. »

Elle lui sourit avec plus d'assurance et décida de lui donner le coup de grâce.

« Vous ne seriez pas ici, avec moi, si vous n'y croyiez pas une minute. »

Il fut soudain submergé par l'émotion et l'observa silencieusement, gravement, presque révérencieusement. _Son rayon de lumière_. Elle était à la fois sa douleur, sa responsabilité, le symbole de ses erreurs passées, de ses échecs, mais aussi sa plus grande force, sa seconde chance… Pouvait-il y croire ? Pouvait-il s'accrocher à cet espoir fou ?

Elizabeth l'observait à présent en silence avec des yeux trop brillants, elle aussi rattrapée par l'émotion. Elle eut un rire et haussa les épaules, pour chasser la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Le moment passa.

« Président des Etats-Unis, hein ? Je ne vous vois pas dans la peau d'un chef d'état, plutôt de celui qui agit dans l'ombre de ce dernier… »

« Ce n'était qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres… Je crois que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à me glisser dans la peau d'un politicien. Au fond, la politique n'est pas l'art de résoudre les problèmes, mais de faire taire ceux qui les posent. Je vois une certaine analogie avec ce que je fais… »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« … Vous voulez un autre exemple ? Tout comme les criminels, les politiciens mentent. Il suffit de garder constamment à l'esprit que les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent. »

« Vous êtes cynique. »

« Non, réaliste. Sur un ton plus léger, la politique est aussi une forme de séduction, Lizzie, et vous savez combien j'excelle dans ce domaine… »

La jeune femme préféra ne pas relever. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et regarda le fleuve.

« C'est la première fois que vous me parlez aussi ouvertement de votre business. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes passée de l'autre côté de la barrière… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à m'en révéler davantage ? »

« Vous allez me voir agir au quotidien. Autant que vous ne soyez pas surprise par la façon dont je gère les problèmes. Ici, vous vous apercevrez rapidement que les gens sont directs. Ils côtoient tous les jours la mort et ont des méthodes expéditives. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils tirent d'abord et posent les questions ensuite ? »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Vous avez saisi l'idée générale. » Il inclina la tête sur le côté en reprenant son sérieux. « Nous allons accoster dans quelques minutes. Il est temps de nous préparer. Josh doit nous attendre. »

Josh Marshall était l'homme que Reddington – ou plutôt M. Swift – avait dépêché sur place pour gérer la concession après la mort de son prédécesseur.

« Comment est mort l'homme qu'il remplace ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

« On a retrouvé Hugo pendu à un arbre, mais tout laisse à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un suicide. Des sillons multiples et imparfaits apparaissaient autour de son cou… »

« … alors qu'une pendaison n'aurait laissé apparaître qu'un seul sillon en forme de flèche dirigé vers le haut, causé par la corde. »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher… Il a été étranglé, puis pendu ensuite. C'était un meurtre. »

« Et Josh Marshall a aussi été victime d'un accident ? »

« Les freins de son 4x4 ont été sabotés. Il a fini dans la rivière où les caïmans s'apprêtaient à faire un festin, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit… Il s'en est sorti avec un bras cassé et une cheville en piteux état. »

« Cette femme, cette Felipa San Castillo, que savez-vous d'elle ? »

« Elle fait régner la terreur sur Rodès depuis quelques mois. Seul Joachim s'oppose à elle avec ses faibles moyens. Il dit qu'elle est belle à damner un saint mais qu'elle est… dépravée. Elle tient un bordel où les orpailleurs dépensent tout ce qu'ils gagnent et où les filles ne sont que des esclaves soumises au bon plaisir des clients. »

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ? »

« La violence est omniprésente ici, Lizzie, à un degré qui s'apparente à celle d'une guerre des gangs. Tout ceux qui s'opposent à Felipa, sont retrouvés assassinés ou disparaissent purement et simplement. »

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était autant… »

« … _La jungle_ ? Il me semble bien que si, mais vous n'avez pas écouté. »

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour l'arrêter ? »

« Il y a toujours plusieurs façons de régler un problème, Lizzie. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« J'ai laissé la situation se dégrader, mais je ne peux plus reculer quand un ami appelle à l'aide. »

Red chercha des yeux son associé sans le voir sur le quai.

« Ecoutez vos instincts. Il y a un climat de peur qui règne ici. Vous le sentirez rapidement dans les regards suspicieux que vous jetteront les gens, dans les attitudes hostiles et méfiantes... »

Il s'accroupit et chercha quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

« … Soyez toujours armée et sur vos gardes, jour et nuit. Vous savez vous servir d'un poignard ? »

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il la prenait pour une idiote. Il lui en tendit un, long et large, un vrai couteau de chasse, pas un de ces canifs qui rentraient dans les poches des adolescents en mal de sensations.

« Les femmes sont en général réfractaires à l'arme blanche. Faites-vous violence. Ne vous en séparez jamais et n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser. Ici, il peut vous sauver la vie. »

Elle considéra l'arme quelques secondes avant de la prendre.

« Je vous ai aussi choisi un nouvel alias : vous êtes Sirena Jones et vous venez d'un bled paumé dans le fin fond du Wyoming. Vous avez toujours rêvé de faire du cinéma, mais personne ne vous a donné votre chance… »

« Merci pour ce nom de bimbo… »

« De cette façon, Felipa va vous sous-estimer. Elle va croire que je me suis entiché d'une fille sans cervelle et qui n'a que ses charmes à offrir… »

Elizabeth sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais elle se força au calme.

« D'accord, une couverture. Et votre rôle à vous ? »

« Tomber dans son piège, bien sûr. Me laisser séduire pour mieux la pénétrer, son organisation et elle… »

Cette fois, Elizabeth croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard, absolument pas amusée par son choix de mots.

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça, Reddington. »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. « … Ah ! Un détail. Marshall ne m'a jamais vu. Je m'appelle Mark Swift et je suis l'envoyé de M. Reddington. Habituez-vous à ce nom. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ok… Mark. Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, si mes soupçons se confirment et qu'il s'avère que quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles derrière Felipa, nous aviserons. »

Il se releva et lui fit un sourire.

« Vous avez encore le choix. Vous pouvez faire demi-tour et rentrer… ou vous jouez le jeu et vous restez à mes côtés. »

Elizabeth redressa le menton et le dévisagea avec détermination.

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous vous débarrasserez de moi, Reddington. »

« Là, je vous reconnais bien… »

oooOOOooo

Ils n'eurent pas même à attendre. Appuyé sur une canne, Josh Marshall arriva en boitillant vers eux à petits pas rapides. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un visage assez quelconque mais souriant, le genre de type qui n'attirait pas l'attention et qui se fondait facilement dans le paysage. Il s'excusa immédiatement et les conduisit vers son véhicule.

« Depuis l'accident, je sous-estime tous mes déplacements, pourtant j'ai l'impression de courir en permanence. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Le parcours habituel, long et ennuyeux. »

« Alors vous devez être épuisés tous les deux. Je vous ai réservé une chambre chez Rosa. C'est l'endroit le plus confortable de cette ville. »

« Pourquoi pas le « _Milagro_ » ?

« Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable, M. Swift. Pas… pour un couple, même avide de nouvelles expériences… »

Il fit un signe et un adolescent alla chercher les bagages d'Elizabeth et de Red. Le _Milagro_ était le nom de l'établissement que possédait Felipa San Castillo, un bordel et une maison de jeu.

« Merci Josh, mais je voudrais visiter le Père Joachim. Vous pouvez nous déposer à l'orphelinat ? »

Josh Marshall parut surpris, mais ne posa pas de questions.

« Bien sûr. »

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth et Red suivirent la religieuse à travers les couloirs déserts. Ils passèrent devant les salles de classe et pouvaient entendre les enfants réciter des leçons en espagnol. Certains tournèrent la tête vers le couple et le regardèrent passer avec curiosité.

« Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher le Père Joachim. »

La religieuse s'éloigna et les laissa seuls quelques instants. Elizabeth en profita pour observer la petite cour intérieure. Les bâtiments auraient eu besoin d'être rénovés mais tout semblait bien entretenu, maintenu en état, propre.

Un adolescent d'environ dix sept ans, grand et maigre, apparut au détour d'un couloir, un balai et un seau à la main. Il sifflotait et s'arrêta net en les apercevant. Le visage du jeune s'illumina soudain quand il reconnut l'homme au chapeau.

« _Pepito Grillo_ ? (1) »

Reddington le considéra en fronçant les sourcils, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il faisait visiblement un effort de mémoire et hésita.

« Juanito ? »

« _Si_ ! »

Le jeune homme lâcha tout et se précipita dans les bras de Red en riant. Le criminel éclata de rire à son tour et ils se donnèrent l'accolade avec une réelle affection.

« Mon Dieu, comme tu as changé, Juan ! Laisse-moi te regarder ! Tu es un homme maintenant ! »

« Et toi, _gringo_ , tu es toujours le même ! Toujours ton chapeau sur la tête ! »

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers Elizabeth et la foudre tombant sur lui, ne l'aurait pas davantage étourdi. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et resta finalement, bouche bée, à la contempler, totalement subjugué.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Red qui éclata de rire.

« Ces ados, tous les mêmes… Juan ! Hé, Juan ! »

Il claqua des doigts pour le ramener au présent.

« _Si_ ? »

« Laisse-moi te présenter la belle Sirena Jones… Chérie, voici Juan, un nouvel admirateur… »

« Contente de faire ta connaissance, Juan. »

Sous le charme, l'adolescent serra la main tendue d'Elizabeth en la regardant avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Woah ! Vous êtes… Vous êtes… magnifique ! »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire devant tant de candeurs exprimées si spontanément. Elle jeta un regard vers Red qui l'observait en souriant, laissant libre cours à son admiration, avec ce brin d'insolence qui le caractérisait.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Juan. »

Elizabeth roula des yeux, mais échangea tout de même un regard complice avec lui. Le sourire de boyscout qui s'afficha sur le visage de Red valait toutes les remarques sexistes qu'elle avait pu recevoir au cours de sa vie.

« Madre de Dios, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ! »

La voix grave qui venait de retentir comme un grondement de tonnerre sous la voute lui fit lever la tête et elle se retrouva face à un septuagénaire qui ressemblait à un grizzli en soutane.

L'homme lui tendit une énorme patte en guise de main et serra délicatement celle de Liz.

« Je suis le Père Joachim, et vous êtes la bienvenue dans mon orphelinat. Mademoiselle ? »

« Jones… »

« Red… Vieux bandit, viens par là ! »

Face à deux mètres et à cent cinquante kilos, Reddington disparut dans l'étreinte virile de son aîné. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, mon ami ! »

« Joachim, tu as toujours une poigne d'ours ! »

« Et toi, tu profites de la vie, on dirait ! Tu étais plus mince dans mon souvenir. »

« Hé, la nourriture est la seule faiblesse que je m'autorise. »

« Ça, et les femmes, hein ! »

« On ne se refait pas… »

L'ecclésiastique eut un rire monstrueux et se tourna vers l'adolescent, toujours sous le charme d'Elizabeth.

« Tu as reconnu le petit Juan ? »

« Difficilement. Si ce n'était cette cicatrice au coin de son œil droit, je ne pense pas que je l'aurai remis… »

« Hé, Juan ! »

« Oui, mon Père ? »

« Neuvième Commandement : ne convoite pas la femme de ton prochain ! »

Le ton était strict, bourru et l'adolescent, fustigé, se mit à rougir furieusement. Soudain très mal à l'aise, il balbutia :

« Pardon, mon Père. »

« Va plutôt prévenir Angela en cuisine. Nous avons des invités ce soir ! »

« Tout de suite ! »

L'adolescent ramassa son balai et son seau et ne traîna pas.

« Tu es dur avec lui. Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu as été jeune, toi aussi ? »

« Je veux juste lui éviter quelques désillusions. Il a déjà bien trop la tête ailleurs. »

« Ce sont juste les hormones qui le travaillent, Joachim, ce ne sont pas des pensées impures. »

« Si tu le laisses faire, il s'adonnera librement au plaisir de la chair et deviendra un pécheur comme toi. »

« Une brebis égarée de plus à sauver. »

« Je suis déjà bien occupé. »

« Je suis venu pour t'épauler, Joachim. »

« Dieu m'est témoin que j'aurai préféré que tu ne viennes pas, mais la corruption est partout dans cette ville… Venez, allons en discuter autour d'un verre. »

 _A suivre…_

 _(1) Pepito Grillo = Jiminy Cricket._

 _Pourquoi ce surnom ? C'est toute une histoire que Red se fera peut-être un plaisir de vous conter prochainement._

 _Vous allez adorer le Père Joachim, force de la nature et indéboulonnable soldat de Dieu. Je me suis inspirée physiquement de S. Chabal pour le créer. Imaginez-le dans trente ans et vous aurez le gabarit. Quant à Juan(ito), c'est l'un des gamins que Red a rencontré il y a quelques années, et qui a bien grandi depuis. Ils ont une histoire tous les deux._


	6. The Joker

**Chapitre 6 : The Joker**

 _Some people call me the space cowboy,_

 _Some call me the gangster of love,_

 _Some people call me Maurice,_

 _Cause' I speak of the pompitous of love,_

 _People talk about me baby,_

 _Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong,_

 _But don't you worry baby don't worry,_

 _Cause' I'm right here at home._

oooOOOooo

« Comment vous-êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

Après avoir discuté de la gestion quotidienne de l'orphelinat, de la situation en ville, de l'impossibilité des autorités corrompues à intervenir pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre, des prises de bec du prêtre avec celle qui avait pris le pouvoir dans la cité, la question devait bien tomber à un moment. Red se tamponna les lèvres et reposa tranquillement sa serviette sur la table.

« Le plus naturellement du monde. C'est Joachim qui s'est chargé de négocier le contenu de la charte d'éthique pour les Yanomamis… Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dû déployer comme charme pour lui prouver ma sincérité et lui montrer mon engagement ! C'était comme un dépuc… Pour être poli, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un bizuth qui passait son premier entretien d'embauche ! »

Loin d'être offensé, le prêtre eut un petit rire devant le langage _exotique_ qu'avait failli employer Red. Après tout, en prison, il en avait entendu d'autres, mais il appréciait que Red fasse l'effort de ne pas être trop explicite, surtout devant une jeune femme, qui, il le pressentait, était spéciale pour son invité.

« Les types comme toi, je les connais, Red… Ma fille, quand vous voyez arriver un beau parleur qui promet beaucoup et qui veut impressionner son monde, vous vous en méfiez d'entrée... Heureusement, beau merle, tu as vite rabattu ton caquet ! »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire et jeta un regard moqueur vers Red qui souriait doucement, clairement détendu. Joachim n'était pas un associé, mais véritablement un ami de longue date, même si le criminel aurait nié le contraire. Elizabeth soupçonnait désormais qu'il adoptait une attitude élusive pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses ennemis sur ceux qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis à son sujet, mon Père ? »

« Red connaissait parfaitement les problèmes auxquels étaient confrontés les tribus, à la fois leurs envies d'entrer dans le monde moderne, avec ce que cela comporte de tentations et de désillusions, et aussi leur volonté de garder leur coutumes et leurs modes de vie. »

« Essayer de trouver un équilibre entre les deux mondes est impossible et incroyablement naïf. Alors j'ai proposé de ne leur offrir que ce qui avait une réelle valeur pour eux : l'éducation et la santé, en incorporant leurs savoirs ancestraux. Il n'était pas question qu'ils perdent leurs âmes ou leurs traditions, la transmission devait se faire dans un cadre qui se devait de répondre à _leurs_ attentes, et non aux nôtres. » Ajouta Red.

« C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que le bien-être de cette population importait pour Raymond. Le gouvernement vénézuélien ne fait rien pour eux. Comme ils se contentent de peu, ils sont considérés comme quantité négligeable. Ils ne dérangent personne, alors on a tendance à les oublier, en se disant qu'ils finiront tôt ou tard par disparaître ou par s'intégrer. Personne au gouvernement ne se rend compte de la richesse de leur héritage, de leur culture… Saviez-vous que ce sont les chercheurs étrangers, européens pour la plupart, qui viennent ici et s'intéressent à eux ? Il y a deux ans, j'ai accompagné une délégation indienne aux Nations Unies. On les a écoutés poliment, un groupe de travail a été mandaté pour étudier leurs doléances et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, le dossier et ses conclusions ont été enterrés, parce qu'ils ne sont pas la priorité et l'urgence du moment... Il faudrait qu'ils disparaissent tous pour qu'enfin, les gouvernements se décident à faire quelque chose ! Bah ! »

Le prêtre était irrité, clairement mécontent et dégoûté.

« Joachim, tu es un fervent défenseur de leurs causes et de leurs droits, et quand tu le peux, tu élèves la voix avec passion. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour pouvoir te faire entendre des autorités : tu as besoin de la participation des médias étrangers. »

« Si c'est pour que les journalistes viennent et repartent d'ici en ayant l'impression d'avoir vu _Règlements de comptes à O.K. Coral_ , qu'ils focalisent leur attention sur l'orpaillage clandestin, sur les problèmes de criminalité de cette Gomorrhe des temps modernes et non sur les Yanomamis qui en sont les premières victimes, ça n'apportera rien de bon pour notre ville. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai pas les moyens financiers pour soudoyer des journalistes comme San Castillo le fait. »

« L'année dernière, nous avions évoqué la rétrocession de la concession aux Yanomamis qui sont propriétaires de la terre. Mais ce n'est pas réaliste. Regarde ce que fait Felipa, ce que d'autres feront quand je mettrai un terme à ses activités. Jamais les Indiens ne disposeront de moyens suffisants pour se protéger et empêcher la mine de faire l'objet de convoitises extérieures... »

« Et si tu fais ça, à terme, tu feras aussi entrer le loup dans la bergerie, tu donneras aux Yanomamis les clés de leur propre destruction. »

« Exactement… C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux que nous continuions ainsi. Je protégerai cette concession et les Indiens, et je vous reverserai la majorité des bénéfices pour que tu puisses poursuivre ce combat. »

« Merci, Red, c'est très généreux de ta part… » Le prêtre leva son verre. « … Qui aurait cru que l'un des hommes les plus recherchés de la planète soit un philanthrope ? »

« J'imagine, Mon Père, que vous ignoriez à qui vous aviez affaire à l'époque ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Jones. J'ai côtoyé des criminels pendant de longues années, je sais comment leurs esprits fonctionnent, mais avec Red, j'ai compris tout de suite que j'avais en face de moi quelqu'un d'une autre trempe… Je ne connaissais pas sa réputation alors, mais j'ai vu qu'il était capable d'inspirer des sentiments contradictoires… Vous aussi, j'imagine que vous avez eu cette impression lorsque vous l'avez rencontré pour la première fois… »

« On peut dire ça, oui… »

Elle jeta un œil vers Red qui l'observait avec son attitude détachée coutumière.

« Ce n'est pas tant la première rencontre qui m'a marqué, c'est la façon dont il s'est comporté par la suite. »

« Ah, tiens ? Il a mal agi ? »

« Non, son attitude était parfaite, un vrai gentleman, loin, très loin de l'image que le F… les personnes que je côtoyais à cette époque, voulaient donner de lui. »

« Joachim, Sirena, s'il-vous-plaît, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… »

« Mais j'ai envie de savoir comment tu as rencontré cette charmante jeune femme qui m'intrigue, alors laisse-moi le lui demander… »

Reddington se mit à rire.

« Tu es pire qu'une _aficionada_ du magazine _Closer_ , Joachim… »

« Ignorez-le, Mademoiselle Jones, ce n'est qu'un vieux radoteur… Et le courant est passé tout de suite entre vous deux ?

« Si tu entends par _courant qui passe bien_ le fait qu'elle m'ait planté un stylo dans la carotide, alors oui, nous nous entendions bien... »

Clairement impressionné, le Père Joachim eut un petit rire grave et considéra Elizabeth sous un nouveau jour.

« Tu as toujours aimé vivre dangereusement, Red… Pas étonnant que vous lui ayez aussi tapé dans l'œil, ma fille… »

« Au moins, il m'a prise au sérieux… »

Le regard d'Elizabeth glissa vers Red qui se mordait la joue intérieure avec insolence, visiblement amusé. La jeune femme ressentit une bouffée de chaleur en le voyant ainsi. S'il savait à quel point elle le trouvait attirant quand il faisait ça. Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage du criminel alors qu'Elizabeth, momentanément perturbée, se sentit rougir. Elle détourna les yeux avant de trahir ses sentiments.

« Et… _Pepito Grillo_ … Ça vient d'où ? » Demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet.

Il y eut un silence et Red remua sur sa chaise, sérieux à nouveau. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Il y a huit ans, Joachim m'a signalé la disparition mystérieuse de jeunes adultes. Ils étaient en fait enlevés, puis tués et leurs organes étaient revendus à ceux qui en avaient besoin. »

« Un trafic… »

« Oui, un trafic lucratif, et pratiquement sans risques. Les jeunes gens n'avaient pas de famille et personne ne les réclamait, à part leurs amis. Les autorités locales ne voulaient pas s'en occuper, elles disaient qu'ils étaient partis à la capitale comme de nombreuses autres personnes en quête d'un travail. »

« Un jour, ils s'en sont pris aux adolescents et aux enfants plus jeunes de l'orphelinat. J'ai fait appel à Red, et il a retrouvé le sale type qui faisait ça. Et surtout, il a ramené tous les enfants. Vivants. »

« Juanito était parmi eux. Il avait neuf ans et s'est attaché à moi. Partout où j'allais, il me suivait comme un chien suit son maître. La nuit, il dormait systématiquement devant la porte de ma chambre… Le matin, j'ouvrais et le pauvre gosse était là, sur le paillasson, avec des tas d'objets dans les poches qu'ils volaient à droite et à gauche. Alors j'ai mis un matelas à côté de mon lit et il a dormi en sécurité avec moi. Je l'entendais parfois hurler et pleurer quand il faisait des cauchemars. J'ignorais alors qu'il avait assisté aux meurtres des jeunes gens enlevés et qu'il avait vu aussi le sort barbare qu'on réserve ici aux traîtres et aux criminels. »

La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de savoir, Mademoiselle. »

« Red ? »

« L'écartèlement progressif d'un homme entre deux camions jusqu'à ce que la mort s'ensuive. »

Elizabeth se figea et pâlit très nettement. Joachim eut un soupir et ferma brièvement les yeux, en adressant une prière à son Dieu. Dans le silence pesant, Red poursuivit :

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente suffisamment en confiance avec moi et qu'il accepte de me parler. Sa kleptomanie a disparu et grâce à son témoignage, j'ai fait tomber tous les pourris de ce réseau. Avant de repartir, pour lui changer les idées, je l'ai emmené voir « Pinocchio » au cinéma… Le chapeau, le costume, la façon dont je veillais sur ce petit délinquant… » Il haussa les épaules. « … Jiminy Cricket… Pepito Grillo en espagnol. »

« Grâce à toi, ce garçon a bien tourné, Red. Je crois que tu resteras son héros pour le restant de ses jours. »

A ces mots, le visage de Reddington s'assombrit et se ferma. Il prit son verre et avala une gorgée de vin. Elizabeth sourit de façon gênée en comprenant combien des compliments qu'il estimait injustifiés le mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

« Bon… J'ai passé une excellente soirée, mon Père, et vous complimenterez Angela. Son dîner était vraiment délicieux mais le voyage m'a épuisé. Je crois que je ne vais pas insister quand mon corps me réclame des heures de sommeil en retard. »

Elle se leva et les deux hommes l'imitèrent.

« Dormez bien, Mademoiselle Jones. »

Red fit le tour de la table, s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle entre eux. Elizabeth le dévisagea avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard. Il n'allait tout de même pas ?...

« Pardonnes-moi pour la brutalité de mes propos tout à l'heure. »

« Non, c'est bon. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Comme elle hochait la tête, il n'hésita pas à lui glisser un baiser sur la joue. « Je tacherai d'être discret et de ne pas te réveiller. Dors bien. »

« Bonne nuit, Red. »

« A demain, mon cœur. »

Red la regarda partir, agréablement surpris. Elle s'était glissé parfaitement dans son rôle et avait plutôt bien pris le fait qu'il partage une chambre – et un lit – ensemble. Cela faisait partie de leur couverture, du moins en ce qui la concernait. Moins il y avait de personnes qui savaient qu'elle était Elizabeth Keen, ancien agent du FBI, recherchée pour le meurtre du Ministre de la Justice américain, le mieux c'était pour elle.

« C'est une chic fille… » Commença le prêtre, quand Elizabeth fut partie.

Red eut un bref sourire qu'il dissimula quand il se retourna vers le prêtre.

« Revenons à nos moutons…Felipa San Castillo… »

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, attirée par les clameurs et les rires, Elizabeth pénétra dans la salle de classe et découvrit le spectacle le plus surprenant qui soit : Raymond Reddington entouré d'une vingtaine de jeunes enfants captivés, en train de faire des tours de magie, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Ah, ah !... Qu'est-ce que je viens de trouver ici ? »

Avec un sourire victorieux, Red sortit un petit paquet de crayons de couleurs de derrière l'oreille de la petite fille assise sur ses genoux, dont le visage s'illumina soudain. Elle tendit la main et il lui donna le paquet en même temps qu'un baiser, alors que les autres enfants se mettaient à pousser de grands cris enthousiastes. Il laissa les enfants se réjouir et leva enfin la main pour calmer son auditoire excité, puis se tourna vers un petit garçon qui attendait à sa droite, plein d'espoir.

« Et toi, bonhomme, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Francisco… »

« C'est un prénom de roi, Francisco… Fais-moi un peu voir ce que tu as là… » Il semblait chercher quelque chose derrière la nuque du garçon. « Tiens donc !... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?... » Il s'adressa ensuite aux enfants et leur montra ce qu'il venait encore de trouver derrière l'oreille du garçonnet. « … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des billes ! » S'écrièrent en cœur les gamins qui applaudirent en riant.

Incapable de résister à l'ambiance festive, Elizabeth fut frappée par la dualité de cet homme, aussi bien à l'aise avec des assassins qu'avec des gosses, qu'il venait de se mettre dans sa poche en l'espace de quelques minutes. C'était toujours le charmeur, même avec cette petite fille de six ans, muette, qui se cramponnait à lui, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main les crayons qu'il lui avait donnés, comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux qu'elle possédât.

Elizabeth soupçonnait depuis longtemps qu'il adorait les enfants. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu avoir une caméra pour fixer à tout jamais sur une vidéo ces quelques instants, où le vrai Reddington se dévoilait, où il laissait parler sa nature.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Red releva la tête et elle croisa son regard empreint d'une grande douceur. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres, loin de l'arrogance habituelle du Concierge du Crime. Tout semblait si simple, comme en suspension, comme réduit à ces quelques minutes de bonheur qu'il distribuait sans rien attendre en retour, qu'il savourait parce qu'il n'y avait aucune obligation.

Et Liz comprenait. Les enfants interpellèrent Red par le surnom qu'ils avaient entendu et il tourna la tête vers les petits impatients qui voulaient le voir continuer à leur montrer des tours. Il se servit de son panama pour exhiber d'autres petits objets qu'il distribua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus. Il tapota ses poches pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus rien et promit à ceux qui n'avaient rien reçu qu'il reviendrait avec d'autres surprises.

C'était l'heure de retourner en classe. Les sœurs rassemblèrent les enfants et mirent fin au chahut. La petite fille n'avait toujours pas lâché Red, alors il murmura doucement à son oreille en espagnol pendant de longues secondes, comme s'ils partageaient un secret avec elle, et il finit par la convaincre. Après un dernier baiser, elle se laissa entraîner par une des jeunes femmes.

Red et Liz restèrent seuls. Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Vous avez bien dormi, Lizzie ?

« Comme un loir… Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas venu… »

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Vous avez prolongé la soirée avec Joachim ? »

« J'ai évité d'abuser de l'alcool, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Elle décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et s'aperçut alors qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner beaucoup. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Vous et les enfants, c'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver comme ça, au milieu d'innocents qui vous apprécient pour ce que vous êtes, et non pour ce que vous représentez. »

Il haussa les épaules. Pendant un moment, Elizabeth crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais finalement, il s'expliqua avec un léger tremblement dans la voix qui traduisit son état d'émotion :

« Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je me satisfais de peu… mais c'est déjà beaucoup de recevoir autant d'attentions spontanées. »

Il l'avait laissé voir cette facette de sa personnalité si complexe, ce que la plupart des gens ne le connaissant pas, considéreraient comme un aveu de faiblesse. Au fond, ce n'en était pas un. C'était même une bénédiction, la preuve qu'un cœur continuait à battre fièrement, douloureusement, envers et contre tout. Et il avait accepté de l'inclure, de lui montrer cet aspect de lui-même. C'était un grand pas en avant. Avec reconnaissance, elle lui sourit et lui serra la main. De façon surprenante, il ouvrit les bras et elle trouva naturellement sa place contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes à savourer leur proximité en silence.

« Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui est en train de nous arriver ? » Murmura-t-il d'un ton las.

« Une prise de conscience ? Une acceptation ? Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre toi. Il y a trop de choses contre lesquelles je n'ai plus envie de lutter… »

« Je sais… »

« Je veux garder mon énergie pour mes ennemis et arrêter de remettre en cause les évidences. Tu fais partie de ma vie, tel que tu es. Tu en feras toujours partie, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Red accueillit ses paroles avec un soulagement réel qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible encore quelques mois plus tôt. Comme si on lui avait ôté un poids des épaules, il embrassa le front d'Elizabeth avec une tendresse infinie. Inconsciemment, ses mains caressèrent lentement le dos de la jeune femme qui ne protesta même pas devant l'audace de ses gestes. Au contraire, si elle avait pu se nicher encore plus étroitement contre lui en cet instant, elle l'aurait fait…

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, et ils se tournèrent vers son origine en s'éloignant brusquement l'un de l'autre, preuve qu'il leur restait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'être totalement à l'aise dans une telle situation.

« Pardonnez-moi tous les deux de vous interrompre pendant ce tendre moment, mais j'ai des nouvelles alarmantes... » Le Père Joachim s'avança vers eux, le visage grave. « … Red, il y a eu une fusillade cette nuit à la concession et au village. Il y a de nombreux morts et les survivants sont retenus en otage. »

Reddington revint immédiatement sur terre.

« Combien ? »

« Sept victimes parmi tes ouvriers. Trois familles parmi les Yanomamis, majoritairement des femmes et des enfants, tous massacrés à coups de machettes... »

L'horreur s'inscrivit sur les traits d'Elizabeth et Red déglutit visiblement.

« Les autorités essaient de minimiser l'affaire… Ils ont arrêté un simple d'esprit et l'accusent d'avoir commis cette abomination, mais je le connais, il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche… Je ne suis qu'un serviteur de Dieu mais quand je suis le témoin de la haine des hommes les uns envers les autres et que j'entends de telles horreurs… »

Le prêtre serrait les poings et vibrait littéralement de colère.

« C'est elle ? » Demanda Reddington.

« Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Cette femme est le diable en personne ! »

« Je m'en occupe, Joachim. Envoie un tes gamins chercher Josh Marshall. J'ai à lui parler. »

Le prêtre hocha la tête et s'en alla.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard, Red... » Intervint Elizabeth. « … Nous venons juste d'arriver. »

« Je crois effectivement que c'est un piège. Il va être temps de rendre une petite visite à Mademoiselle San Castillo. »

Elizabeth le considéra avec inquiétude, mais le regard lointain et froid de Reddington lui indiqua qu'il était déjà passé en mode professionnel.

oooOOOooo

« Mais enfin, Swift, c'est de la folie ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre seul chez cette femme, elle va vous tailler en morceaux ! »

« Je suis l'envoyé de Reddington, Marshall. Ça signifie que je négocie la libération des otages et que je fais en sorte que le travail reprenne. Il faut régler le problème rapidement. »

« Mark ! » Intervint Elizabeth, alarmée. « Là où Monsieur Marshall a raison, c'est que tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. »

« Je vais vous accompagner, Swift. Nous allons prendre quelques uns de mes meilleurs hommes et y aller ensemble… »

« Non, ce sont des gens honorables, des pères de famille. Cette femme a suffisamment fait de victimes comme ça. Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Elle ne vous écoutera pas. Elle voudra faire un exemple et enverra votre tête sur un plateau à Reddington pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a tout à perdre s'il continue à mettre son nez dans ses affaires ! »

Red se planta devant son homme de main et le dévisagea froidement. Quand il parla, il détacha nettement chaque syllabe.

« De quel côté êtes-vous, Marshall ? »

« De… De celui de Monsieur Reddington ! Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez peur d'elle. »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Red le considéra en silence et l'homme s'agita de façon inconfortable devant lui.

« Vous ne la connaissez pas… Elle… Elle a essayé de me tuer… Elle fait disparaître sans hésitation tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Elle est… Elle est d'une cruauté inimaginable. C'est un monstre !… »

« Marshall, vous connaissez la réputation de Reddington ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais… ? »

« Croyez-moi, elle n'est pas usurpée. Je l'ai vu tuer trois hommes. Le premier avec une tronçonneuse... »

Marshall cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et déglutit.

« … Il n'a même pas eu besoin de la mettre en marche, comme quoi l'utilisation de ces engins peut-être universelle… »

Red eut un sourire en se délectant du début de malaise de son homme de main.

« Le second était plus académique, c'était avec un driver de golf... Je dois dire que la rencontre entre la tête de club et le crâne de l'individu a produit un son que je qualifierai… d' _unique_ ! »

Cette fois, Red secoua la tête et eut un rictus nostalgique.

« … Il m'a ensuite affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le reproduire sur un practice… »

Marshall se mouilla les lèvres nerveusement, indiquant clairement qu'il pensait que Raymond Reddington devait être un psychopathe.

« Le troisième… Oh, le troisième, c'est mon préféré !... C'était avec _Madame Bovary_ , et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que sa lecture était ennuyeuse à mourir… »

« _Madame… Bovary ?_ »

« Ça a pris un peu de temps, c'est vrai… mais on n'étrangle pas tous les jours quelqu'un avec un livre… »

Reddington se tourna vers Elizabeth qui le regardait, bouche bée, complètement sidérée. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait dit la vérité et fait tout ce qu'il racontait. Il lui sourit en hochant la tête, comme s'il était fier d'avoir raconté une bonne plaisanterie. Cet homme était tout bonnement… impossible.

Marshall dévisagea Red en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, là, pas vrai ? »

Le visage de Red devint soudain grave.

« Marshall… Cette femme fait une erreur monumentale si elle s'imagine _une seule seconde_ que Reddington va la laisser faire… Il va gagner cette guerre et elle va regretter d'avoir attiré son attention, je vous le garantis… »

Impressionné malgré lui par la présence formidable de l'homme en face de lui, Josh Marshall le considéra en silence et hocha la tête, convaincu.

 _A suivre…_

 _Où l'on voit les différents visages de Red, à la fois tendre et impitoyable, iconoclaste et sérieux… Je pense que Lizzie a encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui. En ce qui me concerne, je me suis bien amusée encore une fois, en prenant des libertés avec lui, mais après tout, ce personnage est tellement malléable et aux infinies possibilités que c'est un régal à écrire..._

 _Et pour votre information, étrangler quelqu'un avec un livre, c'est effectivement possible…_


	7. Pressure

**Chapitre 7 : Pressure**

 _Pressure pushing down on me,_

 _Pressing down on you no man ask for…_

 _(David Bowie – Queen)_

oooOOOooo

A l'entrée de la villa, les trois gardes observèrent avec intérêt l'homme au panama qui venait de sortir du véhicule et marchait vers eux d'un pas confiant et déterminé. L'un d'entre eux porta son talkie walkie à l'oreille et se contenta d'écouter les instructions. Il fit un signe vers ses collègues et, sans un mot, les hommes s'écartèrent et laissèrent Reddington pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le criminel était attendu.

A l'intérieur du hall, deux gardes avec des oreillettes étaient en faction, lourdement armés. Nullement impressionné, Reddington soutint leurs regards, alors qu'une femme en costume sombre venait à sa rencontre. Elle le précéda avec politesse et le mena devant une double porte, à laquelle elle frappa. Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit et s'effaça avec un simple :

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, Monsieur… Je vous fais porter une boisson ? »

« Rien, merci. »

Reddington pénétra dans un vaste salon créole et s'avança vers la femme qui était assise au milieu d'un canapé blanc, les genoux repliés sous elle, en train de lire une revue, un verre à la main. Deux armoires à glace veillaient sur elle de chaque côté et la couvaient jalousement des yeux.

Felipa San Castillo ne se leva pas pour accueillir Reddington. Avec curiosité, elle promena son regard sur l'homme qui venait à sa rencontre avec ce petit sourire appréciateur qu'ont les femmes qui savent jauger les hommes au premier coup d'œil.

Red inclina la tête et la dévisagea longuement, avec fascination. Cette femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et était parfaitement consciente du pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur la gente masculine… Il est vrai qu'avec sa peau dorée, ses longs cheveux de jais qui brillaient sous la lumière, ses grands cils recourbés sur des yeux noirs qui s'étiraient en amande, elle avait un corps délié comme une liane, souple comme une panthère, façonné pour les ébats nocturnes et sans doute, les assassinats. Dans d'autres circonstances, le criminel n'aurait pas hésité à en faire sa maîtresse d'un soir… Dans d'autres circonstances…

« Monsieur Swift, je présume ?... »

La voix de la femme était rauque, sensuelle, en harmonie avec son corps. Elle fit un geste élégant de la main et invita Red à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

« … Ou devrais-je dire… Raymond Reddington ?… »

Red sentit un sourire étiré lentement ses lèvres. Cette femme avait du cran et ne trahissait aucune peur. Peut-être était-ce un tort, mais cette situation lui plaisait plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Elle titillait le joueur en lui, attisait son appétit pour le risque qui l'obligeait à se dépasser…

« Puisque les masques tombent, Mademoiselle San Castillo, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : pour le compte de qui travaillez-vous ? »

Felipa éclata de rire, parfaitement à l'aise et lui démontra qu'elle aussi avait conscience d'être entrée dans un duel de volontés où les coups directs allaient faire mouche. Elle produisit un éclatant sourire et le regarda avec amusement.

« Le légendaire Raymond Reddington, en chair et en os devant moi. C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. Laissez-moi un peu profiter de cette occasion unique de vous avoir… _tout à moi_. »

Red resta impassible alors qu'elle le dévisageait sans vergogne. Il finit par hausser les sourcils au bout d'un moment et inclina la tête.

« Ça y est ? Votre curiosité est satisfaite ? »

« Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus racé, de plus séduisant. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil homme… »

… _Fatigué et inoffensif_ … Les mots restèrent en suspension entre eux, aussi audibles que s'ils avaient été prononcés à voix haute. Reddington ne lui aurait pas donné tout à fait tort en cet instant, sauf que sa remarque désobligeante souffla comme un catalyseur sur les braises dormantes de sa combativité.

« C'est toujours comme ça avec les rêves. Tout est plus beau jusqu'au moment où le réveil vous ramène à la réalité… Vous et moi ne vivons pas au pays des Bisounours, Mademoiselle San Castillo, nous affrontons le monde dans ce qu'il a de plus affreux et de plus immoral... » Le sourire de Red s'élargit et sa voix prit des inflexions soyeuses. « … Ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer… »

« Vous non plus. Vous risqueriez de vous en mordre les doigts. »

Amusé, Red eut un petit rire.

« Quelle arrogance, Felipa !... J'ai connu un homme arrogant jusqu'à l'aveuglement. Le sang irlandais de Tim O' Gara le poussait constamment à se distinguer. Ça l'a plutôt bien servi au début de sa carrière. Il est parvenu à devenir le bras droit d'un important trafiquant d'armes en écartant ses principaux rivaux… pas toujours de façon honnête, il est vrai, mais c'est la loi dans notre milieu... A force d'abattre les obstacles, Tim a fini par se penser meilleur que les autres et par se croire indispensable, au dessus de tout… Il croyait aussi que le monde lui devait quelque chose, alors il a décidé de s'emparer de ce quelque chose pour se l'approprier… »

Red secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et s'anima, totalement en phase avec son histoire.

« … Mais Corey Paterson, son patron… Celui qui avait créé son business de toutes pièces, en se donnant à fond, en faisant des sacrifices personnels, qui l'avait fait fructifier patiemment… Celui qui avait donné sa chance à Tim… Son père spirituel en quelque sorte… n'était pas du même avis. Il lui a rapidement fait comprendre qu'on ne devient pas khalife à la place du khalife sans _devoir le mériter_... Ça a conduit ce pauvre Tim, qui avait les dents bien trop longues, à manger prématurément les pissenlits par la racine... »

San Castillo avait écouté Red en affichant de plus en plus, un ennui certain. Elle soupira.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« L'ambition n'est pas une volonté de puissance, mais de réalisation de soi. Est-ce que vous vous épanouissez dans ce que vous faites sur le plan personnel, Felipa ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que l'on recherche, Reddington... Vous, par exemple, à part faire le donneur de leçons, que recherchez-vous ?

« Moi ? Rien... Ou plutôt, si… Je cherche à savoir pour qui vous travaillez. »

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire ? »

« J'ai tout mon temps... Ce n'est pas moi qui suis retenu contre mon gré dans cette prison dorée… »

« Je ne vais pas rester dans cette bicoque bien longtemps. »

Reddington nota le ton blasé et dédaigneux de San Castillo.

« Ah, tiens ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Je possède quelque chose auquel vous tenez, Reddington… »

« La mine ne vous appartient pas. »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« De l'arrogance encore… Vos hommes vont d'abord libérer mes mineurs, et selon la bonne volonté dont vous ferez preuve, vous serez peut-être autorisée à vivre… »

La femme ne se départit pas de son sourire insolent.

« C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos adversaires ? En brandissant un couperet au dessus de leurs têtes ? Je suis déçue… »

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous de ma part après cette vague de violences et cette si plaisante entrée en matière ? »

« A plus de finesse, de rondeur... On m'avait vanté votre côté charmant… Si j'en juge par ce que j'entends, c'est hautement exagéré. »

Felipa le regardait comme une vile séductrice, sûre de son fait. _La Beauté du Diable…_ Reddington mis enfin des mots sur l'impression qu'elle avait produit sur lui et immédiatement, le peu d'attirance qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, disparut instantanément.

Il n'en montra cependant rien. Il lui adressa un sourire engageant et la regarda avec une légère ironie.

« Vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle, Felipa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais des gants avec vous. »

La jeune femme eut une moue boudeuse.

« Il fallait bien que j'attire votre attention qui était accaparée par une multitude de choses... »

Elle commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

« … Un groupe mystérieux veut votre tête au bout d'une pique… Vous fréquentez une terroriste russe, qui est un ancien agent au service du gouvernement américain… Vous croisez des tueurs à gages et une de vos ex-maîtresses, cambrioleuse de renom, chez un millionnaire excentrique… Vous avez une vie palpitante, Raymond Reddington, digne d'un film de James Bond... »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« … Alors, que moi, qu'ai-je donc à vous proposer ? Que vouliez-vous que je fasse pour que vous vous intéressiez à ma personne ? Je m'ennuie dans ce coin perdu, loin de tout… »

« Vous auriez pu me consacrer un fan-club. Ça aurait été tout aussi malsain, mais au moins, inoffensif pour des innocents… »

Elle jeta un regard culotté sur lui.

« J'ai besoin de distractions d'un autre genre, quelque chose de plus épicé, de plus… _kinky_ qui me donne le grand frisson. J'ai besoin d'un homme… _d'expérience_. »

Red prit un instant de silence pour ménager son effet et eut un sourire doux trompeur.

« Même si vous êtes très douée pour ce petit jeu, Felipa, je ne suis pas preneur... Je ne couche qu'avec les femmes que je choisis. »

« Je ne vous plais pas ? »

« Mais si, vous m'intéressez… en tant que source d'informations. »

Felipa San Castillo n'était pas le type de femmes habituées à être repoussée de la sorte. Elle encaissa sans rien trahir, mais Red aperçut la lueur ombrageuse dans son regard qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Vous allez l'air de bien connaître mes faits et gestes, Felipa… Trop même, ce qui me force à m'interroger sur la personne qui vous a fournie tous ces renseignements... La délicieuse Andrea Wilson était votre amie, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Felipa releva le menton, décidée à ne rien dire, mais sa soudaine immobilité en révéla bien plus à Red que si elle avait répondu à sa question oralement. Le criminel inclina la tête avec un sourire et décida de bluffer.

« Andrea s'est montré _très_ coopérative vers la fin… »

Felipa continuait à le regarder fixement, comme si elle voulait faire un trou dans sa cervelle.

« Vous ne savez rien. »

« Quel était votre lien exact avec elle ?... Vous étiez son élève ? Sa maîtresse ?... Oui, je pencherai plutôt pour cette seconde hypothèse… »

Il hocha la tête, un brin moqueur. Felipa réagit enfin et eut un rictus de colère.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Elle a voulu jouer avec moi et elle a perdu. »

« Espèce d'enfoiré… »

Red eut une grimace explicite et sa voix tomba d'un ton.

« Oh, votre langage… J'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait… Dois-je aller chercher du savon pour vous laver la bouche ? »

« Allez-vous faire foutre, Reddington ! »

« Attention, vous savez que je ne lance jamais de menaces à la légère ? »

Felipa se pencha en avant et siffla entre ses dents serrées :

« Alors, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun. »

Red perçut l'acier dans le ton de sa voix et ne s'y trompa pas. Il n'avait pas affaire à une criminelle de bas étage, ambitieuse, avide de se faire connaître. Felipa San Castillo était établie, réfléchie, sûre d'elle, avec tout le poids d'une organisation puissante derrière elle. Et elle n'avait rien d'une psychopathe. Tous ses mouvements étaient méticuleusement calculés.

« La Cabale se donne beaucoup de mal pour s'attaquer à mes avoirs. »

« Elle vous a attiré exactement où elle voulait que vous soyez. Pendant que vous êtes ici, vous n'êtes pas ailleurs. Ça s'appelle une diversion. »

Reddington inclina la tête. Il se doutait que la réplique de l'organisation qui voulait sa perte, serait violente. Le Directeur allait s'en prendre à son business, le détruire pour discréditer le Concierge du Crime et précipiter sa chute. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne sache déjà et il avait pris de nombreuses précautions heureusement, en brouillant les pistes et en verrouillant inlassablement les choses avec M. Kaplan.

« Que prépare la Cabale ? »

« Je regrette. Je ne suis pas suffisamment au fait de leurs actions pour pouvoir vous répondre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous crois pas ? Le Venezuela est le royaume des criminels qui viennent tous s'y réfugier en imaginant échapper à la justice… La Cabale, plus que toute organisation, a besoin de garder un œil sur ces personnes pour les employer ou pour les faire disparaître. Je pense qu'elle y a placé quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance… Felipa, votre attitude démontre que vous y occupez une place importante. Vous avez de la valeur pour le Directeur, n'est-ce-pas ? »

San Castillo le considéra en silence, puis reposa calmement son verre vide sur la petite table entre eux.

« Dans un quart d'heure tout au plus, votre téléphone va sonner… Quelqu'un vous annoncera, qu'en représailles de mon enlèvement, certains de mes associés se sont occupés de la charmante personne qui vous accompagne… »

 _Lizzie !_ Un effroi glacé remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Red et il se retrouva incapable de respirer, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Il avait découragé Elizabeth de venir avec lui, en lui disant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour exercer des pressions et faire parler sa prisonnière. Il avait fait une erreur stratégique en pensant que la jeune femme serait à l'abri avec Marshall à l'orphelinat.

D'une manière générale, il s'était fourvoyé en pensant que Lizzie pouvait être en sécurité avec lui. Il avait cédé à son égoïsme, ravi d'avoir la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, avide de lui montrer qui il était réellement… Quel péché d'orgueil ! Il s'était montré vulnérable, et maintenant, il en payait le prix…

En voie d'être submergé par la douleur et la culpabilité, Red repoussa de toutes ses forces la vision du corps sans vie d'Elizabeth qui avait surgie spontanément dans son esprit. Il se contraignit à ne plus ressentir. Il se coupa de toutes émotions et parvint même à se convaincre que Lizzie disposait de suffisamment d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir s'en tirer toute seule.

Il n'avait rien trahi devant San Castillo qui continuait à lui parler.

A nouveau maître de lui, Red reprit le fil de la conversation, qui lui avait échappé quelques secondes…

« ... Vous devez la payer une fortune pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec vous, Reddington, non ?… »

Il comprit immédiatement que Felipa San Castillo ignorait que Sirena Jones n'était autre qu'Elizabeth Keen… Si elle l'avait su, Lizzie serait déjà morte ou en route vers les Etats-Unis pour être livrée au Directeur…

« … Est-ce qu'elle doit aussi vous appeler _papa_ ? »

Cette femme était répugnante. Pour qui le prenait-elle ?... _Ne te laisse pas envahir par la colère. Laisse glisser les insultes. Fais abstraction…_ Il resta silencieux, se contenta de lever un sourcil sardonique et eut même un léger sourire narquois.

« Désolée, Reddington, mais désormais, vous allez devoir conserver votre concombre galant au frigidaire… »

Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu avec lui, elle allait trouver à qui parler… Red jeta un œil vers son entrejambe de façon suggestive. Quand il releva les yeux, il dévisagea Felipa avec ironie.

« Oh, Mister Peabody n'aime pas la banquise… Il préfère les vallées étroites, humides et chaudes. »

Sous l'effet de sa voix suave, Red vit aussitôt les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilater. Visiblement, cette San Castillo n'était pas autant imperméable à son charme qu'elle le prétendait. S'il devait jouer sur cette corde sensible, s'il devait la culbuter sur un coin de table pour obtenir la libération de Lizzie, alors il était prêt à le faire... Sauf qu'en cet instant, le criminel avait juste envie de mettre ses mains autour du cou de la sud-américaine et de la regarder mourir, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Le téléphone interrompit heureusement ses réflexions, mais aviva soudain ses craintes. Il se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée avant de décrocher.

 _« Mark ?... Mark ? »_

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lizzie et se retint de justesse de prononcer son prénom à voix haute. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le soulagement l'envahir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 _« Mark ?... Tu es là ?... »_

« Sirena ?… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 _« Oui… Je… Je vais bien… J'ai été enlevée par des personnes qui en ont après toi et qui… Mark ! Je suis désolée…_ _C'est ma… »_

Il entendit un bruit étouffé et une plainte sonore. Puis un silence.

« Sirena ?... Sirena ?... »

 _« Elle va encore bien pour l'instant, Monsieur Reddington. »_ Répondit une voix masculine inconnue en espagnol. _« … Votre copine vous sera rendue quand notre boss sera de retour. D'ici là, elle va rester bien au chaud avec nous. »_

« Si vous touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux… » Gronda Reddington d'une voix assourdie.

 _« Soyez réglo, et tout se passera bien, sinon vous ne la reverrez pas… Vous avez vingt quatre heures. »_

L'homme raccrocha. Reddington serra le téléphone à le briser. Lizzie avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose et on l'en avait empêché en portant la main sur elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et revint calmement s'assoir à sa place, sous le regard faussement compatissant de Felipa San Castillo.

« Oh ! _Papa_ doit tenir à _son bébé_ plus qu'il n'est prêt à l'admettre… »

Red imagina des scénarios dans laquelle il la faisait mourir de mille façons, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres… Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. La femme en face de lui se méprit sur ses réactions.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit, je déteste qu'on abîme ou qu'on me prenne mes jouets… Ça déclenche une véritable réaction épidermique de ma part. Je suis alors pris d'une irrésistible frénésie meurtrière, jusqu'à ce que ledit objet me soit rendu... Et il vaut mieux qu'il le soit en bon état… »

Malgré le ton léger de Reddington qui masquait à peine des menaces, Felipa San Castillo ne s'en émut pas.

« Une prostituée à la peau blanche a beaucoup de valeur ici. Elle sera très demandée et choyée. D'ailleurs, mes hommes voudront probablement profiter de son agréable compagnie avant de vous la rendre. »

Reddington serra les poings et se força au calme. Felipa cherchait à le provoquer. Il aurait l'occasion de venger Lizzie, mais d'abord, il devait gagner du temps pour pouvoir la retrouver.

« Redonnez-moi ce qui m'appartient et je vous libère… »

« Non, vous me libérez d'abord _et_ vous me cédez la mine... Ensuite, je vous la rends. »

Red savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Lizzie vivante s'il agissait ainsi, pourtant il devait jour le jeu. Une autre question le taraudait.

« Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à cette mine ? Ce n'est pas un grand filon, elle est peu rentable… »

« Disons qu'elle a une valeur symbolique… Celui de votre chute, Reddington. »

Incapable de rester plus longtemps en la présence de San Castillo, il se leva et posa le panama sur sa tête. Il avait une contre-attaque à organiser et peu de temps pour la mettre en place.

« Je fais préparer les papiers. »

« Reddington ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit relever des yeux concupiscents qu'elle avait posés sur un endroit bien particulier de son anatomie.

« … Ma suprême arrogance se satisfait d'être en affaires avec vous… »

San Castillo éclata de rire, ravie du bon tour qu'elle lui avait joué. Red tourna les talons sans un mot et se promit de la faire souffrir longuement, avant de la tuer de ses propres mains.

Il laissa des instructions strictes en partant. Felipa San Castillo ne devait – sous aucun prétexte - lui échapper.

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth faisait les cent pas dans la pièce où ses ravisseurs l'avaient enfermée. Elle essayait de calmer sa colère. En vain. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Red ?

Vexée de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, elle avait voulu suivre Reddington avec la puce implantée sous sa peau et était sortie de l'orphelinat après son départ. Dans cette cité étrangère, elle n'avait pas fait cent mètres dans la rue que des hommes l'avaient entourée, puis jetée dans un van, un sac sur la tête. A les entendre parler, ça avait été trop facile. Elle s'était jetée dans leurs filets.

Ce qui signifiait que son enlèvement avait été planifié et que quelqu'un allait faire pression sur Red pour qu'il l'échange contre Felipa San Castillo.

 _Réfléchis ! Maintenant, tu réfléchis !_

Comme on lui avait enseigné, elle tâcha de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant le trajet. Elle isola les bruits, essaya de leur donner un sens. Le van avait roulé pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Le plan qu'elle avait consulté, lui avait indiqué que la ville n'était pas très étendue et était entourée de forêt vierge. Sans doute qu'on l'avait emmenée à l'écart, dans un entrepôt quelconque et qu'on la maintiendrait en vie tant qu'elle avait de la valeur. Après…

Red allait tout faire pour la retrouver et il y parviendrait. La puce de géo-localisation qu'il avait implantée sous la peau de la jeune femme allait lui permettre de la retrouver. Le temps de monter une expédition avec des hommes qui travaillaient pour lui, le temps d'intervenir et elle serait sauvée.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et interrompit ses réflexions. Un homme entra avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il déposa sur la table. Prudent, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune femme. Il se recula et l'observa en silence, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elizabeth eut un frisson de peur en voyant son regard clairement lubrique sur sa personne.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du choc qu'elle éprouva en voyant Marshall, le bras droit de Red, entrer dans la pièce, un téléphone à la main.

« Vous ! »

« Bienvenue dans ce petit coin de paradis, Sirena ! Je tiens à vous faire faire toutes mes excuses pour la façon dont vous avez été traitée lors de votre enlèvement, et encore maintenant. »

Elizabeth réalisa que Marshall ne savait pas qui elle était. Il croyait qu'elle était Sirena Jones, la maîtresse de Reddington… Ne pas savoir à qui ils avaient affaire, allaient leur coûter cher. Elle serra les dents et décida de jouer le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai, mais après votre très cher ami, Raymond Reddington… »

« Raymond… Reddington ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom… »

« Allons, allons, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Comme si vous ignoriez qui est l'homme qui vous paie pour coucher avec lui ! »

« Mark Swift n'est pas son vrai nom ? »

« Vous êtes une excellente comédienne, Mademoiselle, mais ça ne prend pas. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, d'abord ? »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas.

« Je vais l'appeler et vous allez lui dire que vous allez bien. Si jamais vous vous avisez de dire _autre chose_ , vous vous en mordrez les doigts, c'est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Marshall mit le mobile sur haut-parleurs. Quand Red décrocha, elle décida de ne rien trahir.

« Mark ?... Mark ?... Mark ?... Tu es là ?... »

 _« Sirena ?… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Elizabeth perçut immédiatement le soulagement dans la voix de Red et elle fut contente de pouvoir le rassurer.

« Oui… Je… Je vais bien… J'ai été enlevée par des personnes qui en ont après toi et qui… Mark ! Je suis désolée… C'est Ma… »

Josh Marshall lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac et lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Sous la douleur, Elizabeth tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée pendant de longues secondes. Dans un état secondaire, elle entendit à peine ce que Marshall disait à Red dans un espagnol parfait.

Quand Marshall eut fini et raccroché, il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura d'un ton doucereux :

« Vous êtes une jolie… petite… chose, n'est-ce-pas ?... Ce serait une honte de vous rendre _abîmée_... »

Il eut un rire froid.

« Sirena, si vous essayez à nouveau de vous rebeller, si vous essayez de vous enfuir, je vous garantis que je m'occuperai de vous moi-même... Ce sera délectable pour l'un de nous deux… et douloureux pour l'autre… Maintenant, mangez, nous ne voulons pas être accusés de vous avoir _maltraitée_. »

Elizabeth aurait apprécié l'ironie de Marshall dans d'autres circonstances. Le traître s'en alla. L'autre homme le suivit, non sans avoir jeté à Elizabeth un sourire cruel, comme une promesse de souffrances à venir.

Liz se releva péniblement en se tenant le bas des côtes. Il lui fallait un plan. Alors que les scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, elle s'attabla devant le repas qu'on lui avait apporté.

… Sans se douter que sa boisson était droguée…

 _A suivre…_

 _Nos deux héros sont en fâcheuse posture et la tension est à son comble. Je n'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère avec Felipa San Castillo, mais il est temps de faire face à des réalités. Le monde criminel est impitoyable et tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses fins. Le sexe, au même titre que la violence, est une arme. Pour l'instant, je préfère suggérer plutôt que montrer et laisser votre imagination faire le reste. Personnellement, je me suis encore amusée avec Red. Comme vous vous en doutez, la réplique ne devrait pas tarder et être… sanglante. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Le rating va probablement changer._


	8. My Immortal

_Petit avertissement avant de commencer : âmes sensibles, vous pouvez sortir vos mouchoirs…_

 **Chapitre 8 : My Immortal**

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _(Evanescence)_

oooOOOooo

Assis sur un canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, Red attendait patiemment que son petit génie en informatique fasse le miracle pour lequel il le payait. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Marty Fisher, seize ans seulement, avait réussi à pirater le système de surveillance de l'hôtel sans se faire remarquer. Sur deux écrans devant lui, Red pouvait voir plusieurs vues en noir et blanc de différents étages et couloirs, de pièces et de chambres, ainsi que l'extérieur du « Milagro » dans lequel était retenu Elizabeth Keen.

Sur un troisième écran, l'adolescent grignotait du pop corn en surveillant ses moniteurs, pendant que d'autres informaticiens s'affairaient dans son dos. Parfois, il entrait en souriant des lignes de codes totalement hermétiques pour le commun des mortels, comme s'il faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie. Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Pour Red, c'était le reste de sa vie qui se jouait en ces quelques instants.

« Julian ? »

L'écran bascula vers un autre poste où Julian, le responsable des équipes qui travaillaient pour Red, attendait les ordres de son patron. Ils planchaient tous en priorité sur les failles révélées par le Fulcrum, lorsque Red les avait appelés pour leur donner une nouvelle tâche.

 _« Oui, Monsieur Reddington ? »_

« Je n'ai pas envie que le gamin assiste à des scènes classées Z. Si ça devient trop violent, tu prends le relais, ok ? »

 _« Pas de problème, je garde un œil sur lui. »_

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la petite pièce délabrée, il aurait vu un Raymond Reddington seul, calme en apparence devant un écran où Marty Fisher se shootait aux boissons énergétiques. Ce que le gamin pouvait avaler lui faisait se poser des questions sur le laisser-aller des parents en matière de nutrition, et plus généralement, en matière d'éducation…

« Marty ? Si tu continues à boire cette saloperie, tu vas bientôt ramper au plafond et gratter pour sortir à l'air libre… »

 _« Oh ? »_

C'était quitte ou double. D'habitude, l'adolescent admiratif écoutait religieusement Reddington et ne protestait pas. Mais là, Red sentait que le gamin était à fleur de peau. Le regard de Marty alla vers la cannette dans sa main et hésita.

 _« Ça me permet d'avoir les idées claires, Monsieur Reddington… »_

« Contente-toi de thé ou de café, si tu veux conserver toutes tes facultés et continuer à travailler dans les équipes de Julian. »

Marty comprit le message et jeta la cannette dans une poubelle. Red lui adressa un sourire.

« Je t'ai raconté ce qu'il m'est arrivé en Mongolie ?... Avec Chan, un local qui trafiquait des cigarettes et de l'alcool, nous marchions sur les hauts plateaux depuis plusieurs jours, quand nous avons été pris dans la plus effroyable tempête de neige qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le temps de nous mettre à l'abri, nous étions gelés jusqu'aux os et pas moyen d'allumer un feu sous la petite tente… Chan a alors sorti une espèce de tord-boyau de ses sacoches pour nous réchauffer… Il disait que c'était de l' _arkhi_ , de l'alcool de lait de yak distillé, et que celui-là était spécial : il l'avait mélangé avec des herbes locales. A l'entendre, cela aurait suffit à réveiller un mort !... En rigolant, j'ai bu ce truc sans vraiment écouter ses avertissements… Et là, alors que j'étais à moitié ivre, je suis parti… Je suis littéralement… sorti de mon corps… »

Marty le regarda avec effarement, subjugué.

 _« Comment c'est possible, ça ? »_

« J'ai fait un voyage astral. J'ignore combien de temps ça a duré… Peut-être quelques secondes ou quelques heures…Je n'avais jamais fait une expérience mystique pareille… C'était magique… »

 _« Et vous avez vu quoi ? »_

« Principalement des couleurs et des impressions. Surtout des impressions. C'est difficilement descriptible. Tout était plus… vivant comme amplifié. Comme si les éléments avaient un pouls qui battait en harmonie avec l'univers, et que j'avais la chance d'en faire partie… Quand j'en ai parlé à Chan, il m'a dit qu'il fallait l'avoir vécu pour comprendre… »

L'adolescent l'observait à présent avec envie.

 _« Vous vivez toujours des aventures incroyables, Monsieur Reddington, alors qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien… »_

« Quand j'avais ton âge, ma vie était très paisible… Sauf quand Amanda Kingfisher s'en mêlait… »

 _« C'était votre petite amie ? »_

Reddington se mit soudain à rire de bon cœur.

« Ma prof de piano… C'était une excentrique qui vivait dans un bric-à-brac inqualifiable, sourde comme un pot sur ses vieux jours, mais il ne fallait surtout pas lui en parler, ça la mettait dans une rage folle !… Elle ne voulait rien _entendre_ … La musique était toute sa vie, et moi, j'en profitais bien évidemment, je ne jouais que ce qu'il me plaisait… Reddington secoua la tête et soupira. « … J'étais bon, tu sais ? Je me suis toujours demandé si, après tout, elle ne le faisait pas exprès… J'étais son élève préféré… Parfois, il m'arrive de regretter ce _calme relatif_ , mais pas aujourd'hui… » Il consulta sa montre. « … Où en-es tu avec la vidéo ? »

 _« Encore quelques minutes… »_

En réalité, le criminel bouillonnait intérieurement au moins autant que l'adolescent quelques minutes auparavant. Il détestait ces instants où il était forcé d'affronter sa culpabilité, et surtout, où il ne contrôlait rien. Il avait beau se répéter que Marty savait ce qu'il faisait, que Marty avait brillamment fait ses preuves, que Marty maîtrisait la situation… Il mettait la vie d'Elizabeth, et accessoirement la sienne, dans les mains d'un gamin de seize ans, situé à trois mille cinq cents kilomètres de là ! Si on lui avait raconté ça quinze ans auparavant, il aurait sans doute ri au nez de son interlocuteur…

 _« Ça y est, Monsieur Reddington. J'ai la boucle redondante. Quand je la lancerai, vous aurez dix minutes… un peu plus, si personne ne remarque la répétition des images. »_

« Du moment que l'effet de surprise dure le plus longtemps possible... Tu as du nouveau sur la cible ? »

Le gamin zooma et l'intérieur d'une pièce au second étage apparut sur l'un des écrans. On y voyait Elizabeth allongée sur le lit, attachée par les poignets, en petite nuisette noire très transparente qui révélait la moindre de ses formes. Dans d'autres circonstances, Red aurait apprécié la vue. Mais pas maintenant. Le soulagement de savoir Elizabeth vivante, avait laissé la place au professionnel calculateur et détaché, concentré sur son opération de sauvetage.

Présentement, Elizabeth avait la tête tournée vers la droite, vers la fenêtre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce à qui elle parlait. Red pouvait voir l'ombre de cette personne qui s'étirait et se déplaçait, et il n'aimait pas ça.

L'individu entra finalement dans le champ de vision de la caméra, et Red serra aussitôt les poings inconsciemment. Il ne distinguait pas son visage mais l'homme avait indéniablement une baguette ou une cravache à la main.

 _« Monsieur ? Il a... ? »_

L'incertitude dans le ton du gamin alerta Red. Même si Marty était déluré pour son âge, ce genre de scènes ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien d'élève appliqué.

« J'ai vu, Marty… Il ne l'utilisera pas. On ne lui pardonnerait pas d'abimer la marchandise… »

Red aurait aimé ressentir l'assurance qu'il insufflait dans les mots adressés à l'adolescent. Julian entendit aussi les paroles de Red et alla taper sur l'épaule de Marty en lui faisant signe de lui laisser la place. Le jeune homme obtempéra mais resta à proximité, curieux. Julian lui ordonna alors d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. Ce qu'il alla faire, en traînant des pieds.

Rassuré, Red put se concentrer sur les images troublantes à l'intérieur de la chambre. A cette heure de la journée, il y avait peu de clients pour les filles qui en profitaient pour se reposer. Peut-être était-ce un homme de San Castillo ? Client potentiel ou pas, Red n'allait certainement pas laisser ce dernier poser ses sales pattes sur Elizabeth, et encore moins lui faire de mal. Il ajusta son oreillette et s'adressa à l'un de ses associés à l'extérieur :

« Javier ? On lance l'assaut, dès que tu as un angle de tir. »

 _« Bien, Monsieur. »_

« Julian, tu me tiens informé de tout ce qui se passe, et notamment comment les choses évoluent dans cette chambre. »

 _« Entendu. »_

Red sortit de la pièce avec son fusil à pompe à la main. Il portait aussi un pistolet dans un holster à la ceinture. Il rejoignit rapidement son équipe de cinq hommes et ils attendirent le feu vert de Javier, planqués dans l'arrière-cour d'une maison contigüe à l'hôtel.

 _« Monsieur ? Ici Javier, tout est paré. »_

« Julian, lance la boucle maintenant. »

 _« C'est parti, Monsieur Reddington. »_

« A toi de jouer, Javier. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, il y eut deux _plops_ étouffés pour qui voulaient les entendre. Absolument pas perturbés par ces bruits inhabituels, les oiseaux continuaient de chanter autour d'eux. Javier et son compagnon venaient de se débarrasser silencieusement des gardes situés dans le jardin.

Reddington et ses cinq hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte voisine en passant par-dessus le mur. Quatre des complices de Red s'occupèrent de cacher les corps, pendant que le cinquième ouvrait la porte d'entrée avec un passe. Après un signe de tête vers Red, il s'engagea dans un couloir sombre, suivi par le criminel, et les quatre hommes derrière lui.

En sourdine, ils entendaient de la musique sud-américaine, des rythmes de samba. Il y avait aussi la télévision, des discussions animées, entrecoupées de rires sonores et de cris enthousiastes. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

 _« Je vous ai en visuel, Monsieur Reddington. Allez au bout du couloir et tournez à gauche… »_

Ils avaient visualisé le plan mais il était convenu que Julian les guiderait et les avertirait en cas de danger. Le plus silencieusement possible, le groupe avança. Un des hommes resta au rez-de-chaussée à surveiller, prêt à intervenir.

 _« Maintenant, prenez l'escalier… Et tournez à droite… Non ! Attendez ! Un homme vient de sortir d'une chambre !... »_

« Il vient vers nous ? » Demanda Red tout bas, en se préparant à intercepter l'individu, quel qu'il soit.

 _« Non, il part dans l'autre sens... Monsieur Reddington ? »_

« Oui, Julian ? »

 _« Si vous pouviez vous dépêchez, le gars dans la chambre… »_

« On peut y aller, Julian ? » Le coupa Red.

 _« Attendez… »_

Mais Red ne l'écouta pas. Il tourna le coin suivi par ses hommes. Heureusement, l'individu ne les vit pas et poursuivit tranquillement son chemin. A mi-couloir, ils avisèrent l'escalier et montèrent au second étage. Un homme resta en faction, prêt à intervenir si jamais ça tournait mal.

« Etat de la boucle ? »

 _« Encore quatre minutes… Personne en vue, allez-y ! »_

Red et son groupe avancèrent rapidement jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Liz.

 _« L'homme est toujours à l'intérieur, Monsieur Reddington. »_

« Où est-il ? »

 _« Près du lit. Il…euh… »_

L'informaticien s'interrompit. Des images passèrent dans la tête de Red.

« Que fait-il, Julian ? »

 _« Il… Il promène la… cravache sur elle… Mais il l'a déjà utilisée… »_

La mâchoire serrée, Red regarda l'homme en face de lui et hocha la tête. Ce dernier prit son élan et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Red pénétra le premier dans la pièce et s'arrêta net en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux Elizabeth et l'homme… mais le lit était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul.

« Julian ?… Où sont-ils ? Où est-elle ? »

 _« Vous êtes entré ? Je ne vous vois pas, Monsieur Reddington. »_

« Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne pièce ? »

 _« Affirmatif. »_

Red avisa alors le petit objet noir posé sur l'oreiller et s'approcha. Il s'en saisit et le reconnut immédiatement. C'était la puce de géo-localisation d'Elizabeth, celle qu'il lui avait implantée dans le bras lui-même. Marty ne s'était pas trompé.

Alors qu'un rire masculin éclatait soudain dans le silence derrière lui, Red comprit qu'on s'était joué de lui. Il se retourna vers l'origine du rire, un téléviseur avec une webcam qui filmait le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Ah ! Monsieur Reddington… »

Le visage hilare de Josh Marshall s'encadrait dans l'écran. Il savourait visiblement sa bonne plaisanterie avec délectation.

« L'amour vous ferait-il perdre la tête ?... On le dirait bien… »

La trahison de son associé ne semblait pas le perturber. Red resta impassible, concentré sur Elizabeth.

« Où est-elle, Marshall ? »

« Quelque part en attendant d'être amenée au Directeur. Elizabeth Keen ne sera bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne… Tout comme vous… » Marshall haussa les épaules. « … Felipa est sur le chemin du retour. Elle aurait aimé vous dire adieu, mais l'occasion est trop belle… » Il brandit un boîtier dans sa main. « … Souriez, Reddington, vous êtes filmé… »

Red comprit ce qui allait se passer. Sans même réfléchir, il se jeta délibérément vers la fenêtre pour sauver sa peau. La formidable déflagration qui suivit dans la seconde le catapulta en avant…

oooOOOooo

Depuis qu'Elizabeth s'était réveillée, elle avait vécu un véritable cauchemar.

En reprenant conscience dans une chambre inconnue, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit, entravée. Liz ne portait sur elle qu'un string et une nuisette transparente qui ne cachait rien des courbes de son corps. Après avoir tenté en vain de se débarrasser de ses liens, la jeune femme avait commencé à crier dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende enfin et vienne la délivrer.

Le type au regard libidineux était alors entré dans la chambre avec une cravache. Il lui avait parlé en espagnol, en lui demandant d'arrêter de hurler comme elle le faisait. Il avait continué à parler et, rapidement, elle avait compris à son ton, aux choix des mots insultants qu'il utilisait en se délectant, à la façon dont ses yeux la dévoraient, qu'il avait l'intention de l'avilir et de la violer.

Elle n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce, ne lui avait montré aucune peur, même quand il avait commencé à la caresser lentement du bout de la cravache. Sans doute s'attendait-il à quelqu'un d'implorant, qui aurait supplié pour sa vie ? Elizabeth avait serré les dents et avait pensé à Red, à sa force dans les situations difficiles, en essayant d'y puiser de la détermination et du courage.

L'homme l'avait ensuite brutalement retournée sur le ventre et frappée sur l'arrière des cuisses et les fesses. Les coups n'avaient pas été d'une grande violence, mais méthodiques, faits pour durer. Elle les avait supportés pendant de longues minutes, encore et encore, en essayant de se détacher, de ne plus penser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et craque finalement…

L'homme avait osé ricaner. Elizabeth avait alors retrouvé toute sa combativité et lui avait craché dessus. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire payer chèrement son insolence lorsque Marshall était entré dans la pièce pour faire cesser la mascarade.

« Ça suffit, Ojito ! Laisse-la tranquille, on a eu ce qu'on voulait ! »

« Pas moi ! Cette chienne mérite que je la… »

« Stella t'attend dehors pour ça… Et sois gentille avec elle. Si tu la maltraites, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est compris ? »

L'individu jeta un regard mauvais sur Elizabeth et sortit à contrecœur, en laissant Marshall seul avec elle.

« Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis désolé pour le traitement que vous a fait subir cette brute, c'était nécessaire… Puisque Reddington semble accourir à chaque fois que vous êtes en danger, nous en avons profité pour le piéger. Je ne suis pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles… »

Il lui tendit la tablette sur laquelle il lança une vidéo. Elizabeth vit Red entrer dans une chambre, chercher quelque chose des yeux, puis se saisir d'un petit objet. Elle le vit ensuite s'approcher d'une télévision, puis se tourner vers une webcam, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Après quelques instants, il se précipita vers la fenêtre, puis soudain de la neige apparut sur l'écran.

« Il y a une demi-heure, une explosion a soufflé l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y a aucun survivant. »

Elizabeth leva brièvement les yeux vers Marshall, puis elle repassa la vidéo en observant tous les détails qui lui auraient échappés.

« Vous aurez beau regardé, ça n'en changera pas l'issue finale. Raymond Reddington est mort. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu… Reconnaissez-vous ceci ? Nous l'avons trouvée dans les décombres. »

Il lui tendit l'objet. Elizabeth ravala un gémissement de bête blessée en reconnaissant la Rolex Pepsi de Red. Le boîtier semblait intact. Seul le cadran avait souffert et était fendu. Depuis qu'il était sous les tropiques, le criminel la portait constamment dans sa poche pour la protéger de la transpiration. Cette montre était un objet qu'il avait gagné lors d'un pari et dont il lui avait raconté l'histoire un soir. Elle savait qu'il y tenait énormément. A ce souvenir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la réalité la frappa : il était impossible que Red ait survécu à cette explosion.

« Vous pouvez la garder. Elle est arrêtée sur l'heure de son décès. »

A ces mots, tout bascula dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth. La souffrance physique et l'humiliation furent remplacées par une peine et une douleur si lourde qu'elles occultèrent tout. Elle sentit littéralement son cœur se briser, comme si on le lui avait arraché de la poitrine. Des images de Red, tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, l'envahirent : ses postures, ses expressions faciales, ses manies, sa voix… tout lui revint avec une soudaine acuité et un désespoir sans nom.

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir le sanglot qui la transperça.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Marshall lui révéla son destin. Le soir même, elle allait partir pour les Etats-Unis pour être remise entre les mains du Directeur. Elle serait rapidement traduite devant un tribunal, jugée pour terrorisme et condamnée à mort pour les assassinats des quatorze agents de la CIA et le meurtre du Ministre de la Justice des Etats-Unis. D'ici là, elle serait enterrée dans un trou jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, sans que personne ne se soucie d'elle.

Red et elle avaient échoué dans leur combat contre la Cabale, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors du fait que Raymond Reddington, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, était mort en essayant de la sauver. Toute sa raison de vivre s'était envolée. Elle prit alors douloureusement conscience de la place exacte que Red occupait dans son univers.

Quand Marshall fut parti, elle laissa couler les larmes librement sur ses joues. Elle pleura ce qui aurait pu être, et ce qui ne sera jamais…

 _A suivre…_

 _Le chapitre est volontairement plus court pour une question de rythme et se termine sur un cliffhanger. Cette fois-ci, ça explose vraiment ! Dans 'Praetorius', il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion, alors comme ça manquait, vous y avez droit ici._

 _Pauvre Red !_

 _Les deux méchants ont-ils gagné ?_

 _Lizzie va-t-elle réussir à se tirer seule de ce mauvais pas ?_

 _Vous le saurez… Laissez-moi un petit commentaire._


	9. Time has come today

**Chapter 9 : Time has come today**

 _Now the time has come (Time)_

 _There's no place to run (Time)_

 _I might get burned up by the sun (Time)_

 _But I had my fun (Time)_

 _I've been loved and put aside (Time)_

 _I've been crushed by the tumbling tide (Time)_

 _And my soul has been psychedelicized (Time)_

 _(The Chambers Brothers)_

oooOOOooo

Reddington prit soudain conscience que tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Encore groggy, il grogna en essayant d'échapper à la douleur et bougea. Bien mal lui en prit…

« Doucement, Raymond… »

Red ne connaissait que trop bien la belle voix grave qu'il venait d'entendre. Il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à focaliser son attention sur le visage inquiet de Dembé qui était penché sur lui.

Rêvait-il ? Le Soudanais ne pouvait pas être auprès de lui. Il était à cinq mille kilomètres de là, en train de mettre à l'abri sa famille des dangers qu'elle courait.

« Dembé ?… Qu'est-ce que ?… Elizabeth ? »

Le criminel eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir se relever brusquement au souvenir de la jeune femme et grimaça soudain, terrassé par une douleur sans nom qui lui coupa la respiration et l'obligea à se rallonger dans la foulée.

« Doucement… »

« Qu'est-ce qui… m'est arrivé ? »

« L'explosion, tu te souviens ? J'allais te rejoindre et c'est arrivé. Quand le bâtiment a explosé, le souffle t'a projeté vingt mètres plus loin… Je t'ai retrouvé pendu comme un pantin désarticulé dans un arbre couvert de lianes... Ça t'a sauvé la vie… »

Red se contenta de cligner des yeux en s'imaginant la scène. Il ne se rappelait rien de précis. Cependant, tout son corps hurlait contre le traitement qu'on lui avait fait injustement subir. Il avait encore des acouphènes dans les oreilles et son épaule gauche le lançait vertement. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il voyait des pansements et des compresses. Il en était littéralement recouvert de la tête aux pieds, une vraie momie.

Quand il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, il aperçut la perfusion à qui il était relié et qui devait délivrer des antibiotiques pour lutter contre d'éventuelles infections dues aux multiples coupures qu'il avait subies. Il savait que, sous les climats tropicaux, une simple écorchure pouvait prendre des proportions inquiétantes, si elle n'était pas traitée rapidement correctement.

« Je savais que Dieu avait un humour douteux... » Il secoua la tête et eut un rire désabusé. « … Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même : je suis devenu une marionnette dont on tire les fils… »

Dembé se contenta de lever les sourcils, alors que le visage crispé de Red était le symbole même de sa colère.

« J'ai agi tellement… _stupidement_! »

« Raymond ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?... Tu es tout, sauf stupide... »

« Dembé, je sais exactement à quel point je suis stupide, parce que c'est comme ça que je piège mes ennemis !… exactement de la même manière. J'exploite leurs faiblesses, leurs péchés et leur luxure, pour obtenir ce que je veux… C'est moi qui ai écrit le livre référence en matière de chantage ! Je sais comment ça fonctionne et je suis quand même tombé dans le panneau… _Moi, le Concierge du Crime !_ … Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant et Elizabeth risque d'en payer le prix fort ! »

Dembé le regarda, soudain peiné, mais n'ajouta rien. Il était rare de voir Raymond Reddington se fustiger pour des erreurs commises. En toute équité, il était aussi dur et impitoyable envers lui-même, qu'envers ses ennemis.

« J'ai compromis mon business et ma réputation, tout ça pour pouvoir passer égoïstement du temps avec elle... »

Il eut une expression tellement coupable que Dembé lui posa la main sur le bras.

« … J'ai fait passer des sentiments personnels avant toute considération professionnelle. Et la Cabale s'est engouffrée dans la faille que j'ai créée de mes propres mains… Voilà à quel point je suis stupide… »

« Raymond, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'essayer d'être heureux. »

Red se contenta de le fusiller froidement du regard. Dembé sut que ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre plus avant. La priorité était d'aider la jeune femme à s'en sortir.

« Ta fille et ta petite fille sont à l'abri ? » Demanda finalement le criminel.

« Oui, elles sont en sécurité… Maintenant, je suis là pour toi… Et pour Elizabeth. »

« Bien. »

Red fit une nouvelle tentative pour s'assoir.

« Aide-moi… »

« Ton épaule est sévèrement luxée et a dû être immobilisée après que j'ai eu remis l'articulation en place. Ton corps entier est couvert de contusions plus ou moins sérieuses... En principe, tu ne dois pas bouger. Ordres du médecin. »

Tout en parlant, Dembé l'aida néanmoins à se mettre en position assise. Il connaissait trop bien son aîné pour savoir que ce dernier n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Il lui tendit même deux comprimés d'analgésique. Red les prit et les avala avec un verre d'eau.

« Je dois la retrouver. Marshall va la livrer au Directeur. »

« Julian a compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai demandé de tracer l'origine de l'émission des images d'Elizabeth. Elle est retenue dans un monastère à l'abandon, à l'extérieur de la ville… Je ne suis pas venu seul, Raymond. Kate a ordonné à Kenny et à son équipe de m'accompagner. En ce moment, ils surveillent discrètement les lieux. On va la récupérer. »

« Bénie soit M. Kaplan et sa légendaire efficacité... Et San Castillo ? »

« Envolée. »

Red serra la mâchoire. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait mais il en avait vu d'autres. Chaque chose en son temps. Une fois Elizabeth mise à l'abri, il pourrait s'occuper de Felipa et de Marshall. Il enverrait un signal tellement fort à la Cabale que le Directeur allait entendre parler du Conseil sans lequel il ne pouvait pas prendre de décisions. Sa marge de manœuvre serait alors excessivement inconfortable. On ne lui pardonnerait pas un nouvel échec.

« Et les hommes de Javier ? »

« Tous les cinq tués dans l'explosion. Il ne reste rien du « Milagro. »

Red respira lourdement et baissa la tête. Puis il se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« J'ai été filmé, ce qui veut dire que la Cabale doit probablement penser maintenant que je n'en ai pas réchappé. Il faut qu'on profite de cet avantage... Dembé, enlève-moi cette perfusion et donne-moi ma chemise s'il-te-plaît. Il faut qu'on aille à ce monastère. »

Dembé s'exécuta et considéra avec inquiétude son ami. La seule fois où il l'avait vu agir ainsi et poursuivre implacablement ses ennemis, c'était quand Berlin avait capturé Naomi Highland. Rien n'avait semblé pouvoir stopper Red jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Tous ceux qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin étaient morts dans un bain de sang.

A cet instant et plus que jamais, rien n'arrêterait Raymond Reddington jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il récupère vivante la femme qu'il aimait.

oooOOOooo

Marshall était revenu vers elle un peu plus tard et lui avait donné des vêtements. A l'entendre parler, le traître avait compris qui elle était réellement et ce qu'elle représentait pour la Cabale. Satisfait de lui, il se frottait déjà les mains de sa bonne fortune. D'abord, Reddington, ensuite, Elizabeth Keen, ennemie publique numéro un… Il prendrait rapidement du galon dans l'organisation.

Sous la surveillance d'Ojito, l'homme qui l'avait frappée, Elizabeth dut s'habiller rapidement. La brute la conduisit ensuite à l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les ruines de l'ancien monastère.

Ojito la confia momentanément à un autre homme. Liz se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour échapper à la surveillance de son gardien. Elle le frappa et réussit à courir vers la lisière de la forêt. Les cris derrière elle lui indiquait que les hommes de Marshall s'organisaient pour la prendre vivante.

Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir se glisser sous le couvert des arbres, elle avait violemment trébuché lorsque quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de ses jambes et l'avait immobilisée. C'étaient des _bolas_. Le temps d'essayer de s'en débarrasser, les hommes l'avaient capturée et traînée sans ménagement vers les véhicules qui attendaient.

« Bien tenté, Agent Keen… » S'était moqué Marshall en la voyant arriver. « … Mais totalement voué à l'échec… Allez, les gars, on part ! »

Ojito, son bourreau, lui attacha les mains, la fit monter dans l'une des voitures et s'installa à ses côtés, pendant que Marshall montait à l'avant. Le convoi démarra immédiatement. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sur un chemin cahoteux, bordé d'arbres.

C'est alors que l'attaque eut lieu. Des 4x4 sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent. La voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Elizabeth essaya de se faufiler, mais heurta brutalement des arbres couchés sur le bas-côté. La seconde fut neutralisée quand des tirs crevèrent ses pneus.

Dès que l'échange de coups de feu commença, ce fut le chaos. Les hommes de Red armés jusqu'aux dents sortirent des véhicules, balayèrent les dernières résistances, enjoignant ceux qui restaient à se rendre.

Dembé sortit Marshall _manu militari_ du premier véhicule. L'ancien associé de Reddington semblait sonné et n'opposa aucune résistance au garde du corps qui le désarma.

Dans le véhicule à l'arrière, Red avisa l'individu penché sur Elizabeth et le reconnut quand il tourna la tête vers lui. Il était celui qui avait frappé la jeune femme avec la cravache, et à présent, il avait un couteau à la main. Froidement, Red appuya sur la détente avant que l'homme ait le temps de s'en servir. Le malfrat fit un bond en arrière, le crâne défoncé par le tir presque à bout portant.

Il y eut des clameurs et des cris soudain, mais Red n'en eut cure. Ses hommes s'en occupaient et faisaient le ménage pour ne laisser aucune trace. Dans le chaos ambiant, sa seule préoccupation était Elizabeth. La jeune femme était allongée sur le dos, les mains liées devant elle, sous le choc de voir Red.

« Lizzie, je suis là. »

Avec difficulté, Elizabeth releva un visage constellé des gouttes de sang de son bourreau. Les cheveux collés par la transpiration, elle portait un bâillon qu'il s'empressa de lui enlever, avant de s'attaquer aux liens qui retenaient ses poignets. La jeune femme eut un sanglot de soulagement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et la prit dans ses bras quand elle voulut s'y réfugier.

« Red… »

« C'est fini, c'est fini… Tout va bien passer désormais… »

« Red ! Tu es vivant !… J'ai cru… »

« Chut ! C'est fini. N'y pense plus… Je suis là... Je suis là… »

Il continua à lui parler doucement en la tenant quelques instants encore contre lui et en gardant un œil vigilant sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, Lizzie. Le temps presse. »

Quand elle croisa son regard, elle vit à l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux et à la ligne fine de sa bouche, que l'indignation et la colère bouillaient sourdement en lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça et c'était quelque chose d'effrayant.

En réalité, Raymond Reddington était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Felipa San Castillo ou Josh Marshall. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lizzie, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a… ? »

« Non, il ne m'a pas touché… pas comme tu penses… »

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie, si j'avais pu arriver plus tôt, si j'avais pu… »

« Je sais, Red... Maintenant que tu es là, ça va… » Elle lui toucha la joue. « … Et toi ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme… »

En guise de réponse, il secoua la tête pour signifier que ça n'avait aucune importance et lui essuya le visage, tout en cherchant sur elle des traces d'éventuelles blessures.

« Ça va, Red, je t'assure… »

Reddington se releva alors en grimaçant légèrement et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il se tourna enfin vers Marshall qui se tenait la jambe gauche sous l'œil vigilant de Dembé. Red marcha jusqu'à lui et l'observa.

« Marshall, je croyais en votre potentiel, mais vous avez préféré jouer pour l'autre camp. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. C'est Felipa qui vous l'a soufflée, n'est-ce pas ? Aurait-elle été même jusqu'à vous suggérer de tuer Hugo pour prouver votre loyauté à la Cabale ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… »

« Quoi ? Qu'on puisse agir aveuglément par amour ? Dites que je suis romantique, mais je parie cent dollars que vous l'aimez à la folie. Après tout, c'est ce qui fait tourner le monde... Emotion, sexe, jalousie, incertitudes… Felipa s'est bien moquée de vous. Elle est très douée à ce petit jeu. »

« Elle ne m'a pas manipulée. »

« Où est-elle ? »

Marshall resta silencieux. Sans hésitation, Reddington leva son arme et appuya sur la détente. Touché au genou droit, le traître se tordit comme un ver au sol en criant pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'une respiration lourde et émette de faibles gémissements plaintifs. Red s'agenouilla et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour avoir toute son attention.

« Marshall ? Je vous laisse le choix de votre mort… Ou je vous colle immédiatement une balle dans la tête, ou je fais durer le plaisir à la mode des habitants du cru… Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? »

L'homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devant son mutisme, Reddington se retourna et interpella deux des hommes de Javier restés près des 4x4.

« Sortez les cordes et attachez-le… »

La réaction fut immédiate quand Marshall comprit ce que Red avait l'intention de faire.

« Non ! Reddington ! Non ! »

L'homme tenta de se relever mais la poigne de Dembé le maintint au sol. Elizabeth était restée en retrait et observait avec indifférence Marshall qui se tortillait en essayant de s'échapper. Elle aussi savait ce qui se préparait, mais n'avait aucunement l'intention d'intervenir pour arrêter l'exécution.

En criant plus de peur que de douleur, Marshall fut traîné sans ménagement par les hommes de Red. Le traître tenta bien de se débattre mais il n'avait aucune chance. En un rien de temps, Marshall se retrouva solidement attacher par les quatre membres aux deux voitures.

« Reddington ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie ! »

« Où est-elle, Marshall ? Où est Felipa ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je vous le jure ! »

« Où deviez-vous emmener Elizabeth ? »

Les deux 4x4 reculèrent lentement en tendant les cordes. Marshall se mit aussitôt à hurler de douleur. Ses deux jambes le faisaient déjà souffrir et la tension pourtant légère, le tiraillait. Il se mit à invectiver Reddington en français et en espagnol jusqu'à ce que ses cris de bête blessée se terminent en hurlements et en pleurs… Red ne voulait pas que son prisonnier s'évanouisse. Il leva une main pour signifier aux conducteurs d'arrêter de reculer… Tremblant, transpirant à grosses gouttes, haletant, Marshall se mit à sangloter, impuissant. Red secoua la tête.

« Vous savez que ça ne sert à rien, Marshall… »

« Je ne… sais… rien… »

« Tant pis, c'est vous qui voyez… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le supplice reprit avec plus d'intensité… jusqu'à ce que Red l'interrompe à nouveau. Perdu dans un océan de souffrances, Marshall n'était déjà plus qu'un ramassis gémissant et tremblant, au bord de l'épuisement. Avec un sourire, Red exhiba son arme à feu devant les yeux du supplicié.

« Alors ? Ma proposition tient toujours… »

Grimaçant, Marshall le dévisagea, tout espoir envolé. Red lut dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait abandonné le combat et avait accepté l'idée de mourir.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Nous avons un lieu… de rendez-vous… dans la jungle… à une demi-heure d'ici… Un héliport… dans une clairière… aménagée… »

« Quelle direction ? »

« Nord-ouest… Les coordonnées sont… dans le GPS… »

Dembé n'attendit pas le signe de tête de Red pour aller chercher les informations.

« C'est bon, Raymond, je les aies… »

Red se tourna vers les conducteurs et hocha la tête.

« Parfait !... Messieurs, il est à vous… »

« Reddington !... Non !... Ne me laissez pas, par pitié !…

« Ce n'était pas une _promesse_ , Marshall… »

« S'il-vous-plaît… Pas ça ! Dites leur d'arrêter ! »

« Je ne fais que respecter les coutumes locales… »

« Reddington ! Pas ça ! Pitié ! Pitié !... »

L'homme se mit à sangloter désespérément. Le coup de feu retentit dans le dos de Red et mit fin aux jérémiades de Marshall. Quand il se retourna, Elizabeth tenait encore l'arme fumante dans ses mains. Elle fit courageusement face aux regards soudain désœuvrés des hommes de Red. Il y eut des marmonnements et un homme furieux cracha au sol pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire ? » Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tendue, en soutenant les regards hostiles.

Elizabeth ne plaisantait pas. Le silence se prolongea. Red eut un léger sourire. Il admira le cran dont elle faisait preuve, mais décida d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement alourdie. Il s'avança vers le groupe, et ce faisant, détourna naturellement l'attention des hommes de Javier vers lui. Nonchalamment, il leur montra le corps de Marshall.

« Ça fait tache si vous le laissez là… Détachez-le et mettez-le à l'arrière du 4x4, on l'emmène... » Il eut un sourire aimable. « … Faites vite, on est attendu à un rendez-vous... »

Red se retourna vers Elizabeth et hocha la tête avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Elle eut clairement l'impression en cet instant d'avoir été mise à l'épreuve et de s'en être sortie comme il le fallait. Pourtant, Elizabeth n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire en tuant un homme. Sa seule et maigre consolation, était qu'elle avait évité à Marshall de souffrir.

En silence, elle prit place à côté de Red à l'arrière du 4x4. Concentré sur la capture prochaine de San Castillo, il ne lui accorda pas son attention. Il discuta de la marche à suivre avec Javier au téléphone satellite, pendant qu'ils roulaient vers l'héliport clandestin.

oooOOOooo

Un autre téléphone sonna dans la poche de Red qui abandonna sa conversation avec Javier. Il se saisit du portable qu'il avait pris sur Marshall et décrocha. Dans un premier temps, il ne dit rien et écouta son interlocuteur.

 _« Si… Si… Llegamos dentro de diez minutos. »_

Elizabeth l'observait, tendue, alors qu'il raccrochait. Ils se regardèrent avec gravité et Red hocha la tête en réponse à sa question muette.

« San Castillo… J'ignore si j'ai donné le change, mais il fallait que je réponde où elle se serait méfiée… »

Il rappela Javier et finalisa avec lui sa tactique. Dembé descendit sa vitre et ils entendirent clairement le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui grandissait.

« Nous approchons, Raymond. »

« Soyons sur nos gardes. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend. »

Les véhicules ralentirent en arrivant en vue de la clairière. Au centre, les pales de l'hélicoptère tournaient, indiquant un départ imminent.

Sur la droite, une petite cabane en bois faisait office de bureau. Une voiture était garée là et quelques hommes armés attendaient. Ils levèrent leurs armes à l'approche des trois 4x4, alors que Felipa San Castillo sortait, elle aussi armée.

Elle leva la main et attendit, pendant que les véhicules stoppaient. Personne n'en descendit. Son portable sonna en affichant le nom de Marshall.

« Allo ? »

« Ma chère Felipa… Je sais, ce n'est pas moi que vous attendiez… »

« Reddington !… »

« En chair et en os. L'annonce de ma mort tragique était prématurée. »

Il y eut un bref silence où la femme essaya de distinguer l'intérieur du 4x4.

« Où est Marshall ? »

« A l'arrière… Avant que je vous le rende, pourrions-nous avoir une petite discussion ? Je vais sortir de la voiture et j'apprécierai grandement que personne n'ouvre le feu. Nous ne voulons pas que tout se termine dans un bain de sang, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Très bien. » Répondit Felipa finalement.

Reddington raccrocha et sortit du véhicule, accompagné par Dembé et Elizabeth. Il s'avança vers San Castillo, qui avait repris son sang-froid. Les hommes de Javier se positionnèrent à leur tour.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler sans le bruit infernal de cet hélicoptère ? »

San Castillo fit un signe et l'un des gardes du corps apostropha le pilote dans son talkie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur changeait de régime et le rotor principal stoppait sa rotation. Le bruit diminua considérablement.

« Venez… Seul… »

Red fit un signe de tête envers Dembé et Elizabeth, mais cette dernière ne s'en laissa pas compter. Elle s'avança aux côtés de Red, déterminée à ne pas le laisser isolé avec cette femme, qu'instinctivement elle sentait dangereuse.

« J'ai dit _seul_ … » Dit sèchement Felipa.

« J'accompagne mon associé. » Répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton sans appel.

Reddington haussa les épaules avec un sourire quand San Castillo tourna la tête vers elle.

« J'aurais dû me douter que Keen vous menait par le bout du nez, Reddington… »

« Pour la sauvegarde de ma santé mentale, il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à m'opposer à Elizabeth en certaines circonstances. »

San Castillo afficha une expression de mépris et tourna les talons pour entrer dans la cabane. Liz ferma la porte derrière elle pendant que Red tendait une tablette à la criminelle.

« Regardez cette vidéo. Je crois que ça va vous intéresser… » Dit-il tranquillement. « … Elle a été prise il y a environ deux heures…Vous reconnaissez cet homme, je pense ? »

Le visage de Felipa se ferma. Sur l'écran, Emilio Carlos Sanchez, un vieil homme en costume était _prié_ de suivre des individus armés et se faisait tout bonnement enlever en plein jour, malgré la présence de ses gardes du corps.

« Le Premier Ministre vénézuélien est officiellement parti se reposer dans sa résidence après un petit accident vasculaire… C'est ce qui sera annoncé sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, à l'annonce de la disparition de votre oncle. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Les noms de tous vos contacts dans la Cabale, bien évidemment… Et les papiers de la concession que vous devez avoir, ici, avec vous, j'en suis sûr… »

« Et si je ne veux pas vous les donner. »

« La vie de votre oncle ne tient qu'à un fil… Il est toujours délicat de dépendre de l'influence et de la fortune d'un parent proche, membre éminent de la Cabale, surtout quand ce dernier disparaît et que son seul héritier désigné n'est pas… vous. »

« Vous croyez m'intimider de cette façon, Reddington ? »

Il avança d'un pas vers elle, avec un léger sourire.

« S'il vous restait moins d'une minute à vivre, Felipa, que feriez-vous ? »

La question prit clairement la criminelle de court et elle hésita.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Moi, je ferai en sorte que chaque seconde compte... » Il sortit rapidement son arme de son holster et la pointa sur elle. « … Utilisez-les à bon escient… »

Felipa le dévisagea en pâlissant. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réputation de l'homme en face d'elle. San Castillo se passa la langue sur la lèvre.

« Déjà dix secondes d'écoulées… » Dit Reddington, sans l'avoir une seule fois quittée des yeux.

« L'ordinateur dans la mallette, sous la table. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, la prit et se saisit du portable, qu'elle ouvrit.

« Mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« JaguarX4o16. »

« Quels dossiers ? »

« _Esperanza_ … Les documents sont tous cryptés, vous ne verrez rien. »

« Pour certains, ce sera un jeu d'enfants. »

« Et les papiers pour la mine de diamants ? » Demanda Red.

« Dans la pochette. »

Lizzie jeta un œil et en sortit lesdits documents. Reddington baissa légèrement son arme. San Castillo respira un peu mieux.

« Vous allez libérer le Premier Ministre ? »

« Malheureusement, Sanchez a été victime d'un grave accident vasculaire cérébral. A l'heure qu'il est, il n'est plus en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions… Il n'est même plus en mesure de manger tout seul… »

« Vous avez tué Josh, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« C'est le salaire de la trahison... Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, mais c'est la vie ! D'autres questions ? »

San Castillo secoua la tête, en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

« En général, mon côté rationnel et pragmatique guide ma conduite, sans être influencé par mes sentiments… » Il secoua la tête. « … Mais je dois admettre que mon aversion pour vous est telle qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas y céder avec plaisir… »

Il releva l'arme et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle atteignit San Castillo à la poitrine. La femme s'écroula, morte avant de toucher le sol. Red ne lui accorda pas un autre regard et fit signe à Lizzie de sortir.

Ils furent rejoints par Dembé, qui se rassura en les voyant sains et saufs tous les deux.

« Dembé, prends l'hélico et emmène Elizabeth à San Fernando. Mets-la en sécurité sur le yacht. Tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne. »

« Bien, Raymond… »

« Red, enfin, non ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?… »

« Lizzie, dans quelques heures, cet endroit va grouiller des hommes de la Cabale. Quand ils vont arriver, je ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent ici. »

« Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi ! C'est notre deal ! »

Un tic agita l'œil gauche de Red, seul signe de son agitation. Son ton devint tranchant :

« Elizabeth, ne rends pas tous ces efforts vains. Je te mets à l'abri. Tu montes avec Dembé dans cet hélico. »

Elizabeth vit à la crispation de sa mâchoire qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth prenne une profonde inspiration pour relâcher la pression.

« D'accord… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais régler les problèmes de la mine et m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles sur les Yanomamis ou à l'orphelinat… File et emporte l'ordinateur avec toi. »

Elizabeth serra les dents, clairement mécontente. Elle obtempéra de mauvais cœur et lui adressa un regard froid et indifférent quand elle monta dans l'hélicoptère.

Pour sa part, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir partir sur un malentendu, mais cela valait mieux pour sa sécurité. Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir s'accommoder de l'humeur volatile de la jeune femme…

 _A suivre…_

 _Petit clin d'œil à Pinocchio et à Ultron, mais tout à fait véridique, puisque la victime allemande d'un crash d'avion il y a quelques années, a survécu ainsi, suspendue à des lianes en forêt amazonienne !_

 _Les vilains sont châtiés, mais Red et Liz se quittent sur une situation tendue... Dans quel état d'esprit Red va-t-il retrouver Liz ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle de l'avoir écartée ? Est-il disposé à rester avec elle, après l'avoir mise de son point de vue, en danger ?_


	10. Sexual Healing

_Juste un petit avertissement avant de commencer : chapitre classé M, contenant du Lemon, donc très, très explicite… Mais vous me connaissez : j'aime souffler le froid et le chaud, donc attendez-vous à souffrir aussi un peu…_

 **Chapitre 10 : Sexual Healing**

 _Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven_

 _I need some lovin'_

 _And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

 _It's getting stronger and stronger  
_

 _And when I get that feeling_

 _I want sexual healing_

 _Sexual healing, oh baby_

 _Makes me feel so fine_

 _(Marvin Gaye)_

oooOOOooo

Quand Reddington mit les pieds sur son puissant yacht à moteur de trente deux mètres, le _Black Swan_ , il était fermement persuadé qu'Elizabeth était en colère. Malgré ses appels, malgré les messages, malgré son insistance, elle avait obstinément refusé de lui parler.

Dembé l'accueillit. En sourdine, Red pouvait entendre Marvin Gay déverser ses mots doux sur _What's Going On_ … Etait-ce l'atmosphère de la Mer des Caraïbes qui influençait son imagination ou bien la jeune femme ignorait qu'il venait d'arriver ?

« Tu lui as dit que j'étais là ? »

« Elizabeth sait. Elle t'attend en bas. »

« Dis au capitaine d'appareiller, tu veux ? »

Aux yeux de Dembé, proche et fin observateur, Red parut incertain, nerveux, même s'il n'en trahissait rien. L'Afro-américain eut un sourire engageant à l'adresse de son ami avant de disparaître.

De plus en plus intrigué, Red descendit sur l'entrepont, traversa un vaste salon luxueux, celui où le Concierge du Crime recevait habituellement ses plus prestigieux clients. La musique s'amplifia. Il fronça les sourcils et l'appela :

« Lizzie ?… Elizabeth ? »

« Je suis là ! »

Red se dirigea vers l'avant, franchit la salle à manger ostentatoire, puis pénétra dans un salon privé, plus intime et plus modestement décoré. Un spectacle des plus inattendus l'accueillit : Elizabeth Keen, vêtue d'une petite robe moulante aux motifs colorés, était en train de danser, un verre de vin rouge à la main, pieds nus, au milieu du salon…

Red s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et observa cette vision enchanteresse, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je danse… »

« Je vois ça. Tu célèbres quelque chose en particulier ou c'est juste pour mon retour ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre… »

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Red s'avança, surpris par la tournure des événements, laissa tomber sa veste et son chapeau sur l'un des canapés, puis il se servit à son tour un verre de vin, en essayant silencieusement de comprendre.

Il avait longuement réfléchi pendant le vol vers Trinité, retourné le problème dans sa tête, sans parvenir à une conclusion qui satisferait équitablement les deux parties.

« Lizzie, il faut que nous parlions… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas parler ce soir. Je veux juste danser. »

« Lizzie ?… »

« Pour une fois, Red, tais-toi et viens danser avec moi ! »

En souriant, elle se déhanchait lentement au rythme de la musique. Sceptique devant cette nouvelle Lizzie, Red inclina la tête et en profita pour se rincer l'œil sur ses courbes lascives, sans faire un mystère qu'il appréciait pleinement ce qu'il voyait.

Mais, au fond de lui, il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder cette situation inédite, non dénuée de charme, certes, mais déstabilisante… Il opta pour paraître à l'aise, alors qu'en réalité, il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui. Toutes les alarmes semblaient résonner dans sa tête mais il n'en avait cure, tant qu'elle continuait à bouger sensuellement devant lui comme elle le faisait.

Tel un chat guettant sa proie, Elizabeth s'approcha, puis tourna autour de lui en laissant une main légère glisser sur sa chemise. Il eut un rire nerveux et vida son verre d'une traite, décontenancé. Amusée, la jeune femme lui prit la main et le tira à elle.

« Viens danser… »

Red posa son verre avant de la prendre par la taille, en maintenant une distance respectable. Ils commencèrent à danser tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve dans lequel tu étais présent… »

« Un rêve agréable et coquin, j'espère ?… »

« Pas vraiment, non… Tu venais de tuer Tom et tu me demandais ce que je voulais réellement… »

Il adopta une expression neutre, clairement dans l'expectative de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant... » Commença-t-elle.

« Ok. »

« … Je veux aussi vivre auprès de toi. »

« Ça me paraît compliqué de concilier les deux. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je choisirai plus tard… Pour l'instant, je danse. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as bu combien de verres ? »

« Pas suffisamment pour être saoule, si ça t'inquiète… »

« Pourquoi danses-tu alors ? »

« Il faut une raison ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Je danse, parce que je suis libre de choisir... »

Red s'arrêta et la regarda avec un sourire qui alla en s'élargissant.

« Tu es splendide, Lizzie, mais tes propos sont totalement insensés… »

« Je m'en fiche… Soit tu danses avec moi, soit tu quittes ma piste… Ça m'est égal de danser toute seule. »

Détendue, elle se détacha de lui et continua de tourner et de se trémousser doucement sur les rythmes sud-américains, sans se préoccuper de lui.

Le sourire disparut progressivement du visage de Red. Sans s'en rendre compte, sans en être seulement consciente, elle venait de balayer ses dernières défenses et de le mettre à genoux. Elle était envoutante comme une sirène. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, toutes ses résolutions, l'avaient complètement déserté. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir à quel point elle l'affectait en cet instant ?

Reddington s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé, lui prit doucement le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Surprise, Liz s'arrêta de bouger alors qu'il prenait son temps, caressait ses lèvres douces avec les siennes, comme s'il voulait mémoriser leurs contours. Elizabeth gémit. Quand il réclama sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui montrer qu'elle éprouvait la même passion que lui. Immédiatement, il émit un son guttural, presque primitif, qui trouva une résonnance en elle et alluma un véritable brasier.

Red continua à l'embrasser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs souffles courts et les petits bruits qu'ils produisaient, trahissaient leurs désirs grandissant. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Pour lui non plus, semblait-il, car il la serrait contre lui à l'écraser et elle sentit son érection contre son bas-ventre.

Elizabeth eut un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il se recula, à bout de souffle. Pour se faire pardonner, il posa alors de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, et finalement sur son front, où il resta ainsi, appuyé contre elle, les yeux fermés, à tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était l'équivalent d'un séisme de magnitude dix sur une échelle de neuf... Un cataclysme planétaire…

Quant à Elizabeth, elle n'était pas non plus remise de ses émotions. Elle avait posé ses mains dans le dos du criminel et s'accrochait à lui, mortifiée à l'idée de perdre le contact avec lui, de sentir disparaître cette intense boule de plaisir qui brûlait au creux de ses reins. Elle respirait son odeur, s'en enivrait et n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : que Red couvre son corps de baisers et de caresses, qu'il explore chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, jusqu'à l'explosion finale de leurs sens. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour un homme…

Elizabeth posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Reddington et respira son odeur musquée, s'en enivra. Puis elle descendit plus bas, là où sa chemise était ouverte et déposa de tendres baisers sur sa clavicule jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste faiblement et se dégage de son étreinte.

« Lizzie… Non… »

Les pupilles dilatées, encore troublés, ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi, sinon plus… »

« Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. C'est de la folie… toi, moi, ça… »

« _Ça_ ? »

« Nous deux ensemble… Lizzie, dois-je t'expliquer ce qu'est le concept de mutuelle destruction ?... Tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi, ce que je ressens pour toi va bien au-delà d'une simple attirance physique, mais la simple idée qu'il puisse y avoir un _nous_ … » Il secoua la tête. « … C'est trop tard, trop dangereux... »

Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et le regarda avec un sourire doux.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Red ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et poussa un soupir. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils brillaient d'émotions contenues.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut… »

« Parce que tu crois encore savoir ce qu'il me faut ? Ce qui est bien pour moi ? Non, tu ne sais rien… Rien de mes besoins, de mes désirs, de mes espoirs… »

« Lizzie, je veux que tu aies une vie normale, que tu rencontres un homme qui t'aimera et te rendra heureuse, que tu fondes une famille. Je veux plus que tout que ce quelqu'un t'apporte enfin tout ce que je ne peux pas te donner… »

« Non, Red, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, parce qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime… Tout ce que tu espères pour moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je ne suis pas faite pour ça... Je ne veux rien de _normal_ , de _facile_ , de _simple_ ou _d'ordinaire_ … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux une douloureuse et bouleversante histoire d'amour, extraordinaire, difficile et dévastatrice… »

« Oh, Lizzie, non… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux aussi ? »

Il appuya son front contre le sien et inspira profondément. Sa voix devint rauque.

« Lizzie, l'amour n'est pas supposé être douloureux ou dévastateur. L'amour n'est pas supposé blesser. »

« Raymond, regarde-nous… Sommes-nous condamnés à être éternellement malheureux parce que tu nous refuses le droit d'avoir ce moment rien qu'à nous ? Parce que tu as peur ?... Moi aussi, j'ai peur mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout au monde… Parce que, sans toi, je ne suis rien, c'est aussi simple que ça… C'est toi que je veux, ici et maintenant, dans cette bulle en dehors du temps et du monde que nous connaissons. Laisse-moi te faire comprendre combien tu comptes pour moi, laisse-moi t'aimer, oublie ce qui nous attend à l'extérieur… »

Reddington la dévisagea, perdu, dévoré par le doute et se noya dans le bleu marine de ses yeux, dans les vagues de ses cheveux, dans les marées de sa respiration, dans la profondeur des courbes de son corps… Il plongea en elle, s'abimant sur les écueils de son âme, rejeté, balloté inlassablement par les flots de désir. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

« Lizzie… » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec une passion brûlante. Ce n'était plus le moment de la gentillesse et de la tendresse. Les mains de Red agrippèrent Elizabeth par les poignets et la tirèrent vers lui. Calée au creux de sa poitrine, la jeune femme sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches, des doigts qui remontaient sans ménagement sa robe et la lui enlevaient. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou, il poussa Elizabeth fermement vers le lit de la cabine jouxtant le salon.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux sensations qui explosaient en elle. La bouche de Red laissait des traces humides contre sa peau, sa barbe naissante lui procurait des frissons incontrôlables de plaisir dans le cou, qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps en la laissant tremblante et soumise. Malgré son expérience, elle s'étonna de ressentir ces émotions avec tant d'acuité, tant de force, qu'elles balayaient tout sur leurs passages.

Les mains de Red caressèrent lentement chaque centimètre carré de son corps, pétrirent doucement sa chair, explorant inlassablement de nouveaux territoires… Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait entièrement déshabillée, que lorsque sa bouche et sa langue la goûtèrent comme un met rare en prenant son temps et en émettant des notes appréciatives de sa belle voix grave. Devant cette sensation d'être dévorée, consumée par un brasier ardent, Liz se mit à gémir sans retenue.

Red ne parvenait pas à se rassasier d'elle, de sa peau, de son odeur, de son goût. Plus il découvrait et plus il se sentait emporter comme un fétu de paille par un raz de marée qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Il voulait la posséder, la marquer comme sienne pour l'éternité, mais il savait au fond qu'il était devenu son esclave. Il était en adoration devant celle qui s'offrait à lui et dont il jouait du merveilleux instrument qu'était son corps.

Lizzie sentit la boule de chaleur grandir au creux de ses reins et en voulut davantage. Elle voulut un contact plus lourd, plus ferme, quelque chose qui apaisait ce besoin d'être touchée, et non plus seulement caressée. Fermement, ses mains s'aventurèrent à la découverte du corps de Red.

« Non, pas tout de suite… » Lui murmura t-il d'une voix sourde. « Attends… »

« Je veux te voir… »

Il s'écarta d'elle et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Le regard de Lizzie fut immédiatement attiré par les pansements blancs et les trop nombreuses plaies qui parsemaient son corps de guerrier. Mue par une impulsion, elle porta la main vers la cicatrice écarlate récente sur son flanc gauche et se sentit coupable. C'était à cause d'elle et de son entêtement qu'on lui avait tiré dessus… Il devina ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Non, Lizzie, ne va pas par là… »

Pour couper court à ses investigations, il embrassa chacun de ses doigts, puis revint s'allonger sur elle où il reprit patiemment ses caresses.

« Mets tes bras au dessus de ta tête et résiste à la tentation de me toucher… Ce soir, c'est toi qui reçois et moi qui donne... »

Au lieu d'être frustrée, Elizabeth eut la grisante sensation d'être à la merci de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qui poursuivait l'exploration méthodique de son corps. Elle sut qu'en s'offrant ainsi, c'était elle qui avait pris les commandes. Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, et de longues caresses devenues intimes, Elizabeth ouvrit ses cuisses en gémissant pour l'accueillir.

« Red, viens… »

Pour toute réponse, il eut un rire grave contre son cou et elle frissonna violemment.

« La nuit est jeune… Patience, mon amour. »

 _Mon amour_ … Elizabeth soupira d'aise devant ces mots qu'elle avait rêvé si souvent d'entendre de sa bouche. Le rêve était enfin devenu réalité. Elle le regarda et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, en mettant dans leurs baisers toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand il se recula, il la saisit délicatement par les bras, pour lui proposer de bouger, et la fit se retourner pour l'installer à quatre pattes sur le lit. Surprise, elle se mit à rougir devant le spectacle indécent qu'elle lui offrait.

Red vint se placer derrière elle, les mains sur ses fesses et admira les courbes lascives de son corps, tout en lui caressant les reins. Lizzie se laissa envahir par un long frisson d'anticipation en s'attendant à le sentir entrer en elle. Au lieu de ça, ce fut sa bouche qui la surprit en venant déposer un long baiser dans son entrejambe.

« Ecarte tes jambes, Lizzie… »

Elle s'exécuta. Il bougea derrière elle et s'installa. Soudain, les lèvres de Red revinrent à la charge, saisirent à pleine bouche son sexe humide et brûlant. Liz se mit à gémir de façon incohérente, lorsque dans la foulée sa langue vint taquiner son clitoris. Eperdue, elle jeta un regard sous son ventre, et découvrit la vision la plus érotique qui soit : Raymond Reddington, allongé sur le dos, la tête entre ses jambes… Baisers légers, coups de langues appuyés, succion, tout y passa. Elle vacilla, se mit à gémir alors que les mains du criminel vinrent se connecter à sa poitrine, alternant massage de ses seins, caresses des auréoles, et roulement de ses tétons sous ses doigts experts.

À mesure que son excitation grandissait, Elizabeth releva son corps pour se mettre à genoux. Ses mains ainsi libérées de son poids furent libres de venir et d'aller. Elle promena ses doigts dans les cheveux en brosse de Red, en appréciant leur douceur, mais ce n'était pas assez. La jeune femme se sentit frustrée dans sa volonté de vouloir caresser, sucer, lécher. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Red et les guidèrent là où elle voulait être touchée.

La langue de Red continua à la caresser impitoyablement, à la transpercer, à la rendre folle. Elizabeth n'existait plus qu'en un point brûlant de son corps. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle poussait des cris, chaque fois qu'il entrait et ressortait d'elle avec sa langue.

Red écouta son chant mélodieux. Son érection était tendue, douloureuse, mais il se fit la promesse de la satisfaire d'abord. Un raz de marée était en train de naître dans les entrailles de la jeune femme. Il pouvait la sentir trembler, en voie d'être submergée.

« Red… Oh, mon Dieu… C'est si bon… Si tu continues… »

« Laisse-toi aller… »

Liz se rêva impudique, offerte à lui, dominée par lui, lui appartenant corps et âme. Son plaisir atteignit alors des sommets…

« Montre-moi combien tu es belle quand tu jouis… »

Il appuya ces mots en s'acharnant sans répit sur son clitoris. La vague arriva, du fond de son esprit, du fond de son corps. Lizzie poussa un cri primitif, brut, comme le cri d'une femme qui renaît… Tout son corps se tendit et eut des sursauts violents alors qu'elle était emportée par le plaisir absolu…

Red se releva, satisfait. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'état de Lizzie, complètement défaite. Il se pencha et déposa des baisers légers sur sa hanche droite et remonta ainsi de ses reins vers sa nuque, alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce que tu viens de me faire… C'était tellement… intense… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un rire et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Et ce n'est que le début… »

Pour faire passer le message, il frotta son érection contre ses fesses et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il passa son bras valide autour de la taille de Lizzie et la souleva. Elle se repositionna à genoux, en sachant que Red allait la prendre par derrière cette fois. Cette pensée à elle seule fit jaillir un gémissement primal de plaisir en elle.

Après les sensations fines et délicates de sa langue, ce fut son membre ferme et dur qui la pénétra. Une force brute qui entra et sortit lentement. Calme, sereine, Lizzie le laissa prendre possession d'elle. Puis elle se mit à gémir à nouveau en se sentant envahie par ce sexe qui remplissait son ventre, par ces vibrations qui émanèrent de son intimité, par son désir qui renaissait, comme un feu qu'on rallume à partir de braises rougeoyantes.

Red s'arrêta de bouger. La vision de la femme qu'il aimait, offerte ainsi à sa pénétration, à ses caresses, était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. C'était une douce torture de ses sens et il fit son possible pour se distancier d'elle et repousser les limites de son plaisir.

Quand il parvint à se contrôler à nouveau, il reprit ses coups de reins. A l'écoute de sa partenaire, il se mit à jouer avec elle, alternant entre les rythmes et les mouvements. Il accéléra et s'accrocha à ses fesses, élicitant de petits cris rapides. Il ralentit et glissa ses mains sur son dos, suscitant de longs soupirs d'appréciation… Et quand Lizzie n'en supporta plus les effets, ce fut elle qui s'empala sur lui d'un violent coup de hanches, et lui qui débuta alors des allers et retours plus amples, plus forts aussi. Leurs gémissements de plaisir se confondirent dans les craquements légers du yacht balloté par les flots.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement sensuel, Red se retira et s'allongea en l'entraînant à ses côtés. Elizabeth s'installa à califourchon et descendit lentement sur lui, en promenant enfin ses doigts dans le duvet de son torse pendant qu'il la tenait par les hanches. Lentement, elle mit en mouvement son bassin, en faisant de longues rotations autour de son pénis, alors qu'il venait à sa rencontre.

Penchée sur lui, ses yeux dans les siens, Lizzie plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Red. Il leva la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion. Les ongles de Liz laissèrent des traces sur les bras du criminel et il réprima un grognement de douleur quand elle s'appuya sur son épaule gauche. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en serrant les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle modifie sa position.

Une sorte d'alchimie s'opéra alors entre eux à mesure qu'elle se levait et se rasseyait, qu'il bougeait en elle, et qu'elle se balançait au dessus de lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. L'un avec l'autre, ils allèrent vers l'explosion de leurs sens… Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, se firent plus courts, leurs gémissements se répondirent, de plus en plus forts... Le rythme s'accéléra encore… La friction devint plus intense, plus profonde…

Dans un dernier basculement de rein, Red partit, au fond d'elle, tout au fond, dans un long râle de jouissance accompagné de soubresauts involontaires. En le voyant s'abandonner ainsi, Lizzie appuya de toutes ses forces avec son bassin pour le faire entrer davantage et partit à son tour dans un grand cri, anéantie par un orgasme encore plus intense que le premier, qu'elle fit durer, avant de s'effondrer sur lui, totalement vidée physiquement et psychologiquement…

Dans le silence soudain qui suivit, seules leurs respirations lourdes et les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs trahirent la puissance de leur union. Leurs yeux étaient lourds, leurs corps aussi… Comme après un combat, ils se laissèrent envahir par le bien-être post-coïtal et s'endormirent, comblés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth fut réveillée par des sensations agréables contre sa peau. Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit les paupières, mais c'était comme si ces dernières pesaient des tonnes. Elle ne lutta pas et se laissa faire… C'était si bon… Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres.

Il faisait à peine jour dans la cabine. Penchée sur elle, Red l'observait et dut retenir un rire quand il vit son expression de quasi-béatitude. Caresser les reins d'une femme était la chose la plus magique à faire au réveil.

Décidé à poursuivre son traitement en douceur, il déposa des baisers sur l'omoplate d'Elizabeth, puis dans le creux de son épaule. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts par un nouveau gémissement.

Comme tous les matins, il s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec une érection, mais cette fois, elle réclamait toute son attention, à cause de la femme couchée, le dos contre son torse - tellement d'attention qu'il ne voyait qu'une façon de la satisfaire. La main qui faisait des cercles sur les reins de Lizzie s'aventura plus bas et caressa les fesses de la jeune femme, suscitant une chair de poule qui lui procura une décharge de plaisir. Il grogna, tout contre l'oreille de Lizzie qui s'étira, en proie elle aussi à un long frisson d'anticipation. Elle plia ensuite un peu plus les jambes, l'autorisant implicitement à poursuivre ses explorations matinales…

Il se savait sensuel, patient en règle générale, mais parfois, l'animal en lui éprouvait le besoin de sortir de sa cage… Il écarta les cheveux de Lizzie et l'embrassa dans la nuque avec application pendant qu'il glissait ses doigts dans son entrejambe encore humide de leurs ébats précédents. Elizabeth se mit à gémir sous la persistance de ses caresses.

Elle était plus que prête pour le recevoir. Il se positionna contre elle et joua à l'entrée en donnant de petits coups de reins, histoire de la titiller et de la stimuler… Les respirations d'Elizabeth devinrent plus laborieuses.

« Toc-toc ?… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, sensuelle.

Feignant de dormir à présent, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ses enfantillages et décida de jouer le jeu.

« Qui est là ? »

« Le Grand Méchant Loup, qui va te dévorer toute crue. »

« Tire la chevillette… »

Red leva la cuisse de Liz. Elle s'ouvrit comme une corolle pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il en profita et plongea en elle, mais elle était si étroite dans cette position sur le côté qu'il grogna et réprima l'envie folle de la prendre sauvagement. Il se mordit férocement les lèvres, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'observait avec un sourire fasciné. L'homme en face d'elle n'était que pure sensualité. Il était comme un fruit défendu dans lequel elle pouvait enfin mordre…

« J'aime ta façon de dire bonjour le matin… » Dit-elle doucement.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Merveilleusement bien… Toi ? »

« Le sexe est le meilleur des médicaments contre l'insomnie. »

« Continue alors… »

Puisqu'il avait sa permission, Red souleva légèrement ses hanches, expérimentalement, juste pour voir l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire. Au bout de quelques poussées, sa réponse arriva : Lizzie rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un long gémissement. Cette vision mit le feu aux poudres et encouragea Red à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient plus prononcés.

Red gémissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait la chaleur étroite de Lizzie retenir légèrement l'extrémité de sa verge. Il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il basculait son bassin lentement à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il gémissait comme un damné qui n'aurait jamais voulu que ça se termine.

Lizzie n'était pas en reste. Il semblait que son langage immédiat se résumait à des onomatopées et à des supplications décousues alors qu'elle tentait de faire pénétrer Red toujours plus profondément en elle.

Parce que cela ne suffisait pas… Cela ne se suffirait jamais…

« Oh oui ! Plus fort !... Oui ! Encore !... Plus vite ! Encore ! »

Red éprouva un sentiment fierté devant la perte de contrôle de Lizzie. Il accéléra encore le rythme, s'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sanglote presque de plaisir et ne puisse plus que gémir. Leurs corps se couvrirent de transpirations.

L'une des mains de Red glissa sur le ventre plat de Liz et descendit vers son mont de Venus. Il voulait absolument que la jeune femme jouisse avant lui, il voulait sentir son corps se raidir contre lui. Il voulait sentir ses muscles internes tenter de le retenir au plus profond d'elle.

Alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements frénétiques de bassin, Il put la sentir trembler alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement de l'orgasme. La jeune femme laissait échapper un bref cri à chaque coup de reins.

« Red, je vais… je vais… Oh, Red ! »

Red ne chercha plus à retenir sa passion, il s'efforça d'aller encore plus vite en la pilonnant avec force. Presque immédiatement, les muscles de Liz commencèrent à se contracter autour de son sexe alors qu'elle hurlait son plaisir et criait son nom en jouissant.

« Red… RED ! »

Ivre de plaisir, Red donna encore quelques coups de reins alors qu'il partait à son tour en criant le nom de Lizzie. Il lâcha sa cuisse et se laissa tomber près d'elle, le sang battant furieusement aux tempes, la respiration courte, l'esprit projeté dans le néant...

Tendrement enlacés, ils redescendirent tranquillement de leurs orgasmes. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Red se retire du corps accueillant et bascule sur le dos, automatiquement suivie par Lizzie, qui roula vers lui en se blottissant contre son épaule.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Elizabeth ne voulait pas bouger et joua avec les poils blonds de son torse jusqu'à ce que Red lui embrasse le front. Elle releva alors la tête et ils se regardèrent longuement.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à être réveillée comme ça tous les matins … »

« Seulement les matins ? »

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu m'épuises… »

« Non, c'est toi… » Dit-il avec sérieux. « … En plus, j'ai perdu un demi-décibel à chaque oreille…

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Tout le monde sur le bateau a dû t'entendre… »

« Oh non, la honte !… »

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement et enfouit son visage dans son torse, pendant qu'il riait. Les vibrations de son rire grave étaient agréables contre sa joue et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, Lizzie… Ne change rien, tu es magnifique quand tu t'abandonnes ainsi… »

Il lui caressa doucement le bras en s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle leur familiarité s'était installée. Devait-il seulement s'en étonner ? Cela faisait plus de deux années qu'ils se côtoyaient et se tournaient autour après tout… Ils avaient mis le temps mais ils avaient fini par s'aligner, après tout ce qu'ils avaient…

Il soupira.

Elizabeth sentit immédiatement son changement d'humeur et se recula, inquiète soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la dévisagea brièvement, surpris qu'elle lise si facilement en lui désormais, puis dissimula son malaise sous un sourire.

« J'ai une faim de loup !... » Red sauta du lit, nu comme un ver, et se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre un peignoir. « … Je vais nous commander un brunch gargantuesque, et ensuite tu me diras… »

Lizzie l'avait suivi des yeux et n'entendit pas la suite. Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'elle prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'elle voyait…

 _Les brûlures de Red, qui s'étendaient sur toute la partie supérieure de son dos et l'arrière de ses biceps…_

Elizabeth les avait déjà vues dans son dossier du FBI. Quand il s'était livré, on l'avait pris en photos sous toutes les coutures. Ces marques distinctives y figuraient au même titre que ses tatouages et ses différentes cicatrices. Elle _savait_ qu'elles étaient là, mais cela ne reflétait pas la réalité brute de ce qu'elle voyait, l'ampleur des dommages, la souffrance qu'il avait dû vivre quand…

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et étouffa une plainte. Red se retourna et vit son regard choqué, fixe.

« Lizzie ?... Lizzie ? »

Elle n'entendit pas la voix de Red qui l'appelait et eut soudain l'impression de se dédoubler, quand...

… _elle sentit la chaleur de l'incendie sur sa peau, l'odeur suffocante de la fumée, perçut le vrombissement des flammes, qui dansaient sur son visage, et les craquements sinistres de la maison, dont le toit était en train de s'effondrer._

 _Elle était à genoux sur le sol et appelait quelqu'un d'une voix stridente, en le secouant de toutes ses forces :_

 _« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît ! »_

 _L'inconnu qui n'en était pas un, finit par ouvrir les yeux et redressa péniblement la tête. Il aperçut la petite fille, toussa violemment et regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _« Masha… C'est toi ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Où est ta maman ? »_

 _Elizabeth, qui était aussi la petite Masha, secoua la tête._

 _« Je dois la retrouver… » Il se mit difficilement à genoux et cria : « Katarina ! KATARINA ! »_

 _Reddington – car il s'agissait de lui - se redressa en titubant et en continuant à l'appeler d'un ton angoissé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. L'appel d'air brutal provoqua un tourbillon de flammes qui s'abattirent sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner. En hurlant, il se roula au sol sans parvenir à éteindre tout de suite ses vêtements en feu._

 _Quand il s'arrêta de bouger, il resta immobile quelques instants, les bras en croix, le visage inondé de sueur, le souffle court... Une faible plainte sortait de ses lèvres… Masha le regarda avec effroi, en ne sachant pas quoi faire…_

« LIZZIE! »

Elizabeth sursauta, et trouva Red, agenouillé, à ses côtés. Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains et la regardait avec inquiétude. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Lizzie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle secoua la tête, encore sous l'emprise du souvenir pénible et vivace qui avait rejailli des dédales de sa mémoire, et refusa de le regarder.

« Lizzie ? Parle-moi… Dis-moi quelque chose… »

« Cette nuit-là… »

« La nuit de l'incendie ? »

« Oui… Tu as essayé de la sauver, n'est-ce-pas?... Tu as essayé de sauver ma mère… avant de… » Son visage se crispa. « … de t'effondrer… »

D'abord, il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, remua la mâchoire quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Surpris, il était lui aussi sous le coup de l'émotion, renvoyée vingt cinq ans en arrière, la nuit du drame.

« Je… je ne me souviens pas de tout. C'était l'enfer… Je ne sais même pas comment nous sommes sortis de la maison tous les deux… »

Toujours tremblante, Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle très fort, pour se calmer, se rassurer, mais aussi le remercier, le réconforter, trouver un point d'ancrage dans une réalité qui lui avait échappée l'espace de quelques secondes... C'était tout ça à la fois, mêlé à de puissants sentiments d'horreur et d'angoisse.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement dans ma tête qui peut exploser à n'importe quel moment… Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était comme si j'avais été projetée physiquement dans le passé et que je découvrais des pans entiers de ma vie… C'est horrible… »

Elle eut un long frisson qu'il sentit sous ses mains. Red s'en voulut comme jamais. Tout était de sa faute, si elle en était là à présent. Il avait joué avec sa mémoire, et maintenant, c'était une boîte de Pandore de laquelle il ne savait pas ce qui allait surgir.

Pour masquer son inquiétude, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant :

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Si j'avais su que la vision de mon dos provoquerait cette réaction, jamais je n'aurais… »

Elle se recula brutalement et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais continué à me le dissimuler ? »

Le ton qu'elle employa était dur. Un tic agita son œil gauche et il resta silencieux, avec clairement ce sentiment de culpabilité affiché sur ses traits. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, d'autant que - de son point de vue - il n'était pas à blâmer.

« Pardon… C'était injustifié… Tu es une victime et je t'en veux… Je… »

« Nous sommes tous les deux des victimes dans cette histoire. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir… »

« Non, Lizzie, non… »

L'avertissement résonna dans sa tête. _Si elle savait, il la perdrait pour toujours…_ Il repoussa son angoisse et tâcha de la rassurer.

« … Ta réaction est normale, tu es encore toute secouée… »

Elle resta silencieuse à son tour, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ces brûlures font partie de toi, Red... Elles t'ont forgé, mais elles sont aussi notre histoire à tous les deux… _Notre lien_ … Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te rejette ou que je sois dégoûtée... » Elle le regarda intensément pour écarter toute incertitude. « Non, ce n'est pas _ça_ , d'accord ? Parce que je t'aime, tu ne dois jamais en douter… C'est juste… J'ai juste… »

« Quoi, Lizzie? »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'ajuster, d'accord ? C'est nouveau pour moi, tu comprends ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il tâcha de ravaler le sentiment de rejet qu'il avait inconsciemment ressenti parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager ce fardeau avec lui. Il comprenait cependant qu'elle avait besoin d'assimiler ces événements, de faire le deuil de cette nuit en quelque sorte. Red décida de respecter son choix, et ce fut probablement l'une des décisions les plus dures qu'il prit, parce qu'elle lui en coûtait réellement. Mais elle avait raison : c'était à elle de gérer ça, à sa façon.

« Ok… As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Connaître la vérité… Mais pas tout de suite… Je veux digérer ça avant, d'accord ? »

« Je ne vais nulle part... Quand tu te sentiras prête, nous parlerons. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Il lui donna un long baiser sur le front et sortit de la cabine en la laissant seule.

Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, Red regarda ses mains qui tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il les cacha dans les poches de son peignoir et serra les poings.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bravo, si vous êtes parvenues jusqu'au bout. C'est de loin le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux._

 _La vie n'est définitivement pas un long fleuve tranquille pour nos deux héros, et autant vous le dire, tout de suite, des tempêtes se préparent… Liz veut une bouleversante et difficile histoire d'amour… Parfois, il faut faire attention à ce que l'on désire…_


	11. I belong to you

**Chapitre 11 : I belong to you**

 _You are the flame in my heart,_

 _You light my way in the dark,_

 _You are the ultimate star._

 _You lift me up from above,_

 _Your unconditional love,_

 _Takes me to paradise._

 _I belong to you_

 _And you_

 _You belong to me too._

 _You make my life complete,_

 _You make me feel so sweet._

 _(Lenny Kravitz)_

oooOOOooo

Chemise blanche largement ouverte au col, pieds nus et pantalon beige retroussé aux genoux, Red passa une grosse partie de la mâtinée sur le pont supérieur du yacht, d'abord en essayant de se distraire avec la beauté de la Mer des Caraïbes et des rivages de Tobago, puis ensuite, comme bien souvent dans les moments de stress, en se réfugiant dans le travail et en passant des coups de fil à ses associés.

En deux jours, il venait de déstabiliser la Cabale sur le continent sud-américain et s'attendait à des répliques. L'équipe de Julian avait accédé aux dossiers contenus dans l'ordinateur de Felipa San Castillo et révélé de nombreuses failles dans l'organisation. Les informations portaient sur de nouvelles connections mondiales, notamment dans les pays émergents, dont il allait tirer profit. Au fil des heures, il se mit en devoir d'avertir tous ses contacts pour qu'ils prennent des précautions supplémentaires. La prudence était désormais de mise dans leurs actions communes.

Au vue de tous ces renseignements, Red avait mis en branle une nouvelle machination pour faire tomber un homme qui constituait un important rouage dans l'ossature de la Cabale. Sinuan Park dirigeait un groupe d'ingénieurs informaticiens qui lançaient des cyber-attaques sur les serveurs des entreprises mondiales et des principales agences de renseignement occidentales. Déstabilisation, espionnage industriel, vols de technologie ou de propriété intellectuelle, fausses rumeurs, prise de contrôle, détournements de fonds, figuraient parmi les armes de ce pirate des temps modernes. Les relations de cet homme avec la Corée du Nord et la Chine en faisaient quelqu'un d'excessivement dangereux et de difficilement atteignable, mais l'homme avait une faiblesse : il était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Trop sûr de lui, à la fois craint et respecté, le Coréen se croyait à l'abri à cause de ses puissants alliés. En lui tendant un piège, via une opération financière qui ne pouvait qu'attiser la convoitise de l'asiatique, Red n'aurait pas même à lever le petit doigt pour faire tomber ce pion et détourner l'attention loin d'Elizabeth Keen.

Il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte que le Directeur et ses alliés ne veuillent plus se focaliser sur la jeune femme pendant quelques temps. Ses importants moyens financiers amassés au fil des années ne servaient désormais plus qu'à lui permettre de jouer les derniers coups dans la partie d'échecs engagée contre la Cabale. La mobilisation de ses fonds était totalement tournée vers cet objectif. Peu importait ce que cela coûterait, le nom d'Elizabeth serait lavé, et elle retournerait à sa vie d'avant.

Si elle le souhaitait…

En l'espace de vingt quatre heures, les tables venaient de tourner drastiquement. Ils étaient devenus intimes et tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour elle, était remis en cause. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte sur un futur dans lequel il pouvait éventuellement jouer un rôle actif.

Si jamais Elizabeth venait à le souhaiter…

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle choisirait de faire, ni ce qu'il choisirait de faire. Il y avait trop d'inconnus dans l'équation, et il était tenté de la simplifier, encore plus que la veille. Trop de paramètres entraient en jeu. Il allait devoir lui parler pour établir une nouvelle stratégie, d'autant que Lizzie se reposait sur lui. Pourtant, lui révéler la vérité allait forcément remettre en cause le fragile équilibre auquel ils étaient parvenus.

A un moment, il aperçut la jeune femme qui profitait du soleil, en tee-shirt, short et lunettes de soleil. Quand il tourna les yeux vers elle quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Vers treize heures, il envoya Dembé lui descendre un plateau repas. Quand l'Afro-américain lui annonça plus tard qu'elle n'avait touché à rien, il se décida avec appréhension à la rejoindre dans le salon.

Red la trouva allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire affectueux, avant de prendre un plaid et de le poser délicatement sur elle. Ce simple geste la sortit tout de même du sommeil léger dans lequel elle était plongée.

« Pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« J'ai juste fermé les yeux une minute... » Dit-elle en se les frottant.

« Toute la tension qui était sur tes épaules ces derniers temps, est en train de retomber. Tu as besoin de te reposer, Lizzie… Que dirais-tu si nous passions quelques jours, toi et moi, sur ce yacht, avant de revenir à Rodès ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement en guise de réponse et tapota sur le canapé.

« Viens là. »

Il obéit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son épaule, sans remarquer qu'il s'était tendu ostensiblement.

« D'une certaine façon, c'est assez irréel... C'est comme si un film défilait dans ma tête dont j'aurais été la spectatrice… Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer grand-chose, tu vois ? »

« Oui, mais tes réactions émotives sont bien réelles, en revanche. »

Elle se détacha de lui en soupirant et se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Il la suivit du regard.

« Dembé m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé. »

« J'ai avalé quelques fruits. »

« Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas dehors pour profiter du soleil ? »

« Cette pénombre convient mieux à ma morosité. »

Elle reprit place en face de lui et le dévisagea. Il resta impassible et attendit qu'elle soit prête à se livrer.

« Masha ne se rendait pas compte à l'époque, mais avec le recul... J'ai réagi à cause du choc, de l'intensité de la projection. Te voir, couché sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur, avec cette peur panique qui me paralysait. Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas… Cette impuissance, c'était… affreux. J'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer… »

Elizabeth porta machinalement les mains à sa poitrine, comme si elle ressentait encore la douleur physique suscitée par les images dans son esprit. Elle inspira profondément pour chasser l'angoisse et lui sourit faiblement, quand elle vit son regard inquiet.

« Lizzie, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Si nous sommes là tous les deux vivants, c'est que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous en sortir. »

« Tu devrais peut-être tout me raconter ? »

« Tu sais presque tout ce qu'il ya à savoir… C'est toi qui m'as trouvé. Je suppose que nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés la vie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-tu allongé sur le sol comme ça ? »

Il la regarda en silence, alors que son visage se fermait graduellement. Elizabeth sentit la tension qui grandissait en lui. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait encore des détails importants.

« Que faisais-tu dans la maison de mes parents ?... Tu étais avec qui ? Mon père ? Ma mère ?... C'était ta mission de les surveiller ?... Tu voulais le Fulcrum, toi aussi ? »

De guerre lasse, il finit par lâcher :

« Elizabeth, nous avons _tous_ commis des erreurs ce soir là. Rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être. »

« Dis-moi la vérité, alors… »

Il se mura dans un silence qui s'éternisa. Au lieu de se laisser envahir par la colère, elle le regarda de plus en plus froidement, soudain déterminée à obtenir de lui, ce qu'elle voulait d'une façon ou d'une autre…

« Raymond, j'ai _besoin_ _de savoir_ et surtout, j'ai besoin que tu sois _honnête_ avec moi... Sans honnêteté, toi et moi ? Ici et maintenant, considères que c'est terminé… »

Il prit un moment avant de répondre et secoua la tête.

« Lizzie, ne te sers pas de mes sentiments pour faire levier sur moi. »

« Si je compte autant pour toi, alors cela ne devrait pas être un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as plus à perdre que moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle le regarda avec défi. Red accusa le coup parce qu'elle avait trouvé sa faille. C'était lui le plus vulnérable désormais et il détestait ça, cette perte de contrôle, cette pression qu'elle pouvait exercer sur lui. Il était un maître de la manipulation, un artiste de la diversion mais quand il s'agissait de Lizzie, il était tout simplement impuissant. Il l'aimait d'un amour aveugle et absolu. Elle passerait toujours avant tout.

Il sentit le piège se refermer et un vent de panique l'envahir. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Elle allait le quitter, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à elle… Demain, après-demain, peut-être ?

« Lizzie, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Elle l'interrompit d'un ton ferme :

« … Ne me parle pas de ma sécurité personnelle, ce n'est plus un argument valable. Le Fulcrum a été dévoilé dans la presse, je suis déjà dans le collimateur de la Cabale, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? »

 _De pire ? Tout…_ pensa t-il, avec une triste dérision. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer sans se chercher des excuses, sans la blesser davantage ? Entre la peste et le choléra, que pouvait-il choisir ? Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. C'était une position impossible à tenir.

S'il lui cachait encore la vérité, il la perdait. S'il la lui disait, il la perdait aussi…

Red hésitait, clairement à la torture. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, Elizabeth attendait anxieusement qu'il s'exprime et désespérait d'avoir jamais des réponses. Alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, la mort dans l'âme, en se disant que rien ne changerait, il décida d'être sincère, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il était temps qu'il paye pour les péchés qu'il avait commis. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, par sa faute à lui, il lui devait au moins une dernière explication.

« J'étais arrogant, inexpérimenté et… amoureux. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. »

Elizabeth eut un choc en comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle eut involontairement un mouvement de recul, pâlit et le dévisagea avec un sentiment d'horreur mêlé d'incrédulité.

 _C'était donc vrai, ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis le début ? Il avait aimé sa mère, il avait aimé Katarina Rostova !_

Red vit le changement s'opérer en elle, alors qu'elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle. Il se lança soudain, de peur qu'elle refuse son explication :

« Lizzie, écoutes-moi… Fin 1988, j'ai fait la connaissance de ton père. Quand il m'a présenté sa femme, Katarina, j'ignorais à ce moment-là qui elle était réellement, ce qu'elle avait fait pour échapper aux griffes du KGB... Tu avais trois ans, ma fille en avait six. Nos familles ont commencé à se fréquenter, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble… A cette époque, ma vie privée était chaotique. Très vite, ta mère et moi sommes devenus proches. »

« Vous êtes devenus amants… »

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé, et refusa de croiser le regard d'Elizabeth.

« Ton père a fini par découvrir notre liaison. Dans un moment de colère, il t'a pris avec lui et il est parti avec le Fulcrum, dont il était responsable. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris que son départ avait mis en branle une série d'événements imprévisibles, quand la Cabale a cru qu'il avait trahi leur confiance... Désespérée, Katarina a rompu avec moi. Elle _aimait_ ton père, elle t'aimait… Elle savait aussi que le KGB avait lancé des tueurs à sa poursuite et qu'ils attendaient dans l'ombre le moment favorable pour l'abattre. Tant qu'elle était avec ton père, elle était protégée par la puissance de la Cabale. Sans ton père… » Il secoua la tête avec tristesse. « … Je n'étais qu'un idiot, blessé dans mon orgueil par cette rupture. Un soir, je l'ai suivie, là où ton père avait trouvé refuge avec toi, sans savoir que les russes me surveillaient… »

Elizabeth se mit soudain à pâlir et murmura :

« Ils l'ont retrouvée… »

Red sembla rétrécir devant elle. Un tic agita son œil gauche et il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre de façon nerveuse.

« Tes parents se sont disputés et tu as tiré sur ton père. En entendant le coup de feu, j'ai fait irruption dans la maison, mais il était trop tard. Tu t'étais déjà enfuie et je ne t'ai pas vue… Les russes sont arrivés dans la foulée et nous ont trouvés en train de nous occuper du cadavre. Ils ont emmené ta mère et ils m'ont laissé pour mort dans l'incendie qu'ils ont déclenché pour faire croire à la disparition de la famille entière... C'est devenu officiellement une dispute qui aurait mal tourné. »

« Mon dieu… » Lizzie porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par la compréhension et l'horreur. « … La Cabale a cru que tu avais tué mes parents, que tu avais trahi ton pays en donnant le Fulcrum aux russes et que Katarina s'était enfuie avec eux !... Et ma mère a cru que j'étais morte dans l'incendie ! »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec lassitude.

« Je n'étais pas en mesure de me disculper. Kate Kaplan s'est occupée de tout et m'a fait disparaître le temps que j'aille mieux. Tu as été placée chez Sam et je suis devenu l'homme à abattre… »

« En ne pouvant pas t'atteindre, il s'en sont pris à ta famille… »

La mine complètement défaite, les épaules affaissées en signe d'accablement, Red semblait nettement accuser son âge. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, sous le poids de la culpabilité et du secret qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Tout est de ma faute... Si ta mère et moi n'avions pas cédé à nos désirs, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Elizabeth resta un moment sidérée par ses révélations, dont l'ampleur et les conséquences la dépassaient totalement. Comment une simple liaison avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi, détruire la vie d'au moins six personnes, briser deux familles, sans compter toutes les victimes qu'elle avait dû faire au cours des vingt cinq dernières années ? C'était incommensurable…

« L'aimais-tu seulement ? »

Red fit lentement un signe de tête négatif. Elizabeth expira l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu et résuma la situation en trois mots qui semblaient bien pauvres en regard de la catastrophe causée :

« Quel immense gâchis… »

Il y eut un silence pesant qu'il rompit d'une voix sourde et tremblante.

« Je suis responsable de tout le malheur qui est arrivé dans ta vie… Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus _jamais_ me voir. »

Red n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Il était l'image même de la culpabilité et du repentir impossible. Un homme éternellement brisé par des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés involontairement et inexorablement, comme dans une tragédie grecque où la roue du destin brisait implacablement les hommes…

Elle se leva et alla remplir deux verres de whisky. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Quand elle revint vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Il accepta le verre qu'elle lui mit de force dans la main… sans le porter à ses lèvres. Le visage las, il semblait anéanti par ses aveux.

Elizabeth l'observa encore un instant, vida son verre d'une traite en tremblant. Elle se força à respirer calmement et prit sa décision.

« Ma mère a autant sa part de responsabilités que toi dans ces événements, peut-être même plus, car elle savait sans doute des choses que tu ignorais. Elle n'avait pas mesuré que ces instants de faiblesse déclencheraient tout un concours de circonstances malheureuses qui s'enchaîneraient… »

« Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, Lizzie, je n'en ai aucune. »

« … Red, cela fait plus de vingt ans que tu vis avec le souvenir de ce que tu as perdu, ta famille, ton honneur, toute ta vie et que tu essaies de réparer cette erreur tragique… Plus d'un aurait renoncé devant l'immensité de la tâche, mais pas toi… Envers et contre tous, tu t'es accroché, mais ce faisant, tu te punis, encore et encore… »

« Je mérite mon sort. Je ne demande pas que l'on m'exonère de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne demande rien à personne. »

« Oh, Red… Je ne minimise pas la culpabilité qui te ronge, mais je pense que tu t'es déjà bien suffisamment flagellé et crucifié comme ça. Je n'ai pas à en rajouter… Et je ne vais certainement pas te blâmer pour des actes indépendants de ta volonté…

« J'en suis l'élément déclencheur, le seul et unique responsable. C'est à cause de moi si… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais pas là quand mes parents se sont disputés ! Ils se battaient à cause du Fulcrum, pas à cause de toi ! Katarina savait que mon père avait fait une erreur en s'en allant et qu'il devait le rendre avant que tout dégénère et que la Cabale le tue !... Red, ma mère savait ce qui allait se passer !... Même sans toi, les russes l'auraient sans doute retrouvée et auraient saisi une opportunité de la tuer à un autre moment… »

« Ton père est mort. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as appuyé sur la gâchette cette nuit là ! C'est moi qui ai tué mon père, et tu auras beau te convaincre que tu es mon mangeur de péchés, cela ne change rien au fardeau que je dois porter… »

Il vida son verre d'une traite et le porta contre son front, en fermant les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que la Cabale t'a ensuite fait porter le chapeau parce que quelqu'un en haut lieu a eu peur d'être tenu pour responsable de ce fiasco ! Tu étais le bouc-émissaire idéal ! Oh, Red !... Quand arrêteras-tu de t'en vouloir pour tout ? »

Il eut un rictus involontaire et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même s'afficha sur son visage.

« Probablement jamais… » Répondit-il, d'une voix lugubre. « … Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je continuerai… »

Elizabeth ne le supporta pas et prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. Même ainsi, il demeura les yeux baissés, honteux.

« Regarde-moi bien, Raymond Reddington. Je te pardonne, tu m'entends ?... Je sais combien ce geste compte à tes yeux, alors comprends-moi bien : Je… te… pardonne ! »

Elle martela les mots avec conviction. Il leva alors des yeux hantés sur elle, emplis de regrets.

« J'ai couché avec ta mère. Tu ne peux certainement pas me pardonner ça. »

« Aussi dérangeante que soit cette pensée, qui suis-je pour te juger ? Je ne sais rien des circonstances qui vous ont amenées à vous rapprocher, je ne sais rien de ses motivations à elle, rien des tiennes... Tu croyais peut-être l'aimer ? C'était une erreur, Red... Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Moi, la première... Je sais que tu sais, que la nuit précédant la mort de Connolly, j'ai couché avec Tom sur son bateau… »

Elle le sentit serrer la mâchoire sous ses doigts, confirmant ses suspicions.

« Je croyais encore l'aimer. C'était une erreur, mais il a fallu que je la fasse pour que je me _rende compte_ que je faisais complètement fausse route… Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux… »

« Lizzie, ça n'est en rien comparable à… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Parce que la Cabale m'avait piégée, parce que j'étais perdue, parce que j'ai ensuite commis l'irréparable en tuant Tom Connolly de sang froid ! »

« Tu n'étais plus lucide, alors que moi, j'ai agi en toute connaissance de cause. »

« En es-tu sûr ? Tu m'as affirmé que ta vie privée était _chaotique_ … Jusqu'à quel point étais-tu _lucide_ à cette époque là ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Même après tout ce temps, il ne parvenait pas à dire s'il avait enchainé les conquêtes pour échapper à un mariage dans lequel il était malheureux, ou s'il avait créé son propre malheur en se perdant dans un tourbillon d'aventures extraconjugales, qui étaient à l'origine de la dégradation de sa relation avec Carla. C'était sans doute un peu des deux.

« Il est facile de juger son comportement avec le recul et de s'en vouloir. Seules les personnes honnêtes avec elles-mêmes et courageuses dans leurs examens de conscience savent affronter leurs plus grandes peurs sans concessions ou leurs échecs sans se chercher d'excuses… Tu es de ceux-là, Red. Ces moments ont fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, mais ils ne doivent plus te définir. Tu as _changé_. Tu es _meilleur_. »

« Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis certainement pas un homme meilleur, Lizzie, ni un homme bien tout court… »

« Suis-je la seule à lire entre les lignes, à voir à travers les apparences ? Ou est-ce un réflexe de te cacher derrière cet écran de fumée comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde peau, tout ça pour te protéger ? Tu n'as pas à être ainsi avec moi, parce que je te connais et que jamais, jamais je n'utiliserai ça contre toi... »

Il déglutit, pris au piège. Elle sentit qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner et continua :

« … Je te connais et j'accepte ce que tu es… Il y a l'homme qui vit dans les ténèbres, qui a dû s'adapter pour sa survie en étant impitoyable, le _poisson hideux_ , comme tu t'es toi-même défini… Et il y a aussi celui qui est merveilleux, attentionné et aimant, dédié à un idéal de justice, celui qui cherche son chemin vers la rédemption… C'est cet homme aux multiples visages que tu as voulu me montrer et dont je suis tombée amoureuse. C'est cette personnalité complexe et entière que j'ai décidé de pardonner… »

Elle lui secoua doucement la tête, comme si cela pouvait lui faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

« … Et je veux que tu _te_ pardonnes… Si tu m'aimes, comme je crois que tu m'aimes, tu dois te pardonner… »

Son visage se tordit soudain. Il eut un hoquet désespéré et balbutia :

« Je ne peux pas… J'ai fait tellement… de mal autour de moi… tu ne comprends pas… »

Elizabeth le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, en embrassant sa vulnérabilité. Il était tellement endommagé qu'il se croyait au-delà de toute réparation possible.

« Si, tu le peux… Il le faut, Red… Pour toi, pour nous, il le faut… »

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie… Je suis tellement désolé…

Red fut soudain secoué de violents spasmes, et Elizabeth comprit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle résista à la tentation de les laisser couler… Elle devait être forte pour lui… pour eux deux, comme il l'avait été pour elle dans ses moments difficiles. Un besoin irrésistible de le protéger s'empara d'elle et elle s'y accrocha farouchement.

« Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime, Red… Je t'aime… Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime… »

Elizabeth le répéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle le convainque, lui insuffle la force de son amour, qu'elle l'inonde de lumière. Il avait vu juste dès leur première rencontre. Il avait besoin d'elle pour lui donner une seconde chance, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, sinon c'en était fini d'eux.

Les sanglots de Red s'espacèrent peu à peu et il finit par se calmer. Après un dernier baiser, elle se recula et l'observa avec incertitude. Ses traits s'étaient creusés, ses yeux semblaient éteints. Il était ivre d'épuisement, comme s'il avait livré un combat contre lui-même.

« Viens… »

Sans un mot, elle entraîna Red qui la suivit docilement jusqu'à la chambre. Il se laissa faire avec indifférence quand elle commença à le déshabiller. Lentement, elle le débarrassa de ses vêtements, enleva les siens, puis vint se coucher à ses côtés, la poitrine calée contre son dos. Là, elle passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et de l'autre main, lui caressa doucement les cheveux en un geste hypnotique et rassurant. Avec le doux bercement du yacht, il finit par s'endormir.

Elizabeth garda les yeux ouverts et réfléchit. Elle essaya d'imaginer un Red plus jeune avec sa mère sans vraiment y parvenir. Cette pensée n'était pas dérangeante ou insupportable parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de Katarina Rostova. Sa mère était cette étrangère familière dont elle n'avait vu que le portrait en photo et qui restait finalement, très abstraite.

Etait-elle encore en vie ou bien avait-elle péri sous les balles du KGB ? Quand elle avait demandé à Red, il n'en avait plus été si sûr. La question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit finit par en amener d'autres. Se ressemblaient-elles réellement ? En quoi étaient-elles différentes ? Comment était-elle de caractère ? Avait-elle aimé Red ou simplement succombé devant sa séduction ? Elle était bien placée pour savoir que peu de femmes résistaient à son charme, même encore maintenant.

Elle observa la nuque et l'épaule puissante de l'homme endormi à ses côtés avec une nouvelle tendresse. Pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, cette vision lui donna un semblant de normalité. Elle s'imagina passer le reste de sa vie comme ça, allongée avec lui dans un lit rempli de couvertures, ou blottie étroitement contre lui sur un canapé en train de regarder l'un de ces vieux films romantiques qu'elle appréciait tant, pendant qu'il lisait avec de petites lunettes perchées sur le nez.

A cette idée, Elizabeth soupira avec un sourire. Ils avaient tant à faire ensemble. Se découvrir, se défier mutuellement, parler de leurs rêves, en bâtir de nouveaux, livrer des combats pour imposer leurs idées, se battre loyalement – ou pas – sans avoir peur de blesser l'autre émotionnellement. Elle se vit bien rester éveillée avec lui toute une nuit en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi, en écoutant ses précieuses histoires ou tout simplement du jazz, ou se perdre avec lui dans les bois au cours d'une promenade automnale…

Etait-il le genre d'homme à offrir des fleurs ? A faire des cadeaux ? A laisser des petits mots sur le frigo pour la faire sourire, pour lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait ? A appeler sans arrêt, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix ? Attentionné comme il était, elle supposait que oui. Il y avait tant à découvrir avec lui. Sans doute qu'il la surprendrait…

Elle se savait aimée, désirée, suffisamment pour être en sécurité. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth se réveilla la première et sortit du lit discrètement pour éviter de réveiller Red. Il ronflait doucement et n'avait pas bougé.

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et elle décida de prendre une douche. Ce soir, elle s'habillerait, se maquillerait et se parfumerait pour lui. Elle devait être parfaite. Elle voulait qu'il se sente aimer. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps sembla la laver de ses derniers soucis et elle s'attarda un peu encore, en appréciant la chaleur et la caresse du jet sur sa peau.

Lizzie ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la douche mais sentit tout à coup une présence dans son dos. Elle ne sursauta pas quand Red glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et sur son ventre, quand il déposa une série de petits baisers sur son épaule. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à son cou. Il poursuivit ses tendres investigations jusqu'à atteindre un point précis sur lequel il s'acharna, quand il vit que cela la faisait violemment frissonner de plaisir. Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et se tortilla, le désir déjà chevillé au corps.

Immédiatement, Red se colla contre elle tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement vers sa poitrine, que ses doigts s'emparaient de ses mamelons qui durcirent. Lizzie sentit son érection contre ses fesses et avec un gémissement, rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra davantage. Il eut un grondement en la sentant ainsi se presser contre lui. Il lui prit alors les lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elizabeth se mit à gémir alors que le désir montait en elle à une vitesse vertigineuse,

Elle se retourna et le regarda enfin. Les pupilles de Red étaient dilatées et son visage couvert de gouttelettes d'eau n'exprimait que de l'adoration à l'état pure. Ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient à des baisers sensuels. A voir sa réaction, elle devait renvoyer la même image, car il grogna en guise d'avertissement :

« Lizzie… »

Incapable de résister à son appel, elle l'embrassa avec possessivité. Leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble, chacun essayant de prendre le contrôle de l'autre. Leurs baisers devinrent plus farouches, quand ils se mordillèrent les lèvres. Lizzie se laissa aller aux sensations qui déferlaient en elle, au torrent de lave qui coulait dans ses veines, à la boule de plaisir qui enflammait son bas-ventre.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Red et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, caressa sa nuque, puis le haut de son dos. Elle s'agrippa à lui en sentant ses cicatrices sous ses doigts. Il émit un son guttural, presque primal, qui excita Elizabeth au plus haut point.

Tout à coup, il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'embrassa sur le pubis. Avec détermination, il souleva sa cuisse gauche et la posa sur son épaule droite. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il inséra ensuite un doigt dans sa fente prodigieusement humide et quand il le fit glisser lentement entre son clitoris et son vagin. Il l'observa, fasciné par l'expression de plaisir inscrite sur son visage. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en se mettant à gémir de plus belle, quand il la goutta enfin.

« Regardes-moi, Lizzie… Regardes-moi, ou j'arrête… »

Obéissante, elle baissa la tête et le dévisagea intensément. Son expression faciale était neutre, mais ses yeux – oh, ses yeux ! - brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, comme ceux d'un fauve guettant sa proie. Comme un écho à l'effet qu'il produisait en elle, elle émit un grognement de plaisir et haleta :

« S'il-te-plaît, Red… »

Elle passa la main sur sa nuque pour le faire revenir en place, mais il résista.

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu veux… » Gronda-t-il.

Elizabeth eut un long frisson devant sa voix qui avait baissé d'une octave.

« Je veux sentir… ta langue… sur moi. »

Les yeux intenses de Red s'enflammèrent. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle écarta la jambe davantage pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Red s'acharna alors sur le petit bout de chair, tendu et gonflé de désir. Il lécha son clitoris avec ardeur, suça, titilla et Elizabeth crut défaillir. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris.

Jamais elle n'avait été très vocale avec Tom, comme si elle se retenait, mais avec Red, c'était impossible de ne pas s'exprimer. Il réveillait en elle quelque chose d'animal et de sombre, qui avait un besoin impérieux de sortir. Quand il glissa un second doigt dans son vagin et les fit bouger à l'intérieur, elle ondula, se cambra, incapable de ne pas bouger devant tant de plaisirs combinés.

« Red… je te veux… au fond de moi… maintenant ! » Dit-elle en haletant.

Les yeux brûlants d'un feu sauvage, Red se redressa et la poussa sans ménagement contre le mur, puis la souleva sans effort. Elizabeth passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin. Lentement, sans le quitter du regard, elle s'empala sur lui, alors que leurs deux gémissements de plaisir s'élevaient.

« Tu es à moi… » Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il l'embrassa avec passion et elle gémit sans retenue quand il la marqua à l'épaule. Elle grimaça, mais y trouva aussi du plaisir. L'idée d'être à lui, de porter son empreinte, lui était plaisante. Elle l'accueillit même avec fierté. En cet instant, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle comprenait le besoin qu'il éprouvait de retrouver le contrôle de la situation.

« Oui… Je t'appartiens. »

Satisfait de sa réponse, il commença à aller et venir en elle, en s'arc-boutant pour bien la pénétrer profondément. Il ne tarda pas à accélérer le mouvement en respirant plus fort et en donnait de violents coups de reins.

Liz l'accueillit avec bonheur et lâcha prise littéralement et figurativement. Elle était totalement à sa merci et quand il commença à la pilonner en grognant, Liz l'encouragea encore plus. Elle n'était plus que sensations exacerbées, désirs qui montaient en une spirale ascendante et qui l'emmenait vers des sommets. Elle ne s'entendait déjà plus crier sa passion.

« Vas-y ! Oooh ! C'est trop bon ! Oui, Red ! Vas-y ! Encore !… »

Leurs désirs devenaient de plus en plus brûlants, de plus en plus pressants. Les grognements saccadés de Red attestèrent qu'il était proche lui aussi, mais il voulait la faire partir, la sentir tressaillir autour de lui, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Encore quelques coups de reins, et le miracle s'accomplit. Elizabeth partit dans un grand cri, le corps tendu en arrière, abandonnée au feu suprême qui la foudroya sans relâche. En la voyant ainsi, en sachant que c'était lui qui la comblait, en sentant son vagin l'enserrer comme un étau, il partit à son tour et l'inonda de sa semence en quelques mouvements erratiques de bassin.

Tout disparut autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que deux corps enlacés dans la même jouissance, la même satiété… Front contre front, ils haletaient, tremblaient, cherchaient à reprendre leurs souffles… Ce qu'ils venaient de partager était unique.

Incapable de bouger, Red rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans deux saphirs qui brillaient intensément. Lizzie resta un moment ainsi, à le savourer du regard, puis elle l'embrassa doucement. En souriant, il lui retourna son baiser, avant de la dévisager à nouveau.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« La situation pourrait être pire. » Red jeta un coup d'œil significatif entre leurs deux corps et leva un sourcil ironique. « Je ne vais pas me plaindre… »

Elle eut un sourire qui fit apparaître ses adorables fossettes. Red la trouva belle à couper le souffle.

« Je t'aime, Lizzie. »

« Je sais… »

Elle le regarda avec indulgence et une grande tendresse.

« … C'est bien la seule chose dont tu n'as jamais fait un mystère. »

 _A suivre…_

 _Ils sont-y pas mignons tout plein tous les deux ?_

 _J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre le chemin de la facilité sur cette fic (ce qui va encore réserver des surprises), donc Red a été l'amant de Katarina Rostova avec des conséquences catastrophiques… Encore une nouvelle théorie sur la nuit de l'incendie avec le risque de ne pas me faire que des amies, mais bon, on est là pour expérimenter... On ignore encore à l'heure actuelle si c'est le cas dans la série. Ici, je leur laisse une porte de sortie._

 _Vous savez où se trouve le bouton des commentaires ? Non ? C'est là… oui, là… :-)_


	12. Don't

**Chapitre 12 : Don't**

 _Don't walk too close_

 _Don't breathe so soft_

 _Don't talk so sweet_

 _Don't sing_

 _Don't lay oh so near  
Please don't let me fall in love with you_

 _Please let me forget_

 _all those sweet smiles_

 _all of the passion_

 _all of the heat, the peace, the pain_

 _all those blue skies_

 _where your words were my freedom  
_

 _(Jewel)_

oooOOOooo

« Et si on repartait à zéro, tous les deux ? »

« Lizzie, on vient à peine de commencer... »

Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, Reddington la regarda avec humour et affection. Après la douche, ils avaient refait l'amour, patiemment cette fois, puis avaient opté pour un room service léger. Allongée à ses côtés, Elizabeth se redressa sur un coude pour mieux l'observer. Les traits détendus, il avait retrouvé l'assurance qui le caractérisait et dégustait un de ses éternels whiskies, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cru rare et exceptionnel.

« Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de traîner tellement de sacs de sable derrière moi que je dois déplacer une dune entière… »

« J'ai bien déplacé des montagnes pour toi… »

« Ça ne compte pas… »

« Comment ça, ça ne compte pas ? » S'écria-t-il, éberlué.

« Ça ne compte pas, parce que tu prenais plaisir à monter toutes ces machinations, ça te permettait de te rapprocher de moi, de faire en sorte que je ne vois plus que toi… »

« J'ai fait ça, moi ?... » Demanda-t-il innocemment. « … Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Tom avait usé de ce stratagème pour se faire remarquer, insistant lourdement sur son rôle de sauveur pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Jamais Red n'avait tiré la couverture à lui et s'était vanté de ses actes pour lui prouver quelque chose. Il avait tout de même réussi à gagner son cœur. Elle eut un sourire affectueux.

« C'était ta façon de me courtiser, alors que moi, je n'y prenais aucun plaisir… »

« Elizabeth Keen, ose dire que tu n'as pas passé les moments les plus exaltants de ta vie en ma compagnie !... Avec le recul, c'était amusant, non ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et joua avec les poils de son torse avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

« La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que l'existence est loin d'être ennuyeuse avec toi… » Elle se tut un instant et soupira finalement. « … On est passé par tellement de choses tous les deux. »

« A qui le dis-tu… »

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez… Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toutes ces années, ce que tu fais en ce moment pour laver mon nom, au péril de ta propre vie... »

La culpabilité avait été le moteur de Red, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'entraîner à nouveau vers ça. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page.

« Et je connais ton sentiment à ce sujet… » Elle le dévisagea intensément avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. « … Merci. Pour tout. Du fond du cœur. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Au moins, il acceptait enfin ses remerciements. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Mais elle déchanta rapidement quand il lui dit :

« Maintenant, Lizzie, j'aimerais que tu ne te mettes plus en danger pour moi. »

« Impossible. Et non négociable. »

Il la fixa intensément avec ce regard intimidant qu'il pouvait parfois avoir.

« Au même titre que tu as peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour toi. » Se justifia t'elle.

« Et je te reconnais ce droit… »

« Mais pas celui de te sauver s'il t'arrive malheur ? »

« Tu ne dois pas – jamais – te mettre en danger pour moi. Parce que j'essaierai toujours de trouver un moyen de m'en tirer… »

« Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Tendue depuis quelques secondes, Elizabeth relâcha soudain l'air qu'elle retenait.

« Jusqu'où faudra-t-il que tu ailles, Red, pour toujours me protéger ? Jusqu'où cela te conduira-t-il ? Faudra-t-il que tu meures pour me sauver ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que je ressentirai si tu me laissais seule ? »

Reddington déglutit et pensa aux propos de Madeline Pratt, qui faisaient singulièrement échos à ceux, désespérés, de la jeune femme.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Lizzie. Les gens pensent qu'être forts, c'est ne jamais ressentir la douleur. En vérité, ce sont les personnes les plus fortes qui la ressentent, la comprennent… et l'acceptent aussi. »

Red conclut ses paroles avec un sourire triste à l'adresse d'Elizabeth. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en comprenant. Il lui prit les mains.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre le meilleur de ce que la vie nous réserve et de profiter de chaque instant… Toi et moi, en ce moment, par exemple… Je ne veux pas me projeter dans six mois, dans un an, parce que je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Je veux juste vivre l'instant précieusement. Tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il poursuivit :

« Je ne te demande pas de fonctionner comme ça, si tu ne le sens pas, mais ça peut aider… parfois… »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mon avenir est tellement incertain que ça en est déprimant… »

Elizabeth le dévisagea, avec clairement le moral en berne. Red décida de changer de tactique. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la regarda avec tendresse.

« Je te donnerai bien un message d'espoir, Lizzie, mais je n'en ai aucun... » Il pencha la tête vers elle avec une moue ironique. « … En échange, est-ce que deux messages de désespoir t'iraient ? »

Elizabeth se mit à sourire malgré elle. Il avait raison : ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur soi-même.

« Je te remercie pour ce soutien inconditionnel. Est-ce que ce sera pire ? »

« Pire que quoi ? »

« Mourir… »

Red eut un petit rire.

« Dans la vie, il y a des choses pires que mourir, crois-moi... As-tu déjà passé une soirée avec un type qui vend des assurances ? »

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ignora son commentaire.

« C'était un expert en œuvres d'art et j'avais désespérément besoin de ses services et de ses contacts. Je lui ai fait du charme, mais mon associé avait omis de me dire qu'il ne serait pas insensible à mes avances… »

« Oh… »

« Oui, oh… Va donc te débarrasser de quelqu'un qui déploie un arsenal bavard de sous-entendus sexuels, tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres, si graphiques que, même moi, j'en étais gêné... Surtout quand il a joint le geste à la parole… »

Liz se mit à rire doucement en l'imaginant se faire tripoter par un autre homme.

« Comme ça, tu comprends ce que les femmes subissent sous ton verbiage explicite. »

« Lizzie, je ne le fais que lorsque je sens que ma partenaire est réceptive. »

« Parce que j'étais réceptive ? »

« Oui, ton langage corporel te trahissait… Toutes ces fois où ton regard tombait sur mes lèvres quand je te parlais, où tu me laissais entrer dans ta zone de confort, où tu m'autorisais à te toucher sans me repousser, où tu m'observais en ignorant que je te voyais dans le reflet d'un miroir ou d'une vitre… »

« Seigneur, rien ne t'échappe… »

Il se mit à rire, pendant qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

« C'est terriblement gênant… Bon, qu'as-tu fait avec ton assureur alors ? »

« Le plus délicatement du monde, je lui ai annoncé, tout contrit, que renoncer à son corps d'Apollon était certainement la chose la plus compliquée qu'il m'ait été donné de faire, que j'avais fait un serment d'abstinence pendant une année afin de me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais être fort, chaste, fidèle à celui à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, etc… etc… Rapidement, je l'ai orienté vers une conversation plus professionnelle, et là, je l'ai tout de suite regretté… J'ai cru que j'allais devoir l'achever tellement il était rasoir… »

« Tu l'as tué ? » Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Non !... J'ai fini par le présenter à un cascadeur professionnel. Ils ont passé le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble des risques de ce métier, la nuit sans doute aussi… A ma connaissance, ils sont toujours en couple… »

« Le Concierge du Crime qui joue les entremetteurs ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Totalement involontairement, cette fois-là, je t'assure. »

« Tu veux dire que… ? Que tu l'as vraiment fait ? L'entremetteur, je veux dire ? »

« Oui, pour la Princesse de Galles… »

« Quoi ? Diana ? »

Elizabeth se redressa d'un coup.

« C'est moi qui lui ai présenté Hasnat Khan, le chirurgien pakistanais dont elle est tombée follement amoureuse… Hasnat était un ami d'un ami. Je leur ai juste organisés quelques rendez-vous clandestins avec perruques, lunettes noires, sosie et voitures dédoublées… comme dans les films d'espionnage, tu vois ?… »

« C'est follement romanti… » Elle percuta quand elle aperçut son rictus moqueur. « … Tu me fais marcher, là ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que je te fais marcher ! »

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule... en oubliant qu'elle venait de toucher celle qui était luxée. Il ressentit une gêne, mais exagéra sa grimace et sa douleur.

« Aïe ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à me raconter des bobards ! »

Elle se pencha néanmoins vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Il tourna la tête vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Quand il se recula, elle posa sa tête dans son cou et ils restèrent enlacés, heureux de ce moment, qui était la parfaite illustration de ce qu'il venait de dire précédemment.

« Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à nous imaginer en train de nous tenir l'un et l'autre comme ça, Lizzie, et de nous embrasser… » Dit-il doucement. « … Tu n'as pas idée combien c'est épuisant… »

« Et moi, pendant que tu ne disais rien, je n'avais qu'une envie : te serrer fort, étroitement dans mes bras, comme s'il m'était possible de recoller de cette façon, les morceaux brisés de ton cœur. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et il eut un grognement de contentement en se sentant écraser par elle. Ce sentiment de lui appartenir lui convenait tout à fait. Elle poursuivit :

« Tu as raison. Je ne vais penser qu'à nous deux, parce que c'est ce qui importe maintenant… »

« Lizzie, ton avenir reste à écrire. Jour après jour, pierre après pierre, tu le bâtiras... » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « … Avec ou sans moi, la décision t'appartient. »

Elle soupira.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce dernier point, mais peut-on remettre à plus tard cette discussion? Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi… Tant que nous sommes sur ce bateau, dans notre bulle, je ne veux vivre que des choses positives. J'en ai désespérément besoin… Et toi aussi. »

Il n'avait rien à ajouter à ça. Il s'installa plus confortablement et elle revint se lover contre lui, contente. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de gâcher ces instants de bonheur retrouvé.

« Je t'ai raconté cette fois où j'ai croisé Woody Allen dans un petit club de jazz à Cannes pendant le Festival ? Il jouait de la clarinette avec son orchestre. Entre deux morceaux, j'ai discuté avec lui et il m'a invité à le rejoindre sur scène... »

… Grâce à lui et à ses histoires, Elizabeth retrouva le sourire.

Pendant les sept jours et les six nuits qui suivirent, ils s'autorisèrent toutes les extravagances. Cela alla de grandes fringales d'amour qui pouvaient les prendre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, sur un simple regard où s'exprimait toute leur passion, à des discussions qui s'éternisaient autour d'un repas chaleureux avec Dembé.

Il y avait aussi de courtes périodes de séparation pendant lesquelles Red vaquait à ses occupations d'homme d'affaires criminel et où elle s'installait sur le pont pour profiter du soleil. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à des vacances pour elle qui n'avait pas véritablement connu un break depuis deux ans. Ces moments ne semblaient exister que pour leur faire apprécier encore plus leurs tendres instants de complicité ensemble, qui leur permettaient d'approfondir leur lien.

Elizabeth avait l'impression de vivre un tourbillon émotionnel qui l'emportait irrésistiblement et sur lequel elle ne voulait exercer aucun contrôle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse, réellement heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle avait le sentiment de vivre et de faire les choses comme elles devaient être faites. Comme Red lui avait dit, elle repoussait la peur du lendemain pour apprécier son bonheur au quotidien. Red allait tout arranger, et tout irait bien. Elle le croyait sincèrement.

Raymond Reddington était l'homme de sa vie. Si elle avait eu encore des doutes sur ses sentiments pour Tom, elle n'en avait plus désormais. Son ex-mari ne faisait plus partie de son univers. Plus rien n'existait avant Red, et plus rien n'existerait après lui, elle en était sûre.

Au matin du septième jour, il lui annonça leur retour à Rodès. Ils accostèrent dans l'après-midi et reprirent l'hélicoptère. Red devait régler des détails avec les hommes qu'il avait engagés pour la protection des Yanomamis et celle de la mine, et parler enfin avec le Père Joachim.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle resta à l'orphelinat, surveillée par les hommes de Red. Elle ne le voyait que le matin et le soir. Pour passer le temps, elle donna des cours d'anglais aux enfants, ravis d'avoir une si jolie professeure qui leur racontait des histoires d'Amérique, et se rendit utile auprès des sœurs. Elle apprécia vraiment ces moments passés avec eux et caressa l'idée de changer de carrière, si elle était réhabilitée.

Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne réintégrerait pas le FBI. Même si elle était disculpée pour les actes de terrorisme qu'elle n'avait pas commis, elle était tout de même coupable du meurtre de Connolly. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Red, mais elle était prête à faire face à ses responsabilités devant un grand jury au cours d'un procès. Au pire, des années de prison l'attendaient, au mieux, avec l'aide d'un bon avocat et l'appui de preuves, un acquittement ferme et définitif, ainsi qu'une médiatisation générale du rôle de la Cabale et sa chute précipitée.

Même ainsi, lavée de tous ces crimes, Elizabeth ne se voyait plus en super agent de l'ordre et de la morale. Ce qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Red lui avait fait changer sa vision du monde. Malgré le danger permanent, elle se sentait obscurément attirée par l'univers criminel dans lequel il vivait et elle comprenait pourquoi il en était ainsi pour lui. Être au-dessus des lois était libérateur et sa véritable personnalité pouvait enfin s'exprimer.

Sans compter qu'à présent, elle l'aimait et n'avait nullement l'intention de le quitter pour reprendre une _vie normale_. Ce terme n'avait d'ailleurs plus de sens pour elle. Elle s'en était ouverte à lui. Ils en avaient débattu et il s'était montré réservé à ce sujet. Inquiet même, car il n'avait jamais voulu ça pour elle.

Red lui avait dit de prendre son mal en patience, que les journalistes et Marvin Gerrard, son avocat, creusaient des pistes sérieuses autour du Directeur lui-même. Bientôt, ils auraient des résultats probants. Bientôt… C'était à la fois frustrant et plein d'espoir…

Son criminel charmant lui fit une surprise un après-midi. Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle la trouva remplie de fleurs exotiques. Il y en avait du sol au plafond, partout des bouquets d'où éclataient des couleurs joyeuses et harmonieuses. Un régal pour les yeux et pour l'odorat.

Ils mirent à profit ce temps pour eux. Red lui fit longuement l'amour et quand elle s'endormit dans ses bras, comblée, elle pensa qu'elle était au sommet de la félicité, que rien, ni personne ne pourrait perturber ces instants de bonheur.

Elle se trompait.

Quand elle se réveilla, peu avant le dîner, Red n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle s'habilla et partit à sa recherche. Après quelques minutes, elle le trouva dans l'étude du Père Joachim, désertée à cette heure.

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth contempla le tableau que Red observait. Un cygne noir qui déployait ses ailes sur un lac. Elle avait déjà vu une peinture similaire sur le yacht, tout en nuances de gris et de noir, et qui représentait une ballerine habillée du costume du cygne. C'était quelque chose qui tenait visiblement à cœur pour Red.

« Le Lac des Cygnes ? »

« Lizzie, sais-tu qu'il n'existe pas moins de vingt et une versions de ce ballet créé par Tchaïkovski ? Quel destin tragique… Il n'a jamais vu sa propre version montée. Il est décédé avant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fascine tant dans cette histoire ? »

« L'amour impossible, bien sûr, la malédiction qui pèse sur le cygne blanc... Le prince aime le cygne blanc mais ne peut avoir de relation charnelle avec lui, symbole de pureté, alors que le cygne noir, son exact contraire, est une vile tentation pour lui... Quelle que soient les versions, le cygne noir triomphe, mais de ce fait, perd tout. »

« C'est terrible. »

« Tragique, oui… J'ai vu la version de Noureev à Paris. C'était poignant… Ma fille a dansé sur ce ballet… Elle était magnifique. »

Il se tut et resta perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Red comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pendant longtemps, je les ai cherchées. En vain. L'esprit imagine tellement de scénarios. Ne pas savoir est une torture permanente. »

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Red la dévisagea mais ne répondit pas. Puis il avala une gorgée de scotch, contempla le contenu de son verre, puis secoua la tête.

« Je peux te rejoindre dans tes silences ? »

Il lui fit une petite place sur le canapé et elle s'installa tout contre lui. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Liz et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle écouta brièvement son cœur battre et reprit au bout d'un moment :

« Tu es en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens… C'est comme un courant électrique qui te traverse, tu sais ? Et je sais que cette énergie n'est pas dirigée contre moi, mais contre toi… »

« Lizzie… »

Red posa un long baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Dis-le-moi, Red. »

« C'est à moi de gérer ça. »

« Non, pas à toi. A nous deux. Tu te rappelles notre deal ? »

Red eut un regard fuyant et fit jouer sa mâchoire. Elizabeth se recula et l'observa.

« A moins qu'il n'y ait pas de « nous »…. » Elizabeth s'écarta délibérément de lui et le dévisagea. « … Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un « nous » ?... Red ? »

Inquiète, elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se levait et faisait quelques pas avant de répondre.

« Lizzie, d'où vient le pouvoir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le pouvoir, d'où vient-il ? Est-ce que l'on te le donne ? Non, jamais... Le pouvoir se prend. Si tu veux guider les autres, sois le leader, assume et prends le pouvoir… »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai pris le pouvoir, Lizzie, mais ces derniers temps, mon arrogance, ce besoin de me pavaner, de montrer à tout le monde qui je suis… » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai fait preuve d'orgueil… Le vrai pouvoir est celui qu'on cache, pas celui qu'on exhibe ! »

Il la dévisagea intensément.

« … Jamais je n'aurai dû t'associer à tout ça, jamais je n'aurai dû accepter que tu sois à mes côtés aujourd'hui. J'aurai dû te laisser dans l'ombre et t'éloigner de moi... »

« Red, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu as sacrifié, tout ce que tu as placé comme espoir en moi… » Elle releva la tête et l'observa en comprenant soudain. « … Quelque chose a changé… Je t'ai déçue. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances, c'est ça ?... Je n'ai pas su remplir tes attentes en termes de perfection ? As-tu finalement compris que je n'étais qu'un être humain après tout ? »

« Lizzie… Non. Ne parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissais. Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Oh si, je te connais. En temps normal, tu es un guerrier, Red… Jamais fatigué, toujours lucide, trop intelligent pour laisser la peur te guider… Précis, calme, calculateur, tu attends toujours le bon moment pour agir. Tu examines toutes les possibilités sous tous les angles. C'est ta force. Tu comprends ce qui doit être fait. Tu choisis ton camp et tu gères la situation de la façon dont nous savons tous les deux qu'elle doit être gérée. Tu le fais sans regarder en arrière… »

Red la dévisagea, le regard douloureux.

« Oui, je te connais… Je sais que tu ne permettrais à personne de te mettre en travers de tes objectifs, de ce qui te paraît juste… Aujourd'hui, bien que je sois celle pour laquelle tu dois te battre, je suis cette personne, Red, et tu vas m'écarter parce que je suis ta faiblesse et un obstacle… »

« Non, tu n'es pas ma faiblesse parce que je t'aime, Lizzie. N'en doute jamais... Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un avec cette intensité, cette passion… Cet amour me donne de la force… Je ne suis faible qu'aux yeux de mes ennemis. »

« Mais tu as peur… »

« Légitimement, oui… Lizzie, je ne peux absolument pas me permettre de te perdre, tu comprends ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Red, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je t'aime tellement que ça en est effrayant… »

« C'est une bonne chose, alors. »

« Comment ça peut être une bonne chose ? J'ai peur, moi aussi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas de réponses. »

« Lizzie, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, on fonctionne mieux quand on a peur. Les instincts sont accrus. L'adrénaline rend les perceptions meilleures. Tout est plus clair. Ta concentration est aussi précise qu'un laser. Tu sais ce qui va arriver. Tu sais quoi faire. Tu connais les réponses au fond de toi... Et tu agis… » Il secoua la tête. « … J'ai accepté d'affronter ma peur sans en mesurer toute son étendue… Et c'était une erreur de jugement qui a déjà failli nous coûter chers à tous les deux... Dans notre position, c'est excessivement dangereux. Cet aveuglement va conduire à notre perte… »

« En d'autres termes, tu me demandes d'accepter que nous nous séparions ? »

Il eut un soupir et la regarda avec des émotions contradictoires inscrites sur son visage.

« Oui. »

Elizabeth eut un lourd pincement au cœur. C'était ce qu'elle craignait, un revirement de sa part.

« Lizzie, parfois, la meilleure chose à faire est de reculer d'un pas, pour se donner une chance de respirer. »

« C'est plus qu'un pas. C'est un gouffre entre nous. C'est la chance d'un avenir possible entre nous que tu remets en cause. »

« Il le faut, mon amour. »

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, un message avec des chiffres se fit entendre. Red inclina la tête et écouta, pendant que Liz cherchait la source de la voix.

« Tu écoutes la radio ? »

« Sur les ondes moyennes… C'est une vieille station… Ma station, en fait… »

« C'est quoi ce charabia ? Une sorte de code ? »

« Tu te souviens de la Résistance française pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Rien n'a changé. Tout ce qui est high-tech, tu peux le pénétrer, mais la radio… tu ne peux pas tracer la provenance d'une émission et personne ne peut tracer ceux qui écoutent. La radio est un moyen de se parler entre nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Ceux qui ont des choses à cacher… les criminels… les espions... »

« C'est comme ça que les espions se parlent ? »

« Oui. Tu peux écouter pendant des jours, et il ne se passe rien. Et puis, un jour, tu écoutes et tu reçois les codes. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Carole a des ennuis. »

« Quel genre d'ennuis ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

« La loyauté n'est pas à sens unique, Lizzie, elle implique des retours d'ascenseur quand des faveurs sont accordées. Je _dois_ aller l'aider. Elle a besoin de moi. »

« Mais… »

« C'est mon monde, Lizzie, ce sont les règles que je me suis fixées. Rien ne m'y fera déroger. »

Elizabeth croisa les bras en se retenant visiblement.

« Ton monde ? Très bien, tu veux faire cavalier seul. Quand pars-tu ? »

« Un hélicoptère vient me chercher dans une heure. »

Elle le regarda avec effarement.

« Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle le dévisagea longuement avec un sentiment de trahison, puis tourna les talons.

« Lizzie ! Elizabeth ! »

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

 _A suivre…_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires._


	13. Demons

_Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et particulièrement à Céline pour son soutien inconditionnel._

 **Chapitre 13 : Demons**

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide  
_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _(Imagine Dragons)_

oooOOOooo

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre le silence assourdissant… » Demanda le Père Joachim avec curiosité, tout en servant un verre à Red. « … Est-ce que tout va bien entre Elizabeth et toi ? »

Red était allée voir l'ecclésiastique pour lui faire ses adieux. Le vieil homme l'avait reçu dans son petit bureau autour d'un dernier whisky.

« Elle est furieuse. J'ai rompu la promesse que je lui ai faite de l'intégrer dans mes affaires. »

« Je suppose que c'est ta façon de la protéger. »

« Elizabeth ne veut plus que je la protège. Elle veut être traitée en égale. »

« Et tu refuses, de peur… de la corrompre peut-être ? »

Red hocha la tête. Joachim afficha à la fois un regard désapprobateur et peiné.

« Red, tu ne vas pas déteindre sur elle. Pour avoir longuement discuté avec elle, Elizabeth a des principes très arrêtés sur les questions d'ordre morales. »

« Je sais, mais inconsciemment, elle est attirée par la part sombre qui vit en elle, comme en chacun d'entre nous... J'aurais dû refuser quand elle a insisté pour m'accompagner ici. Dès la seconde où j'ai accepté, je savais que je faisais une erreur, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, au fait de l'avoir égoïstement à mes côtés pendant quelques jours… J'ai été faible et j'ai cédé. »

« Est-ce faire preuve de faiblesse que de succomber à la tentation du bonheur ? Non, Red, je ne crois pas. Tout le monde tend vers cet idéal, et dans ton cas personnel, j'ajouterai que c'est quelque chose à laquelle tu aspires plus que tout un chacun. Je ne te blâmerai donc pas d'avoir essayé d'échapper à la solitude. »

Red resta un instant silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je me suis surtout bercé d'illusions, Joachim. Aujourd'hui, si je restais avec elle, si je choisissais ce chemin, alors il nous faudrait vivre cachés pour le restant de nos jours et dans l'angoisse permanente d'être découverts ou tués, quel que soit l'endroit où nous trouverions refuge. Nous aurions rapidement tous les tueurs de la planète à nos trousses, sans compter les autorités… Joachim, je ne veux pas fuir éternellement. Ce n'est pas cette vie que j'ai promis de lui offrir. »

« Je comprends tes raisons. Elles sont légitimes. J'ai suffisamment été confronté aux peurs de certains prisonniers qui s'estimaient heureux de ne plus devoir se cacher. Ils étaient des fugitifs recherchés par toutes les polices, sans aucune stabilité, sans certitudes pour le lendemain… Cette angoisse, ils ne la supportaient plus. »

« Elizabeth n'est pas faite pour cette vie-là. Et moi, j'en ai assez. Cela fait vingt cinq ans que je coure et que je donne le change… »

« Sans compter que tu ne rajeunis pas… »

« Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'entendre le bruit des secondes qui s'égrènent, comme dans le poème de Baudelaire... »

Le prêtre eut un petit rire grave.

« Attends d'avoir mon âge pour ça, Red. Il te reste encore beaucoup à accomplir. Et notamment avec cette jeune femme qui sait visiblement ce qu'elle veut… »

Le Père Joachim vit les traits du criminel s'adoucir, alors que l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. _Etait-il possible que le terrible Concierge du Crime soit amoureux au soir de sa vie ? C'était ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux_ , pensa le prêtre avec sincérité. Mais il connaissait aussi l'homme en face de lui et son entêtement, ce ne serait pas simple.

« Laisse-moi deviner : si tu disparaissais avec Elizabeth, si vous vous cachiez, elle ne retrouverait jamais son honneur perdu, elle finirait par te le reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous déchireriez ? »

« Probablement. Elizabeth n'en a pas encore conscience, et moi, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pas _tout_ fait pour qu'elle soit blanchie... » Red eut un rire amer et avala une gorgée de whisky. « … Je devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir vécu ces quelques jours, proche d'elle, mais ils ne font que mettre davantage en relief notre séparation. Savoir qu'elle est à portée de ma main et que je ne peux pas m'autoriser à être avec elle, c'est... »

 _Insupportable, cruel_ … Les mots restèrent en suspension entre eux deux, mais aucun ne voulut les prononcer. Le visage du prêtre exprima une telle compassion et une telle peine que Red détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de l'homme d'église. Il ne voulait pas que le monde s'apitoie sur lui. C'était un fait avéré, une certitude. Pourquoi tous ses proches pensaient-ils le contraire ? Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde sur sa personne…

Tuer pour survivre avait longtemps été une nécessité dictée par les circonstances. Il le faisait mécaniquement, froidement, implacablement, pour instiller la peur chez l'ennemi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne tenait plus les comptes des cadavres qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Rapidement, il avait instauré des règles strictes auxquelles il refusait de déroger : ne jamais tuer d'innocents et d'enfants, ne pas agir sous la colère... Même à ces conditions, chaque mort causée de ses mains lui faisait perdre un peu plus de son humanité… Vingt cinq ans de haine, de dégoût de soi-même et de culpabilité, ne disparaissaient pas en l'espace de quelques jours passés dans les bras d'une femme, fut-elle l'amour de sa vie, fut-elle prête à tout pardonner…

Le Père Joachim devinait les raisons du comportement de Red, aussi décida t-il de ne pas attaquer le criminel de front sur ce terrain qu'il savait miner. Il se contenta de soupirer, puis de dire doucement :

« Red, tu n'as jamais choisi le chemin de la facilité. Ce n'est pas ton style. »

« Non, et regarde où ça me mène : à de nouvelles impasses. Comment ai-je pu me tromper autant au sujet d'Elizabeth ? Je suis incapable de savoir à quel moment j'ai basculé et à quel moment c'est devenu aussi personnel. Sans doute depuis le premier jour ? C'est presque risible. Je suis ce génie du crime qui poursuit implacablement ses objectifs, qui prévoit toujours tout, sans se soucier des conséquences, de la souffrance qu'il engendre dans son sillage. Et je n'ai rien vu venir avec elle… »

« Ah, mon ami, les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. »

« J'ai caché des choses à Elizabeth, j'ai profité de sa présence d'une certaine manière, pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché à m'attirer sa sympathie ou sa pitié. La seule chose que je lui devais, c'était d'être honnête avec elle... Jamais je ne lui ai mentie. »

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Alors elle savait à quoi s'attendre, si tu as été sincère. Elle te fait confiance. »

« J'avais besoin de sa confiance, sinon tout ce qui a été réalisé, n'aurait servi à rien. » Il soupira avec lassitude. « Il y a des choses terrifiantes que j'ai enterrées, des choses horribles que j'ai commises. Soyons clairs, Joachim, si j'avais eu une âme comme tu le penses, je n'aurai jamais rien accompli… J'ai vécu si longtemps du côté sombre que ma vie n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges et de faux-semblants. C'est ce qui est devenu réel pour moi, à tel point qu'investir dans l'illusion est ma façon d'être… Ce costume, cette façade civilisée, est le reflet du personnage que j'ai construit au fil du temps… Avec Elizabeth, rien de tout ça n'existe. Elle lit à travers moi et m'oblige à jouer cartes sur table. »

« Retrouves-tu la part d'humanité que tu croyais avoir perdue ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Joachim. J'aime à le croire… C'est sans doute aussi une illusion. »

Joachim le regarda pensivement.

« Tu portes ta croix, Red, et elle est sans doute plus lourde que celles du commun des mortels. Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux. Tu as une âme, quoi que tu en dises… »

Du coin de l'œil, le prêtre aperçut le rictus moqueur du criminel mais poursuivit néanmoins :

« … Tu as trouvé celle qui te permet de t'ancrer, mon ami, et elle t'a donné une seconde chance. Saisis-la. Si tu t'y autorises, tu peux recommencer à vivre. »

« Si je m'y autorise… »

« Red, il n'est jamais trop tard pour écouter ton cœur et faire les bons choix. Tourne le dos à ta vie de criminel et bâtis-toi un avenir avec Elizabeth… »

« Je ne peux pas renoncer, pas quand je vais bientôt toucher au but de toute une vie. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout maintenant, sinon tout ce à quoi j'œuvre depuis vingt ans n'aura servi à rien. »

« N'est-ce qu'une question de vengeance, alors ? Qu'une façon de punir ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ? »

« La vengeance ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vois plus les choses sous cet angle… Non, Joachim, il s'agit de justice… »

« Red, seul le Seigneur nous juge. Le jour venu, aucun de ceux qui t'ont fait du tort, n'échapperont à son courroux… »

« Alors je ferai en sorte que certains aillent à la rencontre de leur Créateur plus rapidement. »

Le prêtre se tut. Il se heurtait au même mur de certitudes et de valeurs depuis plus de dix ans. Reddington nageait dans son enfer personnel, tiraillé par sa conscience, au-delà de toute rédemption possible. Puisqu'il semblait déjà parti trop loin, Red voulait boire le calice jusqu'à la lie et achever la mission dont il se sentait investie. A n'importe quel prix. Y compris s'il agissait à l'encontre de ses propres intérêts et du salut de son âme.

Le Père Joachim décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Et Elizabeth, dans tout ça ?

« Elizabeth est un grain de sable qui est venu gripper ma formidable machine, Joachim… Un simple grain de sable, qui m'a appris une chose : je ne peux pas exister sans elle. Je ne peux pas respirer sans elle. L'homme que je suis n'est rien sans elle. Je ne suis rien et Elizabeth est absolument tout… Si elle venait à disparaître, je ne sais pas comment je continuerai à… »

Le prêtre le pointa du doigt tandis que sa voix grave tonna avec fracas dans le bureau.

« Mon garçon, je t'interdis d'aller par là ! »

Red eut un rire bref.

« Je sais. C'est contraire aux principes des enseignements de l'église… »

« Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, si je devais en arriver là, je vendrais chèrement ma peau… »

Malgré son rappel à l'ordre, le prêtre ne parvint plus à dissimuler le sourire qu'il retenait. Red inclina la tête.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elizabeth a réussi là où j'ai échoué, Red. »

Comme Reddington levait les sourcils de façon interrogative, le prêtre s'expliqua.

« Cette jeune femme t'a fait retrouver la foi en l'amour, mon ami. Sans amour, nous ne sommes rien. Sans amour, nous sommes seuls et nous nous perdons. L'amour prêché par Jésus Christ sur la Croix, le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour nous tous, n'est-ce pas la foi en un espoir de rédemption ? La foi en la lumière et en la parole divine de Notre Seigneur ? »

« Joachim, je ne crois pas… »

Red s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant et le dévisagea intensément, puis éclata de rire, beau perdant.

« Les femmes, Joachim… Une fois que tu les fais entrer dans ton cœur, tu es prêt à tous les sacrifices… Parfois, être amoureux ne veut pas simplement dire que tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour cette personne, mais que tu acceptes de vivre un jour de plus pour elle, et puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une évidence… »

Le prêtre sourit.

« Red, il y a toujours de l'espoir, même quand la situation semble perdue. »

« Tu as fondamentalement raison, mon ami : sans amour, nous sommes insignifiants et nous nous débattons dans les ténèbres en nous y enfonçant de plus en plus. Nous ne sommes rien, et il n'y a aucun espoir, jusqu'au jour où, tu aperçois un rayon de lumière qui perce l'obscurité… Quand j'aime, Joachim, j'aime du plus profond de mon être, de mon âme, de mon cœur… »

Le sourire de Red disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

« … Et je me déteste pour ça. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. C'est un cadeau que te fait la vie. Apprécie-le à sa juste valeur. »

Le criminel eut un rire bref et secoua la tête, en essayant de masquer l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Le prêtre l'observa et considéra l'étrange paradoxe qu'était son ami, alors que Red remplissait à nouveau leurs deux verres. Les deux hommes trinquèrent.

« Buvons à la foi retrouvée ! »

« Tu vas nous manquer, Red. »

« Je reviendrai, Joachim. Je reviendrai pour elle. Elle est mon espoir et mon futur. »

oooOOOooo

« S'il-te-plaît, Lizzie, reste ici quelques temps. M. Kaplan te contactera et t'informera des dispositions que j'ai prises pour te mettre à l'abri. »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth ne lui retourna qu'un regard peiné. Comme il l'avait fait avec Joachim, Red lui avait expliqué en détail pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble tant qu'elle n'était pas réhabilitée. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, pas quand elle avait été enlevée et qu'il avait failli mourir en essayant de la sauver. Elle était son talon d'Achille. Il avait peur pour elle comme elle avait peur pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il continue à flirter avec la mort de cette façon, car un jour… Elle écarta cette pensée terrifiante.

Qu'il était dur d'être amoureuse d'un homme qui se détestait au point de sacrifier sa propre existence pour préserver celles de ceux qu'il aimait ! Pas un instant, Elizabeth n'était dupe. Red estimait ne mériter aucune attention, aucun salut, et en même temps, avait le secret espoir que quelqu'un fasse un geste vers lui et le sorte de sa misère. Une vraie contradiction en elle-même qu'elle allait devoir accepter même si elle était cuisante.

Qu'avait-il dit au sujet de la souffrance ? Que c'étaient les personnes les plus fortes qui la ressentaient, la comprenaient et l'acceptaient ?… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida. Oui, elle serait forte pour lui. Elle essaierait du moins.

Ignorant des pensées qui avaient traversé Elizabeth, Red s'approcha d'elle de façon incertaine et la prit par la taille. Elle se laissa faire avec raideur, incapable encore de le regarder.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour que les accusations contre toi tombent. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, Lizzie. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai vers toi… Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie… »

La décision lui appartenait. Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui. Red était solennel, comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer, lui coûtaient.

« … Je respecterai ta décision. »

Sa voix grave contenait une somme d'émotions inqualifiables. Elle se perdit dans son regard vert, où la peur d'un rejet se mêlait à la détermination.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Dit-elle simplement, sans rien trahir.

Red l'observa attentivement sans parvenir à lire si elle le pensait vraiment, ou si elle envisageait d'ores et déjà sa vie sans lui.

« Lizzie… »

« Ton hélicoptère attend. »

Il déglutit, hésita visiblement, fit mine de se détourner, puis finalement se ravisa. En un mouvement rapide, il lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Tout aussi rapidement, il la relâcha, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je t'aime, Raymond. »

« Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute jamais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, en prolongeant le baiser qui les laissa tous les deux le souffle court. Ils restèrent front contre front à essayer de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Seigneur, c'est la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire... » Murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Alors, reste avec moi. »

Il secoua la tête et se détacha d'elle en lui souriant faiblement.

« Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien… »

D'un geste déterminé, Red prit son Fedora posé sur la console et le mit sur sa tête. Ce simple mouvement fit prendre conscience à Elizabeth qu'il avait réendossé son armure de Concierge du Crime. Le sourire plus franc qui apparut ensuite sur son visage était bien celui du criminel arrogant qu'elle avait appris aussi à apprécier.

« Je t'appelle. Si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésite pas. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il sortit dans la rue et s'engouffra dans le véhicule, aux côtés de Dembé. Elizabeth le suivit et le dévisagea. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et la voiture s'en alla.

oooOOOooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent le départ de Red, Elizabeth s'absorba dans le travail à l'orphelinat. Si elle arrêtait d'occuper son esprit, elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle. C'était déjà bien compliqué le soir au moment du coucher, quand les souvenirs des journées passées ensemble tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Red avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler après le dîner et ils se parlaient parfois pendant plus d'une heure, de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée, de choses et d'autres, juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Red était en train d'aider Carole Clark qui était tombée dans les filets de la Cabale. Bien qu'il ait prévenu Elizabeth qu'il ne la contacterait pas pendant quelques jours, elle s'inquiéta rapidement et très vite, l'angoisse sembla la submerger comme jamais auparavant. Malgré la fatigue, elle dormit mal et fit des cauchemars horribles dont elle se réveillait en hurlant. Son état émotionnel commença à l'inquiéter quand elle se surprit à pleurer sans raisons valables. Cela arrivait d'un seul coup et elle craquait. D'une manière générale, elle se sentait à cran, hypersensible, comme si tout son système nerveux avait décidé de s'emballer face aux événements de ces quatre dernières semaines. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela et elle se retrouva complètement dépourvue devant sa propre détresse.

Pourtant, Elizabeth finit par en comprendre la raison. Et cela n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Le Père Joachim avait promis à Reddington de veiller sur elle. Il l'observait, jour après jour, fière et essayant de rester forte, mais il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand le vieil homme la surprit un soir, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, il l'invita dans son bureau et lui proposa un verre, qu'elle refusa poliment.

« Red vous a-t-il raconté pourquoi et comment j'étais devenu prêtre ? »

« Non. »

« Tiens donc ? Il ne vous a rien dit ? » Le prêtre eut un sourire. « Il avait sans doute la tête ailleurs… »

Elizabeth lui retourna un petit sourire complice.

« Ou il vous laissait la primeur de me raconter votre histoire… »

« Alors, voilà. J'ai grandi dans un quartier populaire de New York, et comme tous les membres de ma famille d'origine italienne, il était inconcevable que je ne devienne pas un Affranchi. Mon père était le bras droit d'un homme puissant, Vittorio Caprese. Ils se sont élevés ensemble dans la hiérarchie après la guerre. »

« Caprese ? Celui de la _Cosa Nostra_? _»_

« Celui-là, oui. La violence était omniprésente autour de moi, même si mon père tâchait de nous protéger au maximum, ma mère, mes frères et moi. Très tôt, j'ai su vers quoi j'allais. C'était un monde qui me fascinait et m'horrifiait en même temps. A l'époque, j'étais enfant de cœur et je passais beaucoup de temps à l'église à me poser des questions et à interroger le Seigneur. A quatorze ans, j'ai assisté à un meurtre perpétré par mon frère aîné qui n'avait que dix-sept ans. Ça a été le premier d'une longue liste. J'ai su que je n'étais pas fait pour ça… »

Elizabeth hocha la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait appris à Quantico sur les guerres de pouvoir au sein de la Mafia nord-américaine dans les années soixante. La famille Caprese était l'une des plus puissantes et avait régné sur la pègre pendant de nombreuses décennies.

« Vous êtes né Armando Orsini. Quand vous appartenez à une famille influente du milieu, je suppose que vous n'avez guère le choix, quant à votre avenir ? »

Le prêtre hocha la tête.

« Je me suis tourné vers Dieu parce que j'avais perdu foi en l'humanité. J'avais besoin de croire en l'amour, de croire que la bonté pouvait tout résoudre. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne prenais pas le problème sous le bon angle… J'ai interrogé Dieu et il m'a apporté des réponses qui ont soulevé de nouvelles questions. Peu à peu, j'ai compris quel était mon rôle, à quoi je pouvais servir... Très croyant, mon père a accepté ma décision. »

« Et avez-vous trouvé des réponses ? »

« Le séminaire m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'étais heureux d'annoncer à ma famille que j'avais trouvé ma voie. J'ai vite déchanté quand mon père m'a dit qu'il avait des ambitions pour moi et qu'il m'envoyait au Vatican, pour m'élever dans la Curie et devenir le Cardinal de la Mafia. Sans qu'on me demande mon avis, ma route était toute tracée, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Moi, je voulais m'occuper des pauvres, des malheureux touchés par la corruption, les aider, leur montrer le chemin du repentir. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai choisi d'écouter mon cœur. J'ai claqué la porte de la maison familiale et je suis parti. »

Elizabeth le regarda, sidérée.

« C'était très courageux de votre part. »

« Totalement insensé, plutôt... » Il se mit à rire et haussa les épaules. « Si je suis encore là, c'est que je ne représentais pas une menace terrible. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« Le pouvoir... J'ai vu la tyrannie qu'il exerce sur les hommes, ce qu'il engendre dans sa recherche permanente et insatiable, les dégâts qu'il cause… S'ils ont le choix entre le pouvoir et l'amour, les hommes choisissent presque toujours le pouvoir. »

Elizabeth se figea. Red lui avait parlé de pouvoir, de rapport de forces. Il avait bâti un empire criminel qu'il était important pour lui de reprendre en main, pour maintenir l'équilibre dans son combat contre la Cabale. Pour la vaincre.

Red avait choisi le pouvoir plutôt que l'amour. Elle se sentit immédiatement au bord des larmes et essuya furtivement ses yeux. Le Père Joachim se désola pour elle et lui dit doucement :

« Certains hommes ne sont pas destinés à être heureux, Elizabeth. Ils sont destinés à réaliser de grandes choses. Red est de ceux-là malheureusement. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête et serra ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle eut un pauvre sourire à l'intention du prêtre.

« Ça va aller… Vraiment… La normalité est surfaite de toute façon. »

« Je vous ai vus tous les deux. Ce que vous avez est unique, précieux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Pas suffisant pour lui, en tous cas. » Joachim sembla prendre conscience de la futilité de ses paroles. « … Vous voulez savoir comment je vois les choses ? Pour moi, Red est une bonne personne, et si une bonne personne doit faire quelque chose de mal pour de bonnes raisons… Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je ne veux pas connaître les pourquoi, ni les comment, je suis juste reconnaissant parce qu'il en ressort quelque chose de bien… »

« La fin justifie les moyens, c'est ça ? »

« Parfois, oui… J'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Elizabeth eut soudain à nouveau les larmes aux yeux et prit une inspiration angoissée.

« Père Joachim… Je suis enceinte. »

Le prêtre resta un moment silencieux et mesura la portée de ses prochaines paroles. La jeune femme était visiblement effrayée.

« Vous le lui avez dit ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas que Red le sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de revenir, obligé de me pro… de _nous_ protéger... Je ne veux pas que nous devenions une faiblesse exploitable par ses ennemis. »

« Je comprends, Elizabeth, et c'est tout à votre honneur... Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Elle eut un sanglot et secoua la tête, perdue, incapable de répondre. Les hormones commençaient à lui jouer de sales tours. Elle devait se reprendre. Le Père Joachim se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés en lui prenant la main.

« … Je crois que le mieux est encore que vous restiez parmi nous. Nous sommes une petite famille. Je prendrai soin de vous… »

« Je ne veux pas devenir une menace pour la communauté. »

« Sottises… Personne n'aura l'idée de venir vous chercher ici, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, pas après le fiasco qu'a subi la Cabale le mois dernier. Je suis sûr que vos ennemis doivent penser que vous êtes avec lui. »

Il eut un sourire encourageant.

« Elizabeth, Red vous aime. Il fera tout pour que vous retrouviez votre intégrité. »

« Je sais. »

Elizabeth eut enfin un faible sourire.

« Mais il ne va pas comprendre pourquoi je reste à Rodès plus longtemps… »

« Dites lui que j'ai réussi à vous convaincre que vous êtes en sécurité ici, que vous avez besoin de temps pour réfléchir… Il comprendra et il saura que c'est la meilleure option que vous avez choisie…Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour votre enfant. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« … Vous ne serez pas seule. Vous connaissez déjà tout le monde ici. En plus, les enfants vous adorent. Ils apprécieraient grandement d'avoir un professeur d'anglais, à temps complet, cette fois... Acceptez notre aide, Elizabeth. »

Elle hocha finalement la tête, convaincue.

« D'accord. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien lui dire. »

« Je vous le jure. Reddington n'en saura rien jusqu'à ce que ce soit vous qui décidiez de le lui annoncer. »

« Merci, mon père. »

 _A suivre…_

 _Je sais que vous attendiez tous à une confrontation entre Red et Liz. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré opté pour un examen de conscience entre le prêtre et Red, plus intéressant selon moi, sachant que Red tiendrait la même conversation par la suite avec Liz, le côté religieux en moins._

 _Cette dimension reste absente de la série, Red étant clairement athée, et ne se faisant pas beaucoup d'illusions face à ce qui l'attend. Je suis moi-même athée, mais ce thème me paraît suffisamment incontournable pour être abordé. La notion de bien et de mal est au cœur de ses préoccupations en termes de lumière, de poissons hideux, de cave ténébreuse et d'étoile qui guide dans la nuit (comme celle des Rois Mages ?)._

 _Autre précision importante : j'ignorais que MB était enceinte au moment où ce chapitre a été conçu et écrit en partie. Bien évidemment, je suis ravie pour elle, mais je suis comme tout le monde, je m'interroge avec appréhension sur une éventuelle grossesse de Liz aussi dans la série. Je vais en donner une interprétation dans cette fic, qui est bien différente de ce que j'en pense en réalité._

 _Merci de votre attention. Restez à l'écoute pour la dernière étape du voyage et n'oubliez pas de préparer les mouchoirs…_


	14. Bleeding Love

**Chapitre 14 : Bleeding Love**

 _Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen  
But something happened, for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_

 _But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

 _(Leona Lewis)_

oooOOOooo

 _20 septembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _J'ai décidé de commencer ce journal afin de laisser une trace des événements que j'ai vécus. C'est un peu un retour aux sources, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis l'année de mes seize ans. En vérité, j'en ai besoin maintenant pour évacuer mes interrogations et mes angoisses. A défaut d'un psy, coucher sur le papier ce qui me passe par la tête m'aidera à prendre du recul et à retrouver de la lucidité._

 _Cela fait plus de quatre semaines que R. est parti. Dire qu'il me manque est un euphémisme. Malgré la colère que je ressens toujours, il n'y a pas un instant de la journée où je pense à lui, où je l'entends me parler, où je l'imagine commenter ce que je suis en train de faire, ou rire des décisions que je prends. Je m'amuse de ses approbations ou désapprobations virtuelles, mais c'est plus un réflexe pour me sentir moins seule qu'un besoin de continuer à dépendre de lui pour tout._

 _Sa voix chaude et grave est désormais mon seul lien avec lui. Tous les soirs, nous nous parlons longuement au téléphone._ _Il a toujours quelque chose à me raconter, toujours quelque chose de différent qui m'apporte de la joie ou qui me fait réfléchir. Nous refaisons le monde, comme on dit… Mais de moins en moins souvent, car le silence qui finit par tomber, est pénible, lourd de non-dits et d'avenir sombre. La dernière fois, j'ai raccroché. J'étais en larmes et je savais qu'il s'en voudrait de nous avoir entraînés tous les deux dans cette situation… J'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'est pas le seul responsable, il s'en veut encore… Quelle tête de mule ! Quand comprendra-t-il ?_

 _Dernièrement, j'ai appris à lire derrière ses silences. Et je sais à présent quand il essaie de détourner habilement la conversation vers un autre sujet. Par jeu, je fais exprès de revenir vers ce qui le dérange, mais il trouve toujours une parade, soit en riant (comme son sourire irrésistible me manque !), soit en me retournant une question (comme je le déteste quand il fait ça !), soit en ignorant totalement ce que je viens de dire. Cet homme est tout bonnement exaspérant !_

 _Heureusement arrive aussi ce moment dans nos conversations où il me parle doucement, avec une grande tendresse. Son baryton me cajole, me berce sensuellement, me prépare au sommeil. Il maîtrise à la perfection les variations de ton et le cadencé de ses phrases. Sa voix est une arme qui accentue son charisme naturel. Il la contrôle à l'extrême, à l'image du reste de sa personne, mais parfois, elle tremble, devient rauque, tombe d'une octave, et je sais que je l'ai touché. Il m'autorise à entendre sa vulnérabilité et je suis émue à mon tour._

 _Avec la grossesse, toutes mes perceptions semblent accentuée, optimisée. Je suis devenue une véritable éponge à émotions. J'aspire tout et quand on me presse, elles ressortent, les larmes en plus. C'est fatiguant, cette hypersensibilité qui déborde et dégouline…_

 _Plus sérieusement, même si R. n'en dit rien, je le sens préoccupé depuis quelques jours. Quand je lui pose une question et en attend une réponse honnête, il dit ne pas vouloir m'importuner avec les difficultés qu'il rencontre contre la Cabale. Je me sens impuissante et frustrée. Il doit le sentir car il essaie désormais de me changer les idées et de me rassurer en me racontant ses sempiternelles histoires pittoresques… J'étais loin de me douter qu'elles me manqueraient à ce point… Ses talents de conteur font partie de son charme, même si, là encore, il peut être prodigieusement agaçant !_

 _Pourquoi faut-il que R. suscite autant de sentiments contraires en moi ? Ou m'influence t-il parce qu'il est lui-même attiré par les extrêmes ? (Note pour moi-même : il serait intéressant d'étudier sa dichotomie d'un point de vue psychologique poussé)._

 _Toujours est-il que je l'aime. Profondément. Irrémédiablement. Désespérément… Et là, je suis en train de pleurer une fois de plus. Une larme est même tombée sur les mots que j'écris. Elle forme un rond parfait et décolore l'encre bleue sur le papier... On dirait de l'aquarelle. C'est joli et triste, une larme d'amour…_

oooOOOooo

 _22 septembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _J'entre dans ma septième semaine de grossesse. Tous les matins, c'est la routine des nausées avant même de poser le pied par terre. Angela, la jeune femme médecin, qui vient de temps en temps à l'orphelinat,_ _m'a conseillé de boire un remède ancestral des Yanomamis : des infusions de feuilles de coca avec du citron vert et du miel pour compenser l'amertume. Ça marche. Je me sens mieux après en avoir pris. J'en ai fait un rituel, même si la plupart des médecins occidentaux déconseilleraient ça à leurs patientes ! Angela a ri de bon cœur devant mes craintes… '_ Liz, tu ne sais rien' _, m'a-t-elle dit._

 _Nous sommes devenues amies, elle et moi. Sa simplicité, sa gentillesse et sa compassion pour les personnes qu'elle côtoie, me touchent. Je ne peux rien lui dire de ma vraie vie, mais elle lit entre les lignes, j'en suis sûre… Le Père Joachim m'assure que je peux lui faire confiance. Le tout accompagné d'un regard significatif. Peut-être qu'Angela n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ? Peut-être qu'elle se cache elle aussi ?_

 _Elle m'a examiné et m'a rassuré. C'est normal que je me sente autant fatiguée et que j'aie du mal à me concentrer, sans compter mon humeur qui peut changer du tout au tout en quelques minutes. C'est pour le moins déroutant. Sans doute aussi un effet secondaire du gêne du guerrier dont je suis affublée. Un autre effet de la grossesse : je ne supporte plus certaines odeurs, comme le café. Je m'en passe, de toute façon, il me donnait des palpitations et je me sentais mal pendant plus d'une heure._

 _Autre petit désagrément : je viens de faire connaissance avec les envies. Tout le monde en rigole, mais quand ça vous prend… Il faut vraiment être enceint pour se rendre compte ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour manger des crevettes ! Comment peut-on être autant dépendant d'un truc aussi ridicule ? Des crevettes, franchement… Ah ! Rien que d'y penser…_

 _Ce sont tous ces petits détails qui font que je ne vis plus qu'au rythme du fœtus qui grandit en moi. J'ai_ _décidé de profiter égoïstement de tous ces instants. Je suis entourée d'attentions, couvée même. On me ménage. C'est parfois un peu lourd mais le Père Joachim a donné des ordres. Mon seul regret, c'est que je ne peux pas partager tous ces moments avec le père de mon futur bébé._

 _Finalement, j'ai pris la meilleure des décisions en ne disant rien à R. tout de suite. C'est ma façon de le protéger. Il se bat pour moi. Il n'a pas besoin de cette monstrueuse distraction qui bouleverserait son univers._

 _Moi-même, je n'ai pas encore totalement pris la mesure de ce que cela signifie pour mon avenir. J'étais loin de m'imaginer... Je croyais avoir pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Je sais désormais qu'aucun moyen de contraception n'est sûr à cent pour cent. Et honnêtement, passés les premiers instants de panique et d'angoisse, je peux dire que je bénis ce cadeau du ciel… Un enfant, c'est toujours ce que j'ai désiré le plus au monde, même si ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je ne serai plus seule, j'aurai un but. Je suis prête à élever cet enfant de l'amour. Il sera choyé comme jamais enfant n'a été aimé._

 _Même si R. n'est pas là pour ce bébé, moi, je serai à ses côtés et je lui parlerai de l'homme merveilleux et aimant qu'est son père, de ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis que je suis toute petite._

 _J'ai peur. J'ai peur de le lui dire. J'aime à imaginer qu'il sera fou de joie pour moi, pour nous deux. Mais je sais aussi qu'il va être triste et se couper de tout quand il se confrontera inévitablement à la réalité. Il refusera que nous formions une famille et que nous vivions tous ensemble. Il y a trop de danger tant que je ne suis pas blanchie des fausses accusations qu'on porte contre moi, et même, tant qu'il continuera à être le fugitif qu'il est. Autant être réaliste, c'est une situation impossible à vivre._

 _A ce propos, dans un coffre à la Banque Nationale du Canada, j'ai mis en sécurité un disque dur qui contient tous les dossiers des affaires que nous avons traitées ensemble, depuis ce premier jour où R.R. est entré dans ma vie. Si tu lis un jour ce journal, mon bébé, il te sera destiné. Tu sauras la vérité sur ton père, ce qu'il est et surtout, ce qu'il n'est pas… Puisses-tu le pardonner, comme je l'ai fait._

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du 9 octobre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

… _Ce soir, R. m'a annoncé enfin la nouvelle que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Il est parvenu à faire tomber le Directeur, pour haute trahison, complots contre l'Etat et association de malfaiteurs. Devant les preuves qu'il a fournies à Ressler, les charges les plus lourdes contre moi sont en voie d'être levées. Je ne serai bientôt plus accusée des meurtres des quatorze agents de la CIA de l'OREA et du Sénateur Hawkins._

 _J'ai pleuré quand il m'a raconté comment il avait manœuvré et comment il avait piégé le Directeur. Pendant de longues secondes, je n'ai ressenti que du soulagement, comme si un grand poids avait quitté mes épaules. Combien de fois lui ai-je dit 'merci' ? je ne saurai le dire… J'ai senti que l'émotion le rattrapait lui aussi. Je devine qu'il est épuisé. Comme j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, pour le serrer dans mes bras et lui donner de la force. Mais le travail n'est pas terminé. Ce n'est qu'une première étape._

 _Il reste le meurtre de Tom Connolly, le Ministre de la Justice, dont je suis totalement responsable. J'ai évoqué_ _mon retour et ma reddition avec R. qui ne veut pas en entendre parler. Il pense que si le Directeur accepte le marché du FBI et collabore en livrant les membres de la conspiration, il apportera la preuve que Tom Connolly travaillait pour la Cabale. R. compte aussi sur le témoignage de mon ancien patron, Harold Cooper, qui a été manipulé d'une façon abjecte. Connolly lui a en effet fait croire qu'il était atteint d'un cancer et qu'il existait un protocole de soins expérimental pour le sauver. Sa dernière chance. Comment l'homme qui se prétendait l'ami de Cooper a-t-il pu monter une pareille machination ? La bassesse de l'esprit humain me fera toujours froid dans le dos._

 _R. ne veut pas que je me livre tant que le Directeur n'est pas à l'abri en sécurité. Les assassins de la Cabale chercherait à le faire taire pour ne pas qu'il parle. Il me demande de patienter encore avant de prendre une décision que je pourrai être amenée à regretter._

 _Ce soir, j'ai failli lui dire. Quelque chose m'a retenu, mais quoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Je vais creuser la question…_

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du 29 octobre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

… _Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas vu R. Timidement, pour la première fois, je lui ai demandé s'il comptait venir me voir. Ma question n'est pas anodine. C'est comme si j'avais peur qu'il vienne à l'improviste, et en même temps, comme si une partie de moi voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli…_

 _Il y a eu un long silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit de sa respiration. Et puis, il m'a répondit doucement :_ 'Non' _._

 _Je ne suis plus en colère contre lui. Il me manque. Horriblement. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et à son_ 'Lizzie' _désespéré, j'ai compris que je lui manquais aussi douloureusement, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à me voir. Peut-être est-ce trop dur pour lui ? Peut-être veut-il tirer un trait sur le passé ? Peut-être se prépare t-il à être rattrapé par sa conscience s'il cède encore ?_

 _Il me manque et je ne veux pas – je ne peux pas - être un fardeau supplémentaire sur ses épaules…_

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du 12 novembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

… _J'attends toujours des nouvelles de R. Depuis quelques temps, ses coups de fil s'espacent. Je suis frustrée et je m'interroge. Nos conversations sont aussi plus courtes. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même et il m'écarte délibérément._

 _C'est dur, alors je vaque à mes occupations et je m'épanouis au contact des enfants, dont les besoins affectifs sont énormes. Je reçois et je donne, et comme R. me l'a dit, c'est facile. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant._

 _Côté grossesse, je me sens mieux, moins fatiguée. En revanche, des douleurs dans des muscles abdominaux dont je ne soupçonnais pas même l'existence, me plient en deux. Quand je marche, j'ai parfois l'air d'une petite vieille… Ça fait rire les enfants et les sœurs. L'une d'entre elles, assez âgée, m'a proposé sa canne l'autre jour, j'ai été obligé de rire... Heureusement qu'il y a ces moments de camaraderie et de bonne humeur… Le Père Joachim n'y est pas étranger. Cet homme est une force de la nature sur lequel tout le monde s'appuie ici, à commencer par moi. Nous avons des discussions si enrichissantes et si profondes qu'il nous arrive d'en débattre pendant des heures. Dernièrement, il s'est mis en tête de m'apprendre l'italien. Bien lui en a prit : je suis tombée amoureuse de cette langue._

 _Tout se passe bien, me dit Angela. A ce stade de ma grossesse, j'aurai dû connaître le sexe du bébé, mais comme il n'y a pas moyen de faire une échographie ici, je n'en saurai pas plus. Au fond, ça m'est égal. Fille ou garçon, il ou elle sera le(a) bienvenu(e). Je commence à chercher des prénoms alors que ma taille s'est clairement arrondie…_

oooOOOooo

 _14 novembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _R. m'a appelé ce soir. Il part à Paris en urgence suite aux attentats. Il ne sera pas joignable pendant quelques jours et restera quelques temps en Europe pour régler des affaires. Je ne dois pas chercher à le contacter directement. Il m'appellera. Je dois passer par K. si j'ai besoin de quelque chose._

 _Pour la première fois, j'ai senti une urgence dans son ton et de la détermination. J'ignore ce qu'il va faire mais c'est comme s'il partait en mission. Je creuserai la question à son retour._

 _10 décembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _R. voyage beaucoup ces temps derniers et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le joindre. Maintenant que la Cabale est dans le collimateur du FBI, il a repris sa vie d'aventurier et de criminel de haut vol. Quand ça l'arrange, il fournit encore des noms à l'Unité Spéciale, sans quoi Ressler se lancerait à sa poursuite à nouveau. C'est K. qui me donne des nouvelles… quand elle en a. Cela fera seize jours qu'il ne m'a pas parlé en personne. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? D. est-il avec lui ? Je m'inquiète. Pire, je m'angoisse et je fais de terribles cauchemars où je le vois, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Il m'appelle, il crie mon nom et quand j'arrive près de lui, il est trop tard. Il meurt dans mes bras… Je me réveille en criant et en pleurant._

 _J'espère qu'il va m'appeler. L'attente est insupportable._

oooOOOooo

 _16 décembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _K. m'a appelé à une heure inhabituelle. J'ai immédiatement craint le pire mais elle s'est empressée de me rassurer. Au cours d'une opération au Moyen Orient, R. est tombé aux mains de rebelles qui voulaient se servir de lui comme monnaie d'échange. Ils ont attendu d'avoir des nouvelles rassurantes avant de m'appeler. R. a été retrouvé vivant par ses équipes, mais il a été blessé. Il se repose._

 _Je suis tellement soulagée._

 _17 décembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _J'ai pu lui parler brièvement ce soir. Sa voix est si faible et son débit de paroles si lent qu'il m'a été impossible de ne pas être envahie par une inquiétude sans nom. Il souffre, même s'il n'en dit rien... Je veux le rejoindre et être à ses côtés mais il m'a fait promettre de n'en rien faire. J'ai appelé K. mais elle a reçu l'ordre de ne pas me dire où il se trouve._

 _Je suis coincée ici, avec mon ventre arrondi, et je ne suis pas en mesure de le chercher. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi démunie et malheureuse. R. a promis d'appeler tous les jours. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et de le voir, la poitrine ensanglantée, en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang, comme il y a six mois. Je ne dors pas beaucoup._

 _Extrait du 23 décembre 2015 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

… _R. va mieux. J'ignore s'il est en état de voyager, mais je l'ai supplié de venir me voir. A nouveau, ma demande a suscité un long silence. Je me demande s'il sait que je suis enceinte… Je sais qu'il me fait surveiller. J'ai beau caché mon ventre sous des vêtements amples quand je sors en ville, quand je fais certains mouvements, cela se voit… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant._

 _J'ai besoin de lui. S'il vient, je lui dirai tout…_

oooOOOooo

Effectivement, malgré toutes les précautions dont Elizabeth s'était entourée en cachant soigneusement sa grossesse le plus longtemps possible, Reddington avait fini par comprendre. Depuis qu'il était parti, il avait chargé Juanito de lui faire parvenir régulièrement des photos d'Elizabeth. Quand il alla mieux et découvrit les clichés pris avant sa capture un mois auparavant, puis ceux plus récents, ce fut un choc. Le ventre de Liz s'était très nettement arrondi.

Prétextant à peine la fatigue, Red s'isola dans sa chambre. En réalité, comme toutes les veilles de Noël depuis vingt cinq ans, il suivait son rituel et se rappelait ce Noël où il était tombé en panne à quelques kilomètres de chez lui et où il avait découvert la maison vide et les traces de violences insupportables. D'ordinaire, il se saoulait jusqu'à tomber inconscient. Là, il allait devoir faire avec les terribles souvenirs dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Il était dans une telle détresse physique après sa détention qu'il craqua littéralement une fois seul. Il s'effondra contre un mur et resta assis, hébété. Après tant de tensions, il se laissa aller et pleura finalement, rattrapé par l'émotion. Attiré par de mystérieux bruits en provenance de la pièce où son patron s'était réfugié, Dembé frappa et attendit. Quand Red l'autorisa à entrer, le Soudanais découvrit son ami, assis misérablement dans un coin contre le mur, le visage défait, les yeux trop brillants, un verre de whisky à la main…

« Raymond, le médecin t'a déconseillé de mélanger l'alcool et les médicaments » Le gronda gentiment Dembé.

Red se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, silencieusement, mais détourna rapidement le regard vers la fenêtre et le jardin. _Non, quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout même_. Quand Raymond Reddington en était rendu à ce point, c'est que les choses étaient _graves_. Le visage de Dembé afficha une réelle inquiétude, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les photographies d'Elizabeth Keen étalées sur la moquette.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il, la voix rauque soudain angoissée.

« Quoi ?... Non, Dembé, elle va bien. »

Dembé observa Reddington plus attentivement. Son ami s'était repris, mais son regard affichait une tristesse sans précédent. L'afro-américain savait quel jour il célébrait, mais Elizabeth était clairement au centre de ses préoccupations.

« Si elle te manque tant, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de venir te rejoindre ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elizabeth est enceinte. »

Surpris, Dembé se contenta de lever les sourcils. Il prit les photos que lui tendit Red et les observa attentivement. Le décolleté d'Elizabeth révélait une poitrine nettement plus volumineuse. Malgré les vêtements amples, le profil était marqué au niveau de la taille. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible quand on savait quoi chercher et où regarder. Dembé eut un vrai sourire soulagé.

« Mon frère, les félicitations sont de mises, même si la situation n'est pas idéale. »

Red fit la grimace et se leva en s'aidant du mur. Dembé le rattrapa in extremis alors qu'il vacillait et le conduisit vers le lit sur lequel le criminel s'assit.

« Elizabeth ne m'a encore rien annoncé. »

« Oh ?… »

Un jour, Red avait dit à Dembé qu'il serait pour Elizabeth ce qu'elle avait besoin qu'il soit, qu'il s'effacerait devant les désirs de la jeune femme. Au mieux, à cette époque, il pouvait espérer être un mentor pour elle, quelqu'un qui la guiderait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse devenir un compagnon, un amant et le père de son enfant. Il ne l'aimait pas encore de cette façon mais ils avaient fait du chemin depuis.

Pour l'instant, Elizabeth le tenait à distance et Red comprenait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle se protégeait, elle et l'enfant. Il n'aurait pas agi autrement si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Finalement, Elizabeth avait appris à son contact.

Même dans l'hypothèse où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle attendait un enfant, Red refusait d'aller la voir. Il savait que c'était désormais impossible sans attirer l'attention de la Cabale et de ses ennemis sur la femme qu'il aimait, et sur le bébé tant désiré qu'elle portait.

Son enfant… Sa gorge se serra quand il y pensa. Sans qu'elle le sache, Lizzie allait lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux, celui dont il rêvait depuis le jour où sa fille avait disparu. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et fut surpris quand Dembé lui serra la main pour lui apporter son soutien.

« Je ne pourrai pas être là pour ce bébé. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais très bien que tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans l'ombre. Sois patient, ce jour viendra, mon frère. »

« Je respecterai la décision d'Elizabeth, Dembé. »

« Et je te promets de veiller sur cet enfant dans l'ombre, comme tu le fais pour elle depuis toutes ces années, comme tu l'as fait pour ma fille quand elle est née, comme je le fais pour toi maintenant, Raymond… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Si, parce qu'Elizabeth fait désormais partie de la famille. »

La gorge nouée, Red inspira profondément et essuya furtivement ses yeux. Pour rien au monde, il ne les mettrait en danger dans l'immédiat. C'était un déchirement supplémentaire et il allait devoir prendre des dispositions pour faire croire à ses ennemis qu'Elizabeth Keen était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Dembé, contacte Lorraine Weller. »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable, Raymond ? »

« Tu as une meilleure solution ? »

Lorraine était une avocate et une femme d'affaires avisée, à la tête d'un réseau d'Escort-girls de luxe (1). Red avait souvent fait appel à ses services pour des clients exigeants en matière de confidentialité. Accessoirement, il avait aussi vécu avec elle une relation torride et intense dans tous les sens du terme.

« Madeline ? » Proposa Dembé.

Le Soudanais n'était pas au courant de sa rupture avec la cambrioleuse. Red se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Tu vas vouloir t'afficher avec Lorraine ?

« Il le faut. »

« Si Elizabeth l'apprend... »

« Faisons en sorte qu'Elizabeth ne l'apprenne pas. »

« Tu ferais mieux de la prévenir. » Insista Dembé.

« Laisse-moi gérer ça, tu veux ? »

Dembé soupira et sut que son ami ne dirait rien. Il voyait déjà les nuages s'amonceler à l'horizon. En bon masochiste, Raymond Reddington avait décidément l'art et la manière de s'attirer les ennuis.

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du journal du 07 janvier 2016 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _... Les fêtes sont enfin terminées et c'est un réel soulagement. Jamais je n'ai traîné une telle dépression. Même l'année dernière quand Tom et moi étions séparés, ça n'a pas été aussi terrible. L'absence de R. y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Ses appels se font plus rares. J'ai la très nette impression qu'il m'évite..._

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du journal du 18 janvier 2016 – Rodès (Venezuela)_

 _... Pas un appel depuis 10 jours… Que se passe t-il ? Ce soir, j'ai appelé K. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que R. allait bien, et qu'il était en train d'apporter les preuves que Connolly travaillait activement pour la Cabale. Rien d'autre. Cette femme protège R. comme une mère poule, elle doit bien savoir ce que je représente pour son patron, non ?_

 _J'ai fini par avouer à K. que j'étais enceinte. Il y a eu un tel silence que j'ai cru qu'elle avait raccroché. Quand finalement, elle a repris la parole, c'est pour me dire calmement de parler directement à son employeur et que cela ne la regardait pas. J'ai toujours tenu en grande estime cette femme qui semble toujours avoir une opinion tranchée, mais là, son attitude indifférente m'a clairement blessé. C'est comme si je me retrouvais responsable d'une situation qui m'aurait échappé et que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller seule… Merci K., mais c'était déjà le cas. A ce stade, mon moral est à zéro._

 _Je sais que je fais l'objet d'une surveillance. Mon ventre est maintenant bien proéminent. Il est impossible que R. ne sache pas. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me parler ? Serait-il fâché que je ne lui aie rien dit ? Le connaissant, il n'aurait pas hésité à aborder le sujet, sauf s'il attend que je fasse le premier pas. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à le joindre..._

oooOOOooo

 _Extrait du journal du 21 janvier 2016 – Caracas (Venezuela)_

… _J'ai saisi une opportunité et je suis arrivée à Caracas avec Angela qui va visiter sa famille. Je prends l'avion demain matin pour les Etats-Unis. Carole, que j'ai contactée, a accepté de venir me chercher à l'aéroport de New York. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle ait appelé R. en urgence pour l'avertir de ma soudaine venue. C'était le but._

 _R. ne peut plus m'ignorer. A partir du moment où j'entre aux Etats-Unis, sous un faux-nom et un passeport qui est peut-être signalé, je vais faire sonner toutes les alarmes de l'immigration, et par extension, celles du FBI._

 _C'est un gros risque que je prends. Je suis prête à parier que R. essaiera de m'intercepter et que ses hommes me mèneront à lui. J'ai pris mes dispositions si la police m'arrête. Je sais que je serai bien traitée et que je serai placée en détention auprès de mes anciens collègues... Ce sera l'occasion de revoir mon cher Aram que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de six mois..._

oooOOOooo

 _22 janvier 2016 – Phoenix (Arizona)_

 _Finalement, je n'ai pas pris cet avion pour New York. Ce matin, Carole m'a appelé et m'a donné des consignes. Deux employés de K. sont venus me prendre et m'ont emmené vers un Falcon sur un petit aéroport privé. Sept heures plus tard, me voici quelque part dans la banlieue chic de Phoenix, dans l'une des villas sécurisées de R._

 _Carole m'y a accueilli avec une sincère surprise. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait feint d'ignorer mon état. Comme je m'y attendais, R. n'a rien dit à personne. J'ai retrouvé Grizman avec beaucoup d'affection, partagée, il semblerait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me manquerait autant à ce point. Les proches de R. sont vraiment des êtres à part._

 _Il n'est pas là. J'ai interrogé Carole et elle m'a simplement demandé de l'accompagner dans le salon. Elle a improvisé un rendez-vous avec une couturière qui va travailler sur une robe pour demain soir. R. est invité chez un de ses clients pour affaires. Je l'accompagnerai sous mon nom d'emprunt._

 _La vieille dame m'a montré des modèles dans des tissus magnifiques et a pris mes mesures. Comment va-t-elle réaliser une robe de soirée en moins de vingt quatre heures ? Mystère. '_ Elle a des doigts de fée' _, m'assure Carole avec un sourire._

 _Elle ne peut pas me dire quand R. arrivera. Probablement dans la journée de demain, s'il n'a pas de contretemps. Je suis heureuse et impatiente. Je vais enfin le revoir._

 _A suivre…_

Alors vous êtes prêtes pour les retrouvailles ? Comment vont-elles s'annoncer à votre avis ?

Pour la petite anecdote, les envies de crevettes sont ma petite touche personnelle. Je me souviendrais toujours de ces huit jours où j'en ai mangé midi et soir, sans en être dégoûtée pour l'éternité… Heureusement que j'étais au bord de la mer quand c'est arrivé !

(1) Lorraine Weller est un personnage qui apparait dans Boston Legal. Alan Shore est incapable de lui résister, notamment dans les ascenseurs… Il m'a paru impossible de ne pas la faire participer, surtout quand on connaît son passé trouble de Madame.

Merci pour vos commentaires.


	15. Army of One

**Chapitre 15 : Army of One**

 _Been around the world, wonders to view_

 _Been around the world, looking for someone like you_

 _Pyramids try, Babylon too_

 _But the beautifulest treasures lie in the deepest blue._

 _So I'll never say die, I'm never untrue_

 _I'm never so high as when I'm with you_

 _And there isn't a fire, that I wouldn't walk through_

 _My army of one is going to fight for you._

 _(Coldplay)_

oooOOOooo

Alors que la couturière procédait aux dernières retouches sur la jolie silhouette arrondie de la jeune femme, Carole Clark considéra Elizabeth Keen d'un œil appréciatif.

Elle était superbe, pas où on l'entendait au sens classique du terme, mais la maternité donnait à Liz un teint délicat de poupée, rehaussé par une épaisse chevelure noire brillante. L'ex-agent du FBI avait opté pour une coupe courte très féminine, qui faisait ressortir l'azur intense de ses yeux, sous un maquillage léger de fraîcheur. Carole était prête à parier que Reddington ne verrait qu'elle et qu'il resterait sans voix devant sa beauté très naturelle.

Sauf qu'il y avait un petit détail à régler avant qu'un drame ne se joue, si elle ne prévenait pas Elizabeth…

« Helen, si vous voulez bien nous excuser ?... »

La vieille couturière hocha la tête et sortit en les laissant seules. En se tournant, Elizabeth s'observa dans la psyché, satisfaite du résultat. Simple et élégante, la robe en satin noir était parfaitement ajustée et mettait habilement en valeur ses courbes là où il fallait.

Le silence se prolongea, si bien que la jeune femme finit par regarder Carole dans le reflet, en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carole ? »

« Raymond vient de m'appeler. Son vol a pris du retard. Il nous rejoindra directement chez McCarthy. »

« Très bien. »

Carole prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha du miroir. Si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il valait mieux que la jeune femme se mette maintenant en colère plutôt qu'elle fasse tout capoter en public plus tard.

« Ce soir, Raymond sera accompagné d'une femme. »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la garde du corps, interloquée.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle s'appelle Lorraine Weller. C'est une avocate anglaise que Raymond fréquente depuis quelques temps. »

Elizabeth se mit pâlir. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Carole s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main immédiatement.

« Ecoute, je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Quand Raymond est revenu du Venezuela pour voler à mon secours, il était _différent_. Heureux, et en même temps, torturé… » Elle fit un geste significatif en direction du ventre de Liz. « … Maintenant, tout est clair… »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont intimes ? » Demanda Liz, le visage crispé.

Carole se contenta de hausser les épaules parce qu'elle n'en savait rien. Ce geste pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons. Malheureusement, Elizabeth ne vit que le verre à moitié vide et baissa la tête. Les mots de Pratt résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit. _Reddington n'est pas l'homme d'une seule femme…_

« Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Madeline m'avait pourtant prévenue ! Et j'ai eu la prétention de croire que j'étais celle qui comptait pour lui… »

« Liz, tu ne devrais pas sauter directement aux conclusions… »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais en penser ? »

« Je crois qu'il fait ça pour te protéger. Lorraine n'est qu'une couverture pour faire croire que le Concierge du Crime a oublié Elizabeth Keen et qu'elle n'a aucune importance dans sa vie. »

Elizabeth la regarda, stupéfaite.

« Me protéger ? Il sort avec une autre femme pour me protéger ? Un homme comme lui ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non !... »

Carole soupira. Ce qu'elle craignait était en train d'arriver. Elizabeth commençait à s'agiter, blessée. Furieuse contre elle-même, la jeune femme se mit à arpenter la chambre en marmonnant des imprécations.

« Liz, réfléchis au lieu de partir en vrille ! Tu aurais préféré que je ne te dise rien et que tu te retrouves devant le fait accompli ce soir ? S'il me l'a dit, c'est qu'il savait que j'allais t'en parler ! »

« Ou il est bien trop lâche pour le faire lui-même… »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre. Il tient énormément à toi. Tu le connais. Le fait qu'il reste à l'écart en est une preuve. »

« Il se tient à l'écart, parce qu'il n'en a rien de faire de moi ou de son bébé ! »

Sous le regard désolé de Carole Clark, la jeune femme se laissa submerger par la colère qui était préférable au chagrin qui l'envahirait, une fois qu'elle se retrouverait seule. C'était un mécanisme de défense automatique chez elle, qu'elle avait maintes fois expérimenté pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Monsieur Reddington a une vie bien organisée dans laquelle je n'ai pas de place ! » S'écria Liz soudain. « Monsieur Reddington doit gérer son business de criminel international le plus recherché au monde et échapper à la police ! Raymond Reddington n'a que faire d'une pauvre fille, enceinte qui plus est, alors qu'il peut avoir toutes les plus belles femmes dans son lit sur un simple claquement de doigts ! »

« Liz, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Quoi ? Après tous ses efforts, il a enfin réussi à coucher avec moi ! Le reste, ma foi, ce ne sont que de belles paroles que j'ai eu la naïveté de croire ! Quelle idiote je fais ! »

« Bon sang, Liz, vas-tu m'écouter à la fin ? Ce qu'il montre _en public_ ne signifie rien ! Il va agir comme s'il s'agissait d'une représentation théâtrale où il va jouer le rôle qu'on attend de lui. »

« Je me fiche qu'il s'affiche avec la sœur du Pape et qu'il l'embrasse pour tromper son monde ! C'est ce qu'il fait en _privé_ avec cette autre personne qui importe ! »

« Mais justement, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ensemble ! »

« Oui, et bien, ce n'est certainement pas du macramé ! »

Carole Clark croisa les bras et soupira.

« Elizabeth Keen, tu es la première de ses préoccupations. Il t'est dévoué comme jamais homme ne l'a été à une femme. Ça n'a pas changé. Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser le bénéfice du doute avant de l'accuser de te tromper avec cette Lorraine. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce que lui disait Carole.

« Liz, ce que tu vas le voir faire ce soir, n'est sans doute pas la réalité... _Votre réalité_. »

« Comment savoir avec lui ? C'est un tel manipulateur ! »

« Justement ! Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Elizabeth s'arrêta nette dans son agitation et se passa la main sur le front, incertaine.

« Je ne sais plus. »

La garde du corps soupira.

« Liz, parfois dans un couple, on a besoin de tester les résolutions de chacun. Pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en ton partenaire, mais simplement pour voir ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier pour toi… Tu dois aussi parfois le laisser partir, pas parce que tu ne l'aimes plus, mais pour voir s'il t'aime assez pour revenir… Raymond est revenu pour toi, Liz. »

« Tu crois ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Je suis mariée, Liz… Et parce que je me suis déjà tenue au bras de Raymond de la même façon que Lorraine le fera ce soir. C'était uniquement pour empêcher ses ennemis de se concentrer sur celle qui l'intéressait réellement. J'étais un leurre. »

Elizabeth la regarda avec perplexité.

« Je me suis toujours demandé quel était votre lien tous les deux. »

« Raymond et moi sommes avant tout des compagnons d'arme avec un passé… »

A défaut de trouver un autre qualificatif adéquat, Carole fit une grimace éloquente. Elle vit qu'Elizabeth mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question.

« Oh non ! Tu lui demanderas des explications ! » Carole soupira. « Ce soir, Raymond va avoir des gestes et une attitude très convaincante. Ça pourrait te faire dégoupiller… Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. »

Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se mit à rire en même temps.

« Comme ça, par exemple. Les hormones me font faire des trucs… bizarres. »

« Ok, alors je te propose quelque chose… Que dirais-tu si nous jouons nous aussi à un petit jeu de rôle ? Si nous étions, par exemple, un couple lesbien, fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir son premier enfant ? »

« Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Pas la peine d'afficher notre affection de façon ostentatoire. Nous nous tenons juste par la main et nous nous regardons en souriant avec complicité… Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, ça me permettra d'être à tes côtés en permanence. De toute façon, Raymond ne veut pas que je te lâche une seule seconde des yeux… »

Elizabeth la regarda, sidérée.

« C'est la couverture la plus insensée que j'ai jamais endossée. »

« Personne ne fera le rapprochement entre Raymond et toi, je te le jure, à moins que vous ne flirtiez ostensiblement ensemble. »

Liz leva un sourcil. Sans le savoir, Carole venait de lui donner envie d'aller à cette soirée et de prendre sa revanche sur le criminel.

« Après la soirée, il est prévu que Raymond te rejoigne ici. Vous aurez le restant de la nuit pour vous expliquer. »

Elizabeth souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la tension soudaine qu'elle ressentait.

« Ok. J'espère que tu as raison, Carole, sinon je te jure que je t'étripe, avant de lui arracher la tête… »

« Je rappelle Helen. Dès que vous avez terminé, on se prépare à partir. »

oooOOOooo

Un brouhaha de conversations et de rires accueillit les deux femmes à l'entrée du salon. Bras dessus-dessous, elles entrèrent dans la vaste pièce et se promenèrent entre les groupes, avant de se poser près du buffet, où un maître d'hôtel leur servit un verre de champagne pour l'une, un jus de fruit pour l'autre.

« Tu connais du monde ? » Demanda à voix basse Elizabeth à sa compagne d'un soir.

« C'est ça qui est formidable dans les soirées de ce genre. Tu dis à tout le monde que tu es invité par le maître de maison et devant lui et sa femme, tu dis que tu es une connaissance de son fils absent. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? »

« Non, je connais tout des habitudes du petit Enrique, ce qu'il a fait à l'université, où il est allé passer ses vacances depuis cinq ans, comment il est tombé à ski l'hiver dernier, etc… Je connais les prénoms de tous ses amis, de sa petite amie, de son chien, et même la marque de ses caleçons… »

« Parfois, tu m'effraies, Carole... A part être mon garde du corps et un pilote d'hélicoptère, c'est quoi ta spécialité dans le team de Red ? »

« Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Sans blague ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Liz. »

« Tu sais que ça soulève d'innombrables questions ? »

« Que tu adresseras à mon employeur, je n'en doute pas. » Carole tourna la tête vers la piscine à déversement à l'extérieur. « Viens, on va papoter dehors. J'ai vu un charmant vieux monsieur avec qui j'ai envie d'engager la conversation… »

Carole prit la main de Liz dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

« Professeur Arrowitz, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » S'écria Carole d'un ton enjoué.

L'homme la regarda avec confusion et resta un moment pris de court. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas Grizman. Il lui serra tout de même la main avec surprise.

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? Sacramento, il y a cinq mois, vous avez fait une conférence à l'Université sur l'épuisement des ressources énergétiques de notre planète. Je suis celle qui vous a interrogé au sujet de l'exploitation des terres rares dans le désert de Kumtag et son impact sur l'environnement et sur les populations locales… »

« Oui, oui, effectivement, je me rappelle. Votre intervention était pertinente… »

Elizabeth considéra Carole avec ébahissement, quand elle l'entendit s'exprimer avec aisance et précision sur le sujet. Passées les premières minutes d'incertitudes, Arrowitz sembla immédiatement conquis et ils se mirent à discourir inlassablement en confrontant leurs points de vue et leurs connaissances pointues.

Elizabeth s'éloigna un peu d'eux et chercha autour d'elle si elle apercevait Red. Au lieu de ça, elle croisa le regard d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui n'attendit que ça pour venir la voir.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle James. »

« Je suis Faith. »

« Enchanté, Faith Vous semblez chercher quelqu'un. Votre mari peut-être ? »

« Non, ma femme est en pleine discussion sur l'une de ses marottes personnelles. Quand elle s'emballe, on ne peut plus l'arrêter… »

« Votre femme ? » James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ah ! C'est la personne qui parle avec le professeur Arrowitz, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est elle... Un puits de science, comme lui. »

« Bonne chance alors pour la faire décrocher… Vous voulez boire un nouveau verre de… ? »Il fronça les sourcils. « … Si ce n'est pas du punch, c'est diablement bien imité… »

Elizabeth se mit à rire doucement.

« Merci, c'est gentil, mais même si c'est sans alcool, je dois y aller doucement… » Elle considéra les traits charmants de son interlocuteur et son sourire séduisant qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. « … Vous faites quoi dans la vie, James ? »

« Je suis comédien… Je fais des films. »

« Des films ? »

« Oui, à Hollywood... » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en ayant un petit rire nerveux. « … Je sais, c'est cliché… »

« Et… ils sont connus ? »

« Certains, oui, mais si je suis honnête, il y a une large majorité de navets… »

« Dites toujours les noms de ceux qui fonctionnent… »

« _Stargate, Wolf, Sexe, Mensonge et Vidéo, Crash_ … Je touche un peu à tout, surtout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire... Sinon, je m'ennuie. »

« Ça ne me dit rien, mais je vais rarement au cinéma… Et faire l'acteur, ça vous plaît ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un boulot, plutôt cool et bien payé, vous savez. Je préfère m'intéresser davantage aux personnes qui m'entourent, les regarder vivre et interagir avec elles… »

Mais Elizabeth ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle manqua un battement de cœur car elle venait d'apercevoir Red qui faisait son entrée, accompagnée d'une grande femme aux cheveux auburn.

Totalement focalisée sur l'objet de ses désirs, elle dévora Reddington littéralement des yeux et le trouva splendide dans son smoking. Le charisme qui émanait de lui était évident pour tout le monde, alors qu'il saluait son hôte avec entrain et présentait sa compagne au petit groupe.

D'une élégance sophistiquée, grande et racée, cette Lorraine Weller était tout ce qu'Elizabeth n'était pas. La jeune femme sentit la jalousie lui mordre le cœur et serra les poings inconsciemment quand elle aperçut les petits gestes du couple qui dénotaient un certain degré d'intimité. Le criminel et la femme se souriaient comme s'ils partageaient des secrets.

« Ce type attire tous les regards, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réflexion de James la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Pardon ? »

« L'homme que vous observez, il attire tous les regards. On dirait un aimant. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Non. Jamais vu, mais il a une réelle présence. Il _dégage_ , comme on dit dans le métier… J'aimerai avoir sa classe un jour… »

Elizabeth lui sourit et le détailla. Charmant minois, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, un je ne sais quoi de craquant dans le regard et dans le sourire… James ne devait laisser personne indifférent. _Dommage qu'il ne soit pas du tout son genre_ …

« Vous avez confiance en vous ? »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Ne supposez plus. Soyez sûr, et vous verrez, James, vous aussi, vous _dégagerez_ … »

« Merci du conseil éclairé. Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Faith ? »

« Je suis psychologue… »

« Psy, j'aurai dû m'en douter... J'ai toujours aimé les femmes de tête, avec des caractères forts. »

« Si elles vous attirent tant, c'est que vous aimez les ennuis alors. »

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle eut un sourire et trouva dans sa persévérance polie, une parfaite distraction à son inquiétude.

« Peut-être… Vous, par exemple, si je m'intéresse à vous, ça vous dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout... Je ne connais personne ici et ma compagne m'a délaissé pour débattre avec ce vieux conférencier rasoir... »

« Mais vous m'avez, moi ! Allez, je vous fais visiter les lieux… »

Elizabeth se crispa. Red lui avait dit la même chose il y a longtemps. Elle termina son jus et hocha la tête. Après avoir déposé leurs verres, ils commencèrent à arpenter les allées du jardin.

« Vous êtes célibataire, James ? »

« Je suis marié à la plus délicieuse des femmes, Victoria, qui se trouve être enceinte de notre second enfant. »

« Félicitations ! Elle est ici ? »

« Oui, elle papote décoration avec une de ses amies qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des mois. Comme vous, je me suis senti de trop. »

« Et parmi toutes les charmantes jeunes femmes que vous avez croisées ce soir, vous avez décidé de venir me voir. Pourquoi ?

« La grossesse vous va à ravir, Faith, vous rayonnez littéralement, à tel point que c'est difficile à ignorer. »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Si seulement l'homme de ses pensées lui accordait son attention de cette façon… Elle eut un petit sourire pour masquer ses sentiments.

« C'est sans doute le bonheur d'être une future mère. »

« Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je suis irrésistiblement attiré par les femmes enceintes… Ça vous semble bizarre ? »

« Non, sauf si vous êtes fétichiste… Je veux dire, les femmes enceintes vous attirent en temps normal ? »

« Non, mais je trouve leurs corps fascinants et beaux. »

« Alors vous êtes juste un esthète qui apprécie les belles choses… »

« Vous êtes une perle rare, Faith. J'envie votre femme, elle a beaucoup de chance. »

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance... » Répondit Carole Clark avec un sourire engageant, démenti par des yeux perçants qu'elle darda sur Elizabeth.

James sursauta brusquement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, et Elizabeth non plus.

« … Je suis Carole, la moitié d'Elizabeth. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« James. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« En quoi ai-je beaucoup de chance ? »

Elizabeth les laissa parler ensemble et en profita pour jeter un œil vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Reddington pour la dernière fois, mais il avait disparu. Elle le chercha des yeux sans le voir, puis finalement, s'intéressa à nouveau à la discussion. James et Carole riaient d'une plaisanterie légère qu'il avait faite.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques temps dans ce coin tranquille du jardin où la musique leur parvenait assourdie, jusqu'à ce que James se retire et les laisse tranquilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de draguer ce type ? » Demanda Carole, quand il eut disparu.

« Carole, c'était innocent… »

« Il n'y a rien d'innocent dans ce que vous faisiez. Vous flirtiez. Si Raymond t'a vu… »

« Quoi ? Il va tuer James parce que nous avons simplement parlé ensemble dix minutes ? »

Carole la considéra en silence quelques secondes.

« Tu l'as fait exprès pour le rendre jaloux. »

« Il n'a sans doute rien vu. A peine arrivé, il a disparu avec _sa_ Lorraine. »

« Je n'en serai pas aussi sûre à ta place… »

Carole regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Liz, qui de ce fait, se retourna et se retrouva face à Raymond Reddington, qui se tenait à dix mètres d'elle, à l'abri d'un bosquet. Dans son dos, Carole s'éclipsa immédiatement.

Elizabeth eut un long frisson devant l'intensité du regard du criminel et ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Elle était tentée de courir vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. N'importe qui pouvait les apercevoir de la terrasse.

Muet, il la dévora des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes qu'elle trouva longues. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle l'apostropha.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Lizzie… tu es splendide… »

L'émotion sourde contenue dans sa voix la fit chavirer et elle avança vers lui sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il fit un geste rapide de la main pour l'arrêter.

« Pas ici... » S'excusa Red avec un léger sourire. « … Laisse-moi encore te regarder et parle-moi de toi… Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« Le bébé ? »

« Aussi. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi. C'est tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui faire, et elle ne pouvait pas. Derrière son habituelle attitude nonchalante, elle devinait qu'il était nerveux lui aussi. Leur maladresse et la restreinte qu'ils s'imposaient finirent par les faire sourire.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai appris depuis peu. »

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas que tu te sentes obligé de me protéger. »

« Je sais, Lizzie. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

« Tu approuves ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai dit que je respecterai ta décision. Quelle qu'elle soit. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Raymond Reddington prit une profonde inspiration.

« Puis-je venir te voir plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il hocha la tête et commença par se détourner.

« Red… Pour moi, rien n'a changé. A moins que tu en aies décidé autrement… »

Il eut un doux sourire et la rassura.

« Rien n'a changé pour moi, non plus. »

Après un dernier regard, Reddington disparut dans la nuit comme il était venu et elle soupira. Elizabeth resta un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire heureux aux lèvres… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras brutalement enserrer son cou et venir la déséquilibrer en arrière. Elle poussa un cri étouffé par la main de son mystérieux assaillant sur sa bouche.

« Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise !… Elizabeth Keen en chair et en os… »

Elizabeth connaissait la voix de cet homme et elle se figea soudain, alors qu'elle sentait un objet métallique venir se placer au creux de son dos.

« … Ne faites pas un geste. Mon arme est pointée sur vos reins. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre votre bébé en faisant un geste déplacé, non ? »

 _Red ! Non ! Red !..._ Elizabeth sentit la panique l'envahir. La voix de l'homme continua avec calme :

« Nous allons nous diriger tranquillement vers le fond du jardin et nous sortirons comme n'importe quel couple fatigué, ravi de rentrer chez lui, après une longue soirée passé chez des amis… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Carole Clark pour revenir vers Elizabeth, qui essaya de crier pour la prévenir. En vain. La garde du corps ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme. Le pistolet muni d'un silencieux jaillit, l'homme tira et Grizman s'effondra, touchée. Même si Elizabeth avait fait bouger le bras du tireur au dernier moment, elle savait que la blessure de Carole était mortelle et sérieuse. L'individu n'attendit pas pour s'assurer que Grizman était bien morte. Il poussa énergiquement Liz vers le fond du jardin. Dans la pénombre, elle ne parvint pas à distinguer les traits de son agresseur, qui pointait encore son arme sur elle, elle n'en doutait une seconde.

« Allez, on bouge ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Plus tard, les questions ! Avancez ! »

Ils sortirent par une petite porte dissimulée sous un lierre et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle, où étaient garés les véhicules des invités. L'homme la poussa sans ménagement vers l'un d'entre eux. Elizabeth leva les yeux, aperçut une caméra de surveillance et pria pour que quelqu'un donne l'alerte.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Alors que l'homme cherchait dans ses poches les clés de sa voiture, elle se retourna et vit enfin les traits de son agresseur.

Abasourdie, Elizabeth le reconnut immédiatement. L'homme murmura une excuse et tout devint noir lorsqu'il la frappa sans ménagement à la tête.

 _A suivre…_

 _Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux assaillant ? J'attends toutes vos hypothèses, même les plus farfelues._

 _Désolée, mais il semblerait que notre couple préféré ait quelque peu du mal avec la « normalité »… et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin, je crois._

 _Comme d'habitude, un petit commentaire ne mange pas de pain et fait toujours plaisir…_


	16. Never underestimate a Girl

_Pour commencer, très bonne année ! Que 2016 vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez ou rêvez !_

 **Chapter 16 : Never underestimate a Girl**

 _She makes it look easy,_

 _In control completely._

 _She'll get the best of you... every single... time._

 _Thought by now you'd realize you should._

 _Never underestimate a girl._

 _Gets anything she wants._

 _She's never gonna stop._

 _(You know it... we know it)_

 _Never underestimate a girl._

 _She's always got a plan._

 _The world is in her hands._

 _(Vanessa Hudgens_ _)_

oooOOOooo

Raymond Reddington écoutait son hôte avec attention. Les renseignements dont disposait McCarthy pouvaient empêcher de faire échouer une de ses opérations, ou au contraire, en précipiter la chute. Ce serait alors un fâcheux contretemps, rien d'irréparable, mais qui l'obligerait à mettre en place une autre stratégie et exigerait de nouvelles ressources.

Tout l'empire criminel de Red reposait sur son aura qui suffisait à elle seule à le faire craindre par ses adversaires ou à gagner leur respect. La Cabale mettait désormais un point d'honneur à discréditer systématiquement Raymond Reddington, en s'attaquant à sa réputation et à la qualité de ses services qu'on disait irréprochables et inégalables. Tout n'était plus que jeux de dupes, manipulations et machinations diverses, dans lesquels tous les coups étaient permis. Les alliés d'hier se retournaient contre le Concierge du Crime, lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'il avait orchestré de prétendues opérations contre leurs intérêts. Red ne tentait même plus de déjouer ces coups montés, sauf quand ils empiétaient sur des affaires ou des contacts sensibles.

Quelque part, c'était un mal pour un bien. La notoriété de Reddington en faisait un partenaire de premier choix et ceux qui faisaient appel à lui n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie. Les riches criminels qu'il côtoyait depuis deux décennies étaient des gens importants dans le milieu, implantés depuis aussi longtemps que lui, et qui connaissaient les règles du jeu. Pour avoir réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, ils étaient loin d'être des idiots. Ils lisaient au-delà des simples faits et les coïncidences qui commençaient à s'accumuler contre Raymond Reddington, soulevaient inévitablement des questions de leurs parts, les rendant suspicieux, mais aussi réceptifs à l'idée d'une conspiration organisée. Les pièges tendus grossièrement par une Cabale désespérée finiraient inévitablement par se retourner contre ceux-là même qui les avaient fomentés.

L'ennui, c'est que jamais Red n'avait eu autant d'ennemis. Sans virer dans la paranoïa, le criminel partait du principe qu'il se méfiait systématiquement de tout le monde. Il redoublait désormais de précautions, à commencer auprès de son hôte d'un soir, qui jouait sur les deux tableaux…

De nombreux malfaiteurs n'aimaient pas le monopole et le pouvoir qu'exerçait la Cabale et se réjouissaient qu'un homme ose s'attaquer à eux. Ils regardaient depuis les gradins le combat qui faisait rage sur le ring en attendant de voir qui en sortirait vainqueur. Il y avait ceux qui soutenaient secrètement Reddington mais qui attendaient le dernier round avant de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Et il y avait ceux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que Red se plante en beauté pour se partager les restes de son empire. Sean McCarthy appartenait à cette dernière catégorie.

Ainsi avançait le monde criminel, impitoyable envers les faibles, glorieux pour les puissants…

Comme à son habitude, Red ne montrait rien qui eut pu donner des soupçons au marchand d'armes assis en face de lui. Le criminel allait manœuvrer McCarthy pour l'emmener sur un terrain plus favorable, sans que l'autre s'en rende compte. Il allait même l'aveugler avec un appât tellement énorme que l'Ecossais, tout malin qu'il était, en serait aveuglé.

« Evidemment, Raymond, tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt. Nous aurions pu nous arranger à l'amiable. »

« Sean, tu es une belle fripouille mais tu as toujours su saisir une opportunité quand elle se présentait. C'est pourquoi je te propose autre chose d'autrement plus lucratif et surtout, de plus ludique… »

L'homme resta neutre mais tira avec enthousiasme sur son cigare. Reddington pensa que Sean devait se faire plumer au poker tellement il était facile de lire en lui. La proie était ferrée, il ne restait plus qu'à la faire venir doucement à lui...

« Parle, Red, je t'écoute. »

« Tu connais le… ? »

Des cris affolés s'élevèrent soudain à l'extérieur et interrompirent les deux hommes qui tournèrent la tête simultanément vers les groupes d'invités qui s'agitaient soudain. Dans la véranda où les deux hommes discutaient, des gardes du corps se mirent en position, prêts à intervenir au cas où.

Une silhouette féminine fendit la foule en trébuchant. Elle tomba à genoux et continua à avancer alors que des cris d'horreur s'élevaient. Des curieux se mirent à courir pour venir voir et s'arrêtèrent sans que personne ne porte assistance à la femme en train de se traîner au sol, en laissant des traces de sang derrière elle.

Saisi d'un effroi sans nom, Red s'était levé brusquement. Sans s'occuper de McCarthy, il sortit sur la terrasse et se mit à courir vers Carole Clark. Quand il arriva à ses côtés, un homme était penché sur elle, un téléphone à la main. Il appelait les secours en ne sachant pas quoi faire de la plaie béante dans la poitrine de Grizman.

« Madame, j'ai appelé les secours. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous entendez ? Tenez bon… »

Carole Clark était à peine consciente. Elle agitait faiblement la tête de gauche à droite, en bougeant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Reddington s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui donna quelques petites claques sur le visage.

« Carole ? Carole ? Tu m'entends ? »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il fit pression sur la plaie. Carole fit une grimace et eut un gémissement de douleur qui la ramena au présent. Elle réussit à fixer son attention sur Reddington. Pour être passé par là, Red savait qu'elle était en état de choc et qu'elle allait bientôt s'évanouir. Il savait aussi l'énorme effort qu'elle avait dû faire pour se traîner du fond du jardin jusqu'à lui, pour délivrer son message. Il lui parla distinctement :

« Où est Elizabeth ? »

« Enle… vée… »

« Par qui ? »

« Den… ton… »

 _Lennard Denton ! L'un des quatre tueurs à gages présents chez Darcy_ … Le teint de Grizman devint cendreux. Elle grimaça, se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Red fit taire la peur de perdre Carole au fond de lui. Il devait retrouver Lizzie, elle était sa priorité, mais il devait s'assurer que Grizman allait s'en tirer.

« Accroches-toi, Carole, je vais te sortir de là… Tu te rappelles le Cambodge et Sambour ?... Dieu qu'on était mal en point tous les deux, mais on a réussi à le faire... » Il regarda l'homme qui était aussi pâle que la blessée. « … Posez votre main ici et appuyez fort. Vous devez absolument contenir l'hémorragie, ok ? »

L'homme fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Déjà, Grizman papillonnait des yeux et Red sentit qu'il allait la perdre. L'angoisse au cœur, il posa sa main sur sa joue pâle.

« Ça va aller, ma belle, je te promets que ça va aller. Tu es une guerrière, tu vas te battre et t'en tirer… » Il se tourna vers Lorraine qui l'avait rejoint. « … Je te la confie. Comprimez sa blessure jusqu'à ce que les secours soient là... »

« Raymond, où vas-tu ? »

Il se leva, et sans plus s'occuper de sa compagne, il fila vers le fond du jardin. A distance raisonnable, il sortit son arme et progressa rapidement, malgré la pénombre. L'inquiétude qui lui broyait le cœur l'empêchait de se poser des questions. A vrai dire, il se moquait de savoir s'il allait plonger la tête la première dans un piège, du moment que Lizzie et le bébé étaient sains et saufs.

Reddington aperçut la porte restée entrouverte et sortit dans la ruelle. Sous la lumière crue de l'éclairage urbain, il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Il fit quelques pas en observant les alentours, à la recherche d'indices.

Red se figea lorsqu'il le vit au sol et le reconnut. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa le bracelet en or blanc serti de rubis, que Carole avait donné à Elizabeth Keen sur sa recommandation. Il soupçonnait que Lizzie l'avait laissé tomber intentionnellement pour qu'il le remarque.

Il eut un rictus de mécontentement et un tic agita son œil gauche. Le bijou contenait un dispositif de traçage qui aurait dû permettre de suivre la jeune femme. Sans cette balise, Elizabeth était désormais livrée à elle-même. Il résista à la panique qui l'envahit et interrogea les ténèbres de la ruelle. En vain.

Finalement, il sortit son portable, composa un numéro et parla brièvement à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. En relevant la tête, il vit la caméra. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éplucher les vidéos de surveillance.

oooOOOooo

Quand Elizabeth reprit conscience, elle resta un moment hébétée et cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées. La première chose qu'elle vit clairement fut une petite bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait. Son regard remonta le long du bras de l'homme et elle dévisagea Lennard Denton qui l'observait avec fascination.

« Buvez, Elizabeth… Vous voulez aussi quelque chose pour votre tête ? »

Si ce n'était la nausée qu'elle sentait poindre, elle aurait eu envie de rire. Le sang battait à ses tempes comme un tambour. Machinalement, elle porta la main à son ventre en un geste de protection qui n'échappa pas à son ravisseur.

« C'est du paracétamol. Vous pouvez en prendre, j'ai vérifié. »

Denton lui tendit deux comprimés dans leurs emballages pour qu'elle s'assure qu'il n'essayait pas de lui donner autre chose. La nausée reflua après qu'elle ait bu. Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappée. J'ai dû improviser, l'occasion était trop belle pour vous capturer. »

« Me capturer ? Ça veut dire que je n'étais pas votre cible. »

« Vous la remplacez avantageusement. » Denton inclina la tête et lui sourit. « Il y a une forte récompense sur votre tête, vous le saviez ? »

« C'est qui, cette fois ? »

Il eut un petit rire devant sa réaction.

« Déjà blasée d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions ? »

« Fatiguée et révoltée surtout, mais je dois vivre avec, j'imagine. »

« Il s'agit d'un homme d'affaires israélien. Je doute que son nom vous dise quelque chose… Eli Benaoum Saala. »

« Bien évidemment, il travaille pour la Cabale. »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tuée ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« J'ai plus de valeur vivante que morte. »

« Exact… Surtout si l'enfant que vous portez est de Reddington. C'est le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui retourner un regard indifférent.

« Vous auriez tout intérêt à me répondre. Ce bébé est votre assurance-vie. La Cabale sera ravie de faire pression sur son père en vous gardant en vie… S'il n'est pas de lui en revanche, alors je ne vais pas m'encombrer avec vous… »

« Je ne crois pas que vous oseriez abattre une femme enceinte, Denton. »

« Détrompez-vous, Elizabeth, je n'hésiterai pas. Je ne m'embarrasse pas d'une conscience et de sentimentalité. »

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes. Le jeu de poker menteur était engagé. Elizabeth avait senti dès ce dîner chez Darcy que le tueur était attiré par elle, et pas seulement d'un point de vue sexuel. Denton se posait des questions à son sujet et essayait de la situer. A elle de continuer à piquer son intérêt si elle voulait rester en vie.

« Relâchez-moi, Denton. Vous savez bien que Reddington n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve. Ce qu'il va ensuite faire de vous, dépendra de la façon dont vous m'aurez traitée. »

« Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions sur ce que fera votre… Comment doit-on l'appeler ? Votre protecteur ? Votre amant ?... » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit : « … C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous remettre très vite entre les mains de l'envoyé de la Cabale. »

Elizabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt et pâlit. Elle souffla d'une voix blanche :

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez contacté Mathias Solomon ? »

« Tiens, vous le connaissez ? »

« J'ai déjà eu le malheur de le croiser » Répondit Elizabeth avec une expression de dégoût inscrite sur le visage. « Si c'est bien lui, alors la Cabale n'a nullement l'intention de me garder en vie et vous feriez tout aussi bien de me tuer immédiatement. »

« Allons, allons, pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités ?… » Il l'observa plus attentivement et lut l'angoisse inscrite dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « …Vous avez peur de Solomon. »

« Vous aussi, vous auriez peur de lui si vous saviez ce qu'il est réellement. Ce type est un pur psychopathe. »

« Il a en effet la réputation d'être impitoyable. »

« Non, c'est plus que cela. Il est véritablement sadique. Jamais vous ne toucherez cette récompense. Il va sans doute vous tuer aussi pour effacer toutes traces qui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à lui et jusqu'à la Cabale. »

Lennard Denton se redressa.

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Elizabeth. Solomon va être surpris s'il me sous-estime. »

« C'est vous qui le sous-estimez car il va me tuer, Denton, et croyez-moi, il va le faire de façon à me faire souffrir. Pendant ce temps là, vous serez forcé de regarder. Ce type prend du plaisir à asseoir son pouvoir en torturant et en instillant la peur chez ses victimes. »

Denton l'observa un moment, puis détourna le regard. Il se frotta les yeux en semblant peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes. Quelque chose le turlupinait clairement et il hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

« Denton, pourquoi avez-vous changé de cible ce soir ? »

L'assassin ne répondit pas. Elizabeth l'observa plus attentivement.

« Reddington… C'était Reddington, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'allez pas me croire mais je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son apparition. Un de mes contacts réguliers me fournit parfois des contrats _à l'aveugle_. Généralement, ce sont des criminels de moyenne envergure qui se débarrassent de la concurrence mais je n'ai jamais eu à descendre un Baron du crime pour une somme dérisoire… »

« Votre contact a essayé de se jouer de vous. »

« Il devait penser que je ne connaissais pas Reddington, que je tirerai sans poser de questions, comme les fois précédentes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? »

« Je n'aime pas être manipulé de la sorte. J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette que quelqu'un agite à sa guise. »

« Bienvenue dans mon univers… Ok, vous n'avez pas rempli votre contrat. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour vous maintenant ? »

Denton haussa les épaules.

« Si j'en crois ce que vous me dites, quelle que soit l'option que je choisis, j'imagine que la Cabale va me tuer. D'abord, parce que je n'ai pas abattu Reddington. Ensuite, parce que je deviens un témoin encombrant. »

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'une option : me faire confiance. »

« Et espérer que Reddington soit magnanime ? Le Concierge du Crime est bien seul en ce moment. Ses ennemis veulent tous le voir mort. »

« Pourquoi, à votre avis ? » Lui retourna-t-elle à son tour.

« Il secoue le cocotier un peu trop fort à ce qu'il paraît. Les vautours sont en train de tourner dans le ciel, prêts à se jeter sur son cadavre, pour se partager les restes de son empire… »

« Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'aller jusqu'au bout et de réussir à abattre la Cabale. »

« C'est impressionnant, cette foi que vous avez en lui… »

« Parce que j'ai vu la légende en action. Ses ressources sont infinies. Il n'y a rien d'usurpé chez lui. Il est bien l'homme extraordinaire qu'on vous a décrit et avec qui vous aimeriez travailler. »

Même si Denton n'en montrait rien, Elizabeth savait qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. La profileuse en elle avait détecté sa soif de reconnaissance lors de la soirée chez Darcy. Il ne rêvait pas de gloire, il voulait simplement être apprécié pour son travail. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait fait agir précipitamment ce soir. Il avait saisi une opportunité, certainement sans mesurer toutes les conséquences de son erreur.

« On le dit acculé, en train de jeter ses dernières forces dans la bataille... »

Carole Clark avait parlé à Elizabeth de la campagne de discrédit et de désinformation contre Reddington.

« C'est ce que ses ennemis veulent faire croire. Ils sont aux abois car ils se rendent compte que Reddington est bien plus dangereux qu'ils le pensaient et surtout, qu'il est en train de gagner. »

« De l'intox… »

Denton se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en réfléchissant. Elizabeth en profita pour observer son environnement et chercher une voie de sortie.

« Ces gens ont pris pour habitude de piéger les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est même leur spécialité. »

« Vous en avez été victime. Reddington aussi, je suppose, sinon il ne s'acharnerait pas sur eux de cette façon. Et maintenant, moi… Il semblerait que nous soyons tous embarqués sur la même galère… » Il soupira. « … Je considère que j'exerce un métier honorable et que je le fais de la manière la plus propre possible. Si ce Solomon est tel que vous le décrivez, alors c'est ce que j'appelle un _nuisible_ … Si je le tuais, qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterait ? »

Elizabeth fit taire la petite voix en elle qui avait envie de crier victoire. L'homme en face d'elle était un électron libre et n'avait juré aucune allégeance. Il était aussi versatile que le vent. Il valait mieux être honnête et prudente.

« Mon estime et ma protection. »

« Sous entendu, celle de Raymond Reddington ? Ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux des garanties. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre d'autre. Reddington peut vous donner de l'argent, vous faire disparaître, mais vous devrez négocier directement avec lui. »

« Ou il peut me tuer tout simplement pour résoudre l'équation. C'est ce que je ferai si j'étais à sa place »

« Pas si je prends votre défense. Reddington m'écoutera. »

Denton se mit à réfléchir en silence, puis consulta sa montre et se dirigea vers un placard qu'il ouvrit.

« Nous avons à peine une heure devant nous. »

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Un saut dans l'inconnu avec vous. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. »

Denton sortit un grand sac de voyage noir et une lourde mallette.

« J'ai des vêtements de rechange ici. Passez-les. »

Elizabeth le regarda confusément, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il ouvrit la valise. A l'intérieur se trouvait une arme de sniper avec une visée laser. Il vérifia rapidement ses munitions, puis la referma. Il s'habilla à son tour et quand Elizabeth sortit, il passait une veste noire.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On va sur le toit de l'immeuble en face. »

Ils sortirent silencieusement et descendirent au sous-sol. Denton mit la valise dans le coffre d'une voiture et ils sortirent du parking souterrain. Il fit le tour du bloc pour finalement, garer le véhicule deux rues derrière l'immeuble qu'ils occupaient précédemment.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth surveillait les environs, le tueur crocheta la serrure du bâtiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et prirent un ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, il sortit un autre passe et ils franchirent une porte de service qui donnait sur des escaliers qui montaient vers le toit.

Ils se faufilèrent près du parapet. Denton trouva le meilleur endroit, ouvrit sa valise et assembla son fusil avec une dextérité acquise par l'habitude. Elizabeth le regardait faire, en n'en perdant pas une miette. Il positionna l'arme sur son trépied, ajusta la visée en silence, engagea une balle, puis se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant, installez-vous confortablement, on attend que les méchants arrivent. »

Un quart d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure, toujours dans un silence tendu, quand soudain, Denton fit un signe de la main.

« Troisième fenêtre sur la gauche au huitième étage. Des hommes viennent de pénétrer dans l'appartement… A quoi ressemble Solomon ? »

« Il est noir, grand et fin, bien habillé. »

Elizabeth prit les jumelles nocturnes et les pointa vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Denton. Elle vit des silhouettes passer devant une fenêtre éclairée, parmi lesquelles se dressait celle de Solomon.

« C'est lui. » Indiqua Elizabeth.

Denton resta silencieux et incroyablement calme. Un point rouge laser apparut brièvement et le coup de feu assourdi par un silencieux retentit. Elle sursauta et regarda le tueur avec surprise, étonnée que ce soit déjà terminé. Il confirma en hochant la tête.

« Cible abattue… »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Sa tête a explosé, ça vous suffit comme preuve ?... Maintenant, on dégage avant qu'ils se pointent ici. »

Elizabeth regarda à nouveau. Dans l'appartement en face, on s'agitait visiblement dans tous les sens. Denton se mit à démonter son arme avec rapidité. Elizabeth en profita et sortit le revolver qu'elle avait réussi à lui subtiliser quand ils avaient monté les marches l'un derrière l'autre. Elle le pointa sur lui en se reculant pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

« Je suis désolée, Denton, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous approchiez Reddington à nouveau pour le tuer. Je ne vous fais pas du tout confiance. »

Denton s'arrêta net et sembla accuser le coup. Il garda cependant son calme et dit froidement :

« Bravo Elizabeth, vous avez bien manœuvré. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? M'abattre ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et raffermit sa prise sur l'arme. Denton eut un sourire entendu.

« Vous n'allez pas tirer, vous n'êtes pas une… »

L'assassin n'acheva pas sa phrase. Calmement, Liz avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Comme au ralenti devant ses yeux, Denton s'effondra, touché en plein cœur. Elizabeth le considéra avec froideur, à peine dérangée par l'expression de surprise fixée pour l'éternité sur les traits du tueur.

« Ça, c'était pour Carole… »

Elizabeth se pencha sur Denton, récupéra les clés de sa voiture et son téléphone, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Dans l'ascenseur, elle sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne regrettait rien. Ce furent cependant les secondes les plus longues de toute son existence. La jeune femme se força à respirer calmement et sortit sans se précipiter dans la rue, monta en voiture et démarra. Elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du quartier, sans savoir où elle allait.

Elle roula tout en surveillant ses arrières pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivie. Quand elle se sentit en sécurité, Liz s'arrêta sur le bas côté et se laissa enfin aller. Avec le recul, elle l'avait échappé belle. Rattrapée par l'émotion, elle se passa les mains sur le visage et souffla deux ou trois fois profondément pour calmer ses tremblements.

« Ok, reprends-toi, ça va aller, ça va aller… »

Elizabeth sortit le portable et composa le numéro d'urgence qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Une voix reconnaissable entre milles lui répondit.

« Quelle est votre statut ? »

« Monsieur Kaplan, c'est Elizabeth. J'ai besoin d'une solution de repli. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Glendale Avenue, devant le 455, Phoenix centre. »

« Raymond vous rappelle. »

Elizabeth souffla profondément à nouveau et attendit. Quand le téléphone sonna et qu'elle décrocha, elle éprouva un tel soulagement en entendant la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de joie.

« Lizzie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Red, je vais bien… mieux que bien même. »

« Où est Denton ? »

« Denton n'est plus un problème. Dis-moi comment va Carole… »

« Elle est sur la table d'opération. C'est grave. Je n'en sais pas plus sur son état pour l'instant… Ecoute, je suis en route pour te retrouver dans un quart d'heure. Ne bouges pas, sauf en cas d'urgence. »

« Ok. »

« J'arrive, Lizzie. »

Liz raccrocha, réellement euphorique, et s'aperçut brusquement qu'elle mourrait de faim quand la tête lui tourna un peu. Elle fouilla dans la boîte à gants, sous les sièges et ne trouva qu'une bouteille d'eau. Elle dévissa le bouchon et la descendit avec satisfaction.

 _Red… Elle allait revoir Red et enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Ils allaient être à nouveau ensemble…_

L'attente lui parut interminable. Elizabeth guettait sans arrêt tous les mouvements dans l'avenue, regardait le moindre véhicule qui approchait avec impatience, cherchait à apercevoir la forme familière d'un Fedora sur la tête des rares conducteurs qui se hasardaient dans cette rue, à deux heures du matin.

Et enfin, elle le vit. La berline de Reddington roula doucement et vint s'arrêter aux côtés de sa voiture. Elle en sortit et se précipita vers Red, qui venait à sa rencontre, inquiet. Elizabeth sauta littéralement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec bonheur.

« Lizzie, ça va aller. Tout va bien maintenant, ça va aller. »

Elle éclata de rire quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se méprenait sur son état et se recula pour le dévisager avec un large sourire.

« Je vais bien… je vais même très bien. »

Elizabeth appuya ses paroles par un baiser agressif sur les lèvres de Red, surpris. Très vite, le baiser devint passionné de la part de Liz qui se mit littéralement à dévorer le criminel. Ce dernier protesta devant le traitement particulièrement féroce dont il faisait l'objet - pas que cela lui déplaise - mais il préférait calmer le jeu.

« Hé, hé, doucement… »

« Comme tu m'as manqué, Red… Oh ! Sainte Mère de Dieu, comme tu m'as manqué ! »

« Si tu te mets à jurer de cette façon, Joachim va bientôt t'enrôler dans son bataillon de nonnes ! »

Elizabeth éclata de rire et se laissa aller dans ses bras, soudain libérée. Ce rire lui faisait du bien à l'âme. Mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, les larmes succédèrent rapidement au fou rire et elle hoqueta entre deux sanglots et deux sourires :

« Tu… dois… me prendre… pour une… folle… »

« Non, Lizzie, non… Je comprends ce que tu viens de vivre, nos retrouvailles, ton état… »

De nouveaux sanglots la submergèrent devant tant de gentillesse et de compréhension. Elizabeth trouva à nouveau refuge au creux de l'épaule de Red et retrouva son odeur familière. Dans ses bras, elle était chez elle. Il la berça doucement sans rien dire, juste soulagé et heureux de la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis… un véritable… désastre… ambulant… Je fuis… tout le temps… pire qu'une fontaine… »

Il dut se mordre la joue. Garder son sérieux dans ces circonstances allait être périlleux.

« D'accord, je tiendrai compte de ton état émotionnel à fleur de peau. »

« Ne te moques pas, c'est épuisant… toute cette sensiblerie… »

Il vit la grimace de dédain qu'elle fit, et pour le coup, il pouffa. Ce fut ce rire grave et salvateur qui eut raison de ses derniers pleurs. Avec son mouchoir, il lui essuya patiemment les yeux et secoua la tête :

« Les femmes enceintes… Que ne ferait-on pas pour elle ? »

Red regarda Elizabeth avec ce doux sourire patient et rassurant qui illumina immédiatement ses traits et réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement cette fois. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser qu'ils approfondirent, jusqu'à s'écarter avec regret. Red hocha la tête.

« Viens, Lizzie, ne restons pas là. Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il t'est arrivé en route. »

En gentleman, Red lui ouvrit la portière du côté passager et elle s'installa. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa entre eux, confortable. Elizabeth observait son profil, heureuse et ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux.

« J'ai tellement rêvé ce moment, Lizzie, surtout dans les moments difficiles… » Dit-il finalement. « … Ce soir, quand tu as disparu, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Que s'est-il passé ?

« Juste après que tu sois parti, Denton m'a surprise. Il a tiré sur Carole et m'a kidnappée… »

Elle poursuivit son récit sans rien omettre. Red se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle, quand elle lui raconta comment elle s'était jouée de son ravisseur et l'avait forcé à prendre son parti. La jeune femme était visiblement fière d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups, avec la disparition de Solomon et celle de Denton.

Reddington était beaucoup plus réservé sur ces deux sujets. Il était content qu'elle s'en soit sortie par ses propres moyens, mais il éprouvait de la culpabilité d'avoir conduit Elizabeth chez McCarthy. Ce qui aurait dû être une réunion heureuse avait failli tourner au cauchemar. Encore une fois, il l'avait mise en danger en cherchant à la revoir. Il était désormais important pour la sécurité de la jeune femme que personne ne les voit ensemble.

Après qu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée de la villa derrière Elizabeth, il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec possessivité, comme pour exorciser les démons qui planaient au dessus d'eux. Elizabeth se mit à gémir langoureusement. Les baisers qu'ils échangèrent les laissèrent désireux d'autre chose, mais à nouveau, il calma le jeu, avant de la mener vers le grand escalier.

« Avec toutes ces émotions, tu dois être lasse, Lizzie. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. »

Elizabeth protesta.

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. »

« Tu es sûre ? Nous pourrons parler demain matin après une bonne nuit. »

« Je n'ai pas fait plus de cinq milles kilomètres pour aller me coucher quand je te revois enfin... Du moins, pas de la façon dont je l'entends... »

Avec un sourire, Elizabeth prit Red dans ses bras et l'embrassa lentement. Red se mit à gémir quand leurs langues dansèrent l'une autour de l'autre. Ce son primitif l'excita au plus haut point. Pour clairement établir ce qu'elle voulait, elle caressa sa raideur impressionnante et la serra dans sa paume. Le sursaut involontaire qu'il eut, résonna comme une victoire pour elle. Elle se mit à rire devant sa réaction.

« Petite coquine, tu sais ce que tu veux... » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La riposte ne tarda pas. Red déposa des baisers brûlants dans le cou de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à lui, désespérée. Avec sa barbe naissante et sa langue, il s'acharna en un point précis et Liz gémit sans retenue. Impuissante, saisie de frissons involontaires, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, en sentant le désir violent lui tordre les entrailles. L'amour chantait dans ses veines.

« Red… Oh, Red… »

« Dis-moi de m'arrêter sinon je vais te dévorer, Lizzie. »

« Jamais… Continue… »

Quand il réclama sa bouche avec passion, elle haletait déjà, le cœur battant à toute allure, réduite à une masse sans forces dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il la tenait, car ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Un énorme gargouillis se fit entendre et Red s'arrêta net, surpris, puis éclata de rire. Redescendue sur terre, gênée, Elizabeth se mit à rire aussi.

« Tss-tss, Lizzie… Si ça ne ressemble pas à une faim de loup, alors je ne m'appelle plus Raymond Reddington. Viens, suis-moi. »

« Mais… »

« Mon père disait qu'on ne fait rien de bon l'estomac vide. Raison de plus, quand il y a une seconde bouche à nourrir. »

Il entraîna Elizabeth vers la cuisine et la fit assoir sur un tabouret autour de l'îlot central qui faisait office de table. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

Elizabeth le regarda s'agiter avec précision dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit des placards, trouva ce qu'il cherchait et commença par lui apporter un verre d'eau, puis quand il passa un tablier, elle eut un sourire. Il ressemblait à ces sommeliers français, pompeux et affairés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons dans le frigo ?... Des œufs, du jambon, du bacon, des tomates, du fromage, du pain de mie… De quoi se faire un bon brunch à trois heures du matin ! »

Il sortit tout un tas d'ingrédients et s'activa autour des fourneaux, à l'aise. Elizabeth ne le quitta pas des yeux, trop heureuse de le regarder après en avoir été privée si longtemps. Elle remarqua qu'il avait maigri – mais elle ne l'avait pas vu un mois plus tôt, quand le changement avait été plus drastique.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait depuis six mois… » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Carole a dû te raconter comment je l'ai retrouvée ? » Comme elle hochait la tête, il poursuivit : « … J'ai vraiment craint que le pire lui fut arrivé, mais finalement, même avec l'âge et le manque d'entraînement, les bons réflexes sont toujours là… C'était limite, mais le plus important, c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti… encore une fois… »

Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait bien, Elizabeth sentit l'inquiétude sous-jacente dans ces derniers propos. Red avait réellement eu peur de perdre Grizman pour de bon cette nuit.

« Vous avez pas mal bourlingué tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un sourire en se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

« Quand Carole a quitté les Seals, il y a quinze ans, elle s'est installé à son compte comme pilote privée et a monté sa société de transports en hélicoptère. Pour son malheur, un de ses premiers clients a été un trafiquant de drogues qui me faisait de l'ombre. J'ai détruit ses deux hélicos et son hangar. Tout son business est parti en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes… Carole est vindicative et elle m'a retrouvé. »

« Elle t'a retrouvé ? »

L'incrédulité dans la voix d'Elizabeth lui fit lever la tête.

« Les gens talentueux ne courent pas les rues, Lizzie, alors je lui ai proposée de travailler avec moi. Mais Carole n'était pas intéressée, elle voulait ma tête au bout d'une pique ! Elle l'aurait fait, si je ne lui avais pas offert l'hélicoptère de ses rêves en triple exemplaires, avec deux hangars dernier cri dans l'un des héliports les plus recherchés de Portland… » Il secoua la tête. « … Et on dit qu'il suffit d'offrir des bijoux aux femmes pour les amadouer… »

Elizabeth eut un sourire et ne tarda pas à saliver. Le bacon fris sentait bon. Red lui servit ses œufs avec des toasts et elle commença à manger avec appétit. Pendant tout ce temps, il la regarda dévorer avec satisfaction, en se délectant de sa présence.

Quand elle se sentit revigorée, elle reprit :

« Finalement, Carole t'a pardonné. »

« Il a fallu du temps et ça m'a coûté un bras ! Grâce à mes contacts, ses affaires ont prospéré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Mitch, un voleur à la petite semaine, dont elle s'est entiché. Je l'ai mise en garde contre ce minable mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Un soir, une de leurs innombrables disputes a mal tourné et elle l'a tué en se défendant. Elle m'a appelé en panique. Jamais je ne l'ai vue perdre son sang froid, mais là, elle était démunie comme une gosse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Comme elle n'allait pas bien, je l'ai convaincue de venir avec moi au Laos, et on a commencé notre campagne asiatique… C'était une période chaotique pour moi aussi, j'avais subi quelques revers de fortune et il fallait que je séduise une nouvelle clientèle. C'était dur au quotidien, et quand nous le pouvions, nous faisions les quatre cent coups… Je suppose que c'était notre façon de veiller l'un sur l'autre. »

« Carole a utilisé l'expression _compagnons d'arme_ pour vous définir. »

Red hocha la tête et commença à ciseler le basilic pour un autre plat, puis s'occupa des tomates.

« Nous avons en commun un passé militaire. Ça a resserré nos liens. La camaraderie, la solidarité, l'esprit d'équipe, le sacrifice ne sont pas des vains mots dans l'armée. »

« Vous avez été… très proches ? »

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Red s'arrêta de couper les tomates et parut mal à l'aise. Il rumina sa réponse quelques secondes.

« C'est arrivé bien plus tard… Je crois. »

« Comment ça, _tu crois ?_ Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

« Aucun de nous n'était en pleine possession de nos moyens, ce qui nous a conduits à faire des trucs insensés… » Il posa son couteau sur le plan de travail et dévisagea Elizabeth. « … Tu te rappelles les _navajos tacos,_ quand je voulais marcher jusqu'à Tuba City, nu dans le désert ? »

Incrédule, Elizabeth haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que ?… »

« J'étais avec Carole quand c'est arrivé. Elle n'était pas plus fraîche que moi, mais elle avait une camionnette au moins ! Elle m'a récupéré. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on est rentré au motel, on a fini dans le même lit et quand on s'est réveillé, elle s'est demandée pourquoi elle avait un certificat de mariage à nos deux noms, chiffonné dans la main… »

« Quoi ? »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche et le regarda, complètement sidérée.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je suis marié tout ce qu'il y a de plus légalement avec Carole depuis cinq ans. »

« Marié ? Marié ?... Mais… Mais… je n'ai rien trouvé quand j'ai cherché… à part avec… »

« Carla, oui… Tout est en ordre désormais. Naomi a signé les papiers du divorce sous son ancien nom il y a deux ans… Le FBI pourra ajouter la polygamie à la longue liste de mes crimes contre l'Etat Fédéral… »

« Mais comment… Comment avez-vous réussi à dissimuler ce mariage ? »

« J'ai pris le nom de famille de Carole, Clarke... A ce qu'il semble, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que je sois le mari de Madame devant un révérend hilare ! Il a même fait une réflexion du genre : _on voit qui porte la culotte chez vous_ … Heureusement que j'étais stone, sinon je lui aurais fait bouffer son missel… »

C'était tellement Red… Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Il reprit ses découpes.

« C'est la meilleure... Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous mariés ? »

« Ça faisait partie de notre délire, je suppose. Mais si je suis honnête… »

Le visage de Red reprit son sérieux et il considéra Lizzie quelques secondes en silence.

« Oui ? »

« Sans doute cela avait-il un rapport avec une certaine Elizabeth Scott qui venait d'épouser un homme de main que j'avais chargé d'une mission de surveillance sur sa personne. »

« Red… »

Elizabeth prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Elle l'avait déjà pardonné pour avoir fait entré l'illusion Tom Keen dans sa vie.

« Ça ne sert à rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On est passé à autre chose tous les deux. »

Il eut un petit sourire crispé et soupira. Elizabeth lui fit un franc sourire et reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à divorcer après cette bêtise ? »

« Pour attirer encore plus l'attention ? Non merci. Et puis, ça a son côté pratique. »

« Comment ça ? »

« A compter que j'en ai un, en tant qu'épouse, Carole ne témoignera pas contre moi lors d'un procès, donc je peux lui confier certains… secrets. »

« Une sorte de gardien du temple… »

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, elle a l'ordre de te transmettre certaines dispositions que j'ai prises pour toi et le bébé… »

Lizzie se figea silencieusement. Reddington s'absorba à couper méticuleusement les tomates en petits dés.

« Red, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais ça va aller. »

Il secoua la tête nerveusement. Lizzie vit à sa ligne d'épaules rigide qu'il s'était tendu à nouveau. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La colère vibrait en lui comme un courant électrique.

« Raymond ? Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ma meilleure amie est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, et j'ai failli perdre la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, et notre enfant. »

Elle comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Ce soir, le traumatisme de la perte de sa famille avait resurgi : il avait revécu le drame qui le hantait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Red laissa soudain tomber le couteau avec fracas et posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail. Il en serra tellement fort le bord que ses mains blanchirent sous l'effort.

« Je ne peux pas, Lizzie, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces… Excuse-moi un moment… »

« Red… »

Il se sécha les mains sur un torchon et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.

« Red, attends… »

En même temps qu'elle comprenait, Elizabeth se sentit impuissante devant la détresse de Reddington. Un téléphone sonna quelque part et elle aperçut la veste de smoking qu'il avait finalement posée sur le dos d'une chaise. Elizabeth chercha dans sa poche intérieure et décrocha sans donner d'indications à son correspondant.

« Raymond ? »

« Monsieur Kaplan… Il s'est absenté. Je peux prendre un message ? »

« Elizabeth. Tout va bien ? Vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité ? »

« Oui. Il est juste sorti prendre l'air quelques minutes. Vous avez des nouvelles de Carole ? »

« Elle est en soins intensifs, toujours inconsciente. »

« Que disent les médecins ? »

« Il faut attendre vingt quatre heures. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Lizzie pensait à l'homme qui se tourmentait, dehors, et mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien, Elizabeth ? » Répéta Kate Kaplan en insistant.

Cette femme était le diable en personne et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme soupira de lassitude.

« Raymond a eu peur ce soir. Très peur. »

« Rassurez-le. Ne le laissez pas seul. Il a besoin de vous plus qu'il ne croit. Je suis sûre que vous saurez quoi faire pour le… distraire. »

Elizabeth rougit de façon incontrôlable devant le sous-entendu explicite de la vieille dame. Elle raccrocha à son tour quand elle entendit le clic annonçant la fin de la conversation.

L'appétit à présent coupé, elle partit à la recherche de Red.

 _A suivre…_

 _Désolée pour le retard sur ce très long chapitre que j'aurai souhaité publié avant Noël, mais la vie réelle m'a rattrapé et je ne fais pas toujours ce que je veux !_

 _Voilà, je suis arrivée là où je voulais, une Lizzie « libérée », forte et autonome, avec quelques surprises au passage, notamment le retour de Denton, les navajos tacos (dont je mourrais d'envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment) et l'évocation du lien entre Carole Clark et Red._

 _Je vous informe d'ores et déjà, chers passagers, que nous traverserons encore quelques zones de turbulences avant l'atterrissage final dans deux (ou trois) chapitres._


	17. Sledgehammer

**Chapitre 17 : Sledgehammer**

 _Show me round your fruit cages  
'Cause I will be your honey bee  
Open up your fruit cages  
Where the fruit is as sweet as can be_

 _I want to be your sledgehammer  
Why don't you call my name  
I'm going to be-the sledgehammer  
This can be my testimony  
I'm your sledgehammer  
Let there be no doubt about it  
_

 _(Peter Gabriel)_

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth trouva Red près de la piscine, en train de fumer une cigarette et de faire les cent pas pour se calmer. A sa mine sombre, il réfléchissait et se battait contre ses démons intérieurs. La jeune femme redoutait ce qu'il en sortirait. Il était temps de l'apaiser.

« Monsieur Kaplan a appelé. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Carole est à présent sous surveillance, en soins intensifs. On en saura plus dans la mâtinée. »

Tendu, il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier, toujours en lui tournant le dos. Il but ensuite une rasade de whisky pendant que Lizzie approchait, lui passait les bras autour de la taille et posait le front contre sa nuque.

« Et moi, je suis là. Tout va bien, Red, je suis là, près de toi, avec toi… J'ai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi… »

Elle répéta ces mots comme un leitmotiv jusqu'à ce qu'ils posent des mains rassurantes sur les siennes et que le silence s'installe, seulement troublé par les bruits nocturnes du vent léger, le clapotis de l'eau, et le ronflement léger de la pompe de la piscine qui tournait en permanence. Elizabeth eut soudain une idée.

Elle s'écarta de lui et commença à se déshabiller. Elle portait encore la tenue de camouflage trop grande fournie par Denton et voulait s'en débarrasser rapidement pour oublier sa soirée mouvementée. Intrigué, Reddington se retourna et la vit qui enlevait son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il m'a fallu plusieurs lunes pour comprendre qu'il y avait de la beauté dans la nuit. Pas besoin de toit, nous sommes chez nous sous les étoiles... »

Machinalement, il leva la tête et repéra l'Etoile du Nord dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas tort, pourtant la seule boussole qu'il connaissait, était juste en face de lui.

« … Et j'ai toujours rêvé de prendre un bain de minuit…»

Quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle avait enlevé ses sous-vêtements et se tenait nue à quelques mètres, sans aucune pudeur. Red ouvrit la bouche et la dévisagea en déglutissant, époustouflé par sa beauté.

« Tu es belle à damner un saint, Lizzie… »

« Tu en vois un ici ?

Red eut un sourire sardonique et leva un sourcil méphistophélique.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu te joins à moi, démon, ou tu restes dans ta tenue de manchot ? »

Joueur, le criminel considéra son gilet noir et sa chemise blanche, puis s'approcha d'elle.

« Manchot ? Tu vas voir si je suis manchot… »

Avec un rire, Elizabeth battit en retraite, tout au bord de la piscine.

« Lizzie… » Grogna t-il.

« Où est donc passé le grand aventurier Reddington ?... » Le défia-t-elle. « … Celui qui fait la bringue jusqu'au petit matin dans les bordels de Saigon ? Où est l'illuminé qui erre dans un désert d'Arizona, nu sous la lune, en plein hiver ?... »

Piqué au vif, Red se redressa. Il commença lentement à avancer vers elle de façon féline.

« Ne me tente pas, diablesse… »

« … Je veux le marcheur infatigable des hauts-plateaux himalayens, le plongeur qui nage au milieu des requins du Pacifique... »

Tout en faisant le tour de la piscine derrière Lizzie qui maintenait la distance, il enleva son gilet et se débarrassa de ses chaussures vernis… Même éloigné de lui, la jeune femme ressentait sa formidable présence. Y avait-il une seule chose en ce monde que Raymond Reddington ne faisait pas de façon sexy ?

« Où est le brigand au cœur tendre qui kidnappe sa fiancée ?... Où est le séduisant pirate à la recherche de son trésor le plus précieux ?... »

Un splash ! sonore interrompit les diatribes de Lizzie. Elle le regarda nager sur le fond, traverser l'entière largeur de la piscine en apnée pour venir surgir à ses pieds. Il portait encore sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir !

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !… » S'écria-t-il triomphalement.

D'une main ferme, il agrippa la cheville de Lizzie et tira pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. Elizabeth cria en basculant en avant, peu désireuse de résister. Quand elle refit surface, le criminel la prit dans ses bras en riant doucement. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Red et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Le baiser prit rapidement un tour passionné alors que les mains du criminel la caressaient avec avidité. Le souffle déjà court, Elizabeth s'entendit gémir sous ses assauts et s'abandonna aux sensations produites par la bouche et la langue de Red contre sa peau brûlante.

Avec une fierté toute masculine, Red se familiarisa avec le corps plus rond de Liz, explora ses courbes harmonieuses. C'était grâce à leur amour qu'elle portait leur enfant, qu'elle redonnait un sens à sa vie, qu'elle concrétisait le même rêve que tous les deux avaient. En ces temps de chaos, c'était un vrai miracle, ô combien fragile… Fidèle à sa philosophie, il repoussa les nuages noirs au loin. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant que la satisfaction de leurs plaisirs. Il allait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves…

La poitrine de Lizzie était parfaite. Plus ronde, plus lourde, plus réceptive aussi, elle appelait aux baisers les plus passionnés. Red saisit délicatement chacun des globes d'albâtre dans ses mains, puis les lécha et les mordilla, apportant une attention particulière à chacun des larges tétons marron qui pointaient. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les reins d'Elizabeth s'embrasèrent de désir. Involontairement, elle arqua son bassin pour entrer en contact avec lui. Red gémit et répondit de la même manière. C'était une douce torture…

« Je te veux en moi, Raymond… Prends-moi maintenant ! »

Red eut un sourire devant l'impatience d'Elizabeth, mais il avait d'autres plans pour eux. Malgré son propre désir à satisfaire, il se força à ne rien précipiter. Il glissa une main entre eux, dans l'entrejambe de Lizzie, qui frissonna devant le contact et gémit de plus belle. Red étouffa un grognement quand il sentit à quel point elle était prête pour le recevoir.

Red glissa son index et son majeur en elle et lui caressa le clitoris lentement. Avec une succession de coups de rein, Lizzie s'empala énergiquement sur les doigts de Red en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle était si sensible, si proche qu'il se contenta d'appuyer sur le petit bout de chair devenu tout dur et de recroqueviller ses doigts en elle.

Cela suffit. Elizabeth se tendit et explosa en un formidable orgasme qui la secoua violemment durant de longues secondes. Fasciné, Red l'observa alors qu'elle s'abandonnait, complètement défaite et prodigieusement satisfaite. Encore haletante, vidée de toute force, elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« Red… Oh, Red, ce que tu viens de me faire… »

« Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, petite allumeuse… »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent enlacés quelques secondes en silence.

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin… »

« Ferais-tu partie de ces femmes insatiables durant la grossesse ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas me faire avoir des regrets… »

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas _constamment_ insatiable ? »

« Lizzie, devant une telle réponse, je ne peux que m'interroger sur ta façon de satisfaire tes besoins dans un orphelinat catholique, durant ces six derniers mois... » Il laissa les mots en suspension, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait eu aucun amant durant sa grossesse. « … Alors ? »

Il eut sa réponse quand il la vit rougir délicieusement et sourit. Elle protesta :

« Six mois d'abstinence, c'est long… »

« N'aie pas honte. Tous les soirs, je m'endormais en pensant à toi, à tout ce que je voulais te faire. Plus d'une fois, je me suis livré à des jeux virtuels avec ton corps, mais ma main ne remplaçait, ni ta bouche, ni tes autres orifices... »

Les pupilles à nouveau dilatées, Elizabeth fit un 'o' avec ses lèvres en comprenant ce qu'il impliquait. Elle était loin d'être prude mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin avec Tom dans la sexualité de son couple.

Il se mordit la joue suggestivement, établissant implicitement qu'il aimait le sexe épicé. Etait-elle choquée ? Serait-elle prête à faire ce voyage avec lui quand elle aurait accouché ? C'était ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir, à compter qu'elle accepte.

« Et toi ? Pendant ces six mois ?... » Contre-attaqua-t-elle. « … Est-ce que tu as ?... Je veux dire, tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je quelqu'un d'autre auprès de moi alors que mon cœur t'appartient ? »

« Et Lorraine… Weller ? »

« Pour donner le change, comme a dû te l'expliquer Carole. Il ne s'est rien passé... » Il l'observa attentivement. « Et tu sais ce que je pense de la jalousie, Lizzie… »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir ce genre d'incertitudes » Se défendit-elle en boudant.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Raymond, tu ne fais pas un mystère de toutes tes rencontres occasionnelles et du plaisir que tu en retires. Tu es un homme charmant, séduisant, un vrai gentleman et tu es riche. Les femmes ont tendance à être naturellement attirée par toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc la tentation est grande… »

« C'est vrai… »

Elizabeth roula des yeux devant sa suffisance et son admission. Il se mit à rire doucement, avant de reprendre avec sérieux :

« … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je désire combler le vide de ton absence avec une autre femme. Il n'y a que toi qui compte, Lizzie. Et il n'y aura jamais que toi et notre enfant. »

Elizabeth le crut. Sa dévotion exclusive s'exprimait encore et toujours. Elle l'embrassa et ne résista pas à l'envie de le mordiller doucement dans le cou quand elle y nicha sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et grogna doucement. Si elle savait l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, profiter d'elle et la dévorer…

« Je t'aime, Red. »

« Viens alors, on a du retard à rattraper. »

Il la porta dans ses bras quand il sortit de l'eau, et quand bien même il dégoulinait, il s'aventura dans la maison et monta l'escalier rapidement pour la déposer dans la salle de bains.

Pendant qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements trempés, elle entra dans la douche pour se rincer. Elizabeth ne s'inquiéta pas quand il ne la rejoignit pas. Il était allé fermer toutes les issues et mettre l'alarme.

Nu comme un ver et grelottant, elle le vit entrer et se précipiter vers la douche alors qu'elle se séchait. Elle sortit en peignoir et alla s'allonger sur le grand lit en l'attendant.

Alors que l'eau coulait dans la pièce voisine, elle accepta de laisser les souvenirs de cette longue journée remonter à la surface. Malgré la fatigue, tout était encore trop vivace dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse dormir. D'expérience, elle savait qu'elle finirait par tomber d'épuisement, après de longs pleurs nerveux, exactement comme le faisaient les enfants. Elle espérait que du sexe libérateur dans le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la conduirait plus facilement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain adjacente comme il était entré, à un détail près : il arborait une magnifique érection. Elizabeth se surprit à saliver à la vue de son membre turgescent fièrement dressé. Dans son bas-ventre, des bouffées de désir naquirent à nouveau. Fascinée, elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie et écarta inconsciemment les cuisses. Le peignoir s'ouvrit…

Le regard irrémédiablement attiré par la chair qu'il entrevoyait sous le tissu, Red s'agenouilla devant Lizzie et posa ses lèvres sur le petit triangle de cuisse exposée. Elle ferma les yeux sous ses baisers et le laissa en déposer d'autres sur son autre jambe. Lorsqu'il remonta plus haut, elle leva les genoux et posa les talons sur le bord du lit, puis elle écarta lentement les cuisses. Reddington apprécia la vue.

« Mmm… Sais-tu que ton clitoris est engorgé sous l'effet combiné de tes hormones et de ton désir ?... C'est une vision enchanteresse qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde quelques secondes… »

Il souffla doucement dessus et Elizabeth tressaillit. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devint immédiatement plus laborieuse. La jeune femme força ses mains à ne pas bouger et agrippa la couverture.

« La bien nommée _Origine du Monde_ … »

Intriguée, Elizabeth releva la tête pour le voir se pencher sur elle. Avec son pouce, il fit délicatement des cercles sur le petit bout de chair pendant qu'il glissait sa langue pointue entre ses lèvres, les écartait pour se délecter de sa cyprine. Elizabeth se mit immédiatement à gémir et s'ouvrit davantage.

« Red… »

« …Mmm… Exquis… On dirait un nectar à base de fleurs de printemps… si parfumé. »

Il continua à laper avec assiduité pendant que Lizzie gémissait sans retenue, en basculant son bassin, en rythme avec la langue de Red. Il la dévisagea et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains se tordaient sur la couverture, en proie à une montée vertigineuse de plaisir.

Avec son autre main, Red inséra un doigt dans le vagin de Liz et eut la surprise de la voir convulser immédiatement en prononçant son nom dans un cri strident. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arc-bouta pendant qu'il insérait un second doigt et prolongeait son deuxième orgasme de la soirée en continuant à la pénétrer en allant et venant lentement.

« Oh, Red… Red… » Parvint-elle à dire entre deux halètements, quand la vague reflua.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et elle sentait ses oreilles bourdonner sous la force de son plaisir. Red la laissa reprendre pied en l'observant, heureux de lui avoir procuré une telle jouissance. Et il ne l'avait pas encore prise…

Il se coucha près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tranquillement, Elizabeth redescendit de son nuage. Elle enleva son peignoir et ils s'installèrent sous les draps en reprenant leur position initiale. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, puis un autre, et Red promena sa main sur ses seins. Il aimait leurs lourdeurs, leurs rondeurs fermes, et la largeur de leurs auréoles. C'étaient comme deux gâteaux d'anniversaire avec deux cerises perchées sur le dessus. Il se pencha et en suça un, pendant que sa main caressait l'autre. Les tétons durcirent et se tendirent pendant qu'il les malaxait doucement.

« Raymond, je t'en prie, c'est trop sensible. J'ai l'impression que… »

Il continua néanmoins à sucer, lécher, mordiller, pendant qu'Elizabeth laissait échapper de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir. La main de Red descendit à nouveau vers l'entrejambe de Lizzie et s'arrêta à mi-parcours, comme si elle découvrait un nouveau territoire. Red releva la tête. Pour la première fois, il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi et l'observa en silence avec fascination. Elizabeth le laissa explorer, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Est-ce que tu le sens bouger ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Bien sûr… »

Elizabeth posa sa main sur la sienne et le laissa parcourir ses nouvelles formes. Sur le visage de Red apparurent diverses émotions, de l'incrédulité à la joie, en passant par l'espoir et la déférence.

« C'est un miracle… » Murmura-t-il.

« … Que tu as rendu possible » prononça-t-elle sur le même ton intime. « Merci, Red. »

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

Oubliés leurs ébats, il semblait dans sa bulle et Elizabeth s'en amusa. Si ses ennemis le voyaient, il n'en reviendrait pas de voir que le Concierge du Crime était frappé par les foudres de la paternité.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu préfèrerais quoi ? »

« Fille ou garçon, ça m'est égal. Je prendrais ce qui arrivera avec bonh… Oh ! Je l'ai senti ! Là ! »

Elizabeth se mit à rire. Effectivement, bébé venait de bouger et de décocher un coup de pied dans son estomac. Emerveillé, Red se mit à genoux et positionna sa main à l'endroit où il avait senti le mouvement. Et cela recommença. Red se mit à rire.

« Ça y est, le festival débute… » Commenta Elizabeth.

« C'est gênant ? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant. Angela, mon docteur, m'a dit qu'il a encore la place pour se tourner… Continue à parler que bébé se familiarise avec ta voix. »

« Je doute que, dans son espace aquatique, les sons lui parviennent clairement. »

« Les vibrations de ta voix grave, si. Ce sont les hautes fréquences que bébé perçoit moins bien. Sauf les miennes. »

« Alors je vais pouvoir lui raconter quelques histoires… »

« Si c'est pour le calmer et l'endormir, alors je suis d'accord, tant que ce ne sont pas des familiarités ou des contes orgiaques, dont toi seul as le secret... »

« Lizzie, je sais me tenir. Il s'agit de notre enfant tout de même… »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ses histoires. Red secoua la tête et commença à embrasser son ventre.

« N'écoutes pas ta mère, petit être. Elle ne sait pas apprécier la transmission orale à sa juste valeur… Hé ! »

Red se redressa soudain, interloqué. Lizzie le regarda, mi figue-mi raisin.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce petit insolent vient de me donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire ! »

Le rire d'Elizabeth explosa. Red secoua la tête, incrédule, et fit la moue.

« Il n'y a plus de respect de nos jours. »

« C'était un avertissement sans frais. Si c'est un garçon, il est aussi protecteur que son père et me défend déjà comme un grand...» Elle remarqua la tête qu'il faisait. « … Serais-tu vexé ? »

« Tout à coup, Lizzie, je n'ai plus du tout envie de te partager avec ce monstre de tyrannie ! »

« Mon pauvre chéri, il va pourtant falloir t'y faire. »

Un sourire chaleureux s'élargit sur le visage de Red et ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir.

« Tu m'as appelé _chéri_ ? »

« Mm-mm… Et j'aimerais que mon _chéri_ s'occupe de moi, pendant que bébé lui laisse encore du temps à _me_ consacrer. »

Red se coucha près d'elle avec satisfaction. Mais alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement, il se redressa soudain :

« Lizzie, je te préviens… je ne changerai pas ses couches. »

« Si tu le changes pas, alors tu ne feras pas son bain. »

Outragé, Red s'insurgea.

« Me priver du bain ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est le meilleur moment de la journée avec bébé ! »

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Red… »

Elizabeth essaya de l'imaginer devant une table à langer. L'image sembla cocasse de prime abord, parce qu'elle le voyait plutôt emprunté, en costume trois-pièces et Fedora sur la tête. Mais une autre vision s'imposa bien vite à elle, dans laquelle Red embrassait les petits pieds roses tendus vers lui et parlait doucement à bébé de sa voix apaisante. Elle se dit qu'il allait faire un père formidable.

« Très bien. » Dit-il. « Je te concède le change, mais seulement pour les petites commissions… »

« Non, non, non… »

« Allez !… »

Red lui fit un grand sourire charmeur et elle éclata de rire en songeant soudain au sens du mot « négociation ». La milonga et le baklava lui semblaient bien loin dorénavant. _Scènes de la vie domestique... Voilà ce à quoi nous en sommes réduits… Finalement, cette normalité est notre prix à conquérir_ , songea-t-elle en souriant… _Nous finirons par l'avoir._

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Pas question. Chacun prendra son tour, et ne t'avises pas de te dérober, sinon… »

« Sinon ?... Elizabeth Keen, des menaces ne te mèneront nulle part avec moi ! »

Red fondit sur elle à l'improviste et captura ses mains, qu'il lui mit au dessus de la tête. Pour la forme, elle gigota pour se libérer, tout en sachant que ses efforts étaient futiles, parce qu'elle riait en même temps. Le souffle court, il réussit enfin à la neutraliser et elle ne bougea plus.

Ils s'observèrent un moment et Lizzie remarqua la lueur grandissante de désir dans les yeux dilatés de Red, ainsi qu'une indubitable érection contre sa cuisse. Cette situation de dominance l'excitait au plus haut point. Et elle aussi, elle devait l'avouer. Lui appartenir ainsi, en étant réduite à l'impuissance était un sentiment nouveau pour elle. Lizzie savait aussi qu'il serait le seul devant lequel elle accepterait d'abdiquer une partie du contrôle auquel elle s'astreignait. Tout entre eux se résumait à une question de confiance. Il en serait toujours ainsi.

Elizabeth se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et souffla doucement :

« Attaches-moi les mains si tu veux… »

Red se figea encore plus et exhala un soupir tremblant qui en dit long sur ses pensées les plus intimes. Il ressentit une nouvelle vague d'excitation dans ses testicules et se frotta contre elle pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet que ces quelques mots avait sur lui. Le sourire espiègle et gourmand de la jeune femme suffit à lui tout seul pour signifier qu'elle était partante.

Satisfait de la réaction de Lizzie, Red tourna la tête en cherchant les liens adéquats. Il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux de ses cravates en soie.

« Je ne vais pas trop serrer pour que tu puisses te détacher si tu le souhaites. »

Le criminel fit les nœuds sur ses poignets et elle s'y accrocha pour les éprouver. Il repoussa les couvertures et la découvrit entièrement pour la contempler tout son saoul.

« Tu es splendide, Lizzie… »

« Fais-moi une promesse, Red… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Partage tes fantasmes avec moi, même les plus osés… »

« Quand tu seras prête, mon amour… Et seulement quand tu le voudras. »

Il s'allongea près d'elle et laissa ses mains vagabonder légèrement pendant de longues minutes sur le corps de Liz. Elles allaient et venaient, sûres d'elles, palpaient, s'attardaient, repartaient… Elizabeth ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à trembler et à soupirer à nouveau sous ses gestes patients. Quand les lèvres de Red se refermèrent sur un sein, elle inspira violemment et se tordit en se frottant les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour apaiser la tension qui augmentait au creux de son bas-ventre. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Red qui s'acharna sur le second téton, puis remonta vers sa gorge, à la recherche d'un point bien précis qui, il le savait, la rendait folle.

« Tu es d'une telle sensibilité, Lizzie… » Commença-t-il sensuellement. « L'odeur enivrante de ta peau… tes seins dressés glorieusement vers le ciel… Ton corps entier, tourné vers le plaisir… Tu es la perfection même… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et s'acharna, alors que le monde s'écroulait autour de Lizzie. Elle se mit à tenir des propos incohérents. Elle avait beau se tordre, tirer sur ses liens en gémissant, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait échapper aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps, qui s'était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Du feu liquide coulait dans ses veines.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?... Je veux te voir jouir au son de ma voix, Lizzie, au contact de mes mains sur tes seins... » Il les pinça doucement et elle se mit à crier, puis à gémir. « … Je veux te sentir tressaillir, je veux t'entendre dire mon nom au comble de la passion… »

Il reprit ses caresses avec ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'à ce que Lizzie ne soit plus réduite qu'à une masse gémissante, haletante, perdue, qui le suppliait de mettre fin à ses délicieuses tortures. La boule de plaisir grandissait dans son bas-ventre. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que l'homme qui lui prodiguait ces vagues qui montaient, montaient…

« Jouis pour moi, mon amour… »

Il lui malaxa les seins, puis les pinça. Avec un regard choqué, le cœur battant, Elizabeth partit, comme si elle n'avait attendu que son ordre. Elle cria son nom, au paroxysme de la félicité et gémit longuement, incapable de faire un geste.

Red la détacha, puis posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Lizzie. Il la laissa reprendre tranquillement ses sens et se caressa pour soulager la tension dans sa verge. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Merveilleusement bien. »

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Lizzie. Lève tes jambes. »

Red se positionna entre les cuisses de sa compagne et avec un sourire canaille, il posa les pieds de Lizzie sur ses épaules, de chaque côté de sa tête. Ainsi offerte à ses soins, Elizabeth sentit une nouvelle décharge de désir la traverser.

« Je vais t'assommer avec une _enclume_ … Si c'est désagréable, tu me le dis et je te ramasserai à la _petite cuillère_ … »

Incertaine, Elizabeth leva un sourcil en soupçonnant qu'il faisait référence à des positions du Kâma-Sûtra. Du moins, elle l'espérait… Lentement, il promena son érection dans la fente de son jardin d'amour, l'enduisant de secrétions intimes, puis se glissa dans son fourreau humide et brûlant. Red avait oublié combien elle était étroite. A peine son gland engagé, il grogna en se retenant de s'y enfoncer sauvagement. A cette pensée, il sentit sa verge prendre encore plus de volume et il bascula le bassin involontairement en avant. Lizzie eut un petit cri de surprise et rejeta la tête en arrière. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, mais pour elle, il saurait se retenir et l'emmener au paradis. Mentalement, il se mit à réciter des suites de chiffres pour se calmer et lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille.

Red commença ensuite à aller et venir doucement en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque totalement installé au fond d'elle. Puis il s'arrêta, heureux de leur union.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demande-t-il encore.

« Oui. »

« C'est bon d'être à la maison, Lizzie… »

« Continue, Red, ne t'arrêtes pas… »

Avec l'accord de Liz et un accès total à son corps, Red se mit à pomper. Très vite, il sut qu'il perdrait la bataille de la raison... Plus il s'enfonçait en Lizzie, plus il se sentait entraîner vers son côté animal. Plus elle l'accueillait au fond d'elle et plus il avait envie de la faire sienne et de la pilonner sauvagement. Le bruit régulier de leurs deux corps qui s'unissaient, mêlés à leurs grognements et à leurs gémissements ne faisaient qu'amplifier leurs désirs violents…

Red la tenait désormais par les hanches et alternait rythme lent et rythme plus intense. Devant lui, Elizabeth balbutiait et geignait sous l'intense plaisir qu'elle recevait. Il la sentit d'un coup se contracter autour de son pénis et soudain, elle se tendit et cria, en proie à un nouvel orgasme. Elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration et ce fut comme si elle hyper-ventilait en étant secouée de sursauts involontaires intenses.

Red l'entendit jouir et eut un grondement rauque qui déchaîna ses instincts. Il n'était plus capable de penser correctement. Son cerveau était totalement bloqué sur la satisfaction de son désir qui se situait en un point précis de son anatomie. Son pénis était dur comme un rock, tendu vers un seul objectif : jouir au plus profond de Lizzie et se répandre en elle. Cette pensée occultait tout.

Reddington rejeta la tête arrière, ferma les yeux, agrippa les hanches de Lizzie et donna tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il se mit à grogner comme un animal, augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins, pompa en elle comme un fou en proie à une frénésie sexuelle impossible à satisfaire. En cet instant, il n'était plus question de gentillesse ou de tendresse, mais d'un besoin vital et primitif.

Elizabeth n'était qu'une frêle poupée emportée dans une folle chevauchée, ballottée par un étalon furieux. Dans son état semi-lucide, Red n'entendit pas Lizzie hurler à nouveau son plaisir encore plus intensément. Il ne la vit pas non plus, immédiatement après, être secouée par des pleurs devant l'intensité des émotions qui l'avait encore emportées.

Chaque coup de bassin dans le pelvis de la jeune femme amenait Red un peu plus près de son orgasme. Il sentait la chaleur de sa semence lui brûler les bourses, remonter le long de sa verge et se répandre dans tout son corps. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps mais il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite.

Ses grognements avaient fait place à des plaintes presque désespérées. Au bord de l'asphyxie, Red continua sur sa lancée et s'imagina dans Lizzie, allant et venant en elle comme un piston bien huilé, en train de la posséder complètement et de l'inonder de son amour à chaque salve… Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il explose à son tour…

« AHHH, AHHH, AHHH….. AHHH »

Il se tendit et grogna bruyamment en ressentant douloureusement le premier jet de son éjaculation libératrice. Totalement focalisé sur ses besoins, Red continua à pomper dans la chaleur du fourreau, au rythme des spasmes suivants, qui élicitaient des gémissements intenses de plaisir et des sursauts involontaires de sa part.

Sous lui, Elizabeth respirait de façon erratique, en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et les sanglots qui la secouaient encore. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger et resta ainsi, à attendre que Red revienne vers elle.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu jouir aussi intensément. Diable, même elle, n'avait jamais connu un tel raz-de-marée de plaisir ! Deux fois pendant l'acte ! Red s'était déchaîné ! C'était comme s'il avait été libéré de son vernis policé, possédé par l'animal sauvage en lui… Et elle avait adoré ça !

Avec tendresse, elle lui caressa le cuir chevelu et Red redressa la tête en riant doucement, encore essoufflé, encore sur son nuage. Il se désengagea d'elle et s'abattit à ses côtés, en sueur, totalement vidé.

« Ouah, c'était… »

« Je sais… Le marteau, pas l'enclume… Je suis mort, Lizzie. »

« Pas mieux… »

Ils se mirent à rire doucement. Pris de remords, Red s'inquiéta soudain de sa férocité.

« Je n'ai pas été trop brutal ? »

« Non, c'était comme il fallait… Je crois qu'on en avait besoin tous les deux… »

« Viens là. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui embrassa le front et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à flotter dans le bien-être post-coïtal. Elle joua avec les poils de son torse et écouta son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi… » Dit-il enfin. « Dans une semaine, dix jours tout au plus, tu seras exonérée. »

Elizabeth se redressa, tout d'un coup.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument. Ta venue a un peu précipité les événements mais j'ai désormais toutes les cartes en main. Demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, je contacterai Cooper et Ressler avec des preuves suffisantes pour faire faire tomber les derniers membres influents du Conseil de la Cabale aux USA. Interpol et les Services de Renseignements Britanniques, allemands et français vont recevoir un fichier avec des noms. En Europe aussi, le ménage va être fait. L'Asie devrait suivre ensuite. Les journaux vont se faire l'écho de ces scandales et faire des révélations. Il va y avoir des remaniements dans les conseils d'administration des grandes multinationales. Et ce n'est qu'un début. »

« Merci… Qu'est devenu le Directeur ? »

« Tu n'as plus à te soucier de lui. »

« Tu n'en es pas resté là, n'est-ce pas ? L'enterrer dans un trou quelque part ne suffisait pas. »

Red ne répondit rien et se contenta de se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Marvin et les informaticiens ont fait un travail formidable. Je pense que je vais tous leur offrir quelque chose de spécial pour les récompenser de leurs efforts. »

Lizzie n'insista pas. Il lui suffisait de savoir que l'homme qui voulait sa perte, était à présent hors d'état de nuire.

« Tu as bien travaillé. Toi aussi, tu mérites une récompense. »

« Ces six mois ont été _très_ productifs, c'est vrai. Savoir que tu vas bientôt retrouver ta liberté et ta place suffit à mon bonheur… » Il se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « … Je crois qu'on ferait bien de dormir, Lizzie. »

« Je reviens. »

Elizabeth lui donna un baiser sur la joue, se leva et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint se coucher à peine deux minutes plus tard, elle le trouva déjà endormi. Elle reprit sa position de grande cuillère avec lui et ferma les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, elle dormait à son tour.

 _A suivre…_

 _Plus que 2… Ou encore 2, selon votre humeur… et le marathon va s'achever._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires._


	18. Bang Bang

**Chapitre 18 : BANG BANG**

… _Bang Bang  
I used to shoot you down._

 _Music played and people sang  
just for me the churchbells rang.  
Now he's gone  
I dont know why.  
And till this day  
sometimes I cry.  
He didn't even say goodbye  
he didnt take the time to lie.  
_ _Bang Bang  
He shot me down  
Bang Bang  
I hit the ground  
Bang Bang  
That awfull sound  
Bang Bang  
My baby shot me down..._

Le volume du radio réveil réveilla brutalement Elizabeth qui écouta la fin de la chanson de Nancy Sinatra avant de l'éteindre. Le lit était froid à ses côtés et le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, déjà haut dans le ciel. Red était sans doute levé depuis un bon moment. Affamée, elle se leva, passa l'une des chemises du criminel et partit à sa recherche.

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine américaine, pendu au téléphone devant la baie vitrée. Le col largement ouvert, Reddington donnait des instructions dans une langue qu'Elizabeth reconnut à ses sonorités slaves. Son correspondant était russe. Elle écouta sans comprendre, mais se rendit compte que son oreille était habituée aux intonations gutturales.

Il l'aperçut, embrassa sa silhouette d'un regard appréciatif et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Elizabeth se servit un café avec du lait, un verre de jus de fruits fraîchement pressé et se prépara des toasts croustillants et gourmands avec tout ce qu'elle trouva sur la table. Elle mourrait de faim.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Elle se retourna au moment où Dembé pénétrait dans la pièce. Immédiatement, l'Africain l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Dembé ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et il la réceptionna dans ses bras en riant.

« Elizabeth ! C'est bon de vous revoir… Comment ça va avec le bébé ? »

« Un peu fatiguée, mais rien de méchant. Et vous ? Et la famille ? »

« Isabelle va bien. Ma petite fille, Elie, a fêté son premier anniversaire la semaine dernière. Elle va bientôt marcher. »

« Et nous voici avec un grand-père fier comme un paon ! » s'écria Red qui accueillit son homme de main avec une accolade.

« Dit celui qui n'arrêtera pas de répéter que son enfant est le plus beau bébé du monde dans quelques temps… »

« Jamais je ne ferai ça ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi, Raymond… » Se moqua Dembé.

Red haussa les épaules en ignorant le commentaire. Il préféra doucement embrasser Elizabeth, qui souriait devant leur joute verbale.

« Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Demanda Red.

« Oui, tout est là… Elizabeth, j'ai déposé dans le couloir un sac de vêtements pour vous. Vous devriez trouver votre bonheur. »

« C'est gentil, Dembé, merci. »

« Des nouvelles concernant Solomon ? »

« J'ai passé l'appartement au Luminol. Pas une seule trace de sang, ni de poussière. L'endroit a été soigneusement nettoyé. C'est bien trop propre pour ne pas être suspect. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Dembé. Denton a abattu Solomon. »

« Je vous crois, Elizabeth. »

« Et sur le toit ? »

« J'ai trouvé du sang en retournant les graviers. Ils n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de tout enlever. »

« Viens, Dembé… » Dit Red en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'africain. « … Nous allons laisser Elizabeth reprendre des forces tranquillement. Il y a encore du pain sur la planche qui nous attend, mon ami… »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent sur la terrasse pour discuter. Elizabeth n'en prit pas ombrage. Ils avaient sans doute de nombreux détails à régler ensemble. Elle revint vers son petit-déjeuner et le termina, puis remonta prendre une douche après avoir pris le bagage que lui avait amené Dembé.

Quand elle sortit en peignoir de la salle de bain, elle entendit la voix animée de Reddington et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En les voyant tous les deux, elle fut frappée par l'antagonisme de Dembé qui semblait furieux. L'homme de main serrait les poings et la mâchoire, et elle s'inquiéta. Jamais elle ne les avait vus en désaccord. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Reddington reprit la parole plus calmement et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il parla longuement. Mais l'attitude fermée de Dembé était claire : il n'était pas d'accord avec son aîné. Pourtant, il hocha finalement la tête, avant de prononcer des mots qu'il pesait à son tour. Le visage peiné de Reddington en disait long sur l'issue de leur conversation.

Elizabeth fut tentée d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour écouter mais Dembé tourna les talons et laissa Red seul. Le criminel le suivit des yeux et soupira, un air de profonde tristesse inscrit sur ses traits. Puis il rentra dans la maison et elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier quelques secondes plus tard.

Très vite, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et se mit à chercher une tenue dans le sac. Il la trouva ainsi, en train de sortir des vêtements de grossesse et de les étaler sur le lit. Il y avait des pantalons et des robes de marque, dans les tons qu'elle aimait, et dans deux tailles différentes.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? »

« Pas encore… Dembé est parti ? »

« Oui, il se rend auprès de Carole à l'hôpital. Il restera avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. »

Le tout dit en ne trahissant aucune émotion susceptible de révéler que la conversation qu'elle avait surprise, avait été tendue. Elizabeth décida de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment.

« Et nous ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

« Nous ?... » Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air débonnaire et tira sur la ceinture du peignoir de la jeune femme. « … J'ai bien une idée que j'aimerai partager avec toi… »

oooOOOooo

Dès le début de l'après-midi, la villa fut en effervescence. L'équipe de surveillance de M. Kaplan, sous les ordres de Baz, arriva et s'installa pour assurer la sécurité de leurs hôtes. Les six hommes triés sur le volet logeraient dans une petite dépendance et le grand garage, qui pouvait contenir en temps ordinaire jusqu'à trois véhicules.

Reddington passa le reste de la journée au téléphone avec différents acteurs et associés. Il avait établi son quartier général dans la villa pour donner les dernières instructions et délivrer le plan de bataille final. Pendant qu'il était occupé, Elizabeth en profita pour se familiariser avec la maison, qui, elle l'apprit, était en voie de devenir la sienne.

Quand Red avait deviné que l'endroit lui plaisait beaucoup, avec son jardin paysagé, très ombragé et sa piscine, il avait passé un coup de fil à Monsieur Kaplan et le transfert de propriété avait été mis en branle. Il ne deviendrait effectif et public que dans quelques semaines. Elizabeth avait protesté. Que ferait-elle d'une maison, certes charmante, mais située à des centaines de kilomètres de Washington ? Et cela avait ouvert le débat entre eux sur ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Depuis sa fuite, la jeune femme avait changé radicalement de vie. Avec l'arrivée de bébé, ses perspectives d'avenir aussi avaient changé. Tout c'en quoi elle aspirait désormais, était différent de ce qu'elle avait souhaité avant. Elle était prête à embrasser ce changement, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

D'abord, elle désirait plus que tout au monde, retrouver son honneur perdu. Cette réhabilitation n'était pas seulement symbolique, c'était une nécessité pour panser la blessure que la Cabale avait faite dans sa chair, dans son orgueil, dans ses efforts pour le travail qu'elle avait effectué depuis cinq années et qui l'avait longtemps définie. Elle souhaitait clore sa période avec le FBI de façon propre, pour pouvoir tourner la page définitivement, car elle savait qu'elle ne reprendrait jamais ses fonctions.

D'abord, parce que le fait d'avoir tiré sur Tom Connolly de façon volontaire, sans être en état de légitime défense, devant un témoin, Harold Cooper, son ancien supérieur, remettait totalement en cause son intégrité et son éthique. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait être un agent assermenté pour servir. Jamais plus on ne lui ferait confiance, après avoir passé plus de huit mois en cavale avec l'un des hommes les plus recherchés au monde. Elle n'était plus considérée comme l'une des leurs depuis qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Ensuite, il lui serait impossible de continuer à travailler contre Red. Le criminel ne se faisait aucune illusion, quant à son immunité : il pouvait livrer des noms au FBI pendant un siècle, jamais il ne l'obtiendrait. Quant à être sur le terrain et aider Red d'une quelconque façon, il n'en était pas question, alors qu'elle allait bientôt mettre au monde son bébé. Il avait été clair. Il ne prendrait aucun risque avec elle, avant, et même après la naissance.

Un travail de bureau ne lui convenait pas, car elle ne se voyait franchement pas assise derrière un bureau huit heures de la journée, à traiter de la paperasserie. Elle allait devoir repenser entièrement son avenir. Elle avait caressé brièvement l'idée d'ouvrir un cabinet pour exercer ses talents de psychologue, mais très vite, avait renoncé. Elle savait que sa popularité récente ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

Quoi faire alors ? Se tourner vers l'enseignement ? Malgré la réhabilitation, son dossier administratif ne serait pas favorable. A moins de repartir au Venezuela où le Père Joachim l'accueillerait certainement à bras ouverts.

Elizabeth voulait s'assumer complètement, sans dépendre de Red, d'autant qu'elle risquait d'élever cet enfant, seule. Bien sûr, il ne la laisserait pas démunie financièrement, mais elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait qu'il serait difficile à Red _d'être présent_. Même si le rêve le plus cher du criminel était de fonder à nouveau une famille, elle était parfaitement consciente que pour lui, ce n'était que ça : un beau rêve. Raymond Reddington demeurait un fugitif recherché par toutes les polices, un homme aux prises avec de nombreux ennemis implacables qui voulaient sa peau, et à la tête d'un des plus grands business criminel que la planète comptait. Comme le Père Joachim l'avait dit, Red était un homme destiné à réaliser de grandes choses, pas à être heureux…

C'était ce qu'elle redoutait au fond, même si elle le comprenait parfaitement. Ils ne vivraient jamais comme un couple ou une famille unie. Conscient lui aussi des enjeux, Red n'avait pas esquivé le débat mais avait dit qu'il trouverait une solution sans lui faire de promesses impossibles à tenir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, malgré leurs moments d'intimité forts et la complicité, malgré la force de leur amour, l'ombre de cette discussion plana sur eux lourdement et ils évitèrent soigneusement d'aborder à nouveau le sujet.

oooOOOooo

« Et celle-là ? Tu la connais, Lizzie ? _Demandez à un Navy Seal de vous faire un feu, et il vous répondra…_ »

« … _Y a pas écrit Marines ici_ … » Termina Grizman en montrant son front.

Reddington éclata de rire. Carole Clark avait quitté l'hôpital et se reposait à présent dans la villa sécurisée, sous la supervision d'une infirmière.

« Seigneur, Raymond, ne me dis pas que cette vieille blague pourrie te fait toujours autant rire... »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle me fait penser à cette expédition, en Ukraine, quand on a fait exploser le convoi de blé du Général Manekovski. On a mangé du pop-corn pendant une semaine… »

« Epargne-moi le récit de tes exploits, tu l'as déjà racontée mille fois celle-là. »

« Ce ne sont pas les miens, mais les tiens ! Et Elizabeth ne la connait pas… »

« Raymond, je te préviens… »

« Allez, Carole, j'ai envie de savoir ! » S'écria Lizzie.

« Non, j'en ai assez de vous laisser vous amuser à mes dépens. »

« Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour, Grizman. »

« Je l'ai perdu le jour où un certain Raymond Reddington a décidé de faire des choses insensées, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il survivrait à ses folies !... Qui était là pour recoller les pots cassés ? Bibi ! Je te remets maintenant entre les mains capables d'Elizabeth, qui me dégage de toute responsabilité. Liz ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il est à toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Ou ce que tu peux… J'espère que la paternité lui mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. »

« Non, surtout pas de plomb ! » S'écria Red. « J'ai bien l'intention de vivre centenaire et de combler tous les jours la femme de ma vie ! »

« Sans vouloir te faire offense, Red, on en reparle dans vingt ans… »

Il prit un air innocent.

« Il y a mille manières de satisfaire l'objet de ses désirs, Lizzie. Des fleurs, un somptueux dîner aux chandelles, des mains qui se frôlent et se caressent, toutes ces attentions charmantes qui mènent les amants au seuil de la félicité… Qu'est-ce que tu es allée imaginer ? »

« Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi. »

« Une très mauvaise influence, moi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit quand je t'ai… »

« Oh, pitié, allez terminer cette conversation dans votre chambre tous les deux ! »

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Quand ils se calmèrent, Grizman les regarda tour à tour, puis dévisagea Red avec un léger sourire.

« Tu sais tout le mal que je te souhaite… »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, sincèrement... Surtout, surtout… »

« Oui ? »

« … Vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, hein ? »

Red la regarda avec tendresse.

« Je sais pourquoi je t'ai épousé… »

« Mon dieu ! Si j'avais su dans quoi je m'embarquais, jamais je n'aurai accepté. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as traîné devant le pasteur ! »

« Moi ? Certainement pas ! C'est toi qui as dit… »

 _Et c'est reparti pour un tour_ , pensa Elizabeth avec un sourire indulgent en les regardant se chamailler. Jamais elle n'avait vu Red autant rire devant les remarques faussement acerbes de Grizman, qui ne ménageait pas le criminel, pourtant son aîné d'une dizaine d'années. Elle devinait que Carole avait dû endosser le rôle de la grande sœur à maintes reprises, une grande sœur que Reddington, en sale gosse insolent, se plaisait à pousser à bout…

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez divorcer ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

Grizman se tenait les côtes avec une grimace et reprit son sérieux.

« Oh oui. Définitivement oui. »

Red lança un regard pétillant vers Lizzie.

« Ce divorce-là sera certainement plus festif que le premier. Connaissant Carole, ça devrait ressembler davantage à un enterrement de vie de garçon qu'à un passage pénible et ennuyeux devant le juge… »

« Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse venir des strip-teaseuses ?... » Avança la pilote.

« Autour d'un bon gueuleton… » Ajouta Red, les yeux brillants.

« … Et de l'alcool pour célébrer ça. » Termina Grizman.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas me joindre à vous… » Finit-elle par dire sarcastiquement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? On peut attendre que le bébé soit né… » Proposa Grizman.

« Oh, Seigneur… » La jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de se mettre à rire. « … Vous êtes dingues tous les deux. »

« Liz, tu veux un conseil avec cet énergumène à tes côtés ?… » Carole indiqua Reddington du menton. « … Il va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors apprends à lâcher du lest de temps en temps. »

Red regarda Elizabeth avec un sourire indulgent.

« Je suis désolé par avance, Lizzie, mais je crains qu'elle ait raison. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. »

« Je sais, mais je t'aime aussi pour ça. »

Red prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Carole soupira.

« Maintenant, si vous aviez l'obligeance de me laisser me reposer ? » Elle fit un signe vers la porte. « … Je ne vous raccompagne pas… »

Le couple sortit en souriant. Red prit le bras de sa compagne.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à une passation de pouvoirs. Je trouve que tu as accepté de bonne grâce le rôle de mère poule, non ? »

« Et toi, Monsieur " _Ni Dieu, Ni Maître_ _"_ ? Tu acceptes d'être chaperonné ? »

Ils se mirent à rire, pas dupes un instant des rôles de chacun, mais prêts à faire des concessions. Red marcha en silence quelques secondes, sérieux à nouveau.

« Lizzie, je vais devoir m'absenter pour quelques jours, une affaire urgente à régler à Londres. J'ai chargé Monsieur Kaplan de t'escorter à Washington. Tu y retrouveras Marvin qui a négocié ton retour auprès de tes anciens collègues. Tu verras aussi avec lui pour les arrangements matériels. Tu devrais être pas mal occupée en attendant que je revienne. »

« Que vas-tu faire à Londres ? »

« Enclencher un processus qui devrait me conduire à me retirer du circuit à terme. »

« Red, tu veux dire que ?... »

« Oui, Lizzie, mais je te préviens que cela prendra du temps. Avec la chute de la Cabale, avec la poursuite de notre collaboration avec le FBI, il reste maintenant des ennemis puissants qui ont su profiter du chaos. Certains, j'en fais mon affaire. D'autres seront plus difficiles, voire impossibles à manœuvrer… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai repoussé tant que j'ai pu mais il faut parfois former des alliances précieuses avec les ennemis de ses ennemis. Je ne te cache pas que je vais m'engager dans une partie difficile qui te semblera même… abjecte. Garde foi en moi. »

« Tu m'inquiètes, Red. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je serai prudent, je te le promets. »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider ? »

« Tu as déjà une mission : mener à terme cette grossesse et veiller sur notre bébé. » Il l'embrassa doucement. « Dans le cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, Dembé, M. Kaplan et Carole t'épauleront. Tu peux te reposer sur eux, ils te seront fidèles autant qu'ils le sont avec moi… »

« Mais je... »

Red la fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois de façon plus impérieuse, plus désespérée aussi. Elle répondit à ses baisers avec la même intensité et finit par le plaquer au mur. Il eut un petit rire ravi. Il aimait quand elle prenait l'initiative dans leurs étreintes et laissait s'exprimer sa passion.

« Viens… »

Lizzie s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et le déshabilla en pestant contre ses trop nombreux boutons...

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, il s'envola vers l'Angleterre. Dembé ne l'accompagnait pas. Elizabeth eut un mauvais pressentiment.

oooOOOooo

L'arrivée d'Elizabeth Keen au Bureau de Poste ne passa pas inaperçue. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle fut accueillie par Aram et Samar qui ne cachèrent pas leur joie, mais aussi leur surprise devant son ventre rond. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard rapide mais restèrent discrets, en ne lui demandant pas l'identité du père. Elle ne doutait pas que ce serait leur sujet de conversation dès qu'elle aurait tourné le dos.

Ressler fut nettement plus rigide. Sa ténacité à vouloir l'arrêter à tout prix, à vouloir faire les choses dans les règles, l'avait placé en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis d'elle. Même si elle comprenait sa démarche, Elizabeth ne lui avait pas pardonné son acharnement qui tournait à l'obsession. Red avait heureusement modifié la donne en livrant à l'agent zélé des informations et des preuves contre le Directeur, si bien que Ressler avait fini par comprendre malgré son entêtement. C'est du moins ce qu'elle en avait déduit quand ils s'étaient parlé longuement au téléphone… Mais c'était avant qu'il la voit, en chair et en os…

Le haut-le-corps involontaire de Ressler n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme, qui savait l'attachement de son ancien partenaire à sa personne. A son froncement de sourcils, elle imagina ce qui devait lui passer par la tête à cet instant. Il était certainement loin de soupçonner Red. Comme tout le monde, il ignorait leur lien exact et penchait en faveur d'une pseudo-relation paternelle. Elle ne voulait absolument pas le disconvenir, ce n'était pas ses affaires de toute façon.

« Liz, ça fait du bien de te voir… » Commença Ressler avec gêne. « Mais c'est plutôt inattendu… »

« Un souvenir du Venezuela… »

« Oh ! Il faudra que tu nous racontes tes aventures là-bas un jour… Tu es heureuse ? »

« Très… »

« Alors, c'est bien, je suis content pour toi. »

« Fille ou garçon ? » Demanda Samar.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Et Monsieur Reddington, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? » Hasarda Aram, qui avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ce qu'il en pense n'a aucune espèce d'importance, Aram. »

Cela mit fin au sujet, d'autant que Cooper venait les rejoindre. Malgré son sourire, il accueillit Liz avec une certaine raideur.

« Elizabeth, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? Nous avons quelques modalités à voir ensemble avant de commencer… »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte, il la pria de s'asseoir.

« Reddington a imposé des conditions bien précises, et je crains qu'au vu de votre état, il ait raison… »

« Je sais, Monsieur. En fait, je suis venue vous remettre ceci… » Elle tendit son badge. « … et mon arme de service. »

Cooper hocha la tête en les acceptant.

« Vous êtes désormais une simple consultante avec un accès permanent à ce site. Vous reprendrez votre bureau et vous nous aiderez sur le travail d'enquêtes préliminaire en faisant des recherches et en contactant les personnes concernées. Mais vous n'irez plus sur le terrain. »

« Monsieur… je suis aussi venue vous dire que je ne travaillerai plus pour le FBI, que tout ça, c'est terminé. Définitivement. »

Cooper l'observa un moment, perplexe.

« Je vois... Et Reddington ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Il devra se choisir un autre intermédiaire à qui parler. Samar pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire. »

« Il n'est pas encore au courant de votre décision ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que cela remettra en cause son implication avec ce groupe ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Il tient à poursuivre sa collaboration, comme il l'a fait quand j'étais au Venezuela. »

Cooper la considéra en silence.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Elizabeth ? »

« Je n'en sais encore rien. Me consacrer à ce bébé sera déjà une première étape. Ensuite, me trouver un travail… plus au calme. »

« Vous savez qu' _il_ ne vous laissera pas tranquille ? »

« Je dois d'abord penser à moi et à mon enfant. »

« J'imagine que c'est une décision difficile. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là pour vous, d'accord ? »

« C'est gentil, merci. »

« Vous préférez que je leur annonce ou bien… ? »

« Non, je vais aller leur dire. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Elizabeth quitta le bureau de Cooper après lui avoir serré la main et descendit. Elle réunit Aram, Samar et Ressler. En silence, ils écoutèrent ses explications avec une certaine inquiétude. Finalement, avant de partir, Elizabeth prit Aram à part et lui demanda de faire quelque chose pour elle.

oooOOOooo

La nouvelle tomba trois jours plus tard. Ce fut Dembé qui vint réveiller Elizabeth dès qu'il l'apprit. Raymond Reddington avait disparu. On avait retrouvé son Aston Martin accidentée sur une petite route déserte dans les Highlands, non loin d'Inverness. Des impacts de balles, ainsi que des traces de sang sur les coussins intérieurs – le sien – attestaient de la violence de l'attaque. Son corps avait ensuite été traîné, puis emporté par ses mystérieux agresseurs.

Immédiatement, Elizabeth voulut se rendre en Ecosse où Reddington avait tenu une réunion secrète de Shell Island, dans l'enceinte du Château de Cawdor. Arrivée sur place, elle ne put que constater ce qu'on lui avait rapporté.

Elizabeth refusait d'envisager le pire. Elle soupçonnait que Red avait été capturé vivant, puis emmené quelque part. L'aéroport d'Inverness était proche. N'importe qui aurait pu transférer le criminel dans une ville du Royaume Uni ou ailleurs en Europe.

Les hommes de M. Kaplan s'activaient pour le retrouver, mais bien vite, les seules pistes dont ils disposaient, s'avérèrent sans issues. Aucun des contacts de Reddington n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis la réunion, aucune personne n'avait eu vent d'une quelconque attaque. Tous les guetteurs en place firent chou blanc. Les caméras de l'aéroport ne révélèrent rien. Même en élargissant les recherches, au bout d'une semaine, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle, aucune demande, ni aucune publicité. C'était comme si le criminel avait été enlevé par des fantômes. Au pays des châteaux hantés, c'était un comble.

Elizabeth tâchait de ne pas s'effondrer et gardait bonne figure comme tous ceux autour d'elle. M. Kaplan était inquiète, comme Dembé et Carole Clark. Liz s'accrochait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Red la veille de son départ, et gardait foi en lui, comme il le lui avait demandé.

Prévenu immédiatement, le FBI avait fait jouer son réseau mais ne disposait pas davantage d'informations. Les sources dans le Milieu rapportaient toutes que le monde criminel n'était pas agité par la rumeur de la disparition de Reddington. Avec la notoriété du criminel, la plupart se serait enorgueilli d'avoir abattu le Concierge du Crime et aurait exhibé son cadavre en dansant dessus.

Se souvenant de Lennard Denton, Elizabeth craignit que des anciens associés de la Cabale moribonde aient réussi à mettre la main sur Red et l'aient fait disparaître. Il était sans doute détenu quelque part dans un trou, en attendant le moment favorable pour être tué après avoir été torturé. Consciente des enjeux, M. Kaplan surveillait étroitement toutes les entreprises du criminel, mais encore là, rien ne fut agité par des attaques externes.

Reddington s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. C'était incompréhensible.

Le temps passa, toujours sans nouvelles, toujours sans certitudes, avec cette angoisse de plus en plus insupportable. Contrainte au repos, Elizabeth était restée en Grande Bretagne et avait été obligée de s'allonger après de fausses contractions. A huit mois de grossesse, elle dormait peu et avait un appétit d'oiseau. Une sage-femme venait tous les jours la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour le bébé.

Finalement, à trois semaines de son terme, Elizabeth accoucha d'un petit garçon en bonne santé, qu'elle prénomma James. James Scott Keen, officiellement de père inconnu.

A peine deux semaines plus tard, ce fut d'une voix hésitante qu'Aram lui apprit la macabre découverte que des pêcheurs Danois avaient faite en remontant leurs filets en Mer du Nord.

Ressler et Navabi furent dépêchés sur place pour les constatations d'usage qui furent rapide. Le corps supposé de Reddington n'était pas identifiable, vu son état de décomposition avancée, mais l'ADN avait parlé de façon indiscutable. L'autopsie révéla que le criminel avait succombé à des blessures par balles et qu'il avait séjourné dans l'eau pendant six semaines, dérivant au gré des courants froids de la Mer du Nord.

Le FBI demanda le transfert du corps vers les Etats-Unis pour des recherches plus approfondies mais Reddington n'arriva jamais à destination. L'enquête sur sa disparition conclut que le cadavre avait été substitué par un autre avant son embarquement à l'aéroport d'Edinbourg. Le mystère demeura total. Au Bureau de Poste, les dossiers Reddington furent clos et archivés, et l'Unité spéciale fut ensuite officiellement démantelée. Malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, Harold Cooper convoqua une dernière fois Samar Navabi, Donald Ressler et Aram Mojtabai à lever un verre à la mémoire du criminel qui les avaient aidés durant les quatre dernières années et qui avaient marqué leurs vies de son empreinte.

Ils n'avaient qu'un seul regret : avec la mort de son propriétaire, la liste noire n'avait pas livré tous ses secrets.

 _A suivre…_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait là ? J'imagine que vous pestez contre moi et que vous vous posez des questions sur la mort de Red, et sur le devenir de Liz et de son fils. Encore un peu de patience et vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain et_ _dernier_ _chapitre de cette loooongue histoire…_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ou un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avance…_


	19. L O V E

_Avant de commencer à lire, je préfère vous prévenir, sortez la boîte à mouchoirs…_

 **Chapitre 19 : L.O.V.E.**

 _L… is for the way you look at me_

 _O… is for the only one I see_

 _V… is very, very extraordinary_

 _E… is even more than anyone that you adore…_

 _Love is all that I can give to you_

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _Love was made for me and you_

 _(Nat King Cole)_

oooOOOooo

… _En tant que dépositaire du testament de M. Davenport, je vous convie à l'ouverture de ses dernières volontés. M. Davenport Jr. insiste sur votre présence et se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir en personne. Une voiture viendra vous prendre à 17 heures très précises à votre domicile. Merci de prévoir un nécessaire de voyage…_

Quand la voiture déposa Aram Mojtabaï devant le perron, il regarda avec effarement la propriété immense qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le bâtiment était majestueux et s'inspirait du style victorien. Le parc tout autour était en harmonie avec l'ensemble sous les feux du soleil couchant. Visiblement, une armée méticuleuse de jardiniers entretenaient les parterres tirés au cordeau et les pelouses parfaitement coupées.

Un maître d'hôtel vint à lui et l'invita à le suivre. De plus en plus intrigué, Aram lui emboîta le pas. Il traversa le vestibule somptueusement décoré et pénétra dans un salon où attendaient déjà trois autres personnes en discussion autour d'un verre.

Il les reconnut immédiatement. Même s'il ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps, il lui était impossible d'oublier ses amis.

« Aram ! »

« Don… »

« Toi aussi, on t'a demandé de venir ? »

Aram hocha la tête en serrant la main tendue du Directeur Adjoint du FBI, son supérieur, qu'il croisait plus ou moins régulièrement, puis tomba dans les bras de Samar Navabi, qui travaillait à présent aux Nations-Unies à New York en tant que conseiller pour la Sécurité d'Israël.

« Samar ! C'est bon de te revoir ! »

« Aram, comment vas-tu ? Maïssa et les jumeaux vont bien ? »

« Ils grandissent et font notre fierté. Spencer est en dernière année au MIT et Angela finit son droit à Harvard. »

« Des têtes bien faites, comme leur père. »

Aram se tourna vers le vieil homme aux cheveux gris qui venait de parler et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Monsieur… »

« Pas de ça, Aram. C'est Harold maintenant ! »

« La retraite a l'air de bien vous réussir. »

« Le secret, ce sont les petits enfants, Aram, il n'y a rien de tel pour vous rajeunir… »

Aram se mit à sourire et les regarda tour à tour. Don servit un verre au nouvel arrivant.

« Que fait-on tous là au juste ? »

« Nous nous demandions qui pouvait être le mystérieux Monsieur Davenport. Aucun de nous ne le connaît. Toi ? »

Aram secoua la tête.

« C'est quelqu'un que nous avons en commun en tous cas. Ça fait beaucoup de monde, mais ce nom ne me dit rien, donc… Son fils n'est pas sensé nous recevoir ? »

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. Grand, la silhouette élancée mise en valeur par un costume sur mesure, il s'approcha d'eux en souriant d'un air aimable.

« Madame, Messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir ici. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'invitation de Maître Selznick. Elle nous rejoindra tout à l'heure pour l'ouverture du testament de mon père. »

« Monsieur Davenport, nous sommes désolés pour le décès de votre père, mais… la vérité, c'est que nous ignorons tous de qui il s'agit et pourquoi nous sommes là. »

« Peut-être que le nom de _Reddington_ vous rafraîchira la mémoire ? »

Ils eurent tous un hoquet de surprise et observèrent le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes. Châtain clair, les yeux bleus clairs, ils reconnurent l'expression légèrement ironique du criminel dans ses traits, car il ressemblait indéniablement à son père.

« Reddington ? Mais je croyais… » Commença Cooper.

« … Qu'il était mort depuis longtemps ? Non, mon père nous a quittés il y a cinq jours… Paisiblement, il est allé rejoindre ma mère, que vous avez tous connue sous le nom d'Elizabeth Keen. »

Il y eut des réactions étonnées et des visages atterrés. Seul Aram n'était pas surpris, il avait été sans doute l'un des derniers membres de l'unité spéciale à parler à la jeune femme avant qu'elle quitte les Etats-Unis.

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth est morte ? Quand ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Il y aura bientôt vingt ans… Et je suis sûr que vous mourez d'envie de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Venez… »

Il les invita à prendre place autour de la cheminée, où il leur resservit tous un verre.

« Je m'appelle James Scott Keen-Reddington, je suis né à Edinbourg en Ecosse, il y a vingt quatre ans, quelques semaines après le décès présumé de mon père… »

Le fils de Reddington parlait d'une belle voix nuancée où transparaissait parfois une pointe d'un accent britannique de la plus pure souche. Il avait été indéniablement élevé en Europe. Ses manières, ainsi que son maintien, étaient ceux d'un jeune homme qui avait reçu une bonne éducation.

« … Mon père n'avait pas prémédité sa disparition. Il a vu en l'attaque dont il a fait l'objet près d'Inverness, une opportunité qu'il a saisie. Discrètement, il a pris contact avec une de ses employées, une dénommée Vanessa Cruz, qui était une spécialiste du maquillage des scènes de crime et de l'ADN. Elle conservait de façon cryogénique un _double_ que mon père lui avait demandé de faire, un homme avec les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que lui, qu'elle a transformé selon les procédés scientifiques d'Eric Trettel. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cooper, Aram et Ressler se regardèrent.

« Trettel ? Ne serait-ce pas celui que Reddington appelait l'Alchimiste… ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Oui, c'est lui. Mais cet homme est mort il y a longtemps… » Affirma Ressler.

« Il avait laissé des dossiers de travail que mon père a récupérés. Cruz a amené le double et l'a jeté à la mer, puis a laissé le temps faire son œuvre. Blessé, mon père est resté cacher dans le phare de Tarbat Ness à la pointe de Dornoch pendant quelques semaines, avant de partir pour exécuter son plan. »

« Qui était de faire quoi ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Se débarrasser des derniers membres de Shell Island, l'organisation criminelle qu'il présidait. Il ignorait lequel de ses associés avait commandité son meurtre. Un par un, il les a faits tomber et s'est emparé de leurs business sous un nom d'emprunt, Arn Björn Erickson… »

« Erickson ! Vous voulez dire que votre père était le… _le_ _Viking_?! » Demanda Ressler, surpris.

« Lui-même. »

« Impossible. _Le Viking_ a été retrouvé mort il y a une dizaine d'années. »

« Je peux vous assurer que mon père était bien cet homme. Celui dont vous avez retrouvé le corps a endossé cet alias de façon… providentielle. »

« Don… » Intervint doucement Aram. « Il n'existe aucune photo du _Viking_. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage. Il n'a jamais pu être formellement identifié. »

« Mon père ignorait que sa mascarade durerait aussi longtemps. Il pensait refaire surface quelques mois après son départ et reprendre son identité. C'était sans compter sur de nouvelles difficultés et un drame qui l'a… anéanti. »

Un discret coup se fit entendre à cet instant et la porte s'ouvrit. Une métisse d'une grande beauté entra dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années et d'un homme qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Dembé s'approcha d'eux, une mallette à la main, alors que Samar se levait et venait à sa rencontre.

« Dembé ! »

« Bonjour Samar… »

L'Iranienne le serra dans ses bras. L'homme de main de Reddington lui avait sauvé la vie et ils étaient restés en contact de façon irrégulière après toutes ces années. Il salua les autres convives et indiqua la jeune femme.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma petite fille, Elie, qui est aussi la femme de James… »

La jeune beauté les salua tour à tour, puis James Reddington passa son bras autour de sa taille, en présentant la femme âgée, debout aux côtés de Dembé.

« Et voici Carole Clark, l'épouse de mon père. »

Intrigués, ils observèrent tous la vieille dame, très digne, un peu stricte, dans son tailleur noir.

« Nous nous sommes déjà croisées, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Samar.

« C'est exact, Samar Navabi. C'est moi qui vous ai transporté à Seattle, Donald Ressler et vous, quand vous avez arrêté le Révérend Lan Crawford. »

« La pilote de l'hélicoptère. »

Ressler hocha la tête en se souvenant. Crawford était l'un des derniers blacklistés de Reddington, un fou de Dieu qui avait embrigadé et lavé le cerveau de milliers de jeunes gens en leur promettant le Paradis après l'Armageddon.

« Ainsi, Reddington et vous étiez mariés ? » Demanda Ressler.

« C'était bien avant qu'il rencontre Liz, et c'était un arrangement secret uniquement formel, Monsieur Ressler. Elizabeth Keen a été le seul grand amour de Raymond Reddington… »

Elle fit un geste en direction des sofas.

« … Prenez place, je vous en prie… James, continue s'il-te-plaît. »

Ils s'installèrent tous. Le jeune homme reprit son récit.

« Ma mère n'était pas au courant des intentions de mon père. Je vous laisse imaginer combien sa _disparition_ soudaine a été pénible pour elle. » Il se tourna vers l'Africain. « Je vais laisser Dembé vous raconter… »

« Il faut que vous sachiez qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était au courant de ce que Raymond avait fait. Il nous avait laissés des instructions très précises en cas de décès. Nous les avons suivis et avons donc récupéré son corps pour qu'il ait une sépulture décente. Il a été rapatrié aux Etats-Unis et son enterrement s'est tenu dans la plus stricte intimité, en ma présence, celles d'Elizabeth, Carole et de Kate Kaplan… Nous ignorions tous à ce moment là qu'il était en fait bien vivant. Ça a été un moment particulièrement douloureux pour Elizabeth. Elle était effondrée… perdue. Il était toute sa vie… »

Dembé s'arrêta un instant et eut un sourire en se remémorant leur rencontre.

« Vous les avez connus, sans savoir quel était leur lien réel. Vous avez tous supposé qu'il était son père mais c'était bien plus complexe que cela. Raymond et Elizabeth, c'est une histoire incroyable qui avait commencée un quart de siècle avant leur rencontre en 2013, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, dans des circonstances tragiques pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

Dembé raconta de sa douce voix grave comment Red avait sauvé la vie de Liz, comment il l'avait confiée à son meilleur ami, Sam, combien il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir élevée, comment il l'avait alors protégée de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allie au FBI pour combattre l'ennemi implacable qui l'avait privé de sa vie et de sa famille. Il raconta le Fulcrum, puis la cavale de Liz et Red, les moments de doute et de bonheur furtif, combien ils avaient résisté contre l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et à laquelle ils avaient finalement cédé. Il raconta comment cet amour avait changé le criminel, lui donnant la force de combattre la Cabale et de se battre pour Elizabeth et pour son fils. Il parla enfin du désespoir d'Elizabeth à la mort de Red, du vide incommensurable, de son chagrin inconsolable et de son refus de renoncer à la vie pour James. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue? »

« Elizabeth est restée quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Raymond n'était plus là. Puis elle est finalement retournée au Venezuela avec James, à l'orphelinat du Père Joachim, là où elle avait vécu heureuse et où elle savait qu'elle serait entourée. »

« Je l'ai vue avant son départ… » Intervint Aram qui se tourna vers James. « … Elle m'avait confiée une mission : falsifier vos analyses de sang si elle parvenait au FBI. »

« Aram, tu savais ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Oui. Mais quelle importance ça avait pour le FBI ? Monsieur Reddington avait été déclaré mort… Je l'ai fait dans votre intérêt, James. Il ne fallait pas que des gens mal intentionnés fassent le lien entre votre père, Elizabeth et vous. »

James Reddington hocha la tête.

« Et je vous en remercie, Aram. Vous étiez l'ami de ma mère, un ami très cher, et mon père vous a toujours tenu en haute estime. »

Aram eut un faible sourire.

« J'ai toujours considéré que votre père avait une personnalité très complexe et très rare. Nous avons eu une conversation un soir, dans un cimetière, devant une tombe vide… » Aram parut ému en évoquant le souvenir. « … Il m'a honoré de sa confiance en me laissant entrevoir à quel point Elizabeth comptait pour lui. »

Ressler et Cooper regardèrent bizarrement Aram, tandis que Samar esquissait un sourire triste.

« Reddington aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Elizabeth… » Dit doucement l'Iranienne. « Et je crois qu'elle aussi était prête à tout pour lui. Elle l'a longtemps ignoré, ou a choisi de l'ignorer, parce que ce genre de dévotion lui faisait peur et qu'elle avait traversé tellement de moments difficiles à cause de lui. Elle a mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi et de le voir sous un nouveau jour. »

« Raymond avait besoin d'elle, mais ne voulait pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Il voulait l'amener à voir la vérité d'elle-même, aussi désagréable fût-elle pour lui » Reprit Dembé. « Pour un homme aussi dévasté, qui avait déjà perdu sa famille et de nombreux proches, Elizabeth était sa seule raison de vivre… Après sa mort, il n'a plus jamais été le même. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Elle a été victime d'un accident stupide. Le médecin est arrivé trop tard et n'a rien pu faire. » Répondit Dembé. « James avait presque cinq ans. Le Père Joachim m'a appelé et je suis allé le chercher au Venezuela. J'avais promis à Raymond de m'en occuper si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Deux semaines après le décès d'Elizabeth, un homme épuisé a sonné un soir à ma porte. C'était Raymond... Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… »

oooOOOooo

 _Vingt ans plus tôt…_

 _Reddington replia la lettre qu'il venait de lire et la rangea avec absence dans sa poche._

 _« Il arrive un moment dans la vie où l'on réalise que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Le temps se divisent alors en deux parties : avant et après… »_

 _Reddington porta la main à son visage qui n'exprimait rien, aucun chagrin, aucune douleur. Il nageait dans un voile cotonneux où rien ne l'atteignait._

 _« C'est la seconde fois que cela m'arrive, Dembé. Et je suis toujours autant démuni… » Il contempla le vide devant lui. « C'est étrange, combien nos cœurs brûlent sous les feux de la passion et soudain, deviennent glacés. »_

 _Dembé s'alarma de voir son frère dans cet état de désolation. Avec une barbe de plusieurs jours, il portait des vêtements froissés qui sentaient la sueur, le tabac froid et l'alcool. Raymond Reddington, qui prenait tellement soin de lui, avait pris dix ans d'un seul coup et accusait très nettement plus que son âge. Mais plus que son aspect physique, c'était son état psychologique qui inquiétait Dembé. Cette sorte d'hébétude, d'indifférence et de calme avant le déchaînement des éléments…_

 _« Je pensais… je pensais que j'aurai le temps de terminer ce que j'avais entrepris… C'était une lamentable excuse. En réalité, je repoussais toujours le jour où j'aurai à retrouver Elizabeth. J'avais peur… peur qu'elle ne me pardonne pas ce que je lui avais encore fait endurer. Je me disais qu'elle avait une nouvelle vie, qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait assez souffert par ma faute, et que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle vive loin de moi et de mon cortège de malheurs... »_

 _« Raymond… Elizabeth n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fini par te pardonner. Ne te l'a-t-elle pas suffisamment prouvée au fil de toutes ses années ? »_

 _Reddington secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincu._

 _« Je lui ai surtout démontrée que je ne voulais pas faire partie de sa vie. C'est ça qu'elle ne m'aurait pas pardonné. »_

 _« C'est de ça dont tu t'es convaincu ? » Demanda Dembé. « Que t'éloigner d'elle était la meilleur des options ? La peur n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi as-tu œuvré à ton propre malheur ? Pourquoi as-tu ruiné tes chances d'être enfin heureux ? »_

 _« Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi ? » S'écria Red dans un sursaut de lucidité. « La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais mérité Elizabeth ! Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer ! »_

 _« Pas le droit ? Comment ça, pas le droit ? Et qui en avait décidé ainsi ? »_

 _« Moi ! Dembé... Moi !... C'était ma punition pour tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ! Je ne méritais pas le bonheur qu'elle m'apportait ! Je ne méritais pas d'être à ses côtés, de l'aimer et d'en être aimé ! »_

 _Dembé le regarda avec incrédulité, comprenant soudain l'ampleur des dommages et le dégoût que ressentait son ami pour lui-même._

 _« Oh, Raymond… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Elle savait ce que tu étais, et surtout, ce que tu n'étais pas ! Elle t'avait accepté tel que tu étais. Elle t'aimait avec tout ton génie, tous tes travers et toutes tes faiblesses ! »_

 _« Je suis un être malfaisant et violent. Je sème la terreur et la désolation derrière moi. Rien… Ni personne… ne pourra racheter ce que j'ai fait ! »_

 _« Si, il y a encore une personne… James. Ton fils. Celui d'Elizabeth. Le fruit de votre amour… C'est un innocent que tu vas sacrifier au nom de tes sacro-saints principes d'autodestruction ? Lui aussi, tu vas le punir pour des crimes dont son père est responsable et qu'il n'a pas commis ? Lui aussi va devenir une victime collatérale ? Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans, Raymond, un enfant… »_

 _Reddington fit la grimace et baissa la tête. Son code de l'honneur l'interdisait de…_

 _« Ne noircis pas le tableau. Tu feras un bien meilleur père que moi, Dembé… »_

 _«_ _ **C'est toi, son père**_ _. C'est de_ _ **toi**_ _dont il a besoin. »_

 _« Non… »_

 _« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ? Pour le voir ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?… Pour le voir et l'abandonner juste après ? »_

 _« Non, je veux… » Red secoua la tête, confus. « … Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… »_

 _« Tu ne verras pas James, Raymond. Pas si tu fuis tes responsabilités d'homme. Pas si tu t'en vas encore lâchement… »_

 _« Dembé, arrête… »_

 _« Tu devras me passer sur le corps, tu entends ? Tu ne le verras pas car tu n'es pas digne d'avoir un fils, Raymond Reddington ! Tu as perdu ce droit sur lui le jour où tu as abandonné sa mère et où tu l'as laissée élever James seule, en la laissant croire que tu étais mort ! »_

 _« ARRÊTE ! »_

 _Reddington s'était soudain levé face au Soudanais qui le dépassait largement d'une bonne tête. Pourtant, le rapport de forces physique s'était inversé. Reddington irradiait de colère à peine contenue et serrait les poings. L'Africain l'avait poussé exactement là où il voulait pour le faire réagir, là où il savait que cela faisait mal. Dembé fit bravement face au regard furieux de son aîné et attendit._

 _La respiration lourde, les deux hommes s'observèrent farouchement en silence pendant quelques secondes. Le moindre geste pouvait avoir des conséquences irréparables. Finalement, ce fut Reddington qui baissa les yeux et sembla perdre brusquement de cette énergie électrique qui l'avait fait se dresser. Lourdement, il se détourna de Dembé, et ferma les yeux brièvement. Le silence se prolongea, tendu._

 _« Lui a-t-elle seulement parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis… ? »_

 _La tension redescendit un peu, mais Dembé resta vigilant._

 _« Tous les jours. Elle lui a montré des photos. Je suppose qu'à son âge, il doit t'imaginer vivant quelque part, dans un pays lointain. »_

 _« Vivant ? Il pense à moi comme quelqu'un de vivant ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Reddington soupira._

 _« Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, Dembé. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme moi pourrait lui apporter ? »_

 _« Ce que tu m'as apporté à moi. De l'amour, du respect et de la confiance. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu en es fier. Tu en feras de même avec ton fils. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas si je trouverais la force, Dembé. »_

 _L'aveu d'impuissance de l'homme qui avait été si plein d'énergie, si plein de vie grâce à Elizabeth, émut Dembé. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Red._

 _« Tu la trouveras. Il le faut. Pour lui, pour toi. Consacre-lui toute ta volonté, toutes tes espérances, et il te redonnera le goût de vivre. C'est un petit garçon qui a besoin d'amour et de la présence de son père! Ne le laisse pas seul. Vous avez besoin désespérément l'un de l'autre… Donne-lui une chance et donnes-toi cette chance… »_

 _Perdu, Red fut soudain secoué par un sanglot. Ce fut comme si le barrage émotionnel qu'il retenait, cédait d'un coup. La plainte de bête blessée qui sortit de ses lèvres s'éleva et Dembé fut sur lui immédiatement._

 _Combien de temps l'Africain serra t-il Reddington contre lui avec force ? Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que Red se calme. Dembé le fit assoir et lui apporta un whisky. Finalement, Red demanda :_

 _« Je peux le voir ? »_

 _« Il n'est pas ici. Il est avec Carole et Kate. »_

 _« Demain ? »_

 _« Oui, tu le verras demain... Je vais prévenir les femmes. Kate va t'en vouloir et Carole va probablement te tuer… »_

 _« Je ne l'aurai pas volé... Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. »_

 _Dembé eut un regard triste. S'il savait combien il leur avait manqués…_

 _« Viens, Raymond, tu as besoin de dormir… »_

 _Le lendemain, Raymond Reddington avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Ce ne fut pas sans appréhension cependant, qu'il fut accueilli par les deux femmes silencieuses à sa sortie de voiture._

 _« Kate, Carole, je suis désolé. »_

 _Carole s'avança la première et colla une claque sur la joue de Red, qui ne broncha pas et la regarda, repentant. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui en colla une seconde sur l'autre joue. Il finit par hocher la tête, mais cela ne la calma visiblement pas._

 _« Fils de pute, je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te pends par les couilles et je te les fais bouffer une par une ! »_

 _Malgré son langage fleuri, l'ancienne Navy Seal était sérieuse. Reddington se contenta de hausser un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kate Kaplan, qui l'observait de façon glaciale, et eut immédiatement l'impression d'être un gosse de huit ans pris en faute._

 _« Bonjour Ka… »_

 _Le dos rigide, M. Kaplan se détourna avant qu'il ait fini et rentra dans la maison. Red resta la main tendue vers elle. Il se tourna vers Dembé, mais l'Africain lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Ce n'était pas gagné…_

 _« Venez… »_

 _Carole les emmena dans un salon confortablement meublé que Reddington commença à arpenter de long en large. Il était incroyablement nerveux. Carole le regardait, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était devant elle, en chair et en os._

 _« Arrête, tu vas creuser une tranchée à force d'aller et venir… »_

 _Il s'arrêta, pour repartir à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Carole Clark eut un soupir et alla lui préparer un verre de scotch. Quand elle le lui présenta une minute plus tard, il l'ignora totalement et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui._

 _« Carole, je suis réellement, profondément désolé… » Lui dit-il avec émotion. « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui n'a pas compris tout le mal… »_

 _« Shhh… Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, d'accord ? »_

 _Quand Carole lui caressa doucement la nuque, Red sut qu'elle l'avait pardonné, une fois de plus. Quand il la regarda, elle le dévisagea avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait à Elizabeth. A lui, surtout. Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien et n'était pas dupe. Rien ne serait plus comme avant…_

 _Un discret coup à la porte alors se fit entendre. Monsieur Kaplan entra, accompagnée d'un garçonnet blond comme les blés. Reddington sut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il avait son fils en face de lui. Le petit garçon était son portrait craché quand il avait eu son âge. Dembé se leva et alla vers l'enfant pendant que Kate Kaplan restait près de la porte, toujours murée dans son silence._

 _« James, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Voici Raymond Reddington… C'est ton papa et il est venu te chercher. »_

 _Le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi observa Red avec timidité et curiosité. Deux petits yeux bleus comme l'azur le dévorèrent comme seuls les jeunes enfants savent le faire, et il eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant tout Lizzie dans ce regard. Il ravala les larmes qui lui étaient montés aux yeux._

 _« Tu es mon papa ? »_

 _« Oui, James. »_

 _Sa voix lui parut sourde, tellement il était ému. Il déglutit péniblement, en se sentant coupable. Comment avait-il pensé un seul instant à abandonner son fils ? A renoncer à… vivre… Il refusa d'aller par là._

 _« Tu es vieux pour être mon papa. » Remarqua l'enfant, avec un sérieux sans rapport avec son âge._

 _Bien que pris à contre-pied par le commentaire de l'enfant, Red ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé._

 _« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être père, James. »_

 _L'enfant sembla réfléchir et finalement, accepta la réponse._

 _« Tu es venu me chercher ? »_

 _La petite voix était tellement incertaine, fragile, et en même temps si pleine d'espoir, que Red sentit son cœur fondre. Il tendit la main vers le petit garçon avec un sourire, et ouvrit ses bras._

 _« Oui, James… Viens là, mon bonhomme… »_

 _Red l'accueillit en serrant l'enfant fort contre lui. Quand il releva des yeux emplis de larmes, il croisa le regard de Kate Kaplan, qui se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot. Malgré son chagrin, il savait désormais qu'il vivrait pour son fils et mettait toute son énergie à le protéger. Et cette fois ci, il se promit d'y parvenir._

oooOOOooo

Dembé termina son récit et un grand silence se fit. Discrètement, Carole Clark essuya une larme pendant que James Reddington demeurait la tête baissée.

« Raymond n'a plus jamais été le même après le décès d'Elizabeth, comme si toute sa joie de vivre était partie avec elle. Il a continué à traquer des criminels, mais peu à peu, il s'est désintéressé de tout cela, pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à James. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, encore visiblement ému.

« Très tôt, ensemble, nous avons parcouru le monde entier. Raymond m'a montré ce qu'il avait promis de faire découvrir à Elizabeth et m'a appris tout ce que je sais… C'était un père merveilleux, attentionné et terriblement protecteur. Il n'a pas attendu le moment où je pourrais découvrir la vérité pour me révéler des pans entiers de sa vie. Très tôt, j'ai su qu'il était un homme dangereux, avec un passé sombre. Je ne l'en aimais pas moins... Alors que j'avais douze ans, il a abattu froidement un assassin qui a tenté de nous tuer… Cet homme s'appelait Tom Keen… »

Abasourdis, les anciens membres de l'Unité Spéciale se regardèrent en silence.

« Je me souviendrai toujours du visage de cet individu. Je crois qu'il n'avait plus toute sa raison. Ce jour-là, mon père m'a fait promettre de ne pas marcher sur ses traces. »

« Reddington a continué ses activités illégales ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Non, son empire a été divisé. Ce qui pouvait être vendu, l'a été en faveur d'associations caritatives, dont Dembé s'est occupé. Des actions humanitaires ont ainsi été conduites discrètement. Ce qui avait peu de valeurs, a été concédé à ses ennemis qui s'en sont emparés avec avidité. Ces actions ont contribué à renforcer la thèse de sa mort. La plupart des moyens dont mon père disposait, ont servi de toute façon dans son combat contre la Cabale. »

« Et vous ? Comment vivez-vous ? »

« Je suis avocat, Monsieur Ressler. »

« Il me semble vous avoir vu aux Nations-Unies. »

« Effectivement, il m'est arrivé d'y intervenir, Samar Navabi pour servir des causes qui me tiennent à cœur. »

Dembé reprit la parole et montra la mallette avec laquelle il était entré.

« Donald, vous trouverez ici des dossiers sur lesquels Raymond a travaillés. Il y a des documents classifiés qui remontent aux années quatre-vingt et qui expliquent la machination dont il a été l'objet. Alan Fitch n'était pas son supérieur à cette époque, mais a été mis au courant de son rôle véritable. Sans le cautionner, il protégeait Raymond jusqu'à ce qu'il s'implique dans l'extraction de certains ex-membres du KGB, dont il a utilisé les informations contre le gouvernement américain, au milieu des années quatre-vingt-dix… Des disques durs compilent l'ensemble des opérations que Raymond a ensuite mises en place pour asseoir sa notoriété dans le monde criminel, en tant que Concierge du Crime. Vous y retrouvez les noms qui figuraient sur sa Liste et qu'il vous a livrés. »

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous tout ça ? »

« Ce sont les volontés de mon père, M. Ressler. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il est temps qu'il soit réhabilité… »

« Réhabilité ? C'était un traître et un criminel. Il ne sera jamais réhabilité. »

James Reddington s'approcha lentement de Ressler. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je possède les originaux de ces documents. Je pense que les journalistes seraient fortement intéressés par des révélations impliquant le gouvernement américain. Apprendre qu'un certain nombre d'agents ont été trahis et sacrifiés par leur propre pays depuis une dizaine d'années, au nom de la Sécurité Nationale, devrait faire réfléchir la Maison Blanche à deux fois… » James Reddington eut un sourire. « … Et ne croyez pas que ce soit de l'histoire ancienne. Même vingt cinq ans après, tout peut ressortir et générer un tapage de grande ampleur, comme le Fulcrum et la Cabale l'ont fait en leur temps… »

« C'est du chantage ! »

« Vous croyez ?... Mon père a sauvé la démocratie de votre pays. Je dirais que le prix à payer est fort peu élevé en comparaison des dégâts que pourrait causer un nouveau scandale. Des gouvernements sont tombés pour moins que cela. »

« Jamais personne ne reconnaîtra officiellement son rôle. »

« Une recommandation à titre posthume devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Seul le Président accorde ce privilège. »

« Soyez éloquent, Donald Ressler. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez les mots pour convaincre vos supérieurs de la nécessité de faire entrer l' _Amiral_ Reddington au Panthéon des héros de cette nation. »

James eut alors un sourire insolent qui rappela irrésistiblement son père. Ressler fit jouer sa mâchoire nerveusement. Il n'avait rien oublié de l'animosité qu'il avait ressentie pour Reddington durant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus que le criminel lui avait sauvé la vie dans un moment critique... Le jeune homme en face de lui n'avait pas baissé les yeux une seule seconde et attendait une réponse.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Lâcha finalement Ressler.

Reddington se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Maître Selznick doit être arrivée. Je vais aller la chercher. »

James revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une femme proche de la soixantaine. La lecture du testament fut une formalité. Outre les différents biens transmis aux bénéficiaires et les donations, elle confirma les volontés de Raymond Reddington quant aux documents à transmettre au F.B.I. Au moment de conclure, James l'interrompit :

« Veuillez me pardonner, Amanda, j'ai ici un autre document, signé de la main de mon père en ma présence, ainsi que celle de Carole Clark et Dembé, qui reprend les dispositions que vous avez citées, et qui concerne un autre bénéficiaire. »

« Un autre bénéficiaire ? »

La notaire leva un sourcil interrogatif et prit le dossier. Rapidement, elle se mit à parcourir les différents paragraphes qu'elle connaissait déjà, jusqu'à parvenir à l'addendum. La notaire tressaillit brusquement et releva vivement la tête.

« C'est impossible… Jamais je n'ai lu un tel tissu… d'inepties… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas… »

Visiblement incrédule, la notaire regarda tour à tour la famille du défunt pour les entendre la contredire, mais ils se contentèrent tous de la dévisager avec le plus grand sérieux. Les anciens membres de la Force Spéciale s'agitèrent sans comprendre. Dembé prit doucement la parole :

« Il a été très difficile de vous retrouver, Jennifer, mais votre père n'a jamais perdu l'espoir de vous revoir un jour... Ce fut chose faite, il y a douze ans. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. La notaire se figea et balbutia :

« Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne suis pas cette… Jennifer… Je ne la connais pas… »

« Nous savons qui vous êtes. Votre vrai nom est Jennifer Reddington. Vous êtes la fille de Carla et de Raymond Reddington, née à Annapolis en juillet 1981. »

En entendant ce nom surgi de son passé, la vieille femme se mit à pâlir, trop choquée pour parler et secoua la tête. Dembé poursuivit :

« Quand votre père a disparu en 90, vous avez bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins, jusqu'au jour où vous avez changé à nouveau de nom pour ne pas qu'il vous retrouve... Vous vous êtes ensuite mariée et avez suivi votre mari à l'étranger où vous avez vécu pendant de nombreuses années. Après sa mort, vous êtes revenue aux Etats-Unis et vous avez épousé un autre homme, Paul Selznick. »

« Non, mon Dieu… » Répéta la notaire, visiblement paniquée. « … J'ai travaillé plus de dix ans avec M. Davenport, et jamais… jamais… »

« Notre père a respecté votre volonté, Amanda… » Commença James. « … Vous ne vouliez avoir aucun contact avec Raymond Reddington. Vous n'avez donc eu aucun contact avec lui... Miles Davenport, en revanche, pouvait vous fréquenter. »

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« James, vous saviez ?… »

« Non, Raymond ne me l'a appris que lors de la rédaction de cet acte. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il vous tenait en haute estime, que c'était une lubie de vieil homme qui se permettait de vous traiter avec un paternalisme bienveillant… »

« Mon Dieu… » Bouleversée, la notaire avait les larmes aux yeux. « Mon Dieu, c'est dément… Je… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Maître Selznick se leva et quitta le salon précipitamment. James Reddington la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Amanda !… Amanda, attendez ! »

C'était sous ce prénom que James avait toujours connu cette femme. La notaire s'arrêta et accepta de se retourner.

« Quel que soit ce que Raymond vous a fait subir, à votre mère et à vous, ce qu'on vous a dit de lui par la suite, notre père n'était pas l'homme foncièrement mauvais qu'on vous a décrit. Il a été forcé de vous quitter pour vous protéger toutes les deux. Ce fut un choix difficile qui l'a déchiré toute sa vie. Il a dû sacrifier son bonheur avec sa famille et vivre avec cette blessure à vif pour le restant de ces jours... Même ainsi, il n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous et de vous aimer… »

Amanda Selznick laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment.

« Toutes ces années, je lui en ai tellement voulu… jusqu'à le haïr… »

« Je comprends, mais ne laissez pas votre jugement ternir l'image que vous avez réellement de lui. J'ai vu combien vous étiez devenus proches. Vous avez appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner cette dernière trahison… »

« C'est la colère et la douleur qui vous font parler ainsi, mais il n'y a rien à pardonner… Il voulait simplement renouer des liens avec vous, sa fille... »

« Je sais… » Amanda Selznick prit une profonde inspiration. « Quand je vois ce qu'il a fait de vous, James, je suis sûre qu'il a été un bon père… » Amanda eut un pauvre sourire. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… Comme Dembé… Des hommes droits. »

James s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« Ne vivez plus avec la hantise du passé. Pensez aux moments merveilleux que vous avez eus ensemble ces dernières années. Chérissez ces instants car vous avez vu le vrai Raymond Reddington. Il n'y a rien d'autre à retenir. »

« Avec le temps, peut-être… Merci, James. »

Emu, Reddington regarda partir la vieille femme, puis retourna dans le salon. Les cinq autres personnes le regardèrent entrer avec anxiété.

« Ça va, James ? » Demanda Ellie, inquiète.

« Tout ira bien... J'en suis sûr. » Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste et marcha vers le décanteur. « Si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais porter un dernier toast à la mémoire de mon père et à celle de ma mère… »

Il les servit tous généreusement.

« En souvenir d'une autre époque… A Elizabeth et à Raymond ! »

 **FIN**

 _Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a bien plus et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même dans les moments difficiles où il a fallu se creuser un peu la tête pour y mettre de la cohérence et trouver de nouvelles idées. Je suis arrivée exactement où je voulais, en me tenant à mon idée initiale._

 _En bonus, je vous propose de lire en épilogue la lettre qu'Elizabeth a adressée à Red et qu'il a lue le soir où il est allé chercher son fils chez Dembé._

 _Je ne voulais pas l'inclure dans le récit directement. Elizabeth n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir que Red soit encore vivant… Sachez que Red l'a conservée précieusement et l'a léguée à son fils, avec le journal qu'Elizabeth a tenu en Amazonie…_


End file.
